Los opuestos se atraen
by galletaa
Summary: Un clichè afirma que los apuestos se atraen, ¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy serán la excepción? Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts y con el muchas cosas cambian...
1. De nuevo en el anden 9 34

**_Los opuestos se atraen._**

_Dramione._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenas y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. A excepción de algunos personajes.  
**

**Capitulo I: De nuevo en el anden 9 ¾.**

Hermione atravesó la barrera mágica que da acceso al andel 9 ¾, la plataforma que desde hace 6 años cruzaba todos los 1º de septiembre para abordar el Expreso Hogwarts, el encargado de llevarla a su querido colegio. Una vez en la estación mágica, buscó con la vista a sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. A lo lejos pudo divisar unas cuantas cabelleras color rojo intenso, y sin dudar se dirigió hacia éstas.

-¡Hola!- saludo Hermione al llegar junto a los Weasley, que no se habían percatado de la recién llegada.

En seguida la menor de esta numerosa familia se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, acto que fue correspondido por la castaña.

- ¡Hermione, qué tal tus vacaciones! – la interrogó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ésta para verla completamente.

- Por suerte bien... ¿Qué tal las tuyas? – preguntó Hermione, cuando una tos fingida al mejor estilo Dolores Umbridge se hizo oír tras las chicas, que automáticamente se voltearon – ¡Ron! Tanto tiempo... – saludó la chica al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Veras Hermione… necesito respirar... – dijo Ron con la voz medio ahogada. Hermione se sonrojó, mientras liberaba al joven de sus brazos – Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí... Como solamente saludaste a mi hermana - dijo el chico con cierto toque de ironía y sentimientos afligidos en su voz, mientras Hermione y Ginny reían.

- ¡Oh Hermione! – sonó la voz de la Señora Weasley tras la espalda de la castaña, quien se volteó y fue recibida por un abrazo por parte de la madre de los pelirrojos - Querida pero valla que estas cambiada... ¡Cuánto que has crecido! Pero hay que reconocer que este cambio te sienta muy bien... – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras la observaba minuciosamente, con aires de orgullo y felicidad.

Pues era cierto: Hermione durante el verano había pegado un estirón, su cabellera color castaño se encontraba un poco más manejable, ya no era más una maza de pelo rizado completamente desaliñado y enmarañado. Pero sus ojos color miel seguían igual que siempre, solo que eran más deslumbrantes ya que el rostro de la castaña había perdido la redondez infantil y sus facciones eran más estilizadas.

- ¿Te cortaste el pelo Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo, que al igual que su madre se había puesto a observar a la chica.

- Ajá...

- ¡Me encanta como te queda! – exclamó Ginny entusiasmada.

- Gracias – dijo algo cohibida la castaña, mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a su amiga - Por cierto... ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está?

- Todavía no ha llegado cariño – habló la señora Weasley – Este verano lo único que hemos sabido de él fue a principios, y era que luego de pasar un par de semanas en casa de sus tíos, iría con Lupin a entrenar, por orden de Dumbledore.

- Si, eso lo sabía… Me lo contó en una carta…

- Será mejor que entremos a buscar compartimiento, porque sino no encontraremos ninguno libre... Harry ya llegará – sugirió Ron, convencido de que Harry llegaría.

Al instante se pusieron los tres en marcha hacia el interior del tren, en busca de un compartimiento libre. Luego de hallar uno en el vagón 7, dejaron sus baúles en este y salieron en busca de Harry y a despedirse de Molly.

- Bueno chicos... Creo que es hora de que vallan subiendo al tren... – los apremio la señora Weasley.

- ¡Pero Harry no ha llegado! – protestó el pelirrojo.

- Yo no diría lo mismo – sonó una voz tras ellos. Al instante se voltearon hacia él, mientras Harry sonreía emocionado.

- ¡Harry! – saludó Hermione, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho, que soltó su baúl y le correspondió el abrazo a su mejor amiga - ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extraño muchísimo...– hablo Hermione mientras rompían el abrazo.

- Definitivamente este verano fue agotador... – resopló Harry.

- ¡Harry! Harry, querido... Que grande estás... ¡Has crecido! – le dijo la señora Weasley, mientras el susodicho le dedicaba una gran sonrisa en forma de saludo – Bueno... ¡Ya! Ahora esta Harry aquí, y ya no hay motivos para que se queden aquí ¡Perderán el tren! ¿Quieren hacerme el favor de subir?

Los chicos asintieron, terminaron de despedirse de la señora Weasley y sin más subieron al tren. Al llegar al compartimiento abrieron la puerta, y el gato de Hermione salió disparado hacia afuera.

- Crookshanks ¡condenado gato, vuelva aquí! – gritó la chica. Mientras iba en dirección de su mascota – Ustedes entren, que voy por él.

Y sin más salió en dirección hacia donde el gato segundos atrás desapareció. Al pasar por un compartimiento donde la puerta estaba entornada escuchó unas voces que le eran muy conocidas para ella: una era de un chico que al hablar arrastraba las palabras con un acento distinguido, la otra era de una mujer cuya voz era muy chillona, mientras que la tercera, al igual que la primera, era de un muchacho que también arrastraba las palabras, pero sonaba menos fría que las anteriores y más vaga.

Hermione siguió de largo sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban, y divisó a su gato dos metros más adelante. Fue con paso rápido hacia él, se agachó junto a este y lo tomó en brazos. Se incorporó y percibió que el tren se ponía en marcha. Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos. Paso por la puerta entreabierta que ahora estaba cerrada; esas voces seguían hablando, a los siguientes cinco pasos, pudo distinguir el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y unos pasos ir en su dirección, pero no volteo para ver quien era.

- Bonito trasero – escucho a una de las voces del vagón que se dirigía a ella. La castaña se volteó y el que le había hecho tal "halago" no era ni más ni menos que un muchacho alto, cabello rubio platinado.

- ¡Púdrete Malfoy! – le grito la castaña sonrojada, se volteó y continuó su camino, apresurando el paso.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni observaban como la joven se alejaba.

- "Valla… ¡Cuántos cambios en un solo verano!" – pensó Draco.

- Parece que Granger ha dejado de pelearse con el peine – habló Pansy, que se encontraba junto a los dos chicos.

- Granger esta mejorando – dijo Blaise sonriendo seductoramente. ¡Sabrá Merlín lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese preciso instante! Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– ¡Por Merlín, Blaise! ¿Acaso te oyes? ¿Estás hablando de la sangre sucia Granger? ¿La sabelotodo?

- Si. De esa misma; será lo que digas, pero no quita que este... – pero Zabinni no puedo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

- ¡No digas idioteces! - le reprochó Draco.

- Tu no digas idioteces Draco… - exclamó él – ¡Caray! Puede ser todo lo que dijiste, pero no me molestaría olvidarme de todo eso alguna vez – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- El solo hecho de ser sangre sucia, me desagrada tanto que no podría olvidar quién es ni por media segundo; pero tampoco se puede negar que... – esta vez el interrumpido fue Draco, y por Pansy que hasta el momento había estado callada.

- ¡Hey! – les llamó la atención la morena – Representante del género femenino presente. ¿Pueden dejar de hablar como un par de babosos?

Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada fulminante a Pansy y se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario por el que se había ido Hermione. Pansy solo bufó, cansada de lo ojo alegres que eran sus amigos.

Hermione no podía parar de maldecir a Malfoy por lo bajo, en susurros ininteligibles. Al llegar a la puerta de su compartimiento, tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta con brusquedad cerrándola con un fuerte portazo logrando que los chicos que estaban dentro interrumpieran su charla y se voltearan a mirarla con cara de extrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, que se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana y de Ginny, a la vez en frente de Ron, que este estaba al lado de Luna Lovegood, y a la izquierda de él esta estaba Neville.

- Nada… Solo que tuve un pequeño encuentro con Malfoy – respondió la castaña, mientras al recordar lo que le dijo el rubio no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

- ¿Qué te dijo el hurón? – pregunto Ron visiblemente molesto, y sin pasar por alto el sonrojo de su amiga.

- Idioteces, que es lo único que se puede esperar de él. – soltó a su mascota, que saltó al piso y se acurrucó al lado de Neville, mientras ella tomaba el asiento de enfrente al del gato – Y bien Harry... Cuéntanos de tus vacaciones – cambió el tema.

- Hermione... No te ofendas, pero no tengo nada de ganas – dijo el ojiverde notablemente desganado. Ella asintió y en seguida Luna se puso hablar sobre cosas que el resto no tenia ni idea y que la miraban sin entender.

Así siguió el viaje, hablando de trivialidades, y comiendo dulces que compraron cuando pasó el carrito de la comida.

Ron y Hermione atendieron sus obligaciones como prefectos, asistieron a la reunión que había (como todos los años) e hicieron unas rondas por el vagones que se les habían asignado.

Cuando terminaron volvieron al compartimiento en que el que estaban sus amigos, y así siguió el viaje, hablando de trivialidades, y comiendo dulces que compraron cuando paso el carrito de la comida.

- Ya se puede ver Hogwarts… – anunció Harry con una pequeña sonrisa – Será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas.

El resto asintió y se pusieron en marcha, mientras el gran castillo era cada vez más visible desde la ventanilla del vagón.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo, los jóvenes Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw bajaron del tren, y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes, cuando en eso vieron a un gran hombre que los saludaba moviendo su mano.

- ¡Hola Hagrid! – saludaron Ron, Harry y Hermione al unísono. El gigante les devolvió el saludo mientras llamaba a los chicos de 1º grado.

- ¡Chicos! Yo me voy a buscar a mis amigas – dijo Ginny – Luna, ¿vienes conmigo?

Esta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y la siguió. Neville se comenzó a alejar de ellos.

- Ehh… – balbuceó el joven, mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada. – Voy por Seamus y Dean.

- Nosotros vamos por un carruaje – hablo el pelinegro. Mientras se dirigían a uno vacío. Al llegar subieron a este, se acomodaron en su interior cuando sintieron que una de las puertas se abrían, voltearon ver quien o quienes abrían la puerta y se encontraron con una cabellera rubia platinada.

Malfoy miró el interior del vehículo y no pudo evitar que una expresión de notable asco, al encontrarse con los Gryffindor, que se hiciera evidente cuando detrás de él sonó la voz de Filch el celador.

- Señor Malfoy, puede subir al carruaje, así sus compañeros lo hacen – hablo el conserje del colegio con un dejo de desprecio en un voz. Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio y subió, a continuación subió Pansy Parkinson y por último Blaise Zabinni. Luego Filch, disgustado, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El viaje de camino al castillo fue en un silencio bastante incomodo: Draco no paraba de mandarle miradas asesinas a Harry y Hermione, quienes le respondían en la misma intensidad. Blaise en cambio, le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a Hermione, que ésta ignoraba olímpicamente, pero Ron si la notó y no paraba de mirarlo con recelo. Mientras que Pansy se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, los Slytherin bajaron presurosamente, pero Blaise antes de bajar le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la castaña y le guiñó un ojo, que provocó que se sonrojara ella, y Ron lanzó un resoplido por lo bajo.

Una vez que se adentraron en el castillo, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, y fueron directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor pasando por la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Harry tomo asiento al lado de Ginny, y a su otro lado se ubicó Ron, mientras que la castaña se sentó al otro lado de la pelirroja. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció por las grandes puertas de roble la profesora McGonagall seguida por los alumnos de primero, colocó el taburete, y comenzó a llamarlos por orden alfabético, dando así inicio a la ceremonia de selección.

Cuando la masa de chicos de 1º fue extinta, el profesor Dumbledore se paró y todos los estudiantes esperaron a que diera comienzo a su discurso.

- Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a alguien que se incorporará al cuerpo estudiantil, viene de Francia... La señorita Clara Exupery – anunció el anciano director mientras que por las puertas entraban una muchachita de no más de unos 16 años, de cabello lacio color azabache, unos grandes ojos azules que eran resaltados por un flequillo recto, una pequeña nariz respingada, unos labios rozados y un lunar en su mejilla izquierda a pocos centímetros por de bajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio. El director le sonrió a la chica, y esta le devolvió el gesto. Su sonrisa denotaba calidez, su rostro enmarcado por el oscuro cabello le daba un toque infantil. Al llegar hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, y se sentó en el taburete. A continuación la profesora McGonagall le coloco el remendado sombrero seleccionador.

El gran comedor se quedo en silencio mientras el viejo sombrero deliberaba.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero que difícil decisión – habló el sombrero, en la oreja de la joven – podrías ir en cualquier casa, de hecho encajarías tan bien en Slytherin como en Hufflepuff. Pero... algo me dice que el mejor lugar no es más ni menos que... - El sombrero callo unos pocos segundos como terminando de meditar sobre el asunto - ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! – gritó finalmente.

La mesa de los Gryffindorianos rompió en aplausos y gritos. La morocha se quitó el sombrero y se lo tendió a la profesora, se levantó y fue rumbo a la mesa escarlata con suma gracia y elegancia. Harry se levantó de inmediato y fue a su encuentro, recibiéndola con un gran abrazo que Clara le correspondió bajo la miraba expectante del resto del comedor.

- ¡Clara! Yo sabía que irías a Gryffindor – saludó Harry. Ella se separó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. El chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un asiento vacío exactamente en frente del de él. Harry hizo un rodeo de la mesa y se sentó en su lugar.

La ojiazul miró expectante a sus compañeros de casa mientras sonreía.

- Bueno Harry... ¿No me vas a presentar a tus tan mencionados amigos? – preguntó la joven, con un casi imperceptible acento – Durante el verano no paraste de hablarme de ellos, ¡me muero por conocerlos!

- Ehh... ¡Si! – respondió el muchacho. Miro al pelirrojo que lo observaba sin entender – El es Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo.

- Mucho gusto... Harry ha hablado mucho de ti – y ella le extendió la mano, que Ron torpemente la tomo y le besó. La chica rió ante la caballerosidad del chico.

- El… el... el... gus... gusto... es, es... mi-mío – balbuceó el pelirrojo completamente rojo. Harry miró a Ginny.

- Ella es Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron – anunció Harry.

- Un gusto... El parecido es asombroso – dijo Clara, sonriendo aún.

Ginny se limito a sonreír y a mirarla recelosa por la actitud de Harry con la chica. Harry buscó a Hermione, que se encontraba al otro lado de Ginny.

- Y ella – dijo mirando a la castaña – Es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Oh! Realmente un gusto. ¡Estaba ansiosa por conocerte! Harry no ha parado de hablarme de ti.

- Espero que hallan sido cosas buenas – dijo la castaña sonriente, esa chica la caía bien – Y bien... creo que todos estamos esperando saber de donde se conocen.

- Claro… Lo entiendo, pero creo que no es lugar – dijo la morocha. Ya que todos en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban observándolos, al igual que el resto de la gente. Dumbledore a los instantes volvió a hablar.

- Ahora mis queridos alumnos, les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – por la puerta principal entro el buscador búlgaro de re fama mundial, en seguida el comedor estalló en aplausos y ovaciones para el deportista – Creo que todos lo conocen, es el señor Víktor Krum.

Víktor busco discretamente con la mirada a Hermione, y al encontrarla le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que la chica le respondió. Siguió su camino hacia la mesa de profesores y tomó asiento al lado de McGonagall. El director dio su discurso de principio de clase, e inició el banquete.

La cena continuó en una calma total, a pesar de la reciente integración de la jovencita francesa, y de Krum que captaba las miradas de la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Cuando el banquete terminó, Hermione junto con Ron cumplieron sus obligaciones de prefectos y condujeron a los alumnos de 1º año hacia la sala común.

- ¡Bien! Esta es la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor – indicó la prefecta – Para ingresar en ella deben decir la contraseña, recuerden que no pueden traer chicos de otras casas...

- La contraseña es "_Carpe diem_" – concluyó Ron la frase – Ahora adelante.

Así entraron los prefectos seguidos por la masa de niños nuevos, que miraban la sala común, notablemente emocionados y se podían escuchar frases como "Wow! Bonito lugar" o "Que bueno que nos tocó Gryffindor " y frases semejantes. Hermione buscó a Harry con la mirada, y lo vio sentado en un rincón apartado de la sala con Ginny y Clara, en seguida se dirigió hacia allá con Ron. Tomaron asiento, y les dedicó una mirada expectante, pero no hubo respuesta a esta.

- Y bien... ¿Nos piensan contar o nos van a mantener en velo mucho más? – preguntó la joven pelirroja molesta.

- Como saben, fui a pasar las vacaciones con Lupin... – hablo Harry, los pelirrojos y Hermione asintieron – Bueno, ella es la ahijada de Remus... Y se estuvo hospedando en la casa de él... – pero fue interrumpido por la mencionada ahijada de Remus.

- Supongo que querrán más detalles... Mis padres eran grandes aurores y se conocieron en su época de estudiantes aquí en Hogwarts, ya que a mi abuelo le dieron el puesto embajador francés en Inglaterra... Un par de meses antes de que Voldemort cayera, nuestra familia fue secuestrada por mortífagos, torturaron a mi madre hasta el enloquecimiento - sonrió tristemente – y a mi padre lo mataron por intentar detener la tortura de mi madre – los ojos se les pusieron vidriosos e intentó contener las lagrimas que pujaban por salir - Remus era un gran amigo de mis padres, al igual que lo eran los padres de Harry y Sirius... Pero a diferencia de Sirius y los padres de Harry nunca se les ocurrió por la cabeza pensar que él era el traidor, al contrario lo nombraron padrino de sus dos hijos. Luego de asesinar a mi padre, llego un escuadrón de aurores a salvarnos, los mortífagos huyeron dejándonos, luego de esto mi abuelo Eddie decidió renunciar al puesto de embajador y volver a Francia con mi abuela Georgia, mi hermano Gustav, y conmigo.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento – le dijo Hermione mientras le dirigía una sonrisa triste, al tiempo que una lagrima escapaba de los ojos azules de Clara, que al instante fueron seguidas por otras.

- Me fui a vivir con mis abuelos y mi hermano a Francia… Yo era muy pequeña cuando esto paso, tendría unos meses de vida, de echo no me acuerdo nada de esos dos horribles días que estuvimos en cerrados… Es más ni siquiera me acuerdo... de la voz... de mi padre... – no pudo continuar porque rompió en llantos. Harry instintivamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, bajo la mirada celosa de Ginny – Gracias – murmuro la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- No es nada, Clara. No sabes cuanto te entiendo, si te hace tan mal no sigas... – la consoló el ojiverde. Ella suspiró y continuó.

- Me crié con mis abuelos y con mis tíos; de hecho los primeros años de mi vida los pasé viajando con la hermana más chica de mi papá, Megan. A los 11 entré en Beuxbatons – suspiró y miró a sus escuchas – Mi hermano es ocho años mayor que yo, y hace poco más dos años se recibió de auror, y lo han transferido a Inglaterra, y como él es una de las personas más importantes que tengo en la vida no soportaría la idea de que viviéramos tan lejos por más que este en el colegio.

- ¿Y tus abuelos? – preguntó Ron hablando por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala común.

- Ellos están en Francia. Yo los adoro, y no puedo parar de agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí... Pero hay algo que nunca les voy a dejar de reprochar y es el hecho de que ellos saben quien es el asesino de su hijo, y hacen la vista gorda, solo porque a mi abuelo le importa más su carrera como político que la memoria de mi padre, y el hecho de pedir justicia le traería grandes golpes a la imagen que tiene, ya que el asesino es Lucius Malfoy... el que mató a mi padre, tiene una fuerte influencia, tanto en Londres como en Paris... – las mandíbulas de Ginny, Ron y Hermione se abrieron debido a la gran sorpresa al igual que sus ojos – y a mi abuela tampoco pareciera que le importase mucho ya que solo le importa la imagen, y lo que los demás piensan...

- Malfoy... ¿Mató a tu padre? – pregunto Ron en un balbuceo dudando de si hacer la pregunta. La chica respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¡Esa basura de Malfoy! – exclamó Hermione.

- La única manera en que pude sobrellevarlo fue porque tuve a mi hermano, a Remus y a mi tía Megan y su marido junto a mí – debido a la cara de Ron la chica debió suponer que era porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era Megan, y así era – Mi tía Megan es la hermana más chica de mi padre, con la que viaje cuando era más chica. El resto de mis tíos vivían demasiado lejos y tenían ya suficientes problemas como para cargarse sus dos sobrinos – hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa - Bueno, ahora si creo que no hay nada que aclarar, ahora saben porque Harry y yo nos conocemos.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras el resto asentía. Hermione miró el reloj, y pegó un pequeño salto en el asiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que se suponía que desde hace 5 minutos debería estar haciendo la ronda; discúlpenme chicos, pero debo irme - se incorporó y fue rápidamente hacia el retrato de la dama gorda - Odio ser impuntual - murmuró entre dientes, al tiempo que salía por el retrato.

Hermione se dirigió a toda velocidad al vestíbulo para encontrarse con quien le tocaría hacer la ronda de ese día. ¿Quién le mandaba a cambiarle el día de ronda a Ron? Por suerte era por única vez. Bajo rápido las escaleras de mármol blanco, saltó el falso escalón, y llego al vestíbulo. Recostado sobre una pared se encontraba el Príncipe de Slytherin que la veía llegar con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. La Gryffindor se acercó rápidamente hacia la esquina donde se encontraba; tenía la respiración agitada debido a la corrida que había echado para llegar dentro de todo menos tarde de lo que ya de por si iba a llegar. El rubio miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua como en señal de disconformidad.

- No, no, no... - volvió a chasquear la lengua y la miró con un gesto reprobatorio. – Diez minutos de retraso Granger; aparte de sangre sucia eres impuntual.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – le espetó Hermione.

- No tolero lo impuntualidad – le dijo con notable enojo – Y tú, maldita sangre sucia, NO te atrevas a hablarle así a un Malfoy. ¿Me oíste?

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía: ¿como podía haber alguien tan insufrible, tan cínico? Tan… tan... MALFOY. Con esa simple palabra se decía todo. Uno miraba a Draco Malfoy y lo primero que veía era un hermoso muchacho con unos ojos increíbles, pero cuando empezaba hablar dejaba en claro muchas cosas, entre ellas: que tenia un ego más grande que Hogwarts, que era un estúpido narcisista, y que su ideología de exterminio racial era lo más parecido a la ideología nazi, o es que talvez... podría pasar tranquilamente entre las filas de Adolfo Hittler, tan rubio, con esos ojazos grises… "No, Hermione ¿Qué rayos piensas? ¿Le alabas los ojos?" se reprendió mentalmente por lo pensado. No podía entender que era lo que veían ese montón de hormonas con cerebro mono-neuronal que iban detrás de él como si fuese el único hombre en el planeta Tierra.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la sangre sucia amiga de Potty? - escupió Draco, con todo el desprecio que pudo.

Al escuchar el insulto de Malfoy, no pudo contenerse y con toda la furia que pudo le estampó la mano izquierda en la mejilla izquierda con un sonoro "PAF" y a los instantes la marca de los cinco dedos de Hermione apareció en la cara del Slytherin. Draco se la quedó mirando en silencio mientras que con una mano se tocaba la mejilla golpeaba y la miraba anonadado: nunca se había esperado esa reacción de la perfecta Gryffindor . De repente Malfoy despertó de su estupor y tomó a la chica de las muñecas y con una hábil pirueta la giró y la estrelló contra la pared sin rastros de la mínima delicadeza; es más lo hizo con la mayor fuerza posible. Hermione se quedo paralizada: la cercanía era tal que sentía el pecho del rubio subir y bajar contra su pecho. La chica intentó separarse del agarre, pero lo único que logro fue que Draco se apretujara más contra ella para evitar que se liberara de él.

Hermione hacía lo imposible para que el miedo que sentía en ese momento no se viera reflejado en su rostro, pero supo que sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que al ver la gran mueca de superioridad que estaba dibujando en la cara de Malfoy, no pudo más que rogar por su vida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La sangre sucia tiene miedo? ¿No se puede defender sola? ¿Necesita que Potter y la comadreja Weasley hagan de guardaespaldas? – Draco rió sarcásticamente, disfrutando a pleno de la expresión de temor de la castaña; no sabía porqué pero verla temiéndole era algo que le producía un gran placer y excitación.

La Gryffindor se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, ella no se daba cuenta de la reacción que causaba en Malfoy, quien se dispuso a contemplar sus labios mientras que la ojimiel, con la punta de la lengua se los humedecía, y de nuevo volvía a morderlo.

Draco por unos segundos, se olvidó de todo y se perdió en los rojos y carnosos labios de la chica. Se olvidó de quien era él, de quien era ella, en donde estaban, de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; nunca le había pasado eso con ninguna chica, siempre llevaba el control de la situación, pero no sabia porque esa chica de hermosos ojos color miel lo hacían perder los estribos, lo llevaba hacer cosas incorrectas bajo su punto de vista. ¿Un Malfoy con una sangre sucia? Y no cualquier sangre sucia... La mejor amiga de Potter, "El niño que vivió".

De repente unos ruidos de tacones que chocaban con el piso al caminar los sacó de sus pensamientos, de su contemplación de los labios de la joven, y se separó bruscamente de ésta. Y al hacerlo pudo notar que el rostro de Hermione Granger estaba surcado por lágrimas y la expresión de temor que denotaba; eso fue peor que una sesión de Cruciatus. No supo porqué le dolió tanto ver ese expresión en la cara de ELLA. Talvez si la que tenía esa expresión en el rostro hubiese sido otra chica, o cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido orgulloso de si mismo, por imponer miedo a su paso. Se le quedó observando en silencio mientras que los pasos cada vez sonaban más cerca. Y su rostro dejaba de mostrar ira para dar paso al más profundo odio. La castaña simplemente lo miraba mientras que por su cara, en la que siempre había una expresión de superioridad, ahora no dejaba de mostrar miedo y asco. Y no miedo a cualquier cosa, sino miedo a nada más y nada menos que al Gran Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo así? Ella una cualquiera, una Gryffindor , una hija de muggles, un ratón de biblioteca...

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall llegando al rincón del vestíbulo en el que Hermione estaba contra la pared llorando y la respiración agitada, al igual que Malfoy que se encontraba a un poco más de un metro y medio de ella, mirándola con odio y resentimiento – Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, serian tan amables de decirme ¿Porque están aquí y no haciendo sus rondas como prefectos que son?

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno acá estuvo el primer capitulo del fic. Espero que les halla gustado, yo se que el nombre de la historia talvez no es el mejor, pero créanme que no tenia la más mínima idea de como ponerle, jeje.

Es el primer facfiction que escribo, así que estoy completamente abierta a criticas, sugerencias y demás, digamos que en diciembre descubrí esta pagina (un poco tarde, no? Jeje) y no he parado de leer fics, que me han servido de inspiración.

Al principio no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezarlo, y no tenia ganas de escribir XD jajaja, empecé uno que quedo ahí con apenas dos paginas, y cuando me fui de vacaciones empecé a escribir un fic con una amiga, que lo que escribí pensaba ponerlo más adelante, pero cambie de idea y he preferido no colgarlo, así que hace un par de días me puse a escribir este capitulo, y acá esta.

Les pido por favor que me dejen REVIEWS, porque es la única manera de saber si gusta lo que escribo, y así puedo mejorar, agregar y cambiarle cosas.

Tengan piedad es mi primer fic 8)

Aclaraciones: _El personaje de Clara (la "francesa") no habla con acento, porque ella en realidad es inglesa, ahí lo cuenta ella y tiene un buen manejo del Ingles. Y no pensaba hacer que se quedara con Harry, sino con otro. Pero lo que cuenta del padre de Malfoy va a intervenir en la relación de Hermione con Draco. No, no se va a meter ella en el medio a intentar separarlos ni nada por el estilo, para eso hay otros personajes, jejeje._

Estoy completamente abierta a todo tipo de comentario, pero preferiría que se ahorren los insultos con un "no me gusto, no te dediques a escribir eres malísima" esta bien, dejan claro su punto también como si me hubiesen insultado, jejeje. Quejas, sugerencias, TODOO es bienvenido 8)

Gracias por leer mi fic. Hasta la próxima.

Suerte, cuídense mucho.

******GALLETAA.**


	2. Tortura silenciosa

**_Los opuestos se atraen._**

**Capitulo II: tortura silenciosa.**

Hermione rápidamente se secó los rastros de las lágrimas que había en su rostro, bajo la mirada de la profesora y de Malfoy.

- Creo que pregunto algo... Señorita Granger, ¿el señor Malfoy la ha molestado? – interrogó de nuevo McGonagall. Hermione solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

- No, no... Profesora, no... No se preocupe, no... No ha pasado nada. Hemos tenido un pequeño... imprevisto, pero ahora mismo empezaremos la ronda... – habló la castaña entre balbuceos.

- Si usted dice Señorita Granger – respondió la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, con evidente disconformidad por la respuesta de su alumna predilecta – Bueno... Me retiro, y será mejor que comiencen de inmediato la ronda.

La profesora se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Draco. Una vez que los pasos de la anciana mujer dejaron de resonar haciendo evidente que ya se encontraba a suficiente distancia como para no oírlos, Hermione se despego de la pared, pero intentó que hubiese la mayor distancia entre ella y el slytherin. Cuando en eso de repente el chico volteó la vista y se encontró con que la castaña estaba ya casi a la entrada de uno de los pasillos. Corrió con suma elegancia hacia ella, tomándola de un brazo, volteándola bruscamente.

- Granger, no te pienses que manteniendo tu bocaza cerrada con la vieja te salvarás de mi... – le espetó impregnando en cada palabra el mayor odio que pudo.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy! – gritó la ojimiel, el chico observó la muñeca que tenía apresada por una de sus porcelánicas manos.

Draco la soltó bruscamente y haciéndola chocar con la pared, le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio y se dirigió hacia la zona en la que debían patrullar, dejando a Hermione apoyada contra la pared devolviéndole la mirada de desprecio.

El rubio comenzó su ronda sin dejar de pensar en el "pequeño imprevisto", como lo llamó Hermione.

- "¡Por Merlín, Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios te pasó cuando estabas con Granger?"- se cuestionaba mentalmente una y otra vez, hasta que una voz sumamente chillona lo saco de sus auto-reproches.

- Draco, menos mal que te encuentro – dijo una voz femenina, detrás de él, que era de Sarah Parker, una chica de 7º año de Slytherin de hermosa cabellera caoba, ojos verde hierba, a la cual el chico estuvo intentado seducir en sus vacaciones.

- Y... ¿Para que me buscabas? – preguntó Draco esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras.

- Quería hablar contigo... – dijo Sarah mirando los finos labios del casanova más codiciado de Hogwarts.

- Y dime, ¿sobre que era?

- Preferiría que fuese en un lugar... más... más privado – dijo tímidamente la chica mientras que sus mejillas habían perdido el color blanco para tomar un rozado y le guiñaba un ojo. Draco entiendo perfectamente a donde iba a terminar eso.

"Es una buena manera de olvidarme del desagradable suceso con Granger" pensó el slytherin, así que sin titubear aceptó la propuesta de Parker para ir a un lugar más privado a "hablar".

Mientras Draco se alejaba, Hermione se quedó apoyada contra la pared que había sido arrojada por este. Lentamente sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas mientras observaba la muñeca que segundos antes Malfoy había sido apresada fuertemente con su mano, y que ahora solamente como rastro de esto quedaba una marca roja. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentado retrasar lo inevitable: ponerse a llorar. "¿Pero por que? Estas peleas con Malfoy son... ¿normales?" pensaba consternada la castaña.

En su cabeza no paraban de resonar las palabras del sensual chico. Pero había una sola cosa que podía opacar todo eso, y era el simple hecho que no entendía que diferenciaba esta pelea de las anteriores. ¿Había sido el simple hecho de que por unos instantes pensó que la iría a besar?

No, no y no. Negó rotundamente la castaña. ¿Malfoy besar a una sangre sucia? ¡Imposible!

Silenciosamente se despegó del muro tomándose la muñeca lastimada con la otra mano.

¿Por qué le había dolido tanto los insultos de Malfoy? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacer como las veces anteriores e... ignorarlos? ¿Por qué? Esas preguntas no paraban en resonar en su cabeza, cuando la imagen de Malfoy acercándose a su boca apareció en su cabeza. "¡Hermione, por Merlín! No seas idiota, él te odia, tú a él. Fue una pelea más; él nunca te iba a besar, fue tu imaginación... ¡Fin del dichoso problema!"

Así comenzó su ronda. Caminando lentamente; con una mano tomándose la otra intentando opacar de este modo el dolor y luchando por no echarse a llorar. Sin prestar atención en el camino. Llegó un momento que su vista se nublo por contener las lagrimas, y sintió como se chocaba con alguien, con tanta fuerza que caía al piso mientras que una lagrima rebelde escapaba de uno de sus ojos y surcaba su cara para morir en su boca.

- ¿Herrrmione? – alguien la llamaba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un rostro que la miraba sumamente preocupado, y el dueño de ese rostro no era otro que su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el famoso jugador de Quidditch: Víktor Krum.

- Si... – respondió ella al llamado.

El chico le ofreció una mano para levantarse, ya que seguía tendida en el piso, la Griffindor la aceptó y la tomó con la mano sana; con ayuda de Víktor se incorporó bruscamente.

- Estabas... ¿llorrando? – pregunto el muchacho, con su acento natal. Ella rápidamente se secó lo que quedaba de las lágrimas.

- Ehh... ¡No, no!

- Hermione, ¿me mientes a mí? – dijo el chico mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Ella suspiró, y le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Como puede ser que no me hallas dicho que ibas hacer mi profesor?

- Es que... Me ofrrecierron el puesto hace menos de un mes.

- ¿Y? – la castaña levantó una ceja - ¿Eso te impide mandarme una carta para avisarme? – dijo sarcástica, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Víktor río.

- No, es solo que... Al prrincipio te iba a mandarr una carrta, perrro luego prreferrí que fuese una sorrprresa. – respondió el búlgaro – Acaso... ¿No te agrrada que este aquí? –

- ¡Víktor! ¡Por Merlín! Que estupideces dices… Por supuesto que me agrada que estés aquí… solo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Me sorprendió verte entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor hace rato, mientras Dumbledore te anunciaba como el nuevo profesor; pensé que me lo contarías... Era eso...

- Bueno... Está bien, me ha quedado clarro – habló un sonriente Viktor – Perro... ¿Qué haces a estas horras en los pasillos?

Hermione sonrió, y señaló la insignia que lucía en su túnica.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? Soy prefecta y hacía la ronda… – respondió la muchacha con sencillez - ¿Pero tu... que hacías?

- ¡Ah Ah! – negó el robusto muchacho – Soy tu prrofesorr… Y no tengo porrque darr explicaciones.

La castaña lo miro ceñudo y el profesor río.

- Estaba aburrido.. y salí a darr un paseo. Serra mejorr que no te rrobe más tiempo y que sigas con tu rronda, prrefecta. – dijo Krum poniendo enfatiz en la ultima palabra. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Esta bien 'profesor' - la chica hizo lo mismo que el chico y resaltó su última palabra con deleite – Seguiré con mi ronda.

Le dedico una mirada a modo de saludo y continuó caminando con mucho mejor humor que el que tenía hace menos de 15 minutos atrás. Continuó su tarea sin problemas, y al terminar se dirigió derecho hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar en la sala común la encontró completamente vacía, así que sin más subió a las escaleras que daban al cuarto de las chicas. Se coloco el pijama rápidamente y se echó en su adoselada cama, y en cuestión de minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que en la mazmorras, territorio slytherin, Draco Malfoy también se acostaba pero no precisamente en su cama, ni tampoco para quedarse dormido rápidamente, sino que le sacaría jugo a su primera noche en Hogwarts y la afortunada que dormiría con él, no era otra que la ya mencionada Sarah Parker, que Draco estuvo los últimos dos días de sus vacaciones intentando conseguir lo que estaba apunto de hacer ya que la morena era sumamente quisquillosa y no tan rastrera como las otras que tan solo con una mirada se derretían. Pero después de todo no le había costado tanto, pensó el rubio.

Pero mientras estaba con la flamante slytherin no pudo dejar de pensar en Hermione. Hermione mirándolo con asco, Hermione encerrada entre la pared y él, Hermione llorando, los labios de Hermione, Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior, Hermione, Hermione y más Hermione sería el motivo de su tormento y lo que no le dejaría disfrutar plenamente de esa noche…

La castaña se despertó temprano en su primer día de clases, tomó una ducha, salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse; al momento de colocarse la camisa no pudo dejar de notar un moretón violáceo en una de sus muñecas, fruto de la disputa de ayer con Malfoy.  
Lo maldijo por lo bajo: si sus amigos llegaran a notar la marca, no podría mentirles, y eso traería grandes problemas.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó su mochila y bajó a la sala común a esperar a sus dos mejores amigos como siempre solía hacer. Segundos después bajo Clara, que la saludo enérgicamente, y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de enfrente al de ella.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras mientras iban charlando amenamente, unos cuantos minutos después que la francesa. Se acercaron a Hermione y a Clara. La primera se encontraba leyendo en uno de los sillones individuales; la segunda también estaba en un sillón individual pero con la mirada perdida en la chimenea. No habían notado su presencia.

Ron carraspeó ligeramente, logrando que las chicas posaran su atención en ellos. Hermione cerró el libro, y lo guardó. La morena se levantó, y se acercó a ellos mientras que se colgaba la mochila al hombro, luego Clara la imito.

- Buenos días – saludó con una amplia sonrisa la ojimiel; Harry y Ron correspondieron al saludo. Clara se limitó a sonreírles y así los cuatro se dirigieron hacia al Gran comedor mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin problemas, por suerte ese no habían tenido clases en común con los slytherin.

Lo más cercano que había estado de Draco había sido hace unos veinte minutos atrás cuando estaba entrando al Gran Comedor. Que a diferencia de otras veces, no la insultó sino que solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fulminante y luego a ir hacia la mesa de las serpientes como si nada. Cosa que desconcertó bastante a la Griffindor ya que estaba esperando la pelea verbal que veía avecinar, pero esta nunca llegó.

- Por suerte, no tenemos pociones hasta el miércoles – avisó Ron mientras leía el horario – y como es costumbre, tenemos esa clase con las asquerosas serpientes.

Profirió una mueca de desagrado, que imitaron Harry, Neville y Seamus.

- Defensa… La tenemos hoy; es la última clase del día. ¡Carajo! – espetó Ron de mal modo.

Hermione que estaba escuchando la conversación, por más de no participar.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – pregunto la chica extrañada, porque a pesar que durante el 4º curso Ron había odiado a Víktor, ahora parecía que su admiración por el había vuelto y en cantidades asombrosas.

- Que tenemos con Slytherin – se lamento el pelirrojo.

- Nada es perfecto... – habló Neville.

- Yo me pregunto: ¿quién arma los horarios? Porque el que los arma es un reverendo... – pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase ya que la voz de su jefa de casa lo interrumpió.

- Yo armo los horarios. ¿Tiene un problema Señor Weasley? – le dijo la profesora McGonagall con su típico tono autoritario que hacia estremecer a cualquiera. Ron que se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello negó con la cabeza – Que bueno... Potter, ya que usted es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quiddicth, me gustaría que después de clases pase a buscar la lista de inscritos – Harry asintió – Y de paso arreglamos cuando será la elección.

Y sin más la profesora se fue. Hermione se incorporó de golpe, y coloco su mochila en su hombro.

- ¿A donde vas? – inquirió Ron.

- A la biblioteca – informó la castaña y se fue, sin ser conciente de que unos ojos color mercurio la seguían en su recorrido de la mesa de Gryffindor hacia la salida del comedor. Tan solo minutos después Draco se levantó para seguir su paso. "¿A donde habrá ido?" se cuestionó mentalmente el rubio. "No, eres un Malfoy, compórtate como tal. No vas a ir tras la sangre sucia" se reprendió el chico.

- Draco... ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Pansy. El chico negó y volvió a tomar asiento.

- "¡Maldita sangre sucia! Me arruinó la noche con Sarah..." – pesaba el slytheriano con gran rencor – "Pero yo me voy a encargar de arruinar su vida…"

Hermione entró a la biblioteca con paso lento, y pudo divisar en una de las mesas más apartadas a una morena rodeada de un pilar de libros.

Se acercó silenciosamente hacia Clara, y tomó asiento a su lado. Al observarla tan absorta en su ejemplar de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas", por un momento se vio a ella, no pudo evitar contener una risita, que logró que Clara se percatara de su presencia.

- ¡Oh, Hermione! – exclamó la ojiazul – No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

- No importa... – le respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí haciendo mi tarea?

La morena negó con la cabeza, y se volvió a sumergir en su lectura. Hermione sacó su libro de Runas Antiguas, un pergamino, pluma y tintero. Y segundos después siguió el ejemplo de Clara: se puso a leer. La verdad era agradable tener alguien haciéndole compañía mientras hacia su tarea; nunca se imaginó encontrar ahí a Clara, y tan concentrada en el libro que sujetaban sus pequeñas manos. Y eso que Clara no parecía de esas chicas estudiosas, parecían más del estilo de Parvati y Lavender. Pero evidentemente las apariencias engañan, pensó.

- Hermione... Clara... Hermione, Clara. ¡Hermione, Clara! – Harry y Ron habían ido a buscarlas a la biblioteca ya que ya tenían que en quince minutos tendrían que estar en la clase de botánica; Ron estaba intentando que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su reciente llegada, pero no había caso - ¡HERMIONE, CLARA! –gritó el pelirrojo, logrando que ambas chicas saltaran en el asiento sobresaltadas, y que la señora Pince lo empezara a regañar por haber gritado.

Harry observaba la situación intentando contener la risa, debido que su amigo estaba completamente rojo por el regaño de la bibliotecaria. Ambas gryffindor, empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias.

- Señora Pince... Lamento mucho tener que interrumpir, pero debemos ir a clases – hablo la morena. La mujer le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Ron y se marchó. Así el cuarteto comenzó su camino hacia los invernaderos.

- Clara, no sabíamos que estabas en la biblioteca, desapareciste luego de la clase de Historia de la Magia – habló el pelirrojo mirando a la joven con extrañeza – Es el primer día de clase... – Evidentemente el pelirrojo también tenia un concepto equivocado de esa chica, pero como no tenerlo primero de que recién la habían conocido el día anterior, tenia una imagen que decía cualquier cosa menos: "soy una estudiante modelo".

- Es que me surgió una duda con respecto a una de las cosas que dijo el Profesor Binns, y de paso, y como tenia tiempo me puse a leer el libro de pociones – respondió la chica con simpleza, bajo la mirada absorta de Ron. Harry inmediatamente rompió en risas.

- ¿La gracia? – preguntó Ron bastante molesto.

- Es que... me olvidé mencionarlo: Clara es una especie de mezcla entre Hermione y Ginny – y volvió a reír, mientras la ahijada de Lupin se sonrojaba.

Pero no pudieron seguir su conversación ya que una voz sumamente fría que arrastraba las palabras sonó tras ellos.

- Exupery, por dios. Pensamos que serias más inteligente y te juntarías con gente con clase – era Draco Malfoy – Otra traidora a la sangre... Que pena, tu abuelo Eddie se sentiría avergonzado de saber con quien te juntas – y rió cínicamente, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione.

Harry se puso rojo de ira, y estaba por abalanzarse sobre él, cuando sintió que una mano le sujetaba su muñeca. Volteó para ver quien era y se encontró con una mirada suplicante de Clara. La chica caminó y se puso a la altura de Harry sin soltarle la mano.

- Malfoy métete tu pena donde te quepa, porque no la necesito, no necesito la pena de un imbécil – dijo la reciente gryffindor mirándolo con una mirada que expresaba odio, que hubiese echo temblar a cualquiera – Y la verdad que tú me das pena a mi. Porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y mándale de mi parte saludos a tu asqueroso padre, dile que deseo que se pudra en Azkaban por el resto de su vida.

Y sin decir más la chica se volteó y siguió su camino agarrando todavía la mano del "niño que vivió", y rápidamente Ron y Hermione que se encontraban asombrados, por la cara que había puesto el rubio al escuchar lo que le contestó, le siguieron el paso.

La clase de botánica pasó normalmente, compartida con los Hufflepuff. Al salir pudieron observar que Hagrid le daba unas últimas instrucciones a los slytherin de 6º, que se encontraban en Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

Así la tarde paso tranquila, entre clase y clase, y cada vez se avecinaba más la clase tan anhelada por unos. "El famoso Víktor Krum nos va a dar clase" decían una y otra vez Parvati y Lavender, Hermione se limitaba a mirarlas con fastidio.

La clase llegó, entraron despacio y los alumnos se fueron ubicando. La castaña se sentó con Clara en la primera fila a la derecha, Harry y Ron atrás de estas. Y el slytherin se sentó con Blaise, con una fila de medio, en la primera fila del lado izquierda.

La clase fue práctica más que nada, vieron muy superficialmente lo teórico, y solo les mandó de tarea un ensayo de las ventajas de los hechizos no verbales. Entre la castaña y la morena ganaron unos 60 puntos para su casa.

Draco se limitó a cada vez que pudo a lanzarle miradas a Hermione, cosa que la ponían demasiado nerviosa. "¿Por qué Draco Malfoy causa este efecto en mi?" se preguntaba la chica.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó, una nerviosa Hermione se apresuro a guardar sus clases, lo que menos quería en ese momento era chocar con el odioso slytherin a la salida de la clase. Así que salió velozmente, acompañada por Harry, Ron, Clara y Neville. Juntos se dirigieron hacia su sala común. Las chicas subieron a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto.

- Hermione... – la llamo la ojiazul.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella.

- ¿Pasa algo entre Malfoy y tu?

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos, porque pasar de pasar no pasaba nada... o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Malfoy, no la insultó en todo el día, pero en cambio de eso utilizaba una tortura mucho peor, una tortura silenciosa, no paraba de observarla, durante la clase de defensa no la dejo de ver ni por un minuto, lo mismo en el desayuno y almuerzo, cosa que la exasperó bastante, y que la elevaba sus nervios a niveles indispensables.

Por eso durante el almuerzo se vio obligada a ir a la biblioteca, y tuvo que agradecer que sus amigos no hayan notado su nerviosismo, ya que estaban demasiado preocupados fijándose en el horario.

- ¿A que te refieres? – balbuceo la chica.

- Mira Hermione - dijo Clara tomando asiento en su cama - yo entiendo que no me quieras contar porque recién nos conocimos ayer. Pero... digamos que me di cuenta de las miradas que te lanzo Malfoy durante todo el desayuna y en Defensa.

Hermione trago saliva, y pensó su respuesta. La cosa era que ella no sabía porque la observaba tanto el hurón, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

- Yo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie Hermione, pero desgraciadamente conozco a Malfoy, y a su familia – hizo una mueca de desagrado y prosiguió – su padre es la peor basura que existe, no certeramente Draco tiene que ser así, porque apenas lo conozco, pero por lo que vi, no es muy diferente que el padre.

- Y créeme que no lo es.

- A mi siempre me enseñaron que hay que dar segundas oportunidades... – sonrió tristemente – Tres semanas antes de navidad, es el juicio de Lucius Malfoy, entre todos las cosas por las que se lo va a juzgar es...

Hermione noto como cambiaba la expresión de Clara, de expresar compresión y curiosidad, paso expresar tristeza, y ella no pudo evitar sentir lastima por esa chica, que había tenido una infancia tan sufrida y difícil como Harry, pero a diferencia de Harry, ella si tuvo gente que la quería a su alrededor, por más que algunos no le dieran el apoyo necesario, los tuvo y nunca le ocultaron la verdad.

-... Entre esos delitos, lo van... lo van... a, a... juzgar por... – sus ojos azules se vieron opacados por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – torturar a mi madre, y por.. por... por – y las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos – el asesinato de mi padre – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Hermione no se pudo contener y se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, que fue devuelta con igual con la misma intensidad.

- Quédate tranquila, todo va a salir bien – le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo. A pesar que apenas se conocían no podía evitar sentir una especia de afecto hacia ella.

- ...Gracias... – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione la oyera.

Una hora más tarde Hermione, caminaba rumbo al baño de prefectos con unas toallas, pijama y ropa interior en un pequeño bolsito. Llegó delante de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado y dijo la contraseña en un susurro ("Baño de espuma"), la estatua se corrió dejándole paso. Entró sin echar el cerrojo, y saco las cosas de su bolsito y las dejó en una banca. Abrió los grifos, y se entretuvo una media hora jugando con estos. Cuando la gran bañera estuvo llena, y el baño estuviese cubierto por una fuerte bruma debido a los vapores de la bañera y los perfumes, espumas y demás, se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre la banca.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en la bañera, cuando le pareció oír el ruido de la puerta, pero no le dio importancia.

Draco se encontraba sumamente molesto, esa tarde. El estúpido de Krum durante su clase no paraba de adular a Hermione. Y ella que lo había ignorado todo el día, sumado al hecho de que su nueva amiguita Exupery Black lo había dejado en ridículo cuando iban hacia la estúpida clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.  
Así que decidió que no habría mejor cosa que tomar un relajante baño en el baño de prefectos (valga la redundancia).

Llego a la estatua que daba paso a al baño de los prefectos

- 'Baño de espuma' – dijo la contraseña, y acto seguido entró en el baño.

Miró extrañado: había una espesa bruma de perfumas y vapor de agua, la gran tina se encontraba llena, evidentemente alguien se estaba dando un baño y ese alguien había olvidado echar el cerrojo. Observo la banca que estaba a la derecha de la enorme tina y para confirmar sus sospechas encontró ropa y toallas.  
Un uniforme de mujer, para su conformidad, y la túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

Su bolso vació: un pijama que constaba de un pantalón largo color azul marino y una remera de tirantes color celeste pálido.

Los vapores se estaban empezando a disipar lentamente, pero Draco no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba observando el conjunto de ropa interior que había encontrado, de algodón blanco.

Hermione en cambio, si lo notó, y cuando miró hacia la banca se encontró con Draco revisando sus cosas, y para su mayor horror parecía sumamente absorto en ver su ropa interior.

- ¡MALFOY! – escuchó que gritaban a sus espaldas, así que volteo rápidamente - ¿Qué demonio haces aquí?

Era Hermione, que se encontraba en la espaciosa bañera, trayendo hacia sí misma la mayor cantidad de espuma que podía para intentar cubrirse del slytherin.

* * *

_Hola! Que tal? Espero que anden bien. Hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar, que me olvide la vez pasada, como ven están en el 6º curso, se tomo todo lo que paso hasta el 5º libro, después lo que pasa en el Príncipe Mestizo, solo voy a tomar unas cosas como el tema de los Horrocruxes.  
Yendo al tema de los reviews por más que no fueron muchos gracias a la personas que los dejaron 8) Y ya saben espero que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo, y una de las formas que me entere es que aprieten "GO" y me dejen un reviews. Todo es bienvenido, quejas, sugerencias, así que no cuesta nada ;) jejej._

_Bueno eso es todo, así que hasta la próxima actualización :) _

GALLETAA.


	3. Ignorado

**_Los opuestos se atraen._**

**Capitulo III: Ignorado.**

El slytherin la observaba deleitado, a penas podía ver el cuello y los hombros de la castaña, pero lo poco que veía le gustaba, de echo interiormente se debatía entre tirarse dentro de la bañera y comenzar a besar ese cuello que lo estaba volviendo loco.

La mirada penetrante del chico hacia sentir a Hermione que este podía ver a través de la densa capa de espuma.

- ¡Malfoy, sal en este instante del baño! – le grito enfurecida.

- ¿Por qué me tengo que ir yo¡Vete tu! – contesto en tono socarrón.

- No Malfoy, yo llegue primero¡así que vete tu!

- Granger, no me voy a ir... – le dijo con suma tranquilidad, cosa que solo lograba irritar más a la castaña.

- Esta prohibido entrar al baño mientras otro prefecto esta en este. ¡POR MERLÍN, VETE!

Draco se echo a reír descaradamente, la chica lo miro sin comprender ¿qué podía ser lo tan gracioso?

- Sinceramente¿Crees que me importa esas estúpidas reglas? – Draco esbozo una sonrisa de lado – No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que entre en el baño mientras había una prefecta – puso énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Hermione lo miro ceñuda¿cómo alguien podía ser tan insoportable?

- Sabes Granger... sinceramente me has dejado... ¿cuál es la palabra? – se llevo un dedo a los labios como pensando. – impresionado, creo que esa es la palabra...

- Ehh..? – dijo sin comprender. - ¿De que rayos hablas?

- Impresionado por el tamaño de tu sostén, quien podría creer que la cerebrito ocultara tanto debajo de esa túnica. Deberías considerar el echo de usar..

- Malfoy¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – le interrumpió roja de vergüenza e ira. El simplemente volvió a esbozar su sonrisa arrogante felicitándose interiormente por avergonzarla.

Por lo visto el chico no iba a ceder, ella tampoco, pero convengamos que la más infortunada era ella, no olvidemos el echo que se encontraba desnuda en la bañadera, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la espuma se empezara a disolver y Draco pudiera verla a través del agua. Bufo fastidiada, bueno Malfoy no la iba dejar terminar de bañarse, por lo menos que saliera a que se terminara de vestir.

- Malfoy, sal mientras me cambio.

- ¿Por qué debería? No voy a ver nada que no conozca – la dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y volvió a sonreír de lado.

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Me voy a ir del baño, pero necesito cambiarme¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - le grito exasperada la gryffindor.

- ¿Y como se que cuando salga, no echaras el pestillo y te quedaras en el baño?

Le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria. No había pensado en eso, no era mala idea. Pero... la diferencia entre ella y el era que carecía de malas intenciones, no decía una cosa y hacia otra.

- Mira Malfoy, pásame la toalla, así puedo salir de la bañadera, voy al cubículo me cambio y me voy¡solo me quiero ir dejar de ver tu maldita cara!

Era verdad, ya no le importaba que Draco le ganara esta vez y consiguiera lo que quería: el baño. Solo quería irse de allí y dejar de ser victima del escrutinio del chico. No soportaba más la mirada de él observándola. Se quería irse de allí a dormir y así disfrutar de un lugar donde Malfoy no podía molestarla.

- ¡No soy tu maldito sirviente! Sal de la bañera y ve tu... – pero fue interrumpido por una Hermione roja de ira.

- ¡Eres un cretino, Malfoy! ¡Entras, interrumpes mi baño, vas a lograr tu cometido de que me valla, pero no...! ¡Tienes que seguir molestando! Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos, ¿tan patética es tu vida, que lo único que haces es molestarme? – le grito colérica.

Draco lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos lo que menos se espero fue ese estallido por parte de la muchacha, tan solo quería molestarla un poco. Pero no, dos veces humillado en el mismo día primero por la estúpida de su nueva amiguita y ahora por la sangre sucia, eso era más de lo que un Malfoy podía soportar.

- Escúchame maldita sangre sucia no se quien mierda te crees que eres, pero te aviso que solo eres una insignificante rata de biblioteca, así que cuidado como me hablas, a mi, a un Malfoy ¡ASÍ QUE RESPETAME MALDITA IMPURA! – le grito alterado – ¿Piensas que te quiero ver desnuda?¡Que equivocada estas! Con un simple chasqueo de dedos tengo a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts tras mi, y creo que hasta la más fea seria más apetecible que tu, eh sabelotodo!

Tomo la toalla que estaba en la banca y se la arrojo a la cara a Hermione y salió echo una furia, pobre el que por error se encontrara en su paso.

Hermione miro la puerta por la que acababa de salir el slytherin, con la toalla empapada flotando en el agua de la bañera, poco a poco los ojos se le fueron llenando de lagrimas, no entendía el echo de porque ya no era inmune a los insultos de Malfoy, antes los ignoraba con toda la facilidad del mundo, y ahora no hacia más que ponerse a llorar. Era la segunda noche en Hogwarts y era la segunda vez que el rubio la hacia llorar.

La castaña llego a su cuarto y lo encontró vacía, ya que era la hora de la cena, y con el estomago vació se acostó en su cama que se encontraba entre la ventana y la cama de Clara, que sobre esta había libros y un gatito blanco de ojos azules mordisqueando uno de los libros. A los pocos minutos de observar al felino jugar con los libros de su amiga cayo en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a la misma hora de siempre, las camas de Parvati y Lavender que se encontraban enfrentadas a la de ella y a la de Clara se encontraban con las cortinas cerradas, mientras que la de Clara seguía igual que cuando ella quedo dormida con la diferencia que el gatito de su amiga que no tendría más de 5 meses de vida se encontraba dormido sobre unos libros. Se dirigió hacia el armario, tomo la ropa que usaría y sin más se dirigió hacia el baño a tomar una ducha.

Media hora después la castaña bajaba a la sala común ya vestida y con la mochila al hombro, y se encontró con Clara durmiendo en uno de los sillones de tres plazas y un libro sobre el estomago. No pudo evitar reír por el estado de su amiga, se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba. Se acerco a ella y tomo el libro que estaba apoyado sobre su pecho, se titulaba "Principios de la alquimia VII" y lo coloco con los demás libros a los pies del sillón, tenia el uniforme bastante arrugado y su pelo se encontraba un poco revuelto comparado con su estado habitual, pero si lo comparaban con el cabello de la castaña cuando amanecía se encontraba en todo su esplendor. Delicadamente coloco una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y la zarandeo suavemente. Esta comenzó a despertarse lentamente.

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto todavía medio dormida – ¡Oh no¡No me digas¿Me quede dormida leyendo?

La ojimiel no hizo más que reír, Clara se incorporo de un salto, tomo todos sus libros y los metió en una mochila, y salió disparada rumbo las escaleras del sector femenino.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno... – grito antes de desaparecer de la vista de la castaña.

Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón que minutos antes había estado durmiendo la morena a esperar a sus amigos, porque por lo visto la ojiazul se iba a demorar.

Media hora más tarde Hermione entraba acompañada por Harry y Ron al Gran Comedor, mientras se debatía entre mirar hacia la mesa verde y plata. Pero en cuestión de segundos esta idea fue rechazada ya que pudo escuchar la voz de la persona que buscaba tras ella que por lo que podía oír hablaba con Zabini y Parkinson.  
Los Gryffindors se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la mesa de los leones, mientras la bruja más inteligente de su generación se sentía un escalofrió que la recorría de pies a cabeza por la mirada grisáceo de aquel slytherin.

Ya comenzaba a resignarse a pesar de la pelea de ayer aquel chico la seguía intimidando con una simple mirada que decía muchas cosas que no sabia comprender, la mejor opción que podía tomar seria ignorarla a la mirada y a todo lo relacionado a que aquel joven.

El dia se fue rápidamente con una brutal tortura durante pociones, en la cual Snape le quito unos 40 puntos a la casa escarlata, mientras que a la casa de los slytherin les dio unos 50, y Malfoy a todo esto no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero estaba segura que un momento desistiría de ese suplicio que tanto la abrumaba cuando se cansara de ser inadvertido.

Lo que quedaba de la semana no fue muy diferente, Aritmancia, Botánica, Historia de la Magia, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Encantamientos, Astronomía libres del condenado rubio.

Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, Runas Antiguas, hostigada por la contemplación del buscador slytheriano.

Y con esto el fin de semana llego, el primer fin de semana desde su llegada a Hogwarts, el sábado se la paso en compañía de Harry, Ron, Clara, Luna, Ginny y Neville. Sobre todo de los tres primeros. Se cruzo con Draco en raras ocasiones, que como ya a esta altura era costumbre en vez de insultarla como hacia años anteriores le lanzaba miradas que le helaban la sangre, y que eran mil veces peor, pero ella seguía con su táctica: ignorarlo.

El domingo se interno en la biblioteca con Clara, ya que había amanecido lluvioso y se dedicaron a hacer, completar y releer deberes.

Parecía una tarde normal, pero desecho por completo esa idea, cuando Blaise Zabini se acerco a la mesa en donde se encontraban ellas. Al llegar a su destino carraspeo ligeramente como queriendo llamar la atención, cosa que la chica de orbes azul eléctrico paso por alto como si una mosca hubiese pasado revoloteando a metros de ella, Blaise volvió a carraspear pero más fuerte, logrando que Clara levantara la vista de su ensayo de Estudios Muggles. El moreno de ojos azules sonrió triunfante por haber logrado su cometido. Entre tanto se lanzaban miradas, el chico con considerable cinismo y arrogancia, mientras que la nueva miembro de la casa gryffindor con desagrado.

Hermione miraba a los dos como viendo un partido de tenis, sin entender¿qué querría Zabini con Clara?

- ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto Clara con evidente molestia.

- Que me ayudes en Runas antiguas – dijo el slytherin con una sonrisa seductora que derritió a toda la horda de admiradoras que observaban la escena con recelo, en cambio para la morena fue lo mismo que nada, ni siquiera se inmuto.

- ¿Cómo necesitas ayuda si tan solo hace una semana que empezamos la clases? – indago.

- Porque como lo que estamos viendo no entiendo, prefiero que me expliquen antes de retrasarme. – esbozo una sonrisa triunfal tan típica en la gente de su casa – y como eres una de las mejores de la clase junto con Granger. – y le dirigió una mirada a la menciona.

Clara lo contemplo irritada. Luego de unos segundos que pareció pensar su respuesta, mientras que Blaise la miraba sonriendo, la muchacha hablo:

- Esta bien... – dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Cuando podríamos quedar? – pregunto el joven notablemente feliz.

- No lo sé. ¿El martes que viene a las seis, acá? – pregunto con notable disconformidad con el suceso.

Zabini inclino la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se dio la vuelta alejándose de las gryffindor, mientras que las admiradoras se apresuraban en seguir su paso.

- ¡Dios¿Cómo puede haber gente tan idiota como para seguir a ese estúpido a todas partes? – inquirió Clara disgustada.

- Misterios de la vida – expresó la castaña con ironía. La ojiazul bufo exaspera, Hermione levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación en un clara mirada donde dejaba ver su curiosidad con respecto a lo que pasaba con Zabini.

- ¡Es un fastidio! No hace más que molestarme. Cada vez que me lo encuentro caminando por los pasillos o por donde sea me invita a salir. – explico la ex-estudiante de Beuxbatons.

- ¿Te invita a salir?

- Por más raro que suene así lo es... No se que hacer para que me deje en paz.

- ¿Y porque aceptaste ayudarlo a estudiar?

Clara se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero es algo de lo que me voy arrepentir, Zabini va a terminar muerto en mis manos – Hermione soltó una risa, que fue reprendida por la bibliotecaria.

El domingo termino sin problemas de ninguna índole, no hubo más acercamientos por parte de ningún slytherin hacia las gryffindor, y Hermione acompaño a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Clara, Dean y Seamus que fueron a jugar quiddicth. Mientras que ella se quedaba con Luna, Parvati y Lavender en las gradas observando y charlando.

Una nueva semana dio inicio. Y con ella las miradas de Malfoy hacia la gryffindor, que seguían siendo "ignoradas", ella disimulaba lo mejor que podía que estas no la afectaban en lo más mínimo por dentro se moría por gritarle que la dejara en paz.

El martes Clara llego a las 7.20 al Gran Comedor para la cena y se ubico al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Como te fue? – pregunto a la recién llegada.

- Horrible, no se como Zabini sigue vivo.. – bufo sulfurada.

Harry y Ron apenas se habían percatado de la llegada de la joven, ya que estaban enfrascados en su habitual charla sobre lo único que la castaña no podía opinar: quidditch. Le dirigieron a modo de saludo una sonrisa y continuaron hablando, mientras que las chicas comían en silencio, cada tanto Clara decía una opinión sobre el deporte más importante del mundo mágico y luego continuaba comiendo. Hermione se sentía realmente incomoda podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel chico, que desde el lunes pasado en el baño de prefectos que habían peleado no se le había acercado, ni para insultarla, cosa que extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, ya que estos si eran insultados. A Clara tampoco la insultaba, esto llamo la atención de todos, pero Hermione llego a la conclusión de que no lo hacia por varios motivos:

1) Era sangre limpia.

2) Era rica.

3) Cada vez que parecía que Draco iba a decir algo para molestarla, Zabini le lanzaba una mirada que parecía de... ¿advertencia? Y Draco sencillamente le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a Clara.

Pero se había guardado esa opinión para si, a pesar de que no la conocía hace mucho tiempo a la joven, se llevaban muy bien. Muchas veces estudiaban juntas en la biblioteca o en la comodidad de la sala común. Ginny se había alejado mucho de ellos. No dejaba de lanzarle a Clara miradas de lo que parecían celos por la relación que mantenía con Harry.

Evidentemente Ginny, no había dejado de sentir cosas por este, y pensaba que la morena era una amenaza para que en algún momento llegara a pasar algo entre el chico de anteojos y ella. Pero el error de la menor de los Weasley radico en que si la hubiese conocido, se hubiese dado cuenta que era simplemente una bonita amistad, que ambos jóvenes se entendía muy bien, porque había ciertas similitudes en sus pasado y que compartían muchas opiniones.

Zabini no dejaba de acosar a Clara, varias veces en la biblioteca se le acercaba y la invitaba a salir delante de la castaña, pero la chica se negaba y cuando el joven seguía insistiendo ante la negativa lo ignoraba igual que ella hacia con las miradas de Malfoy le profesaba.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, a pesar de ignorarlo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, no entendía el motivo de porque se hacia tan recurrentes esos pensamientos. Llegaba momentos en que deseaba que aquella primera noche en Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall no hubiese llegado nunca para ver que hubiese pasado entre ambos, la duda de que era lo que el prefecto de slytherin pretendía hacer esa noche la carcomía. Pero inevitablemente después de cavilar con ese tema se sentía culpable¿Acaso... ella quería que el rubio la besara?

Ya era lunes nuevamente, su tercer lunes en Hogwarts. El fin de semana pasado había sido muy similar al anterior, pero claramente esta vez Blaise no había echo acto presencia en la biblioteca para acortejar a la morena que siempre le repetía la misma frase "No Zabini. No pienso salir contigo¡déjame en paz!" y luego se zambullía en la lectura, Hermione se tenia que morder la lengua para no reírse de la cara de frustración del chico.

Las clases de la mañana habían sido tranquilas, y desde que se encontró a Viktor el dia de su llegada a Hogwarts apenas había tenido oportunidad de verlo en clase. El trabajo como profesor lo parecía absorber todo su tiempo.

Y ahí estaba ella dirigiéndose hacia la clase del que había sido su pareja en el baile de 4º año, acompañada por sus dos mejores amigos y de Clara, la conocía demasiado poco para establecer el vinculo de amigas, ya hace era su tercera semana en Hogwarts.

Llegaron a destino y se encontraron con las dos típicas filas de alumnos, una de la casa de las serpientes y otra con los miembros de Gryffindor, ambos del 6º año.

Malfoy como de costumbre se encontraba charlando con Blaise, que cuando vio llegar a los cuatro Gryffindor le dirigió su mirada hacia la morena que lo único que hacia era rechazarlo, y de Pansy que bufo por la actitud de su amigo. Draco cumplió con su rutina diaria se dedico a escrutar con la vista a Hermione, esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta, lo ignoraba como si el fuese un cualquiera, cada vez la miraba con menos disimulo logrando llamar la atención de sus amigos preguntándole a que miraba, o que le pasaba ya que no prestaba atención al profesor, tanto las clases que compartían con los leones o no. Su mente giraba en torno a una sola cosa, a una sola persona, una chica de cabellera enrulada color castaño, y unos ojos color miel, que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca posaba su vista en el.

Ya ni se molestaba en insultarla, lo único que hacia era mirarla, observarla, nunca en su vida había recibido tal rechazo por parte de un integrante de la población femenina, si el quería a una mujer la tenia. Y no podía soportar el echo de que ella, una sangre sucia lo ignoraba. Esto sin duda se le estaba yendo de las manos, sino hacia algo para calmar su resiente obsesión por la prefecta de Gryffindor se terminaría volviendo loco.

Desde aquel día en que pudo apreciar sus hombros y cuellos desnudos, no habían tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento y esto hace un poco menos de dos semanas. Desde esa pelea en el baño de prefectos no la había insultado. Y desde ese día una especie de ¿obsesión, capricho? Todavía no encontraba una palabra para definir que era lo que le pasaba con esa chica, pero desde ese día ese algo empezó a crecer en su interior. Debía actuar y rápido. ¿Dónde había quedado el seductor más grande de Hogwarts? Era una de las tantas preguntas que resonaban en su interior.

Todas las noches compartía cama con una chica diferente intentando olvidar a la única chica que osaba ignorarlo, pero eso solo servia para brindarle un placer momentáneo no para hacer olvidar sus expresivos y cálidos ojos color caramelo mirándolo con desprecio.

El profesor Krum llego y lo saco de sus pensamientos, poco a poco se fueron acomodando en el aula que había visto a tantos profesores pasar. Draco se sentó con Blaise en su lugar de siempre, Hermione se sentó con Clara delante de todo y atrás de ellas: Ron y Harry. Todo como de costumbre, solo que ahora su táctica de hostigamiento silencioso hacia la ojimiel había terminado, ya no servia de nada mirarla porque no surgía ningún tipo de resultado, esa chica había herido su orgullo. Ahora aria lo mismo que Hermione, la ignoraría después de todo era una sangre sucia insignificante, o al menos eso pensaba el, al menos el pensaba poder ignorarla.

Su cabeza empezó a divagar en muchos temas, Hermione fue uno de sus principales, luego hacia su padre, que antes de navidad seria juzgado por diversos cargos. Odiaba los juicios, odiaba su padre por ser tan imbécil de haber caído frente a cinco adolescentes, odiaba a Potter, los Weasley, a Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger y a la traidora a la sangre: Exupery Black, lo peor es que tendría que verla en el juicio.

Su padre se enfrentaba muchos cargos en su contra. Como genocidio, asesinatos, torturas, privaciones ilegitimas de la libertad, etc. Pero entre los tantos cargos por homicidios se encontraba el del padre de Clara, Jeremy Exupery Black, y entre los otros tantos cargos por torturas a Candie Faure, madre de Clara, ahijada de Dumbledore, y para hacerla completa entre los casos de privación ilegitima de la libertad estaba el caso de la familia Exupery Black, que involucraba tanto a la menor de la familia, y a su hermano. Gustav, que tenia 8 años cuando esto ocurrió prestaría declaración, pero la ojiazul era una beba de pocos menos por ende no recordaba nada. De tan solo pensar como festejaría ella, su hermano, Lupin, y otros miembros y amigos de su familia por el encarcelamiento de su padre se llenaba de ira, porque el sabia muy bien que Lucius luego del juicio no recobraría la libertad ni mucho menos, lo más seguro era que lo condenaran a la pena máxima: el beso del dementor.

De repente sintió un fuerte codazo en sus costillas derechas, que lo saco de sus meditaciones y vio como su amigo, Zabini y toda la clase lo observaban, Krum estaba delante de el, y lo más seguro es que le hubiese preguntado algo y el muy distraído en sus reflexiones no se hubiese percatado.

- Ehh.. – balbuceo Draco – ¿me podría repetir la pregunta? No entendí bien.

- Señor Malfoy, yo le estaba preguntando si seria tan amable de pasar al frente y enfrentarse a duelo con otro alumno... – dijo calmadamente Viktor.

Draco se reprendió mentalmente había quedado como un tonto que no había entendido una pregunta tan simple, tomo su varita que se encontraba sobre la mesa, se levanto y fue hacia el frente de la clase.

- Señor Weasley¿nos haría el favor? – pregunto amablemente, el pelirrojo asintió e imito a Malfoy. – Bueno esto es muy simple, es un duelo como cualquier otro, pueden usar cualquier clase de hechizos menos _Avada Kedavra _y C_rucio_, pueden usar verbales como no verbales, aunque preferiría que hagan uso de los últimos par ver lo aprendido en clase.

- ¿Se.. se pu-puede usar _Imperio_? – esta vez balbuceo el pelirrojo. Viktor asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero el uso de maldiciones imperdonables no esta penado por el ministerio? – habló Hermione sin ni siquiera levantar la mano.

- Si lo esta, pero el ministerio mando a que los alumnos que este cursando Extasis aprendan a luchar contra el _Imperio_, aunque porque lo que tengo entendido con el Profesor Moody estuvieron practicándolo...

Hubo un murmullo masivo en modo de asentimiento.

- ¿Conocen ya como es el duelo? – pregunto el profesor, el pelirrojo y el rubio asintieron – Empiezo a contar.. ¡Uno! – se dieron la espalda los chicos y dieron un paso - ¡Dos! – otro paso - ¡Tres! – al terminar de dar el tercer paso se giraron sobre sus talones y quedaron enfrentados.

- ¡_Expeliarmus_! – grito Ron. Pero Draco fue más rápido y esquivo el hechizo.

- ¡_Desmaius_! – exclamo el rubio.

- '_Protego_! – bramó el gryffindor.

- ¡_Imperio_! – dijo Draco en un siseo, lo suficiente rápido como para que Ron no lograra esquivarlo y le diera de lleno en el pecho, la mirada de Ron se volvió ausente.

Ron se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr en círculos. Luego como autómata empezó a hablar.

- Soy una pobretón, una asquerosa comadreja. – repetía lo que le decía una voz en su mente. – No se porque estoy en Gryffindor, soy un cobarde, incapaz de decirle a Granger que me gusta, que me encanta, que la...

Pero no puedo terminar ya que la ojimiel roja de vergüenza por lo dicho por el pelirrojo grito:

- ¡Basta Malfoy¡Ya es suficiente!

- No eres la profesora para decir cuando es suficiente o no! – le espeto Draco que había roto el maleficio dejando a un aturdido pelirrojo. – Así que cállate...

- Basta de peleas... – interrumpió el profesor, pero el timbre sonó cortando su habla - Nos vemos en la próxima clase – y suspiro resignado.

Rápidamente el salón se fue vaciando, Harry y Ron se acercaron a la castaña, que estaba haciendo tiempo mientras guardaba sus cosas lentamente, y a Clara que la estaba esperando.

- Chicos, vallan yendo, necesito hablar con Viktor. – dijo Hermione, los tres asintieron y salieron velozmente del aula dejando al Profesor de Defensa con la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro se acerco al escritorio del profesor, donde el muchacho se encontraba sentado, con la mirada perdida en unos papeles.

- Viktor... – susurro la chica. Inmediatamente el búlgaro levanto la vista y se encontró con una jovencita de hermosos ojos miel.

- ¿Sucede algo Herrmione? – la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- Quería disculparme por como interrumpí tu clase hoy cuando Malfoy le lanzo un _Imperio_ a Ron.. – dijo visiblemente apenada.

Viktor le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

- No hay prrroblema, yo debí haberr detenido cuando empezó a auto-insultarrse. – Hermione rió. – Hace mucho que no nos hablamos, este trrabajo me consume demasiado tiempo.

- Me di cuenta – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Este sábado lo tengo librre, yo se que no se ve bien que un prrofesorrr tenga rrelaciones más allá del estudio con sus alumnos, porr eso podrríamos irr a Hogsmeade.

- Pero, no hay excursión..

- Soy tu prrofesorr. –sonrió – perro no puedes decirr nada, secrreeto – y volvió a sonreír. – Ahorra ve a clase..

- Adiós Viktor, nos vemos el sábado – se despidió y rápidamente se fue del salón.

A penas salió se encontró con sus amigos que la estaban esperando. Clara le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

- Hermione, lamento... haberte avergonzado... hoy, con.. con lo d-de ...

- No importa, después de todo Malfoy te obligaba a decir eso – le interrumpió la chica.- ¡Es un idiota!

Y mientras seguían insultando a Malfoy, se fueron hacia la sala común. Pero no se dieron cuenta que un chico de mirada gris como el acero escucho su conversación, y claramente los respectivos insultos, que no pudo evitar que la rabia lo invadiera.

Ese día no podía ser peor, la castaña que no paraba de ignorarlo y ahora de todo lo insultaba con sus amigos "¿Cómo se atreve maldita sangre sucia?" pensaba enojado Draco. Iba tan sumido en su enojo hacia Hermione que no la vio venir y precipitadamente chocaron de frente, tirando al suelo los tres libros que la castaña tenia en sus manos.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – grito Draco sin percatarse de quien era ya que estaba más interesado en arreglarse un mechón rebelde que se había salido de lugar, pero cuando la vista se encontró con la cálida mirada de Hermione, pero segundos después esta rompió el contacto visual, para recoger sus libros del suelo.

- Deberías fijarte tu por donde andas..- le espeto mientras se incorporaba. Seguido de esto se dispuso a marcharse pasando por al lado de Draco, grave error.

Draco la agarro fuertemente por el antebrazo, logrando que volviera a caérsele los libros. Fuertemente la aprisiono contra una pared, a cada intento de la castaña por liberarse de Malfoy se apretaba más a ella, la poca distancia que había ponía nerviosa a la gryffindor, mejor dicho la falta de esta y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior compulsivamente.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica, podía sentir como ella se tensaba cuando cambio de lugar sus manos, ya no la apresaban más por los brazos, sino que ahora se colocaron en su cintura, Draco disfruto del estremecimiento de la gryffindor, le gustaba provocar eso en ella, se relamió los labios y se dio cuenta que Hermione los estaba observando. Esbozo su típica sonrisa socarrona, rápidamente la ojimiel se vio descubierta por Draco observando su boca y se sonrojo levemente. El príncipe de slytherin ensancho su sonrisa al ver esas mejillas teñidas de un débil color carmín, le encantaba que fuese tan... ¿virginal? Lo excitaba profundamente, con un simple sonrojo se excitaba más que en una sesión de sexo con cualquiera de sus conquistas para pasar noche, no comprendía como ella un ser inferior provocaba tales cosas en el, en un sangre pura, en un slytherin y principalmente en un Malfoy. Estaba encaprichado con la chica y el sabia como solucionar ese problema, pero la cuestión era que no iba hacer fácil mentarla en su cama.

No era una cualquiera. No era como las demás. Talvez era uno de los motivos que tanto le gustaba. "No, no.. No me gusta es un encaprichamiento" se reprendió el slytherin cuando su mente lo comenzaba a traicionar.

Lentamente comenzó a acercar su boca a la de ella, a penas rozo esa boca que tanto deseaba probar, pero apenas la rozo, un tos sonó detrás de ellos.

* * *

_Aca el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, a pesar de que no me tarde mucho en escribirlo me costo bastante :S La idea basica del cap. es hacer que pase un poco el tiempo, asi se adentran más en el año escolar, y que se haga más notorio lo que esta comenzando a nacer en ambos chicos, en este capitulo la historia se adelanta tres semanas. Y hay poco dialogo son más los pensamientos de Draco, Hermione y lo que pasa a su alrededor. Como Ginny se pone celosa de Clara por lo bien que se lleva con Harry, como Zabini quiere salir con Clara y demás._

_Agradesco mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews, que es lindo saber que a alguien le gusta lo que uno escribe, y les agradesco mucho ) Agradeceria a un más que a todos los que pasen toquen donde dice "Go" y dejen su opinion sea buena o mala, en serio es muy necesario saber que es lo que piensa la gente de lo que uno escriba, si dejan una buena critica reconforta, y si te hacen una sugerencia se toma en cuenta y si es mala se intenta mejorar. _

_Ahora quiero hacer una preguntitas, que necesito que me respondan._

_Yo no soy partidaria de la pareja Harry-Ginny, pero tampoco puedo decir que me desagrada. Alguna idea de con quien poner a Harry? y que hacer con Ginny?_

_Ahora vamos con Ron, por el momento a mi se me habia ocurrido que saliera con Pansy, pero ahora pienso que tambien podria llegar a quedar con Luna, ahhh! y tambien que hago con Viktor, ya que por razones obvias con Hermione no puede quedar (por más que cuando lei el cuarto libro me encanto esa pareja, ahora la pareja Draco-Hermione es mi favorita) asi que me gustaria que dejeen su opinion con respecto a estas personajes y a quien le gustaria que sea su pareja._

_Con Clara como ven la esta persiguiendo Zabini, el personaje de Clara como dije la primera vez fue creado a pedido de una amiga, y la idea era que saliera con Zabini. El roll de este personaje no esta bien definido todabia, asi que me gustaria que me ayudaran un poquito ya que es mi primer fic es muy bueno resivir sugerencia y ayuda.  
_

_Eso era todo y muchas gracias a: **Valeria Malfoy, coriina, harrymaniatica, luliii. Darkred-sun**_** y _travesurarealizada._**

_Ya sea por los mensajes o por agregarme a sus favoritos 8D  
_

_Besos a todos, gracias por leer. Espero su reviews porfavor, no cuesta nada, es completamente gratis, y no saben lo bien que hacen :) _

_Suerte, cuidanse. galleta _


	4. Problemas con el sexo femenino

**_Los opuestos se atraen._**

**Capitulo IV: Problemas con el sexo femenino.**

Draco rápidamente se separado de la castaña y volteo a ver quien había sido el causante de la interrupción. Y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con un brillo pícaro. Era Clara Exupery Black. Que le dirigió una mirada cómplice a una ruborizada gryffindor que estaba confundida por la actuación del chico y avergonzada por ser encontrada en una situación tan comprometedora. Cuando se oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la escena.

- Clara, por las barbas de Merlín deja de huir de mi... – era Zabini, que al llegar a donde se encontraban estos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Hermione contra la pared sonrojada, Draco a unos pocos pasos de ella dirigiéndole a la morena una mirada de odio y a la ultima observándolos con diversión. - ¿Perdón?

- Zabini, cuantas malditas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Exupery, le reservo el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre a la gente que es de mi agrado – le dijo volteándose a verlo con una expresión de cansancio. – ¡Y déjame en paz!

- Primero salgamos a la próxima salida Hogsmeade así me dejas cambiar la opinión que tienes sobre mi – esbozo una sonrisa de lado. La joven resoplo.

- No Zabini, no pienso ir contigo ni al final del pasillo. – le respondió Clara antes de voltearse nuevamente pero para ver a Hermione – Te estaba esperando en la biblioteca como habíamos acordado, cuando surgió una imprevisto que tiene nombre y apellido y no entiende el significado de la palabra 'No'.

Hermione que se encontraba viendo la disputa entre ambos jóvenes, al igual que el rubio, tubo que morderse la lengua para contener la risa ante la insistencia del moreno slytherin. Rápidamente se incorporo de la pared y se agacho para recoger sus libros por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

Malfoy se acomodo el cabello. Y volvió su atención a la castaña que estaba levantándose con sus libros en brazos. Cuando la chica levanto la vista del suelo sintiéndose observada, este le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa logrando que las mejillas tomaron una tonalidad más rojiza de lo que ya estaban.

- Blaise... – lo llamo Draco. – Vamos.

Se voltio y re tomo su camino, Zabini rápidamente lo siguió, pero al pasar por al lado de Clara le guiño un ojo, logrando que la chica lanzara un gruñido de fastidio.

- Bien¿eso me lo vas a explicar? –interrogo la morena.

- No hay mucho que explicar... – respondió, Clara enarco una ceja – Estaba yendo a la biblioteca, nos chocamos, peleamos y casi... me... besa... cuando llegaste. – balbuceo la castaña mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un rojo intenso que le hacia competencia al cabello de los Weasley.

- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? – pregunto Clara dando por terminado el tema, la castaña asintió y empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la que habían tomados los slytherins.

- ¿Y que pasaba con Zabini? – curioseo la ojimiel. Clara suspiro cansadamente.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? Lo mismo de siempre...- alego en un tono cansino.

Y continuaron su marcha hablando de trivialidades e insultos para Zabini por parte de una exasperada muchachita de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos azules.

Draco y Blaise, fueron rumbo a las mazmorras en un silencio habitual. Cada tanto Zabini lanzaba uno que otro suspiro, mientras que Draco lo miraba de reojo cada vez que esto sucedía. Blaise cada vez estaba más extraño desde que esa "francesa" ingreso al colegio, tendría que hablar con él. Pero... después de todo Blaise no era el único que se comportaba raro por un individuo del sexo femenino, Blaise por Clara que lo rechazaba una y otra vez, y el por la castaña que lo ignoraba. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención a una mujer. Nunca. Ni siquiera a Pansy, que era su mejor amiga, que la conocía desde que tenia 4 años, y que durante 4º año estuvieron saliendo.

Y mientras seguía pensando se acercaron al pasadizo que daba a la sala común de Slytherin. Se pararon frente un trecho del muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

- _Sanguis mundatio_ – pronuncio Draco la contraseña que daba entrada en un leve siseo.

Draco y Blaise se adentraron en el recinto, en seguida todos los murmullos cesaron, el Príncipe de Slytherin con su mejor amigo habían echo acto presencia. Tomaron asiento en unos sillones color verde botella enfrente de una flamante chimenea que se encontraba por debajo de una repisa labrada. La sala común de Slytherin, era un lugar muy frió por más que en la gran chimenea crepitaba la hoguera, estaba por muy lejos de ser considerada acogedora. Era una habitación larga y semi-subterránea. Los muros eran de piedra al igual que el techo. La sala se encontraba casi en penumbra de no ser por el echo de que lámparas de un color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas y de la luz que expendía el hogar a leña.

Blaise carraspeo ligeramente y saco a los miembros de la casa de Salazar Slytherin de su estupor, nuevamente los murmullos invadieron el ambiente como segundos atrás antes de que los casanovas más grandes de Hogwarts llegaran.

- ¿Y bien? – interrogo Zabini.

- ¿Y bien, que Blaise?

- ¿Y bien, que paso con Granger? – le respondió mientras le dirigía una mirada divertida.

- ¿De que demonios hablas Zabini, como que paso con Granger?

- ¡Draco, nos conocemos desde que tenemos cuatro años!

- ¿Que tiene que ver que nos conozcamos desde que tenemos cuatro años con Granger? – pregunto Malfoy haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡Draco! Te conozco lo suficiente, esas miraditas que le diriges... ¿Me pregunto, que habrá interrumpido Clara?

- Blaise, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba – le espeto molesto Draco – Exupery solo interrumpió una de nuestras habituales peleas...

- Como digas...

- ¿Y tu con Exupery?

- Igual que siempre – respondió en tono amargado – ¡No entiendo¡No entiendo¿En que es lo que estoy fallando? Si con las anteriores chicas no tuve ni que usar ni la mitad de las técnicas que estoy usando con ella¡y las conquiste!

Draco se echo a reír logrando que Blaise le lanzara una mirada fulminante. "Draco no sabe comprender la frustración ajena" pensó Zabini disgustado.

- ¡Amigo, cualquiera diría que estas perdiendo tu toque...! – dijo divertido el chico de plateada cabellera. – No pensaste la idea de dejar de acosar...

- ¡Draaaaaco! – canturreo una chillona voz interrumpiéndolo. Draco y Blaise voltearon para encontrarse con dos chicas del 7º curso: Kathe Winterlych, una rubia de ojos chocolates de finas facciones y un cuerpo dotado de curvas, y Sophie Denami, de cabello rojo con ondas y unos impactantes ojos celestes, y al igual que su amiga disponía de un bonito cuerpo. - ¡Draco! – lo volvió a llamar Kathe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto este.

- Sophie y yo nos preguntábamos si a ti y a Blaise les gustaría ir con nosotras... a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cuando es la excursión? – pregunto Blaise.

- Dentro de tres sábados. – respondió Sophie.

Draco lo pensó por una fracción de segundo, sin duda era una buena idea¿que mejor cosa que pasar un sábado en compañía de dos bonitas chicas y su mejor amigo? Olvidarse de cómo Granger lo ignoraba, que Blaise se olvidara un poco de Exupery, que le hacia falta, desde que esa chica había llegado el moreno no paraba de intentar seducirla, obviamente fallando en todos los intentos.

- Ehh... – empezó a balbucear Zabini. Pero Draco lo interrumpió:

- ¡Por supuesto! – Blaise le lanzo una mirada de reproche, mientras las dos chicas lanzaban una risita nerviosa. - ¿Qué les parece si después arreglamos bien?

- Claro, claro... – dijo Kathe dedicándole una gran sonrisa – luego arreglamos bien. ¡Nos vemos!

Y así las dos muchachas se fueron.

- ¿Por qué les dijiste que si? – le pregunto enojado Zabini.

- ¡Vamos Blaise! Dos bonitas y deseadas chicas nos invitaron a Hogsmeade, cosas así no se pueden desperdiciar... ¿A caso todavía esperas que Exupery acepte tus invitaciones?

Draco lanzo una risa. El moreno se incorporo de golpe notablemente enojado y se dirigió hacia el sector masculino, Malfoy pudo escuchar el ruido provocado por el portazo que pego Zabini. El buscador de slytherin, nunca espero que el chico reaccionara así¿por Merlín que le estaba pasando al mundo? El encaprichado con Granger, Blaise que lo único que hacia era pensar en esa condenada estúpida. ¿A caso Blaise, se estaría...¿Enamorando? No, no y no, el día que eso pasara, el día que Zabini se enamorara de alguien que no sea su libertina vida, el dejaría de odiar a la sabelotodo. Y eso era imposible.

Ya era sábado, para ser precisos las 11 de la mañana de un sábado, y Hermione se dirigía rumbo al despecho del profesor búlgaro. Al llegar llamo a la puerta con dos nudillos. Pudo escuchar que del otro lado de la puerta le respondían con un tosco "Adelante", sin siquiera vacilar tomo con sus manos el pomo de la puerta y se adentro en el despacho de Viktor. Este se encontraba sentado en un sillón color negro con una taza de café en su mano izquierda.

- Te estaba esperrando – y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, que fue devuelta por una jovencita que vestía unos jeans clásicos azules, una camisa celeste y por encima un pulóver negro asiendo juego con unas zapatillas del mismo color. – Tomo asiento, porr favorr.

Ella hizo caso a la petición de Viktor, y se sentó en un sillón individual también de color negro enfrente del joven.

- ¿Qué te gustarría hacerr hoy? – Hermione meneo la cabeza en un gesto pensativo.

- No lo se¿tu tienes algo pensado? – Viktor asintió - ¿Qué?

- Parra empezarr que te parrece si vamos saliendo..

El joven jugador de Quidditch, dio un ultimo trago a su taza con café y la deposito arriba de su escritorio. Le dirigió una mirada a la castaña que se había quedado observándolo y le ofreció una mano para que se incorporara, que fue gustosamente acepta.  
Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, el muchacho le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero.

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- A Hogsmeade... – dijo con picardía el moreno. Hermione fingió una risa irónica.

- Eso lo sabia¿pero a que lugar?

- A las trrres escobas... ¿te parrece bien?

- ¡Ajá!

Para Hermione cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en el castillo a riesgo de encontrarse con Malfoy, después de lo acontecido el lunes despues de clases, por suerte no se habían cruzado, ni siquiera en la cenas o en los desayunos, ella siempre se encargaba de estar acompañada. Era suerte, no estaba segura de poder seguir soportando esas miradas. Y después de ese roce de labios de ese simple roce de labios el rubio se había metido todavía más en sus pensamientos. Y eso era decir mucho. Ese simple roce de labios fue algo que nunca en su vida se espero, al igual que Malfoy se convirtiera en protagonista del 80 porciento de sus sueños, y digamos que de ese 80 porciento un 50 porciento de estos eran en donde los dos se besaban apasionadamente en el hall de entrada y eran descubiertos por McGonagall, Viktor y sus amigos.

Hermione se dirigía con Viktor hacia Hogsmeade caminando, mientras tanto iban hablando de cosas banales. Pero esto por raro que suene se había olvidado de esos penetrantes ojos grises y de su dueño, pero este no de ella. Por lo tanto mientras la ojimiel iba sumergida en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Krum no se dio cuenta de estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos, los cuales eran carentes de expresión, una mirada fría, al igual que el dueño de estos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras charla con el buscador de la selección búlgara, muchas miradas estaban posadas en ellos, sobre todo en él.

- Me parrece que no ha sido buena idea venirr aquí, la idea erra pasarr desaperrsividos.. – dijo con una expresión de disgusto, porque justamente podían pasar como cualquier cosa menos desapercibidos. La gryffindor rió por lo bajo, cosa a la que Viktor la secundo.

- A ningún lugar al que vallas Viktor podrás pasar desapercibido – le dijo en tono de burla. El chico le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parrece si vamos a caminarr?

- ¡Excelente!

Y así se retiraron del concurrido bar y se dirigieron con rumbo incierto a las calles del pueblito.

Fueron a Honeydukes, donde el moreno le compro un ramo de flores de chocolates. Luego fueron a dar un Zonko, pero estuvieron poco tiempo debido a que ese lugar mucho no le gustaba a la chica. Luego a una tienda a la que siempre iban Harry y Ron, cuando la castaña iba a la librería, que se llamaba: El armario de las escobas. Que como era obvio vendían cosas para quiddicth. Por insistencia de la chica fueron a la librería, donde vio unos libros que le llamaron la atención y se quedo un buen rato hojeándolos, bajo la mirada embelesada de Viktor, uno se titulaba "Historia de la creación del colegio nórdico: Durmstrang" y el otro "Mitos y leyendas de los más grandes colegios mágicos".

Después de vagabundear otro buen rato por las calles, se dirigieron a la Casa de los Gritos. Y a eso de las 4.15 de la tarde emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

Antes de llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts Viktor se paro repentinamente. Cuando Hermione se percato, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo observo unos minutos.

- Herrrmione, querrría decirrte que la pase muy bien contigo...

- Yo también la pase muy bien. – le contesto la chica, para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

- ¿Qué te parrece si otrro día lo rrrepetimos?

- Claro.

- Bueno, vallamos entrrando.

Cinco minutos después la castaña entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda. Con la vista busco a sus amigos, Harry y Ron se encontraban en un lugar apartado jugando ajedrez mágico, y Clara... ¿Y Clara? No estaba en la sala común, bueno talvez estuviese en la habitación. Así que se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal¿Me extrañaron? – saludo la chica.

El pelirrojo levanto la vista del tablero para chocar con unos ojos miel. Le dedico una sonrisa y volvió la atención al juego. Harry se voltio cuidadosamente no quería distraerse.

- Por fin llegas... ¿Te fue bien? – dijo el "niño que vivió".

- Si, por suerte... – Ron la miro con una expresión cargada de enojo, pero se limito a concentrarse en el partido.- ¿Y Clara?

- Arriba. Con Lavender y Parvati. – contesto el moreno, mientras observaba minuciosamente cada cosa que hacia Ron, no podía distraerse y menos perder por octava vez consecutiva.

- Gracias. Voy con ellas.

Y sin más se encamino hacia las escaleras, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció por estas. Al entrar en su habitación se encontró con Parvati y Lavender sentadas en una cama, en otra a Ginny y a Clara sentada en su cama.

- ¿Qué tal Herms, como te fue? – pregunto Clara.

- Muy bien por suerte. – dijo mientras se sacaba el pulóver y lo dejaba arriba de su baúl.

- Hermione¿podrías contar más profundamente, no? – pregunto Ginny, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a la ex-estudiante de Beuxbatons, la cual ni se entero.

Y así fue como la castaña tomo asiento en su cama y empezó a relatar su salida con su gran amigo Viktor Krum.

Draco se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. Había tres imágenes que no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza, y las tres imágenes tenían algo en común: Hermione Granger. Una de las imágenes era la del baño de prefectos, ella sumergida en la tina y dejando a la vista su cuello y hombros, otra era del lunes un rato antes de la cena, cuando estuvo a punto de besarla y la ultima era la que lo enfurecía, era cuando hoy estaba sentado esperando a Blaise y Pansy en el lago y la había visto pasar con el estúpido Krum rumbo al camino por se iba a Hogsmeade. No la volvió a ver en el resto de la mañana, y por lo que iba de la tarde tampoco la había visto.

Había algo que se escapa de sus manos, que no entendía, que no comprendía. Eso que sintió cuando vio a Granger con Krum¿qué era? No encontraba una palabra para definirlo, porque nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, tenia ganas de lanzarse a Krum una imperdonable, tenia ganas de lanzarse sobre Hermione, y... y... besarla. Besarla como no pudo hacer ayer, porque cuando estaba apunto de lograrlo¿quien viene aparecer? Clara que estaba huyendo de Zabini, que la estaba intento conquistarla nuevamente. Ahora encontraba la respuesta a la pregunta de porque el y Zabini eran amigos, los dos eran igual de perseverantes, cuando querían algo no paraban hasta obtenerlo, obviamente que tenían diferentes manera de conseguir sus metas. Claro que no era lo único que tenían en común.

Desde que había visto a la sangre sucia con el búlgaro su mal humor fue tan grande que maltrato a medio mundo, trato mal a Pansy, a Blaise, a Crabbe, a Goyle, niños de 1º y 2º, Hufflepufs, a los dos Weasley que quedaban en el colegio, a San Potter, y a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Hace ya dos horas que había llegado a su habitación, y hace ya dos horas que esas miserables imágenes no paraban de atravesar su cabeza como flashes.

Ya casi era hora de cenar, pero no tenia ganas de bajar. Tenia hambre, pero no quería encontrarse con esos ojos color avellana que nunca se fijaban en el, que siempre lo ignoraban.

¿Qué demonios me pasa con Granger¡Por Merlín! Hace un mes que empezaron las clases, y hace un mes que invade mi cabeza. Ni Sarah Parker me hizo olvidar de la insufrible Gryffindor. ¡Ni Sarah Parker¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Parker es la chica más linda de Slytherin!

El era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no pueden mostrar debilidades, no podían interesarse por seres inferiores excepto que para molestarlos, torturarlos y/o matarlos. Esas era unos de los puntos que su padre se encargo de aclarar durante todos sus 16 años de vida. Y ahora venia encapricharse con una sangre sucia, y para colmo no cualquier sangre sucia, la amiga de Potty y la comadreja. Si que la hizo completa.

La única manera de saciar su maldita obsesión, el la conocía, no iba a ser fácil, meter a la virginal Hermione Granger en su cama, iba hacer cosa bastante complicada, pero nada es imposible para un Malfoy. A Blaise le costaba seducir a Exupery, bueno... comparado con lo que el tenia que conseguir, era trabajo para muggles.

Claramente estaban teniendo problemas con el sexo femenino. Mejor dicho con dos integrantes de este ¿y quien iba a decir que dos de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts enfrentasen problemas a la hora de la conquista? Nadie, pero por penoso que era para Malfoy no poder dejar de ser ignorado por la rata de biblioteca y lo frustrante para Zabini fallar con sus tácticas de seducción, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencidos, después de todo no por nada eran dos colosales casanovas.

El domingo amaneció lluvioso, como venían siendo todos los domingos hasta el momento. Lluvioso y frió como un típico día de otoño. Las mazmorras como siempre se encontraban congeladas. El dormitorio de los chicos de 6º curso de la casa verde y plata, se encontraba con todas las cortinas y doseles de las camas cerrados. La chimenea de la habitación prendida como de costumbre.

Draco se había despertado hace un poco más de una hora, y se había quedado en su cama con la mirada perdida. Escucho un ruido, seguido por una queja de Blaise, seguro que le había pasado lo mismo todos los días, al salir de la cama debió haber chocado con uno de los zapatotes de Goyle que dejaba tirados por la habitación.

- ¿Draco? ¿Estas despierto? – pregunto este.

- Si, Blaise.. ¿Qué pasa? – respondió el rubio saliendo de su cama, para encontrarse con un chico de pelo negro, sentando en su cama acariciándose un pie. Si, había pasado lo que había supuesto, el zapato de Goyle de nuevo.

- Hoy es la prueba para el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y...?

- Y ¿qué podemos ir a verla, y molestar a Potty y compañía, no? Menos a Clara.. – dijo un pensativo Zabini. Draco esbozo una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Estas seguro que es solo para molestar a los Gryffindors? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Ehhh... bu-bueno.. puede que sea... para ver... a Clara... – balbuceo Blaise.

- ¿Puede solamente? – Malfoy rió. – Esta bien, iremos...  
Blaise le sonrió. ¡Un momento! ¿Blaise le sonrió? ¿Y fue sinceramente? ¿Sin malicia? Definitivamente esa chica estaba haciendo estragos en su amigo.

Su amigo quería ver a Exupery, y el... a su nuevo capricho.

* * *

_Hola! Aca les dejo el cuarto capitulo, es un poco más corto que los anteriores. Y para mi gusto talvez es un poco soso, ya que casi no hay interaccion entre draco y hermione, son más los pensamientos de draco. Es que este capitulo y el anterior son más para adentrarse en la historia, para transcurrir tiempo, porque en este cap. pasa otra semena. Pero prometo que en el proximo va haber mucho más interaccion hermione-draco y va hacer más largo para compensar que este halla sido más corto. Puede ser que me tarde unas semanas, es que entiendan hace un mes que empeze las clases, y para la semana que viene tengo cuatro examenes.  
Gracias por los reviews, aunque solo dos personas respondieron a mis **preguntas** ;/ asi que si siguen tirando ideas con respecto a lo que pregunte todo bien. Es sobre respecto a las **parejas**, ya que la unica definida es la de draco-hermione, como es obvio._

Sanguis mundatio: quiere decir sangre limpia en latin._  
_

_Les adelanto una cosita.. en el proximo capitulo, va haber un beso posta entre nuestros protagonistas. no como en el capitulo 3 que fue un roze y clara lo interrumpio. _

_Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, ya que a mi no me dejo muy conforme, no se porque :s_

_**Dejes reviews porfavorrr!! **Que mientras más dejan más rapido actualizo 8)_

_Cuidense, besotes. _

_**galleta.**_


	5. El mundo de cabeza

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo V: El mundo de cabeza.**

Los aspirantes a entrar al equipo de quiddicth de Gryffindor eran unos 34, unos doce de 2º y 3º año; algunos apenas sabían mantenerse en la escoba, y a los pocos minutos se caían de esta. Unos siete de 4º año; estos no eran tan desastrosos como los más pequeños, otros seis de 5º año; entre estos se encontraban Ginny (que era buena) y una tal Demelza Robins que también se destacaba, luego se encontraban unos cinco de 6º año, entre los cuales estaban: Ron, había mejorado mucho, Clara que realmente era muy buena, había dejado impresionado a unos cuantos, nadie se imaginaba que una chica como ella jugara al quidditch y tan bien, también estaban Neville, Dean y Seamus, pero no era muy buenos y por ultimo un grupo de cuatro del 7º año, en el que estaba Katie Bell.

Harry se encontraba en el centro del campo del quidditch, sobre su escoba, dando instrucciones a los candidatos, mientras los observaba. Luego comenzaron las pruebas para ver quienes serian los que ocuparan el puesto de Fred y George. Ninguno tenia su estilo, pero encontró un par que lo satisfacían. Minutos más tarde para los puestos de cazadores, y por ultimo a la de guardián.

Hermione se encontraba con Luna, Parvati y Lavender viendo la selección. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que en las gradas pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin había unas personas. Un rubio y uno moreno, uno observando a una de las candidatas y otro mirando a una de las espectadores.

Una vez echa cada de las pruebas, Harry anuncio que en media hora colgaría en la entrada de los vestuarios del equipo de los leones la lista con los elegidos.

Harry se había sentado en el césped, con un pergamino, pluma y tintero en mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Potty, los candidatos son tan mediocres que no sabes cual elegir? – pregunto Draco Malfoy que se acercaba a él junto con Blaise Zabini.

- Mándale saludos a tu padre. – le dijo burlonamente. Draco le lanzo una gélida mirada.

- Por lo menos tengo un padre al que mandarle saludos... – le respondió mordazmente.

Rápidamente Harry se incorporo y se abalanzo sobre Malfoy, pero Hermione, Ron, Luna y Clara se acercaban. Habían escuchado lo ultimo de la pelea. Hermione corrió para tomar a Harry de un brazo para impedirle que golpeara al arrogante rubio.

- ¡Harry, por favor! – le rogó la castaña. - ¡No le hagas caso!

- ¿Qué pasa Potty, no puedes desobedecer a la sabelotodo? – se burlo Draco.

Hermione al escuchar el insulto de Malfoy sintió como su estomago se encogía. Harry intentaba soltarse de la delicada mano de Hermione. Clara se acerco a los cuatro, Draco que los miraba burlonamente, Blaise que la miraba a ella, y Harry que finalmente se libero de las manos de la chica.

- ¡Harry¿No te das cuenta que justamente reaccionando así, haces lo que ellos quieren que hagas? – le dijo la morena.

Harry se acerco con paso seguro a las dos serpientes, y al llegar frente al rubio le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la nariz. El chico que no se había distraído mirando a la ojimiel, no pudo evitar el golpe, y velozmente le empezó a salir sangre de su delicada nariz. Hermione ahogo un grito al ver como la sangre salía por la nariz de Draco bañaba su cara y manchaba su túnica.

Draco sintió un fuerte dolor en su nariz, al mismo tiempo que sentía un liquido caliente salir por esta. Si que Potter sabia golpear, le había roto la nariz.

- ¡Episkey! – grito Clara, que había sacado la varita y apuntaba directo a la nariz de Draco, este sintió como la sangre paraba de salir, y el dolor cesaba.

- No esperes que te las gracias, Exupery – siseo Draco mientras con la manga de la túnica se limpiaba la cara. Clara le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- En todo caso, mándale también de mi parte saludos a tu...

Draco la fulmino con la mirada. Mientras que Blaise lo único que hacia era mirar como embobado a la joven. Harry se acerco a los cuatro gryffindors y una ravenclaw.

- Ya termine de elegir – informo Harry. Y Se dirigió a la entrada de los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

Saco su varita, y murmuro un hechizo, el papel salió de su mano y se pego en la pared. Todos se acercaron, incluso los slytherins, y leyeron lo que decía el papel:

_ "Equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor:_

• _Capitán y buscador: Harry Potter (6º año).  
_•_ Cazadoras: Katie Bell (7º año), Clara Exupery Black (6º año) y Ginny Weasley (5º año).  
_•_ Guardián: Ronald Weasley (6º año).  
_•_ Golpeadores: Jimmy Pakes (3º año) y Ritchie Coote (4º año)."_

- ¡Felicitaciones Clara! Juegas.. muy bien. – le dijo Blaise, cuando termino leer la lista, con una dulce sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por la chica.

- Gracias Blaise... – le respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Blaise no lo podía creer¡no solo le había devuelto la sonrisa también lo había llamado por su nombre! Sin duda ese dia estaba resultando muy bueno.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ya en la sala común de slytherin, Draco y Blaise se encontraban sentados en sillones individuales enfrente de la chimenea. Desde que la "conversación" que había mantenido con Clara, la cara del chico había tomado una expresión embobada, la cual todavía perduraba, por más que ya habían pasado dos horas desde ese encuentro.

Draco ya harto de esa situación, de que su amigo se encontrara en las nubes, que le hablara y que no le respondiera, se levanto de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común.

Una vez en los pasillos, el rubio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Divagando en sus pensamientos, que siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar, en una chica de ojos color caramelo y pelo castaño. Y sin darse cuenta llego a la entrada de la biblioteca, se asomo, y ahí la encontró, sentada con un pilar de libros a su alrededor. Y también se encontraba Clara, pero por lo que veía se estaba despidiendo, así que rápidamente salió de la puerta de la biblioteca y se escondió detrás de una estatua de un chico con unos libros en las manos. Vio a la morena pasar por delante de la estatua con mochila al hombro, luego escucho como los pasos de la chica se alejaban y salió detrás de su escondite. Entro a la biblioteca, que se encontraba vacía, excepto por la bibliotecaria y la gryffindor. Hermione se encontraba en la mesa más aparta de la entrada, con su andar elegante se acerco a la chica, estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se dio cuenta que el slytherin se sentaba a su lado.

Poso una mano en la pierna de la castaña, esta al sentirla, pego un salto en el asiento. Rápidamente levanto su vista del libro, y se voltio para encontrarse con Draco que le dirigía una mirada insinuante. La ojimiel, saco la mano del chico de su regazo, y este acentuó su sonrisa de lado cuando la volvió a colocar en la pierna de la joven. Sintió como se estremecía por ese simple contacto. Le encantaba provocar eso en las mujeres, sobre todo en ella.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres Malfoy? – le pregunto una enojada Hermione.

- A ti.. – le respondió, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Rápidamente los colores se le subieron a la cara a Hermione, y este ensancho su sonrisa, mostrando una perfecta dentadura. Le acaricio suavemente el muslo de la joven sobre la falda, sin decir y sin hacer más se levanto del asiento y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione roja de vergüenza y completamente confundida. Mientras que el sonreía satisfecho.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente al lago, observando como el sol se escondía tras el bosque prohibido. Las aguas del lago se habían teñido de colores rosas y anaranjados. Realmente era una paisaje hermoso.

Pero en su cabeza había dos palabras que se paraban de repetir "A ti", esas simples dos palabras habían ocasionado un caos en la cabeza de la prefecta de gryffindor. ¿Qué demonios quería Malfoy con ella? Usar y luego tirarla como a las demás, seguro que era eso. Pero sin embargo, al recordar el tacto de la mano del rubio a través de la pollera, se le erizaba la piel. Fue una caricia tan dulce, tan delicada, tan... ¿linda? Si linda era la palabra. No podía más que desear que Malfoy la volviera acariciar de esa forma. Ese maldito ególatra se había metido en lo más profundo de su ser, no hacia más que pensar en él. Ni siquiera cuando Viktor la beso después del bailo de 4º año se había sentido tan bien, y Malfoy con una simple caricia despertó más cosas que su primer beso.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Luego de salir de la biblioteca Draco se encamino hacia la cancha de quidditch, ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos de Hogwarts le encantaba sentarse en las gradas y pensar. Pensar en lo que había echo¿por qué le había respondido eso a Granger? Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente respondió, le encanto ver como sus mejillas se tenían de un color carmín al oírlo decir aquellas palabras, le encanto ver como se estremecía cuando le acaricio la pierna. Le encantaba su inocencia, pero nunca admitiría eso, el tenia una reputación que mantener y ningún capricho aria que esa reputación se fuera al demonio. Ninguno, por más que ese capricho sea Hermione Granger, amiga de Potter y Weasley, sangre sucia, sabelotodo, pelo de escoba, el nunca admitiría que sentía tales cosas por ella, y que ningún otra mujer lo hacia, ni hizo sentir así. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el Gran Draco Malfoy estaría en un estado tan deplorable y tan parecido al que se encontraba su amigo Blaise¿Quién iba a pensar que el empezara a sentir cosas por Granger¿El sentir cosas por una mujer? Sonaba ridículo¡y enzima con Granger! Definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza.

El tiempo pasaba, y el seguía sentado en las gradas verde y plata. Y Como el sol ya se estaba oponiendo decidió que seria mejor ir volviendo al castillo. Al pasar por el lago pudo divisar una silueta sentada a orillas de este. Una silueta que sin duda era la de una chica, una chica con un cabello rizado, y que debido a los rayos del sol le daba un toque dorado, a su cabello... ¿castaño chocolate? Un momento¿esa no era Granger? Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en su rostro de aristócrata.

Cautelosamente como una serpiente se fue acercando a la muchacha, que tenia la mirada perdida en la superficie del lago que tenia unas hermosas tonalidades rosas y naranjas. Se coloco tras ella, y suavemente se puso en cuclillas. Enrosco sus finos y largos dedos entorno a los antebrazos de la gryffindor. Sintió como se sobresaltaba. Lentamente y como temiendo con que o con quien se podía encontrar se comenzó a voltear, para toparse con una flameante sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Y no cualquier sonrisa, una sonrisa traviesa era la que adornaba ese hermoso rostro.

- ¡Malfoy suéltame! – le ordeno la chica, e intento pararse, pero el joven la tenia fuertemente agarrada, así que en su pobre intento por levantarse del césped y liberarse de las manos del chico, trastabillo y callo para tras llevando al chico en su caída.

Para su desgracia Malfoy callo enzima de ella. Sentía el peso del chico oprimiéndola, este pareció darse cuenta ya que se apoyo con sus codos y se sostuvo por estos.

- ¿Asustado Granger? – le pregunto el joven en un siseo. Hermione rehuyo de la mirada del slytherin. Este rió cínicamente al ver como rápidamente la cara de la ojimiel se tornaba escarlata. - ¿Sabes? Tu cara le hace honor a Gryffindor.

Y volvió a reír, logrando que Hermione se sintiera más avergonzada todavía, y si hubiese podido se hubiese puesto más roja todavía.

Draco acerco su boca a la mejilla de la castaña donde deposito un fugaz beso. A la chica la asalto un escalofrió al sentir esos delgados labios. Draco se incorporo levemente para poder observar el rostro de la chica. Tenia los ojos cerrados, y apretaba los párpados con fuerza, estaba tan colorada que ya casi ni se distinguían las pocas pecas que adoraban su nariz.

Y unas preguntas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza¿qué tenia ella que no tenia las demás¿por qué ella era la única que provoca eso en el? Era bonita, si eso no se podía negar, tenia un lindo cuerpo, eso tampoco se podía negar, pero también había que decir que hay chicas mucho más bonitas y deslumbrantes que ella, y sin embargo el estaba encaprichado con ella y con ninguna otra. Esta bien que le estuvo rondando a muchas chicas, pero ninguna había llegado a la categoría de capricho, era un rango demasiado alto en la vida de libertinaje de Draco, y llegar ese rango sin duda era un honor.

El le había dado ese honor a ella: a una sangre sucia.

Rápidamente despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir como la chica debajo de el se retorcía en un vano intento por escaparse.

- ¿Dónde quedo el valor de Gryffindor, Granger? – le pregunto en tono burlón. La chica abrió repentinamente los ojos y le lanzo una mirada de odio.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero al ver como Draco se volvía a cercar su boca a la de ella, la cerro repentinamente. Lentamente poso sus labios sobre la boca de Hermione. Draco comenzó a ejercer presión contra los labios de la castaña, obligándola así separarlos. Ágilmente adentro su lengua, recorriendo la boca de la chica salvajemente. La joven se encontraba en un estado de estupor, no reaccionaba, Malfoy recostado sobre ella, besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Digamos que era algo sumamente raro. Hermione no supo bien en que momento Draco saco sus manos de sus antebrazos, para colocarlos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, pegándose todavía más al cuerpo de la ella. Era un beso rápido, pero cuando la gryffindor comenzó a corresponderle, Draco se sintió en el mismismo cielo, estaba besando a Granger y ella le estaba respondiendo de una manera tan dulce, tan tierna, que lo dejo indefenso. Hermione inconscientemente llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

La ojimiel no podía creer la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando al estar en los brazos de su enemigo. Era algo de otro mundo, se sentía plena, feliz. Y Draco no distaba mucho de lo que sentía la gryffindor.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo se estuvieron besando, pero la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo demasiada fuerte para seguir ignorándola. Así que levemente el muchacho separo su boca de la joven. Y mientras tomaba inhalaba y exhalaba el aire, observo a la joven que se encontraba debajo de él. Con la cara sumamente sonrojada, los ojos cerrados, y los labios rojos e hinchados.

La castaña abrió bruscamente sus párpados, como despertando de una sueño. Y se encontró con Draco, que la miraba fijamente sin expresar nada. Eso la aterrorizo¿cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente frió? Eso la desconcertaba.

El buscador de Slytherin, pudo apreciar el desconcierto dibujado en el rostro de la ojimiel. Rápidamente la libero de su encarcelamiento, y se incorporo bruscamente. La chica respiro hondamente, mientras que Draco se arreglaba el uniforme. Ella se sentó mientras se acomodaba la pollera que se le había subido ligeramente.

De repente Malfoy como viendo algo que nunca pudo ver, le lanzo una mirada llenada de confusión. ¿Qué había echo¿Había besado a la sangre sucia? Y no solo eso.. le había... gustado. Si su padre se enteraba de eso se escaparía de Azkaban solo para matarlo.

- Granger... ¡Esto nunca paso! –le espeto el slytherin, para luego marcharse apresuradamente hacia quien sabe donde.

Hermione solo se limito a verlo marchar, mientras sus ojos se iban tornando vidriosos, debido a las lagrimas que se obligaba a contener. ¡Era una miserable! Primero la besaba como si fuese lo único que le importara y luego... y luego... ¡la trataba así¿Pero quien rayos se creía que... era...? No respondan, Draco Malfoy, "El magnifico Draco Malfoy" eso se creía. Egocéntrico, estúpido egocéntrico, narcisista, engreído, eso era lo que realmente era. Pero lo que más la asustaba era, que no sabia que era que sentía por Draco, porque estaba seguro que eso no era odio, ni rencor...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se alejaba a zancadas del lugar donde había dejado a una consternada gryffindor. La culpa lo carcomía, la culpa por haberla tratado así. Pero no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de lo que había echo, por una vez no había sido frió y calcular, y había terminado besando a la sabihonda. Y le peor... ¡LE HABÍA GUSTADO¿En que cabeza cabe¿A el a Draco Malfoy, "dios del sexo", le había gustado un beso de la rata de biblioteca? Cada vez entendía menos.

Estaba por llegar al trecho del muro que daba paso a la sala común de slytherin, cuando vio salir por este a un muchacho de pelo azabache que se dirigía hacia él, cuando estuvo más cerca de el pudo ver mejor su rostro. Ojos azules, rasgos finos, ese era su amigo Blaise Zabini¿habría despertado ya de su estado comatoso debido a unas cuantas palabras cruzadas con cierta Gryffindor?

- Draco¡amigo¿Dónde has estado? De repente desapareciste de la sala común – le dijo interrogándolo con la mirada- fui a tu cuarto, pero tampoco estabas, le pregunte a quien se me cruzo en la sala.. pero nadie te había visto.

- Estaba en los terrenos... – le respondió con simpleza, pero decir esas palabras implico recordar el la expresión de tristeza y de confusión de Hermione cuando la trato mal después de besarla apasionadamente.

- ¿En los terrenos¿Qué hacías hay? – Draco bufo, odiaba dar explicaciones.

- Nada Blaise.. Pensaba.

- Ah... – dijo confundido el moreno.

- ¿Y tu, ya despertaste de tu ensoñación? – le dijo con sorna Malfoy.

- ¿Qué¿Qué ensoñación? – pregunto confundido Blaise.

- Nada Blaise, nada.. déjalo ahí. – Draco suspiro - ¿Dónde esta Pansy? Desde que empezaron las clases casi no la veo..

- Debe estar con su nuevo novio... – comento Zabini.

- ¿Tiene novio? – curioseo Draco.

- Si.. sale con uno de Ravenclaw, creo que de 7º... un tal.. un tal.. ¿Obi, Owa, Owi, Owe¡Owen... Puch!

- ¿Owen Puch? – repitió Draco pensativo – ¿No es el capitán de Ravenclaw?

- Ah.. Creo que si...

Siguieron hablando, mientras inconscientemente se alejaban del territorio slytherin, y una cosa llevo a la otra y así continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, y Blaise siempre que veía una oportunidad hacia una burla hacia los Hufflepuffs o hacia los Gryffindors, obviamente sin que afectara Clara. Draco por fin se había olvidado de Granger, tendría que tener ese tipo de charlas más seguidas con Blaise.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Los días siguieron pasando sin ningún tipo de interacción que no fuesen miradas entre Draco y Hermione. La castaña no podía parar de pensar en ese beso que se habían dado, pero lo que le dijo luego es algo que la desconcertó completamente¿como podía ser tan contrastantes una persona? Tan apasionado besando, y tan frió luego.

Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y la semana se fue. Hermione siempre estaba en compañía, nunca se separaba de sus amigos por temor hacer interceptada por el rubio. Se moría porque halla algún tipo de acercamiento, pero por otro lado no. ¿Y si la volvía a tratar como la trato la vez pasada? No sabia si podría ser lo suficiente fuerte como para no romper en llanto hasta que el slytherin estuviera lo suficiente lejos como para no oírla.   
Ninguno de sus amigos sospechaba nada, a excepción de Clara. Parecía que esa chica tuviese como un sexto sentido, porque apenas llego a la sala común luego del beso con Malfoy, le pregunto que pasaba, pero Hermione solo se limito a negar. Ella se sentía culpable por ocultarle el suceso con Malfoy a Harry y Ron, pero los conocía lo suficiente como para saber cual seria su reacción... Talvez Clara la podría comprender...pero no, no podía contarle nada, no porque tomara una postura parecida a la de sus amigos sino porque prefería mantenerlo en silencio.

De nuevo sábado, cada vez la excursión a Hogsmeade estaba más cerca y con ella Halloween. Se estaba terminando de vestir para bajar a desayunar con Harry, Ron y Clara. Y a pesar que ya había pasado casi una semana del beso, seguía tan presente en su cabeza como si hubiese sido ayer. Hoy Clara, Ginny y los chicos tenían practica de quidditch, así que lo más seguro seria que los fuese a ver el entrenamiento con Lavender, Parvati y Luna.

Durante el entrenamiento se la paso escuchando a Parvati y Lavender hablar de chismes, con Luna solo fingían prestar atención. Cuando las escucho mencionar algo sobre Malfoy, comenzó a escuchar de lo que las más chismosas de Hogwarts decían, que casi todas eran cosas idiotas como: "Malfoy esta jodidamente bueno" o "Que lastima que Malfoy sea de Slytherin, porque sino tendría todavía más candidatas de las que tiene, y yo me incluiría en ellas" y luego de cada frase le acompañaba una risita estúpida, que a Hermione la sacaban de quicio. Pero luego escucho algo que la dejo helada, que hizo sintiera una fuerte punzada en el pecho:

- Se dice que a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade Malfoy ira con Kathe Winterlych y que Zabini ira con Sophie Denami – comento Parvati.

- ¿En serio? Eso no lo sabia...- expresó Lavender. - Que afortunadas...

Hermione se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, dejando de escuchar nuevamente a sus compañeras.

- Luna¿me acompañarías al baño? –pregunto Hermione. La rubia solo asintió, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

Juntas se dirigieron rumbo al baño que había en los vestuarios de los leones. Menos de 10 minutos después ya se encontraban dirigiéndose de nuevo rumbo a las gradas al mismo tiempo que charlaban sobre lo aburrida e insoportables que pueden llegar hacer Parvati y Lavender. Hermione estaba segura que si un día le costaba dormir no dudaría en llamar alguna de las dos para que le empiece a contar rumores y al cabo de un pocos minutos se quedaría dormida del aburrimiento.

Por raro que pareciera no hubo ninguna presencia desagradable durante el entrenamiento, era muy típico de las serpientes interrumpir sus practicas, pero esta vez no hubo tal interrupción.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco paso el sábado en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Pansy y Blaise. Pero la joven luego del almuerzo los abandono diciendo "No se pongan celosos, pero entiendan tengo que repartir mi tiempo entre mis mejores amigos y Owito", cuando la chica se alejo ambos rompieron en risas por el ridículo apodo que le había puesto al chico, era muy típico de Pansy poner apodos feos e indeseables, como "Drakie" o "Blaisin".

Gavin Alpont y Reed Wernstein, guardián y bateador respectivamente, fueron hablar con Draco para avisarle que Gryffindor estaba teniendo una practica, pero Draco se negó a ir, no tenia ganas de ver a la castaña, el pensó que talvez besándola seria una forma de hacer decrecer la intensidad de su capricho hacia ella, pero todo lo contrario esto logro que deseara con más ansias tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla como si fuera lo único en el mundo que tuviese significado.

Blaise parecía algo calmado últimamente con el tema 'Exupery'. Parecía que había detenido sus ansias de conquistarla, había solo dos opciones:

A) La conquisto (que por cierto era poco probable, no era por desmerecer a su amigo sino porque la chica era muy obstinada, ahora entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con Granger).

B) Hubiese desistido de su propósito (conociendo a Blaise sonaba raro, pero sin duda era más convincente que la primera).

El rubio prefirió no indagar sobre el tema, porque si sus dos suposiciones eran herradas eran hacer revivir todo el deseo de Blaise hacia la chica y eso seria terrible ya que se volvería a comportar como un estúpido.

El fin de semana se paso volando, y otra semana más comenzó. Dos semana para la salida a Hogsmeade, dos semanas para su cita con Kathe. Ahora se planteaba si realmente había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar por su amigo, ya que cada vez que sacaban ese tema se ponía de malhumor, también dudaba en el porque el había aceptado, eran bonitas chicas, muy bonitas, pero para su desgracia cierta castaña seguía siendo protagonista de sus pensamientos.

Draco seguía con su rutina: una nueva acompañante por noche. Pronto se habría acostado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, que pasaran su examen. Pero cada nueva noche con cada nueva acompañante, y solamente las más hermosas y las más fogosas se daban el lujo de pasar más de una noche con el rubio, el pensaba en alguien en que no debería pensar. Y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en ella. ¡Maldita Granger!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La castaña se encontraba yendo hacia la biblioteca, faltaba media hora para que terminara el almuerzo, y como ella ya había terminado decidió matar el tiempo yendo un ratito a la biblioteca. Pocas veces iba a la biblioteca sola desde que empezó el año, casi siempre la acompañaba Clara, no es que se quejara de su presencia, le gustaba estar acompañada mientras estudiaba, era lindo tener a alguien haciéndote compañía, pero otras veces disfrutaba de su soledad. Al llegar a la biblioteca la encontró completamente vacía, ni la bibliotecaria se encontraba, seguro que estaba comiendo. Se encamino hacia la mesa más apartada y dejo sus cosas, a continuación se interno entre las estanterías en busca de una lectura "ligera".

Sector de Botánica, no. Sector de Adivinación¡NO! Sector de pociones, no. Encantamientos, Transformaciones, tampoco. Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas: aburrido, al igual que Astronomía. Runas antiguas no se podía considerar una lectura "ligera", lo mismo Aritmancia le encantaba tanto el tema que se retrasaría por leer. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...Mmmm.. si¿por qué no?

Agarro un libro color ambarino que se titulaba "Maleficios y contramaleficios, nivel VI". Y muy satisfecha con su hallazgo se encamino rumbo la mesa en la que había dejado sus cosas, pero no pudo hacer ni dos metros porque sintió como una mano apresaba la suya y la volteaba bruscamente.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno como se daran cuenta aca esta el 5º capitulo, que lo vengo intentando subir desde el jueves pasado, pero la pagina no me dejaba, me decia que tenia que ir al soporte pero cuando clikeaba para ir, el servidor no la encontraba, asii que bueno.. sepan disculpar la demora._

_Antes que nada quiero decir algo con respecto al equipo de quidditch, como veran los que leyeron el 6º libro menciono a personajes que parecen ahi. Como los bateadores y una aspirante de 5º año, como en el libro no menciona de que año es Ritchie Coote puse que era de 4º.  
_  
Mil gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews no saben lo bien que hacen 8)

_****__Y me gustaria saber **sus opiones** con respecto a este capitulo y a la historia en general. Preguntas, comentarios, criticas, lo que quieran aca estoy yo para responder, jeje 8D_

_****__Buen.. muchísimas gracias por leer y por su atencion._

_****__·galleta.·_


	6. De vuelta al principio

**_Los opuestos se atraen._**

**Capitulo VI: De vuelta al principio**

Sintió como era volteada bruscamente, e impactar fuertemente contra un pecho bien fornido, y como el dueño de este pecho colocaba sus manos en los hombros de ella, y delicadamente la distanciaba un poco de él para así poder ver su rostro.

- Herrmione.. – le dijo en un susurro Viktor Krum.

La joven soltó el aire que contuvo desde que sintió una mano sobre su muñeca hasta que pudo identificar al dueño de esta, por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que podía llegar hacer Malfoy, había querido que fuese Malfoy.

- Viktor... Me asustaste – hablo la ojimiel mientras sonreía.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- No hay problema.. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Es que este trrrabajo es rrealmente absorrrrbente. – se quejo el búlgaro.

- Si me lo has comentado... – dijo tajantemente Hermione. No porque no quisiese ver a Viktor, sino porque le hubiese gustado que fuese otra persona...- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Porrr suerrte bien... extrrrañándote – le confeso algo cohibido, ella se sonrojo ante tal comentario y evadió su mirada. - ¿Cómo te trrrata el 6º año?

- Por el momento bien, pero.. hace un mes que recién empezamos las clases.

- Pasa rápido el tiempo, ya un mes... – dijo Viktor algo nostálgico. – Bueno Herrrmione, yo estaba buscando materrrial parra una clase y tuve la suerrte de encontrrarrme contigo, perrro.. debo irrme...

- No hay problema, supongo que nos vemos en clase¿no?

Viktor asintió, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, para luego comenzar a caminar rápidamente y perderse al doblar en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca. La castaña se quedo estática unos minutos luego de la ida de Viktor y luego retomo su camino.

Al llegar a su mesa pudo ver que tres mesas más allá había unas personas sentadas leyendo en silencio, dos hombre, un rubio y un moreno, los dos con las túnicas de Slytherin, y esos no eran otros que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. El primero al oír sus pasos levanto la vista de su libro y le dirigió una gélida mirada, la castaña al sentir esos ojos color mercurio clavados en sus orbes color miel pensó que podían ver sus pensamientos, ver a través de su ropa. Sintió como un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza, sin que se diera cuenta se desato una guerra de miradas de la cual Blaise era totalmente inconsciente, pero esta fue interrumpida cuando una jovencita de cabello azabache interrumpió en la estancia, haciendo que el que levantara su vista del libro fuese Blaise, Hermione que se encontraba de espaldas al moreno y por esto fue incapaz de ver la expresión que la cara de este tomaba, pero Draco que estaba en frente de este pudo apreciarla, y al verlo no pudo más que bufar por la actitud de Hufflepuff enamoradizo que tomaba su amigo cada vez que esa joven estaba cerca suyo.

Clara se acerco con su andar lleno de gracia y elegancia hacia Hermione, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a los slytherin al pasar por la mesa de estos. Zabini volteo para poder seguir viéndola, logrando que Draco refunfuñara por lo bajo algo como "Parece un Hufflepuff enamoradizo".

- Hermione... Los chicos nos esperan para ir a clase¿vamos? – le dijo la morena.

- Por supuesto, espera a que recoja mis cosas.

La castaña fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su mochila, la tomo y dejo sobre esta el libro que había encontrado y que apenas había podido hojear.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunto Hermione al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la salida haciendo un rodeo para no pasar por la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes y que miraban con atención a ambas gryffindor, parecía como si Zabini quisiera decir algo ya que abría y cerraba la boca, como un pez que fue sacado del agua y necesita respirar. La joven asintió y volvió a pasar por al lado de las serpientes.

- Ha.. hasta-ta.. lu-luego Clara... – balbuceo Blaise que parecía que recién había podido recuperar el habla, que perdió cuando la había visto entrar a la ojiazul, Clara que ya estaba en la puerta se volteo y lo observo.

- Hasta luego Zabini. – le respondió esta, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la salida del lugar y desapareció al cruzar la puerta.

En la cara de Zabini se formo una expresión soñadora indescriptible, parecía que esas tres palabras fueron capaces de transportarlo al mismísimo cielo. Draco lo observaba con asco en la mirada¿cómo podía comportarse de una manera tan patética por una mujer? En su cabeza buscaba una explicación a porque Exupery causaba ese efecto en su amigo, jamás, pero jamás de los jamases lo había visto comportarse así, parecía un novato. Y ciertamente Blaise podía ser muchas cosas, pero.. ¿un novato? Já, no lo hagan reír. ¿Dónde había quedado el Zabini casanova, con el que todas las noches durante las vacaciones iban en busca de mujeres? De vacaciones, se respondió Draco a su pregunta. ¿En que momento Blaise había cambiado del conquistar empedernido que era, a un tonto enamorado? Seguro durante las tres ultimas semanas que no hizo más que pensar en Granger. Pero estaba seguro que el cambio más abrupto se dio más que nada luego de la selección para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, luego de este pequeño intercambio de palabras. ¿Habría pasado algo entre Zabini y Exupery? Draco al instante descarto esa loca idea, por dos motivos, 1º Blaise se lo hubiese contado y 2º si Blaise no se lo hubiese contado, se hubiese enterado por Pansy u otra persona, después de todo estaban en Hogwarts, donde todo el mundo se entera de todo.

Nunca fueron muy de su agrado las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Quirrel, Lockhart y Umbridge habían sido unos completos ineptos, Moody un maniático y Lupin nunca mostró mucha simpatía por su casa, pero ahora con Krum le eran indiferentes, le caía bien, pero al ser clase compartida con los gryffindor mostraba mucha simpatía con Granger y eso lo irritaba, le daban ganas de tirarse enzima de el y descuartizarlo manualmente, eso era exactamente lo que sentía ahora.

Se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual, delante de todo separando de Granger por una hilera de bancos, y ella como siempre respondiendo a la pregunta que le había echo Krum, le respondía tan centrada en el tema que pasaba por alto un detalle muy peculiar, el profesor se la encontraba comiéndosela con los ojos. Tenia su mirada clavada en el escote de la castaña, uno valla a saber porque, seguramente porque era un día extrañamente caluroso, la joven se había venido sin pulóver y con la túnica desabrochada, enseñando su camisa que tenia bordado el escudo de Gryffindor, y que más extrañamente aun los tenia los primeros botones desabrochados enseñando un pequeño escote, esto sumado al echo de que su corbata estaba un poco desajustada, la hacia tremendamente deseable.

La clase fue sumamente aburrida, y tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no gritarle al búlgaro que dejara de mirar la delantera de la castaña. Cuando por fin sonó la campana dando por finalizada la ultima clase del día recogió velozmente sus cosas y salió seguido de Blaise de ese salón. Juntos fueron a la sus dormitorios, en las mazmorras, a dejar sus cosas.

Una vez en los dormitorios, Blaise se había quitado su túnica y zapatos, y a continuación se había acostado en su cama. Mientras que Draco se había sentado a los pies de la cama de Nott, que se encontraba en dirección mirando hacia la cama de este.

- Draco... – lo llamo el moreno.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Debemos ir a Hogsmeade con Kathe y Sophie? – pregunto Blaise, que tenia su mirada perdida en el dosel negro de la cama.

- ¿Por?

- Porque... no se, últimamente siento que me estoy llevando mejor con Clara, y...

- ¿Te gustaría invitarla a ella...? – le concluyo la frase Draco. Blaise asintió- Si, debemos ir con ellas..

Blaise asintió sin apartar su mirada del dosel de la cama.

- Blaise¿no te has enterado? – le pregunto Draco, sintiéndose obligado a tener que ser el que le digiera a Blaise una mala noticia.

- ¿De que? – le respondió con otra pregunta Zabini, quitando por primera, desde el inicio de la conversión, su mirada del dosel para ver a Draco.

- De que... – Draco resoplo. - ¿Viste a Liam Wotier?

- ¿Uno de 7º de Ravenclaw?

- Si.

- ¿No es uno que le gusto a Pansy el año pasado y la rechazo? – indago Blaise haciendo memoria. Draco asintió.- ¿El capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw?

- El mismo...

- Bueno¿qué pasa con el?

- Le pregunto a Exupery si quería ir con el a Hogsmeade...

- ¡Lo mato! – dijo Blaise por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco pudiese oírlo, mientras se sentaba en la cama ágilmente.

- Y ella le dijo que si..

Zabini palideció y se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- Me lo contó hoy Pansy mientras te esperábamos para ir a desayunar... – Draco volvió a resoplar – Y Gautier Goldstein invito a Granger...

- ¿Cita doble? – el rubio asintió. – ¿Goldstein no salió con Sarah Parker el año pasado?

- Si...

Cuando esa mañana Draco se entero que Granger había aceptado salir con Goldstein, su furia había sido tan grande que tuvo que hacer gala de su mayor autocontrol para no ir directa a la sala común de Ravenclaw a matar a un águila. Ese día había sido una mierda, Krum que babeo toda la clase por Granger¿dónde quedaban las distancias de alumno-profesor?, y enzima Pansy que no pudo contener su espíritu de chismosa y le fue con todos los rumores que tenia entre ellos los de Granger y Exupery.

No sabia quien se estaba comportado más como un Hufflepuff despechado si el o Blaise. ¡Malditas Mujeres! El, Draco Malfoy¿celoso¡No! De ninguna manera, el nunca estuvo celoso y nunca iba a estarlo. Lo que a el le pasaba era que... era que... ¡el estaba encaprichado con Granger, y la única manera de saciar su capricho era metiendola en su cama, y Krum y Goldstein estaban complicándolo todo¡Si eso era¿El, un Malfoy, celoso? Si, antes Voldemort iba a bailar salsa con Potter, los dos en tutu, y eso era más que imposible.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea, a su lado se encontraba Clara que estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Comienzos de la Magia Blanca, volumen IV". Siempre que la veía leyendo, la veía con un libro diferente, ahora entendí como hacia conseguido 11 M.H.B. y todos aprobados con _Extraordinarios_. De repente vio una cabellera color rojo fuego entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda y dirigirse directamente hacia ellas.

- ¡Hermione Granger!– le grito Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Cuéntame en este preciso momento lo de Goldstein! – le exigió la pelirroja cuando llego a su lado.

- ¡Ah.. eso! – murmuro la castaña al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba. Clara que había dejado de leer al escuchar a Ginny gritar, rompió en risa.

- ¡Y tu señorita! – dijo refiriéndose a la ojiazul que al momento que escucho que se referían a ella paro su reír - ¡Cuéntame lo de Wotier!

- Bueno, pero.. primero las primeras¡Hermione! – dijo una sonriente morena.

- Es que no hay mucho que contar...

- ¿Cómo que no? – inquirió la más pequeña de los Weasley.

- Estábamos en la biblioteca, Clara y yo... – comenzó a contar la castaña.

- Que raro... – dijo con burla Ginny, lo que se gano una mirada de reproche por parte de ambas chicas.

- Y se nos acercaron Liam y Gautier, y nos preguntaron si nos molestaba que se sentaran con nosotras... Se pusieron a hablar con Clara y de a poco yo me fui integrando a la conversación... – Hermione se detuvo y miro a la ojiazul de modo para que continuara ella el relato.

- Nos preguntaron si ya habíamos quedado con alguien para ir a Hogsmeade, les dijimos que no, y Liam me dijo "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?" yo le dije que si y después Gautier le pregunto a Hermione, que obviamente acepto, y quedamos en que iba hacer una cita doble... – concluyo la morena, que se había sonrojado levemente al decir esto.

- ¡Valla, valla! Que afortunadas, - dijo Ginny con un aire bastante peculiar en la voz. – Tienen una cita con dos de los jóvenes muy apuestos... ¿Hermione, sabias que Gautier salió a principios del año pasado con Sarah Parker de Slytherin?

- Algo había oído... – contesto la castaña.

- y Parkinson estuvo detrás de Liam parte del año anterior, pero este la rechazo, dicen que Pansy sufrió una depresión por que era la primera vez que un hombre se resistía a sus "encantos"... – dijo Ginny con sorna, especialmente la ultima palabra. Hermione y Clara se miraron por unos instantes y luego comenzaron a reírse.

Definitivamente Ginny estaba rara, ya de por si era raro que hablara con Clara, la castaña no entendía porque pero Ginny no la soportaba. Desde que comenzaron ese año las clases la menor de los Weasley se había alejado de ellos¿estaba manteniendo una conversación con la morena sin enviarle miradas de odio? Sorprendente.

Hacia ya un poco más de una semana de su encuentro con Malfoy a orillas del lago, no le había contado a nadie del pequeño "incidente", como solía ella llamarlo cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido, y ahora se encontraba precisamente en el mismo lugar, esperando a que sus amigos terminaran la practica de quidditch un día martes antes de la cena. Por suerte había visto a Draco lo menos posible durante el día, en clase de pociones y a penas un cruce de miradas en el desayuno y en el almuerzo.

Por un lado se encontraba profundamente agradecida por la actitud que había tomado el buscador del equipo de Slytherin, pero por otra lado la desilusionaba... Hubiese esperado, hubiese querido esperar, cualquier otro tipo de reacción aparte de miradas furtivas, y volvían de nuevo al principio, a ignorarse mutuamente. ¡Que frustrante! Ella no se despegaba de sus amigos y apenas le había visto el pelo durante esa semana.

Suspiro profundamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la hierba. Faltaba media hora para que el entrenamiento terminara, y como se había aburrido decidió ir al lago, le encantaba sentarse a orillas de este y observarlo durante un tiempo, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza empezaba a divagar en todo eso que le daba vueltas.

Mientras observaba al cielo que cada vez se volvía más un azul marino, pudo escuchar unos murmullos. Así que se incorporo suavemente para poder ver de donde venían estos.

Al volver a sentarse dirigió esta vez su mirada hacia el castillo y pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes, unos siete deberían ser, vestidos con túnicas de quidditch en colores verde y plata, ahí estaba el equipo de Slytherin encabezado por nada más y nada menos que su capitán y buscador: Draco Malfoy. A su derecha Blaise Zabini y a su izquierda Theodore Nott. Debido a la distancia a sus oídos no llegaban más que murmullos incomprensibles, pero seguro que estaban hablando de que modo interrumpir la practica de Gryffindor y como echarlos, era más que obvio.

Se volvió a dejar caer sobre el verde pasto, quería pasar desapercibida, no iba poder detener la próxima pelea entre su casa y la de las serpientes, así que se limito a continuar en su observación del firmamento. No tenia ganas de ser insultada por Malfoy. En su cabeza el tema que la estuvo torturando la ultima semana se volvió a apoderar de ella y en vanos intentos por mantener alejados los recuerdos de ese beso, se quedo profundamente dormida...

Sintió como en sueños era suavemente sacudida por una mano en su hombro, así que poco a poco fue despertándose para chocarse con unos ojos color azul que la miraban divertidamente.

- El entrenamiento ya termino.– le susurro Ron, que era el que la estaba intentando despertar.

- Me quede dormida... – informo con voz ronca.

- Nos dimos cuenta. – dijo divertidamente una voz atrás de Ron que reconoció como la de Harry.

Se sentó en la hierba y pudo ver que aparte de Ron, que se encontraba en cuclillas al lado suyo, de pie estaban Harry, Clara y Ginny con sus túnicas de quidditch y escobas en mano.

- ¿Vamos a la torre así luego bajamos a cenar? – pregunto Ron.

Hermione como respuesta se levanto del suelo, Ron hizo lo mismo y se comenzó a encaminar hacia el castillo seguida de cerca por sus amigos.

¡Por fin viernes! Había sido una semana agotadora, los profesores se habían encargado de llenarlos de tarea, pero ella había sido previsora y la había ido haciendo a medida que tenia tiempo libre así de este modo para el sábado se encontraría libre de tarea, así que mientras ella se encontraba recostada en un sillón y Clara, como ya a esta altura era costumbre, estaba leyendo un libro de portada morada y letras agua marina. Harry y Ron que no habían sido previsores como ellas se encontraban en una rincón de la sala común rodeados de libros.

De repente una lechuza color ámbar sobrevoló la sala común y se dirigía hacia la morena. Al llegar junto a ella emitió ululo en forma de saluda, velozmente Clara cerro su libro y lo deposito sobre su regazo, acaricio al animal y toma la nota que se encontraba amarrada a la pata de la hermosa lechuza. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven termino de leer el amarillento pergamino, se levanto dejando caer al piso el pesado libro, cosa que ignoro completamente y se acerco a Hermione. La castaña que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor así que la ojiazul para sacarla de sus divagaciones carraspeo ligeramente logrando que esta pegara un pequeño salto en el cómodo sillón escarlata. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la ex-estudiante de Beuxbatons que se esperaba esto le tendió la carta sin dejarla siquiera mencionar palabra.

_"Clara: _

_ Ton grand-père et moi voulions t'avertir que durant la période hivernale nous voyagerons en Grèce pour voir Matéo et Lila. Ainsi que nous te voulions demander¿quoi est-ce que tu vas faire durant les vacances ¿Vas-tu venir en France ou resteras-tu avec Remus Lupin? Si tu veux tu elles peux venir à passer à la demeure avec les amis que tu te trouves je me mets là-bas et qui peuvent aussi venir n'importe laquelle de tes compagnes antiques de Beuxbatons. __J'attends ta réponse, il t'aime beaucoup, _

_Ta grand-mère, Georgia."_

Hermione leyó la carta en silencio, no tenia buen manejo del francés, apenas había podido entender algunas frases de la carta.

- Disculpa, pero... nos soy buena en el francés... – le confeso Hermione.

- Es una carta que me escribió mi abuela, avisándome que ellos se van a ir a Grecia a pasar las navidades para ver a mis tíos Matéo y Lila, y me preguntaba que iba hacer yo durante las mías... –dijo Clara con el ceño fruncido – Y en esa carta me dice que si quiero pudo ir a pasar las vacaciones a Francia con amigos, tanto de Hogwarts como de Beuxbatons... Y bueno... se supone que es una indirecta para saber si quieren venir a pasar las vacaciones a Francia conmigo. – le dijo Clara con una gran sonrisa en la cara – le voy a decir a Remus, a Tonks y a unos amigos de allá si quieren venir...

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, hasta ese momento sus navidades siempre habían sido en Hogwarts o en casa con sus padres, ella había ido un par de veces a Francia, y le resultaba un país sumamente fascínante.

- ¡Claro que me gustaría ir! – le dijo felizmente.

- ¡Genial! Yo se que todavía faltan un par de meses para navidad, pero a mi siempre me gustan arreglar las cosas con anticipación... Les voy a decir a Harry y a Ron solamente, - se detuvo un momento, como para pensar algo- no le digas a nadie porque sino me voy a ver en la obligación de invitar gente que no quiero... Parvati y Lavender se piensan que somos mejores amigas, son buenas chicas y me caen bien, pero... tu sabes como son mejor que yo y... digamos que prefiero unas vacaciones de ellas.. – rió ligeramente, la castaña la secundo. Por supuesto que ella sabia como eran sus compañeras de cuarto, las conocía hacia 6 años y a veces eran insoportables. – Bueno... voy a informar a los chicos.

Y con paso seguro se alejo rumbo al rincón donde sus amigos hacían tarea.

Esas vacaciones le iban a venir muy bien, no solo a ella sino también a Ron y sobre todo a Harry, alejarse un poco del alboroto de Londres, y pasar unas semanas con amigos recorriendo un lugar nuevo, lo más seguro es que Harry nunca hubiese puesto un pie fuera de Inglaterra, ya que los Dursley escatimaban bastante en el y desde que empezó en Hogwarts ya sea por un motivo o por otro no podía ir a ningún lado que no fuese La Madriguera, Prive Drive o Grimmauld Place. Olvidarse de las preocupaciones y disfrutar un poco ¡eso no le venia mal a nadie!

Aunque no sabia donde quedaba la mansión Exupery y Clara nunca había hablado mucho de ella, es más nunca les había hablado de esta, estaba segura de que seria hermosa y muy grande (como toda mansión). Seguramente esas serian unas vacaciones muy agradables, ya por el simple echo de que estarían con sus amigos, en Francia y muy lejos de rubios engreídos que pudieran molestarla ¡...completamente libres de Malfoys a la vista!

Y sábado, un sábado completamente libre de ocupaciones, solo faltaban dos semanas para su cita con Kathe. ¡Solo faltaban dos semanas para la cita de Granger con Goldstein! Malditas sea Granger, y ahí estaba de nuevo siendo la protagonista de sus pensamientos. Ese beso, ese maldito beso que no debió pasar nunca, soñaba con el dormido y despierto. Cada vez que la veía ya sea en una clase compartida, en las comidas o en un cruce en un pasillo, en los que ella siempre estaba acompañada por alguien, deseaba arrojarse enzima de ella y besarla, besarla como si nada importara. ¿Qué era lo que ella hacia? Lo ignoraba, el pensó que ya habían superado esa etapa del "no existes", pero evidentemente se equivoco porque eso era lo que hacia Granger todos los santos días. Y el volvía a torturarla con sus miradas, miradas que a simple vista no provocaban nada, pero el sabia que si algún efecto tenían en ella, ya que cada vez que clavaba sus orbes color mercurio en ella podía observar como casi imperceptiblemente se estremecía.

De eso se había dado cuenta hace unos pocos días atrás, antes pensaba que ella las ignoraba, pero ahora sabia que no. Y la razón era muy sencilla, nadie, pero nadie podía ignorar a un Malfoy.

Draco caminaba silenciosamente hacia la biblioteca, cuando el sonido de unos pasos sonaron tras el. Se volteo elegantemente y se encontró con lo que parecía una persona que en sus brazos llevaban tantos libros que le tapaba el camino, el rubio rápidamente se imagino de quien se trataba¿quién otro que Granger? Ahora se encontraba sola, y ni siquiera sabia que el estaba un par de metros por delante de ella, la ocasión perfecta...

* * *

Hola ¿Que tal? espero que bienn.. acá les deje el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste... A pesar de que me tarde en subirlo, no me tarde más que unos tres o cuatro días en terminarlo, pero a pesar de eso me costo escribirlo :s

Quería agradecer aquellas personas que siempre se pasan por mi fic y dejan su review, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! **no tienen idea de lo que valen para mi cada cosa de lo que me dicen, así que les pido por favor que sigan dejando. Estoy completamente abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, así que ya saben...

Voy a poner una regla (que tengo que decir que mucho no me gusta), pero para que suba un capitulo tiene que haber un mínimo de 10 reviews (lo máximo que me dejaron en un capitulo fueron 9, así que uno más ;) , supérense! jeje). Como mucho no me gusta esto, va hacer la única vez que lo pido es para saber si realmente esta gustando mi historia. Porque realmente es algo que se necesita saber.

Bueno con respecto a la carta en francés, yo no se francés, así que si tiene errores no tengo la más mínima idea, _use un traductor on line._ Me parecía necesario aclararlo. Les dejo la traducción al final de todo, para aquellos (que como yo) no saben francés y necesitan la ayuda de un traductor, jeej.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibí. Ah! Me olvidaban no están andando las alertas de la pagina, cosa que me pone nerviosa porque no se cuando actualizaron una historia que estoy siguiendo si me dejaron un review o qué, así que les aviso que con mucha suerte y con los 10 reviews dentro de unos quince días a más tardar estaré subiendo el capitulo siete.

Muchas gracias por su atención. Suerte,

GALLETAA·

**Traducción de la carta que manda Georgia (la abuela de Clara).  
**  
_Clara:_

_Tu abuelo y yo queríamos avisarte que durante el periodo invernal viajaremos a Grecia a ver a Mateo y Lila. Así que te queríamos preguntar ¿que vas hacer durante las vacaciones ¿Vas a venir a Francia o te quedaras con Remus Lupin? Si quieres puedes venir a pasarlas a la mansión con los amigos que te hallas echo allá y que también pueden venir cualquiera de tus antiguas compañeras de Beuxbatons. Espero tu respuesta, te quiere mucho,_

_Tu abuela, Georgia._


	7. Tan prohibido

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo VII: Tan prohibido.**

Hermione salió del baño de prefectos, recién bañada, y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, había quedado con Clara para terminar el ensayo que les había mandado Snape. Por suerte la clase de pociones, en la que mando hacer un ensayo, en parejas, en un pergamino de un metro de largo sobre el Veritaserum la morena se había sentado a su lado y no Harry, como lo asían usualmente. Faltaban unos quince minutos para la hora pautada, pero que más daba llegaría un poco antes.

Se encontraba a unos pocos pasillos del lugar señalado, cuando una voz sonó atrás de ella:

- ¡Granger! –la llamaron.

Detuvo su paso para ver quien era la persona que la llamo. Era Zabini.

- Necesito tu ayuda... – le pidió el chico en un tono bastante lastimero y poco habitual en uno de su casa, y aun menos habitual en el, el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que llegaba al lado de la Gryffindor.

- ¿En que? – pregunto la castaña dubitativa, después de todo no se podía olvidar que estaba hablando con un Slytherin.

- Con Clara... – le respondió al tiempo que le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.

- Yo no te pudo ayudar con ella...- dijo al mismo tiempo que retomaba su camino. Blaise empezó a caminar tras ella.

- ¿Cómo que no? Sos su amiga. – alego el slytherin.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver? - volvió a preguntar Hermione al tiempo que apresuraba el paso, cada vez estaba más cerca de la biblioteca.

- Que la podes convencer para que no valla a Hogsmeade con Wotier.

- No.. no puedo. – dijo cortante la ojimiel. – Después de todo tu iras con una de Slytherin¿por qué Clara no puede ir con Liam?

- ¡Porque se va a intentar aprovechar de ella! – le espeto Blaise enojado.

- Ella sabe defenderse sola... Escúchame Zabini, no puedo hacer nada. – le dijo Hermione ya cansada de la discusión.

- ...Por favor... – le suplico Blaise.

- No Zabini, no puedo ayudarte con Clara... – la voz de Hermione resonó en el pasillo en el que más adelante parecía que había un par de personas

- Por favor, solamente has que cancele su cita con Wotier. – le suplico el cazador del equipo de las serpientes.

- Por ultima vez no, Zabi.. – Hermione no termino la frase, al ver quienes eran esas personas y en la posición algo comprometida en que encontraban.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se acerco discretamente hacia la joven que se acercaba con un pilar de libros en manos, tantos que le tapaban la cara. La chica detuvo su camino por un momento, y Draco aprovecho para observarla mejor, para ser Granger llevaba un pollera más corta de lo usual. Ella siempre con sus polleras por las rodillas, esta era un poco más corta, llevaba la túnica abierta¿qué demonios le estaba dando a la sangre sucia por usar su túnica abierta¿Acaso lo hacia para que Krum babeara por ella? Este ultimo pensamiento lo lleno de ira. Así que se acerco a la joven que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de el, parada en el medio del pasillo con sus libros en mano.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, a unos centímetros pudo divisar el león bordado en la túnica negra de ella. Por una extraña razón le había parecido que Granger era más alta, pero como no se pudo haber encogido lo más seguro es que hubiese sido cosa suya.

Rápidamente coloco sus manos en las caderas de la joven logrando así que ella soltara sus libros y cayeran al piso, golpeando sus caros zapatos negros. Pero cuando por fin los libros dejaron de estorbar su visión de la cara de Granger, lo que encontró no fue precisamente la cara de Granger, sino unos ojos azules eléctrico que lo miraban confundidos. Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa cara, definitivamente no era los de Granger, sino de Exupery. Con razón la falda era más corta, la túnica desabotonado no era típica en la sangre sucia, excepto que hiciese mucho calor, y eso también explicaba porque la encontró más bajita. Arduo error el suyo, confundió a la traidora a la sangre con la sabelotodo. Y eso que lo único que tenían en común era su amor hacia los libros, su amistad con Potter y Weasley, las dos iban a Gryffindor y tenían excelentes notas.

-..Exupery...- musito con un hilo de voz.

Clara lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos¿qué demonios hacia Malfoy?

Esos estúpido libros, esa estúpida costumbre de Granger de cargar más libros de los que podía. De cargar tantos libros que le tapaban la visión, por eso la había confundido. ¿El que iba a saber que compartía esa afición con Exupery?

Pero Draco no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones, ya que escucho como unos pasos y voces se acercaban a ellos. Draco y Clara se miraron nerviosamente, al reconocer de quienes eran esas voces.

- Por ultima vez no, Zabi.. - la voz de Hermione resonó en todo el pasillo, dejando inconclusa la frase.

Los ojos miel de Hermione y los aguamarina de Zabini se abrieron como platos ante la escena que tenían adelante. Clara de espaldas a ellos, siendo tomado por las caderas de Draco Malfoy, y en el piso había un montón de libros.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Draco? – le espeto enojado Blaise adelantándose unos pasos.

El rubio se separo rápidamente de la chica, que miro a Hermione y Zabini con los ojos abiertos como platos. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire. Hermione tenia la boca abierta, Zabini estaba rojo de ira, Clara estaba más pálida que un muerto, mientras que Draco seguía con su pose altanera de siempre, parecía como si el grito de su amigo hubiese sido para cualquiera menos para él. La castaña dio un paso hacia delante y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga.

- ¿Te ayudo con los libros? – le pregunto a la ojiazul, esta simplemente atino a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza la tiempo que se agachaba a recogerlos.

Mientras que las dos Gryffindors recogían en silencio los libros, Blaise le dirigía miradas fulminantes a Draco, este simplemente miraba a su amigo con su típico semblante serio e inexpresivo, inmune a la furia, provocada por el, del moreno Slytherin. Las chicas terminaron de recoger los libros en mutismo y se incorporaron rápidamente, Hermione le dirigió una ultima mirada a los Slytherins y reanudo su marcha. Clara que todavía se encontraba un poco turbada comenzó su marcha con la mirada fija en el piso, sin atreverse a mirar a Blaise a la cara.

Cuando los pasos de ambas jóvenes dejaron de escucharse Zabini se abalanzo sobre Draco amarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica y estampándolo contra la pared de roca maciza.

- ¡Dime que demonios hacías con Clara, maldita sea! – le grito el moreno.

Draco que recién se daba cuenta de la reacción de su amigo se libero del amarre de Blaise, que no fue muy dificultoso ya que el chico no opuso resistencia alguna.

- Primero: cálmate Blaise. – le dijo el rubio mientras se arreglaba la ropa, todavía inmune a la furia de su amigo.- Hubo una pequeña confusión...

- Más te vale que se arregle esa 'pequeña confusión' - le espeto Zabini poniendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras.

- Digamos... que pensé que era otra persona. – expresó como quien no quiere la cosa. Blaise, que se comenzaba a serenar, le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

- Ese alguien¿es..? – pero el ojiazul, no pudo concluir la frase ya que fue interrumpido.

- Quien era ese alguien no viene al caso, Blaise. – dijo tajantemente Malfoy.

- Estas perdonado...

- ¿Perdonada? – pregunto confuso Draco.

- ¡Si! Por estar en una situación... algo.. comprometedora con Clara... – Draco le dirigió una mirada de desdén, mientras que Blaise le dirigía una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu que hacías con la sabelotodo? – inquirió Draco fortuitamente, Zabini se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se volteaba y se volvía por donde había venido. - ¿vas a las mazmorras?

- Así es... – respondió de espaldas el chico.

Draco comenzó a marchar imitando a su amigo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione y Clara se alejaron de los dos slytherins en un sepulcral silencio que fue roto por la morena.

- Hermione... – susurro la chica, la castaña hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como dando por asentado que le estaba prestando atención.- Yo... ehh... lo que paso con Malfoy... yo quería explicarte...

- Clara, no tienes porque darme explicaciones de nada. –la interrumpió Hermione, la trigueña asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo se. Pero quiero decirte lo que paso. – indicó la ahijada de Lupin.

- No hace falta, - dijo tajantemente – Clara, enserio... - La chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza para después callarse.

Y así continuaron su camino sumergidas en un profundo mutismo. Por la cabeza de Hermione dos imágenes se deslizaban continuamente: ella besándose con Malfoy, y Malfoy tomando por la cintura a su amiga, y repentinamente una ira sin sentido la asaltaba. Hermione sacudía su cabeza como queriendo espantar a esas imágenes. Cuando choco fuertemente contra alguien.

- Hermione¿estas bien? – era Gautier Goldstein que estaba con Liam Wotier.

- Ehh¡si si! – afirmo la chica. – lo que pasa es que venia distraída, discúlpame...

- No importa.. – le dijo sonriente Gautier.

Gautier era un chico de estatura promedio, cabello color dorado oscuro y unos ojos color chocolate sumamente expresivos, todo lo contrario a Malfoy pensó la ojimiel. Mientras que Liam, era un poco más alto que su amigo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel. Los dos tenían el escudo de Ravenclaw bordado en la típica túnica negra de Hogwarts.

- ¿Iban a la biblioteca? – indago Liam, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que hacia derretirse a cualquier chica, por supuesto que Clara no era la excepción y se lo quedaba mirando con un expresión de embobada en el rostro por lo cual solo fue capas de asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos acompañarlas? – pregunto Gautier.

- Claro. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole al rubio.

Y así los cuatro recorrieron el poco camino que quedaba para llegar a la biblioteca.

El resto del día paso dentro de todo tranquilo, Liam y Gautier se quedaron un buen rato en la biblioteca con las Gryffindors y luego se fueron porque tenían una practica de quidditch. Así que las jóvenes se quedaron solo un rato más luego que los Ravenclaws se fueron, para luego encontrarse con Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville en las orillas del lago.

Domingo por la tarde, Hermione se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago apoyada en un gran roble leyendo un libro de un famoso escritor muggle, J.R.R. Tolkien, Luna también leía, pero su habitual revista, _El quisquilloso_. Neville había ido al castillo en busca de la tarea de Pociones para que Hermione la ayudara a corregirle. Mientras que Ron, Harry y Clara armaban estrategias para el próximo partido de Quidditch con Hufflepuff dentro de tres semanas.

La castaña había leído unas cinco veces la misma frase, su mente se encontraba en cualquier lugar menos a orillas de lago con ella y sus amigos. Ella seguía pensando en un rubio egocéntrico, narcisista y racista¡si en Draco Malfoy! No entendía ni como ni porque el rubio siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, ese beso que se habían dado, el recuerde de ese beso siempre estaba presente en ella. Ni siquiera su primer beso con Viktor le había afectado tanto como el de Malfoy, ni tampoco estaba tan presente. La simple mirada del Slytherin la hacia estremecerse, nunca había sentido algo así por ningún chico. ¿Qué rayos tenia Malfoy para tener ese efecto en ella? Siempre la menosprecio, siempre la trato como basura y ahora venia la torturaba con su mirada, la besaba, y... y ella como una tonta caía bajo sus encantos. Eso no se lo podía permitir, ella no iba hacer como ese sequito de idiotas que lo perseguían a todos lados a el y a Zabini. Si lo que Malfoy pretendía era seducirla para luego ponerla en ridículo ella no se lo iba a permitir. ¡Claro que no! Pero lo que más curiosidad le causaba era ¿por qué Malfoy intensa seducirla a ella, a una sangre sucia, donde quedaba su prejuicio racial?

- Ehh¿Hermione? – la llamaba Neville, que ya había vuelto del castillo, con los pergaminos, pluma y tintero en mano.

- ¿Si, Neville? – le dijo la ojimiel levantando la vista del libro que estaba "leyendo".

- Traje el ensayo de pociones... ¿Lo empezamos a corregir? – pregunto dubitativo.

La chica asintió, cerro su libro mientras que Neville tomaba asiento a su lado y comenzaron a leerlo para así luego poder corregirlo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se encontraba en la clase de Historia de la magia, era jueves y desde el sábado que no veía a la castaña fuera de las horas de clase que compartían. La clase de el Profesor Binns, como de costumbre, le estaba resultando sumamente aburrida, nadie le estaba prestando atención, como de costumbre. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, mejor dicho en una persona. Siempre la misma, metida en su cabeza hasta limites insospechables, de todas las mujeres del mundo el tenia que encapricharse con la más imposible. Es que lo que pasa que a el, como buen Malfoy, le gustaba el sabor de lo prohibido. Pero estaba seguro que era el único Malfoy que se encaprichaba algo _tan prohibido_. Dentro de un poco más de una semana iba a tener una cita con una chica sumamente atractiva y el seguía pensando en la alumna predilecta de McGonagall.

La campana sonó anunciando el termino de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo. Inexpresivo, como siempre, recogió sus pertenencias y salió del salón seguido por Blaise, Pansy y sus dos gorilas (Crabbe y Goyle).

Al penetrar las puertas de acceso al Gran Comedor muchas cabezas se voltearon a mirarlo, a el y al moreno que venia caminado cabizbajo a su derecha. Llegaron a la mesa color verde y plata y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

A penas comenzó a comer y una voz sonó tras su espalda.

- Draco... – hablo alguien. Se volteo y se encontró con Kathe Winterlych. – Permiso.. – le dijo a Goyle, quien se corrió y le dejo espacio para que se sentara ella también.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco.

- Solamente, que me gustaría arreglar para la salida a Hogsmeade... – le dijo con una voz un tanto sugerente, cosa que el rubio ignoro totalmente al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la mesa de los leones, donde Hermione se encontraba sentada dándole la espalda y hablando con Potty y Exupery.

Blaise al otro lado de la mesa, le lanzaba miradas de suplica, para que cancelara la cita de el con Sophie Denami, cita a la que Draco acepto por el.

- Bueno¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en la sala común luego de almorzar? – pregunto el ojigris.

- ¿Qué no vamos a comer en Hogsmeade? – pregunto algo decepcionada.

- No... A la mañana Blaise y yo tenemos entrenamiento.

- Ahh. Bueno¿entonces después del almuerzo? - Draco asintió. – Nos vemos luego.

Y antes de irse le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda, cosa que a Draco ni lo inmuto.

- Draco¿te costaba tanto decirle que yo no podía ir? – le espeto Blaise.

- No sabes cuanto. – ironizo el buscador de Slytherin. Zabini le lanzo una mirada de desdén. – Aparte de todo... No se porque insistes en cancelar la cita, si Exupery va ir con Wotier.

El moreno se incorporo de un salto, tomo su mochila bruscamente y salió a zancadas del Gran Comedor, ignorando completamente el echo que desde una de las mesas un par de ojos color azul eléctrico lo siguieron en todo su recorrido.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El jueves se fue rapidísimo al igual que el viernes para Hermione. Llego un nuevo fin de semana, y cada vez estaba más cerca de su cita con Gautier, y eso era lo que menos le importaba. Hacia todo lo posible para evadir a Malfoy y lograba su cometido, pero no sabia porque se sentía decepcionaba¿es que acaso esperaba que Malfoy la interceptara entre clase y clase para robarle un beso? Descarto este pensamiento, eso era imposible¿ella queriendo que Malfoy la besara¡Imposible!

Un nuevo fin de semana, uno nuevo. Con dos días para hacer lo que quisiera mientras no infligiera las normas del colegio. El sábado no hizo mucho, por la mañana estuvo con Harry, Ron y Clara en los terrenos del colegio, era un día soleado y de temperatura otoñal. Luego del almuerzo, sus amigos tuvieron practica de quidditch, que fue a ver en compañía de Luna Lovegood. Una vez que hubo terminado el entrenamiento, volvió al castillo con una parte del equipo de su casa. Se cruzaron con el equipo de Ravenclaw, entre ellos Gautier y Liam. Y luego de eso no paso nada interesante, luego de la cena se dedico a terminar sus deberes, como siempre solía hacer. El domingo llego, como todo domingo, fue un día tranquilo, no hizo nada en particular, simplemente descanso.

Y de nuevo comenzó la semana, devuelta ver a Malfoy en clases, ese fin de semana había sido algo peculiar, no se había encontrado en ningún lugar a Malfoy, pero ni siquiera le vio una pestaña. En los anteriores fin de semana, por desgracia (eso pensaba ella), algún encuentro había tenido con el rubio, pero este no...

Lunes, la ultima clase había concluido ya, en un rato empezaría la cena. Y ella pensó que no tendría que ver a cierto slytherin hasta el día siguiente, pero Viktor le había informado durante su clase, que McGonagall le pidió que comunicara a los prefectos que asistiesen a sus clases, que luego de la ultima clase del día iba a ver una reunión en la sala de profesores. Para su infelicidad Malfoy era prefecto, por lo tanto, tenia que ir a esa maldita reunión de prefecto, donde no iban a decir nada interesante y que solo iban a ver los informes que tenían que hacer los prefectos, cada un periodo de mas o menos dos meses, para informar a los profesores de cuantos alumnos tuvieron que sancionar, el donde y el porque, y que resolución tomaron. En otras palabras una estúpida reunión aburrida y sin sentido, hubiese sido más fácil que entregar esos condenados informes, y que los profesores los leyeran por su cuenta y no existiese tal reunión, y fin del problema¡pero no! Los prefectos tenían que estar cuando los profesores los leyesen.

Llego enfrente de la puerta que daba a la sala de profesores con su amigo pelirrojo, no había nadie afuera. Llamaron a la puerta y la voz de la profesora McGonagall les respondió del otro lado comunicándole que podían entrar. Al ingresar en el salón se dieron cuenta que estaban todos y solo faltaban ellos dos, y eso que llegaban a hora, así que disimuladamente tomaron asiento.

A penas se sentó busco con la mirada a los prefectos de Slytherin, y los encontró justo enfrente de ella. Malfoy tenia la mirada fija en el Profesor Snape, parecía que no se había percatado de su llegada. Pero no sabia cuanto se estaba equivocando con esa conclusión.

Por supuesto que Draco se había dado cuenta que había llegado, si habían sido los última en llegar con la comadreja, y para su suerte se había sentado justo en frente de el, no sabia si lo había echo a propósito o inconscientemente, conociendo a Granger lo más seguro es que no hubiese sido a propósito. En el momento que Hermione poso sus ojos en el, volteo rápidamente la mirada, tan rápido que la chica no se dio cuenta que el la estaba observando, y se dispuso hacer que miraba a Snape que estaba dando su típico discurso sobre las responsabilidades y las normas. A los quince minutos Snape termino su monologo, y lo siguió McGonagall leyendo el informe de un prefecto de Hufflepuff de 5º. Observo por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, que miraba un punto indefinido del piso como si fuese sumamente interesante.

La castaña comenzó a sentirse observada así que levanto su vista y choco con un par de ojos color plomizo, Draco ni se molesto en pretender que no la estaba mirada cuando se vio descubierto por la gryffindor. Hermione sintió como un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza al chocar con esos ojos tan fríos. Sin ser conciente una guerra de miradas se desato, y el perdedor seria el que no fuese capas de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada al otro.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban inconscientes de lo que pasaba alrededor, lo único concreto que existía eran los ojos del otro. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba leyendo otro informe, de otro alumno y de otra casa, pero ellos ignoraban esto. Gautier que se encontraba presente en la reunión, ya que era prefecto de su casa, le dirigía miraditas a Hermione de tanto en tanto, pero esta era totalmente inconsciente de eso, como Draco era inconsciente de las miradas que le lanzaba Padma Patil y otras prefectas. Tampoco fueron concientes de cuanto tiempo se estuvieron observándose, en esa batalla silenciosa.

El contacto visual fue roto cuando Ron apoyo una mano en el hombro de Hermione. Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo al tiempo que Hermione volteaba para verlo.

- La reunión termino. – anuncio el chico. - ¿Vamos?

La ojimiel asintió y se incorporo lentamente sintiendo como la mirada mercurio del chico seguía clavada en ella. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que el chico no se diera cuenta de los temblores que la recorrían, pero Draco si se dio cuenta, sus intentos fueron inútiles. Y al ver los pequeños y casi imperceptibles temblores de los que era victima la chica, y ocasionados por nada más y nada menos que su mirada, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su pálido rostro. El había ganado esa guerra.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la sala de profesores, no tenia ganas de encontrarse con Gautier, era un chico muy bonito y bueno, y le gustaba su compañía solo que en ese momento no se le apetecía y conociéndolo lo más seguro es que se le acercara a hablarle.

Ron se apresuro a seguirla, y cuando estuvo a su lado aminoro su paso.

- Hermione... ¿sucede algo? – curioseo Ron.

- No¿por? – pregunto Hermione que recién se había percatado de la presencia su lado de su amigo, por un lado era un alivio, así se encontraba acompañada por si a Malfoy se le ocurría alguna de sus descabelladas ideas.

- Te noto distraída... – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Estoy... un poco.. cansada. – se justifico la muchacha. - ¿Vamos a la torre?

- Si, si.

Y así continuaron su marcha hablando de cosas banales. Mientras que Draco observaba con odio como Hermione se alejaba con Ron, pero el rubio no era el único que observaba a estos dos, sino que Gautier Goldstein también los veía alejarse.

Hermione llego con Ron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se encontraba hablando con Clara en unos de los sillones que se encontraban enfrente de la chimenea. Los dos prefectos se acercaron a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? – pregunto Clara, cuando los dos chicos estuvieron cerca.

- Bien... Algo aburrido, pero bien. – respondió el pelirrojo.

- Estábamos hablando de lo del viaje a Francia. – dijo la morena.

- Hable con Dumbledore, - informo Harry.- Le pregunte si podía ir...

- ¿Qué te dijo? – lo interrumpió Ron.

- Bueno, si me dejas terminar de hablar, - Clara y Hermione rieron por lo bajo.- me dijo que si, que era lo mismo si iba a Francia o a la Madriguera, que incluso le parecía más seguro ya que era otro país, y que en que los mortífago no dieron señales allá, lo más seguro es que como sean un grupo reducido, y que por eso no se hacen hagan notar... Aparte como van a ir Lupin y Tonks.

- Buenísimo, – apremio Ron con una gran sonrisa. – entonces esta todo dicho, vamos a ir pasar las vacaciones a lo de Clara...

- Así es... – confirmo la morena.

- Falta poco para la excursión a Hogsmeade, - Hermione y la ojiazul intercambiaron miradas, no le habían dicho nada a los chicos de sus citas.- ¿Vamos a cancelar el entrenamiento de la tarde?

- Si Ron, lo vamos a cancelar... A la mañana lo reservo Slytherin, – dijo con resentimiento Harry- pero lo cambiamos para el domingo a la tarde, porque a la mañana lo reservo Ravenclaw..

- ¡Genial! Porque el sábado no iba a poder ir. – hablo Clara.

- ¿Por qué no ibas a poder ir? – curioseo el pelirrojo.

- Tengo una cita. – contesto mirando la chimenea, que se encontraba apagada.

- ¿Cómo¿Con quien? – fisgoneo Harry intentando que su pregunta sonara casual.

- Con... con, Liam Wotier... – balbuceo la ex-estudiante de Beuxbatons.

- ¿Hermione tu lo sabias? – indago el "niño que vivió".

- Eh... este Harry, bueno... yo... si lo sabia... – reconoció la castaña.

- ¿Cómo no nos lo contaste? – pregunto Ron.

- Perdón... No tengo porque rendirle cuentas de con quien salgo o no.. – dijo tajantemente Clara.

- Somos tus amigos Clara, nos preocupamos por vos. – dijo molesto el ojiverde.

- Si, pero más que preocupados parecen dos guardabosques.

- ¡Pero Clara...! – hablo el menor de los varones de los Weasley, pero fue interrumpido por la ojiazul.

- ¡Pero nada, Ron¡Fin de la discusión! – espeto la trigueña, entre tanto se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada y se dirigía caminando velozmente hacia las escaleras que daban al sector femenino.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la observaron durante todo su recorrido.

- ¡Que fácil se enoja! – comentó Ron mirando todavía el lugar por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.

- Bueno Hermione¿tu que vas hacer en Hogsmeade? – investigo Harry.

- Bu-bueno, yo... yo.. tengo... una.. cita – comunico al tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían de un color carmín.

- ¿Qué? – grito Ron. - ¿Con quien?

- Con... con, con... Gautier Goldstein. – balbuceo la castaña.

- ¿Y no nos lo pensabas decir? – dijo terriblemente molesto el pelirrojo.

- Es que Ron... yo... – mascullo la chica, pero se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Qué rayos esperabas Hermione? – le espeto rojo de ira Ron. Harry observaba en silencio la discusión entre sus dos amigos.

- ¡Clara tiene razón, actúan como guardabosques! – le grito Hermione, se levanto de golpe y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común.

Sumamente enojada atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda, y comenzó a caminar sin un camino definido insultando mentalmente a Ron. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba se encontraba en el porto de roble que daba salida a los terrenos del colegio, sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó esas puertas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin prestar atención por donde caminaba.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco había visto alejarse a Ron y Hermione de la sala de profesores. Odiaba a ese pelirrojo, siempre atrás de Granger, babeando por ella, aprovechándose de su situación de amigos, y lo peor de todo es que no tenia las agallas suficiente para decirle a su "amiga" lo que sentía por ella. Lo peor de todo es que la sangre sucia era tan ingenua que no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Draco, Draco... – una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se volteo para ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba y se encontró con Pansy.- Me voy, quede en encontrarme con Owen..

- Esta bien Pansy. – le dijo cortante el rubio.

- Nos vemos luego. – se despidió la morena, se volteo y comenzó a alejarse.

Draco siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a caminar, con un rumbo fijo: los terrenos del colegio.

A los pocos minutos llego a orillas del lago, se quede unos minutos contemplando la cristalina superficie del embalse. Ese lugar siempre lo relajaba, y esta vez no era la excepción, con tan solo observar unos pocos minutos ese paisaje se sentía un poco más liberado, así que decidió que seria mejor volver al castillo.

A los pocos metros de comenzar su vuelta hacia el colegio, diviso una persona que se acercaba a el, parecía pensativa y no prestar atención por donde iba. La distancia se comenzó a acortar y pudo empezar a distinguir mejor los rasgos de esa chica que se aproximaba a el. Ese cabello tan particular, color castaño con rulos, medio revuelto, era de... Granger¡esa era Granger!

De repente parecía como que se tambaleaba y como que perdía la estabilidad. De pronto Hermione callo al piso, parecía... ¿desmayaba? Si se había desmayado.

Draco tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Hermione se encontraba tirada en el césped unos metros más delante de el desmayada, y el ahí parado como un idiota analizando la situación. Rápido comenzó a correr en dirección a la castaña que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo.

Cuando llego junto a ella, la vio mejor. Hermione se encontraba boca abajo sobre el suelo, Draco rápidamente la volteo y la pudo observar, se encontraba pálida, con un moretón en la frente, se cercioro que aparte de ese golpe estuviese bien, que respiraba, cosa que hacia. ¿Qué iba hacer con Granger? Tenia que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey, pero lo más seguro es que pensara que se había desmayado por su culpa...¿Entonces que hacia?

* * *

Hola! Qué tal? Aca les dejo el septimo capitulo. Espero que les guste, en este capitulo, hay un pequeño mal entendido entre Draco, Blaise, Hermione y Clara, pero que digamos que se "resuelve", despues un poco los pensamientos de los dos, y sobre las citas que tienen nuestros protagonistas y los amigos de ellos. Yo quiero aclarar, como yo tomo hasta el 5º libro de J.K. Rowling, Ron esta enamorado de Hermione, solo que aca ella no. Volviendo sobre el capitulo, Hermione piensa sobre el beso que se dio con Malfoy, arreglan que van a ir pasar las vacaciones a Francia y termine con que Hermione se desmaya y con que Draco que se encontraba ahi de casualidad no sabe que hacer..

Bueno, quiero responder a un par de preguntas que me hiso **Hecatombe**. Primero, Ginny no va ir a Francia, por el momento no se lleva muy bien con Clara, Ginny la trata mal porque esta celosa de la relacion que tiene con Harry. Lo de Ron no estoy segura, tengo muy pocas cosas definidas, excepto que Draco y Hermione van a terminar juntos, ni siquiera estoy segura si Blaise va a terminar con Clara, por el momento si, si me queres dar una sugerencias sobre con quien te gustaria que se quede Ron, te lo agradeceria ). Despues con Tonks y Lupin, si van a estar juntos, todabia no lo informaron, pero lo van a informar en las vacaciones. Y con respecto a Draco y a su padre, Lucius esta en Azkaban y no tiene un futuro prometedor, Draco no esta enojado sino disgutado porque su padre fue vencido por unos compañeros suyos del colegio, lo considera humillante y seamos sincero, que un hombre grande con todos los estudio terminados, un mortifago entrenado que sea capturado por tres chicos de 15 y dos de 14, se ve un poco mal, jeje ). Bueno espero que eso responda bien a tus preguntas, y a cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en hacermelas llegar, no te hagas problemas 8)  


Como veran estoy actualizando antes del tiempo que yo habia previsto, es en recompeza a que cumplieron con lo que pedi ) mil gracias por los review ehh! No saben lo bien que hacen. Y si quieren seguir superandose con la cantidad de reviews, todo bien! no me enojo, jeje P **_Acuerdense que mientras más reviews dejan más me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a subir más rapido._** Asi, que ya dicho todo, me retiro. Espero que les halla gustado el cap. cualquier cosa diganmela en serio. Es muy necesario saber sus opiniones 8)

Las mejores de las suertes, cuidense.

GALLETA·  



	8. Estúpido Hufflepuff enamoradizo

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo VIII: Estúpido Hufflepuff enamoradizo.**

Hermione se encontraba sumamente malhumorada¿quién demonios se creía Ronald Weasley? Estaba cansada de esa actitud, no era ni su padre, ni su novio, ni siquiera su hermano. Aunque lo quería como uno, no lo era, era su amigo y no podía enojarse con ella porque tenia una cita, lo mismo le había echo en el baile de 4º año, en el que fue con Viktor.

Había salido sumamente enojada de la sala común, y había llegado a los terrenos del colegio, sin ser conciente de donde la conducían sus pies, solamente de que estaba en los jardines. Su mirada estaba centrada en el verde pasto, no prestaba atención por donde iba, ni nada que no fuesen sus pensamientos. Los jardines del colegio, a orillas del lago, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, tardes en compañía de sus amigos, con Viktor en 4º año, donde Gautier y Liam se le acercaron a hablar a ella y Clara (luego de haberles pedido de ir Hogsmeade), una tarde que habían decidido hacer la tarea al aire libre, ya que a pesar de que era otoño y las temperaturas no eran muy elevadas era un día sumamente agradable, Harry y Ron se encontraban cumpliendo un castigo que le había puesto Snape por hacer explotar el caldero con una poción mal echa, y... el beso con Malfoy.

Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo espantar esos pensamientos, lo hacia siempre que se le veía a la cabeza un pensamientos no deseado, pero por mucho que sacudiera su cabeza el pensamiento no se iba, es más parecía estancarse todavía más. No entendía porque lo seguía haciendo si nunca le funcionaba, era más un auto reflejo.

De repente su visión del césped se comenzó a ser difusa, sus piernas le parecieron de gelatina, incapaces de sostener su peso. Por mucho que respiraba parecía incapaz de llenar sus pulmones, lo que antes era una visión borrosa se comenzó a oscurecer cada vez más, hasta llegar a un negro sin una pizca de luz, era el más profundo y opaco de los negros. Y sin ni mas ni menos sus piernas no respondieron más y callo al piso, golpeándose la cabeza al derrumbarse y perdiendo el conocimiento.

La gryffindor se despertó de un sueño ajetreado, donde ella escapaba todo el tiempo de alguien. La sensación de desesperación que la recorrió, mientras duro esa interminable pesadilla, fue inexplicable. Se encontraba en una cama, o al menos eso parecía. Se relajo por un momento al sentir las finas sabanas de seda negra, pero de repente se incorporo de golpe. Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en los terrenos del colegio luego de su discusión con Ron¿en que momento llego a una cama? Se observo a si misma como asegurándose de que estaba entera, no tenia túnica, ni pulóver, ni medias, ni zapatos, pero tenia el resto del uniforme del colegio. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que estaba en la enfermería, pero al instante desecho esta idea¿desde cuando la enfermería tenia sabanas negras? Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una gran cama adoselada, de sabanas y doseles negros.

Los cortinas de la cama se encontraban cerradas. Corrió una, y observo la habitación en la que se encontraba. Las paredes eran verdes con detalles en color plata. Era muy pintoresca y elegante, pero no recordaba ninguna habitación así. Salió de la cama con paso tembloroso, y se encontró con que en la sala había una chimenea y unos cuantos sillones que estaban de espalda a la cama, y a su derecha una mesa llena de pociones, vendas, gasas, y un par de libros.

Volvió a posar su vista en los sillones que se encontraban frente a ella. En uno individual se veía el pedazo de una cabeza. Se acerco silenciosamente a la butaca color verde botella, cuando de repente sintió una punzada en la frente, no pudo contener un quejido de dolor y automáticamente se llevo una mano al lugar adolorido, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas.

La persona que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sillón se incorporo al oír el quejido proveniente de Hermione. Pero la castaña no pudo ver quien era, a penas pudo distinguir que era un hombre, ya que al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba de su cómodo asiento ella caía el piso de rodillas, la punzada en su frente era demasiado fuerte como para ser conciente de otra cosa que no fuese intentar hacer algo para calmar ese agudo dolor.

Draco se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una butaca en frente de una gran chimenea, en la sala de menesteres, atento a cualquier ruido que proveniente de la joven que reposaba en la cama que se encontraba a espaldas de el.

Cuando Draco vio como Granger se desmayaba ante sus ojos, y a pesar de que al principio no supo como reaccionar y se quedo mirando el cuerpo inerte de la castaña tirado en el pasto, a penas se acerco a ella, después de voltearla y observar su pálido rostro con el golpe en su frente se puso a deliberar sobre que hacer. Luego de haber pensando un poco que hacer, y haber llegado a la conclusión de que no podía llevar a la Gryffindor a la enfermería sin correr riesgo de que Potter y Weasley se tirasen sobre el para golpearlo echándole la culpa de que su amiga se halla descompensado. Así que llego a la resolución que la llevaría a la sala menesteres. ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese? Allí tendría todo lo que necesitara para sus cuidados. Pidió un cuarto cómodo y con material de primeros auxilios y manuales de sanación.

Por primera vez en su vida le servia uno de los hechizos que su padre le había enseñado, uso uno que le enseño durante las vacaciones de 4º año. Empleo '_trasluceo'_, que consistía en hacer a los hechizados traslucidos, en otras palabras invisibles.

Había pasado un poco más de una hora desde su llegada a la sala de menesteres, en un rato comenzaría la cena, y ahí estaba el problema. Los amigos de Granger, sobre todo el pobretón, se pondrían histéricos por la ausencia de la castaña. Pero el no tenia porque inquietarse por esto, la que tendría que preocuparse era la sabelotodo.

Repentinamente un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente volteo su cabeza y vio la cortina de la cama corrida. Se levanto de la butaca justo para ver como Granger caía al piso de rodillas mientras que con la mano izquierda se tomaba la cabeza. Se dirigió seguro hacia la mesita que estaba llena de pociones, gasas, vendas y otras cosas. Tomó una poción de color púrpura de contextura espesa, una venda y un tarrito con otra poción de color amarillento. Fue rumbo a la castaña que seguía de rodillas en el piso. Coloco las cosas que segundos atrás había tomado y las dejo a un costado. Tomó delicadamente entre sus blanquecinas manos la cabeza de la chica, logrando que esta la mirara a los ojos, con el dolor plasmado en los suyos. Volvió a agarrar la poción púrpura que había dejado a un lado y se la tendió, la gryffindor la miro vacilante.

- Quédate tranquila Granger que no esta envenenada... – le dijo con sorna, la muchacha le dirigió una mirada de enojo y se lo bebió de una.

Hermione sintió como un calor la invadía, como cada uno de sus músculos se tranquilizaba, como una repentina energía la invadía. Draco tomó la gasa y vertió en esta la poción que se encontraba en el tarrito, la coloco suavemente sobre el moretón que la castaña tenia en la frente, sintió como ese agudo dolor del que era victima poco a poco se iba disipando hasta ser nulo.

- Esto se pasa por saltearte las comidas... ¿qué pasa la perfecta prefecta esta haciendo una de esas estúpidas dietas? – hablo el rubio completamente serio sin una pizca de malicia en sus palabras.

Hermione se tomo su tiempo para comprender lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, todavía se encontraba medio adormilada. Fue entendiendo las palabras dichas por el slytherin poco a poco, y unos segundos después entendió a la perfección lo que este quiso decir. ¿Ella dietas? Por favor¿por quien la trataba? Ella no era de esas estúpidas que lo único que les preocupaba era el físico, sus preocupaciones iban más allá de cosas tan banales. Pero que no había almorzado era verdad, pero no porque se quejara de su peso sino porque le tenia que dar unos retoques al ensayo que Snape había pedido. Observo a Draco por unos momentos, y luego se dio cuenta que el rubio con una mano le estaba aplicando una gasa con una poción para el golpe que tenia en la cabeza, mientras que con la otra la agarraba por el cuello. Al ser conciente de este contacto con el slytheriano sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojizo. La mano de Malfoy que reposaba en su cuello desprendía un extraño calor que la hacia sentir protegida.

Suavemente el muchacho dejo de pasarle por el contusión la gasa y delicadamente se incorporo dirigiéndose a la mesa negra, donde la dejo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo la botellita, que se encontraba sobre el piso de madera que antes contenía la poción color granate que minutos atrás la castaña había ingerido, y el tarro que contenía poción ambarina y nuevamente fue en dirección a la mesa donde dejo allí también los recipiente.

Se volteo y observo a Hermione, que se encontraba todavía de rodillas sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Se veía tan vulnerable, su rostro algo pálido aun y ese golpe que poco a poco se hacia cada vez menos visible. Antes de acostarla en la cama le había sacado la túnica, el pulóver, las medias y los zapatos para que estuviese más cómoda.

Los primeros momentos en que dejo a la castaña en la cama, luego de haberla traído en brazos desde los terrenos del colegio, se dedico a mirarla, se veía tan indefensa que no parecía la misma Hermione Granger que siempre ayudo en todo a Potter, por más que eso implicara poner en riesgo su vida. Luego dirigió su vista hacia sus piernas, su pollera se había subido un poquito brindándole una mejor vista, y el echo de que no llevara su túnica le mejoraba aun más la visión, no podía creer que tuviese unas piernas tan hermosas, eran delgadas y bien torneadas. No entendía la afición de Granger por vestirse como monja, ya que por lo que podía apreciar ahora tenia un bonito cuerpo. Un minuto¿el estaba halagando a la sangre sucia? Eso sonaba bastante improbable, ya que nunca se le ocurrió ver a Granger como algo más que un ser inferior, nunca la había visto como lo que realmente era, _una mujer_. Esos pensamientos lo habían dejado algo confusos así que decidió dejar de observarla, todavía no valla a ser cosa de que se despertara y lo viese ahí viéndola dormir, y dirigirse a los sillones.

Y ahora casi una hora después de esos sucesos, se encontraba viéndola sentada en el piso y mirándo minuciosamente el recinto en donde se encontraban.

- Malfoy, - lo llamo, mirándolo a la cara- ¿dónde estamos?

- En la sala de menesteres.

- Ah... – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, pero cuando Hermione recordó el tacto de Malfoy sobre su cuello y el beso que se dieron bajo el sauce, interrumpió el contacto visual y sus mejillas volvían a tomar un leve color escarlata.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – cuestiono la gryffindor buscando la mirada del joven.

Pero ahora el que le evadió su mirada fue Draco sintiéndose incapaz de buscar una respuesta coherente, porque la realidad era que ni el sabia porque la había llevado allí y la había curado habiendo podido dejarla tirada y hacer como si el no supiese nada, porque era más que clara que EL no podía llevarla a la enfermería, lo acusarían de la baja de presión que tubo la chica y lo castigarían hasta el fin del semestre. Así que se dirigió hacia un sillón donde reposaba su túnica con el escudo de la casa de las serpientes, la tomo y luego fue hacia la puerta.

- Ya es casi la hora de la cena, - le informo Draco, cuando tomaba entre sus pálidas manos el pomo de la puerta - tus pertenencias están en un sillón.

Abrió la puerta y salió por esta, sin responder la pregunta que le habían echo.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor dándole la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes, no tenia ganas de cruzar ni siquiera una mirada con el rubio, menos después de lo sucedido hace media ahora. Se había ido sin responderle a la pregunta que le había echo, pero ella sabia que no estaba dentro de los principios de Malfoy brindar explicaciones y menos a ella. Bastante con que no la dejo tirada en los terrenos porque sino hubiese pescado un resfriado, ya que la temperatura había descendido bastante y ella estaba desabrigada.

Harry y Ron se encontraban charlando como siempre de estrategias para el próximo partido de quidditch, Ginny ya no se sentaba con ellos desde la llegada de Clara, no entendía ese recelo hacia la morena, ahora se encontraba siempre en compañía de Demelza Robins. Y Clara no estaba en el comedor, no la había visto desde que se enojo con Harry y subió a las habitaciones de las chicas, quizás todavía se encontrara ahí, era raro a Clara nunca le duraban los enojos más de quince minutos. Miro su plato con desgano, las ganas de comer se les fueron cuando entro al comedor y cruzo su vista con la de Malfoy por una fracción de segundo.

Malfoy, Malfoy siempre Malfoy, no podía de parar de pensar en el. Hace una semana no la insultaba e incluso esa misma tarde la había llevado a la sala de menesteres y le curo el golpe de la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba¿Por qué no podía volver hacer el mismo Malfoy de años anteriores? Así por lo menos no le daría motivos para pensar en el aparte de maldecirlo por sus continuos insultos.

Sin haber comido bocado se levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió fuera del Gran Comedor. A penas cruzo la gran puerta de roble vio a una sonriente morena dirigirse hacia el lugar donde ella salía.

- Hermione¿ya terminaste de comer? – pregunto alegremente la ojiazul, la castaña asintió con la cabeza. – te ves un poco pálida¿estas bien?

- Si Clara, no te preocupes... – le dijo esbozando un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Segura? – insistió la chica, Hermione volvió a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿a dónde vas?

- A los terrenos... supongo.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? – dijo en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

Hermione ante este acto por parte de la morena se sintió enternecida. Ni Harry ni Ron que eran sus amigos desde el incidente con el troll en 1º año demostraron tanto su preocupación por ella, ni parecieron darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Ron le había reprochado su desaparición, y Harry se delimito a preguntar si estaba bien porque la veía un poco pálida, pregunta a la que contesto con "si Harry, estoy bien", luego sus dos amigos se sumergieron en una nueva conversación sobre trivialidades. En cambio Clara que la conocía hace menos de dos meses mostró mucho más su preocupación y al instante se daba cuenta que le pasaba algo.

- Pero... ¿no estabas yendo a cenar? – Clara asintió. - ¿entonces?

- Vos misma lo dijiste, _estaba_... en pasado. – Hermione frunció en ceño en señal de confusión. – Estaba yendo a comer, pero ya no estoy yendo más, ahora voy acompañar a una amiga a dar un paseo...

Y al instante de terminar esa frase le dirigió una cálida y amplia sonrisa, que fue devuelva por la castaña.

- Bueno... ¿Empezamos nuestro paseo? – pregunto una sonriente Clara Exupery. Hermione asintió. - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando vengan a Paris conmigo?

- Mmmmm... tantas cosas... – dijo una pensativa castaña. – Conocer el Paris mágico, las dos únicas veces que fui a Francia fue con mis padres y los dos son muggles así que nunca fui.

Y así charlando alegremente se dirigieron hacia los jardines del colegio.

Draco se encontraba en la mesa verde y plata, observando la espalda de la castaña. No entendía que le pasaba¿dónde había quedado el Draco Malfoy que no ayudaba a nadie y menos a una sangre sucia? Posiblemente se quedo de vacaciones, en su mansión, pensó con sarcasmo. Esa maldita sangre sucia estaba arruinando su vida, ni siquiera era capas de pensar con claridad cuando se trataba sobre algo relacionado con ella, ni siquiera podía ver como Krum, Weasel o Goldstein babeaban por ella sin tener unas enormes ganas de lanzarles una imperdonable. Mejor dicho tenia ganas de auto lanzarse una imperdonable así dejaba de tener pensamientos tan indignos para un Malfoy, que la comadreja se comportara así por Granger era permisible, ya que es de una estirpe tan baja que no se le puede pedir clase. Pedirle eso a un pobretón como Weasley es como intentar enseñarle a un orangután que aprenda funciones logarítmicas.

Ese capricho lo estaba llevando hacer cosas nunca antes pensadas por el, sino podía satisfacer sus ganas por probar algo prohibido, tendría que arrancarlo de raíz y así evitar problemas. Definitivamente esa era la mejor opción, por más que tenia ganas de probar algo prohibido y así desafiar al inútil de su padre. Era algo muy deshonroso, acostarse con una sangre sucia, _sonaba repugnante_.

Miro su plato con asco, en ese momento no le apetecía comer nada. Levanto la mirada y vio como Hermione se levantaba de la mesa de los leones y se dirigía a la salida, en todo el trayecto no le dirigió ni una miradita. Detestaba ser ignorado. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a su plato con comida que se encontraba intacto, su pollo con papas se estaba enfriando, pero a el poco le importaba. Busco con la vista a su amigo Zabini, pero no lo encontró en su mesa, todavía no había llegado a la cena, un dato algo curioso, pero cuando lo viera le preguntaría que estuvo haciendo o mejor dicho con quien estaba porque que estuvo haciendo era obvio. Draco rió mentalmente por su pensamiento, era más que obvio que si Blaise no estaba comiendo era que estaba con una chica. Aunque vivía detrás de la Clara intentado conquistarla, no se privaba de su vida nocturna.

Realmente no entendía lo estúpido que se ponía su amigo cada vez que se decía algo relacionado con la nueva cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor se comportaba como un Hufflepuff enamoradizo, algo inaudito en un Slytherin, no entendía como su amigo podía estar en ese estado por una chica que lo único que hacia era rechazarlo, pero por lo menos no había renunciado a su vida libertina, si había reducido un poco su nivel de conquistas nocturnas, pero por lo menos no había desistido de esta por su insistencia a conquistar a Exupery, si era una bonita chica, era atractiva y deseable, había que admitirlo, pero era un Gryffindor, amiga de Potter, lo más seguro era que mientras ellos se uniesen a los mortífagos ella se uniese con Potter, Weasley y Granger a esa estúpida Orden del Fénix. Y justamente pensando en lo incompresible que podía llegar hacer Blaise, este hizo acto presencia en el Gran Comedor.

Blaise como de costumbre se sentó enfrente de el, se lleno el plato de papas y se puso una pequeñísima porción de pollo, a Blaise le encantaban las papas, pero el pollo hasta ahí no más.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – curioseo Draco levantando la vista de su porción de papas y pollo frió.

- Estaba en la biblioteca – respondió Zabini al tiempo que se llevaba el tenedor con un poco de pollo.

- ¿En la biblioteca? – Draco enarco una ceja.- ¿No te parece un lugar un poco arriesgado para hacer... _eso_?

Blaise trago el pollo que tenia en su boca y rompió en risas, el rubio lo miro ceñudo¿qué podía ser tan gracioso para que se riera así?

- No estuve haciendo _eso_... Estuve estudiando Runas. - dijo llevándose nuevamente el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Con quien? – pregunto el rubio extrañado¿Blaise estudiando? Si claro¿y entonces porque tenia esa sonrisa en al cara?

- Con Clara. – contesto cuando termino de tragar la comida que tenia en la boca.

Ahora entendía porque su amigo sonreía así.

- ¿Y...? – indago Draco.

- Y nada... Simplemente estudiamos, le tuve que decir a la profesora que no entendía para que se lo pidiera ella a Clara, porque cuando le pedí yo que me explicara el tema se negó, – Blaise hizo una mueca de frustración. – porque dijo que cuando me ayudo la vez pasada no prestaba atención y solo le preguntaba si quería salir conmigo.

- Blaise, esa sonrisa no es por nada. – escudriño volviendo a enarcar una ceja.

- Pero no es por nada de lo que podes pensar – explicó, encogiéndose de hombre, el italiano.

- ¿Podes hablar de una maldita vez? – le dijo cansándose de las vueltas que estaba dando su amigo.

- Es que no nos peleamos... fue una tarde agradable...- expuso sonriente Blaise, Draco resoplo.

No entendía como Blaise podía ser tan contradictorio. Algunos momento se comportaba con todas las cualidades de un altivo Slytherin, pero en otras ocasiones (como esa) parecía un estúpido Hufflepuff enamoradizo, si le dieran un Galeon por cada vez que mentalmente decía que Zabini se comportaba como un Hufflepuff seria tres veces más rico de lo que ya era.

Hermione se encontraba recostada sobre un sauce viendo como Clara arrojaba piedras al lago.

- Deja ya de tirar piedras, si fueses el calamar no te gustaría en absoluto... –le regaño, la morena se volteo para mirarla.

- Bueno esta bien... – dijo cansinamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estuviste que llegaste tarde a la cena?

- Ayudando a Zabini en runas.. – farfullo Clara, la castaña la vio con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. – Lo que pasa es que me pidió que le ayude y yo le dije que no. La vez pasada que lo ayude no me presto atención cuando le explicaba, solo me miraba y me preguntaba si quería salir conmigo¡es irritante!

- ¿Y si le dijiste que no porque lo ayudaste al final? – le interrumpió Hermione.

- Si me dejas terminar, - Clara le sonrió burlonamente.- le dijo a la profesora Vector que estaba teniendo dificultades en el tema y si le podía asignar a alguien para que lo ayudara a estudiar, y como vos ya estas ayudando a Neville¿a quien le encajaron a ese maldito italiano insoportable? – gruño la joven. – ¡A mi! Así que como me lo pidió la profesora no pude negarme... – la morena suspiro.- Aunque tengo que decir que esta vez no fue tan mala, me presto atención y no me pidió ni una vez que saliera con el, es más estudiamos las primeras 23 paginas del libro.

- ¿No tenés hambre?

- Un poco, pero después bajo a las cocinas y les pido un poco de comida a los elfos, - le dijo sonriendo – Bueno... ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede?

Hermione observo a Clara antes de responder. No se parecía a nadie que conociera en su forma de ser, era estudiosa como ella, pero también tenia un lado 'Parvati y Lavander'. Cuando ellas se enteraron que rechazo a Zabini casi les daba un infarto y le gritaron tan fuerte, que podía asegurar que las había oído toda la torre de Gryffindor, "¿Cómo rechazaste a Zabini? Es uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts", Clara solo se encogió de hombros y abrió el libro que tenia sobre el regazo y se dispuso a leerlo.

Siempre pensó en Ginny como una gran amiga, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo infantil que era la pelirroja. Le dejo de hablar desde una vez que le pregunto la razón de los malos tratos hacia la morena, cosa a la que esta contesto con una evasiva. Repentinamente se alejo de ellos solo porque estaba celosa de Clara, y no entendía porque. A pesar de que se llevaba muy bien con Harry, ella nunca mostró que sus intenciones fuesen más allá que la de una amistad con el "niño que vivió". Pero... pensándolo bien, le había sorprendido mucho la reacción de Harry cuando se entero de la cita que tenia Clara, el nunca le hizo un planteo así, de eso se encargaba Ron y Harry nunca intervenía, excepto que fuese para que dejaran de discutir.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Hermione¡Hermione! – Clara se encontraba mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Ehh..¿si..? Perdón, me tilde pensando.

- Me di cuenta. – dijo irónicamente. – Bueno¿me vas a decir que te pasa, si o no?

- No me pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansada. Estoy estudiando demasiado... – respondió de una manera poco convincente.

- Si, Claro... Si no me queres decir esta bien, lo prefiero a que me tomes de tonta... – le dijo de manera compresiva. – Cuando quieras decirme que te pasa, ya sabes...

- Gracias. – le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa que le brindaba su amiga.- Cuando lo necesite hablarlo no te quepa la menor duda que voy a ir directo a hablar con vos...

- Te tomo la palabra... – dijo riendo la ahijada de Lupin.

Hermione corría en dirección a las mazmorras, se le había echo tarde y si no quería que Snape le restara un punto por cada segundo tarde debía seguir corriendo. Cuando llego al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón donde cursaba el 6º año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, pudo ver una muchedumbre entorno a la puerta de acceso al aula se supondría que tendría que ya debería estar dando clases el profesor más odioso de Hogwarts. Entre el gentío pudo divisar una cabellera platinada al lado de una azabache, seguro que eran de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, y a una considerable distancia de esta pudo ver una cabeza con pelo rojo fuego, una cabeza apenas visible de color azabache y al lado otra cabeza con una cabellera despeinada también de color negro, apostaba la vida a que esos eran Ron, Harry y Clara.

Rápidamente se empezó a abrir paso entre la gente, hasta llegar con sus amigos haciendo un exagerado rodeo por no pasar cerca de Malfoy. A penas llego con ellos escucho como una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó tras ella.

- Valla, valla... ¿pero a quienes tenemos acá? – dijo socarronamente Draco Malfoy, que estaba acompañado por Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. – Al niño con complejo de héroe, al pobretón, la traidora a la sangre, y para hacerla completa a la _sangre sucia_...

Esas palabras, _sangre sucia_, resonaron en su cabeza. No entendía cuando dejo de ser inmune a sus insultos, era una pregunta que se venia haciendo desde que había comenzado el año, hace casi dos meses, y porque la herían tanto.

Draco pudo ver como la expresión imperturbable de Hermione flaqueo, dejando percibir dolor en sus siempre cálidos ojos color miel. No supo porque lo hizo sentir tan mal ser él, el que causara esa dolor. Pero ignoro este sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo comenzó a invadir, después de todo el no era como Blaise que se había negado a ir solo porque estaba Exupery, el no era ningún estúpido Hufflepuff enamoradizo, el era un Malfoy y el tenia, mejor dicho el _odiaba_ a esa y a todas las sangre sucia.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aca el octavo capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado.

Cada vez falta menos para la salida a Hogsmeade, y Ron y Harry se enteraron con quien va a ir sus amigas, a ninguno de los dos les gusto mucho. Harry medio que se molesto con Clara, y Ron con Hermione. Bueno creo que aca es necesario que explique algo, medio que Harry va a empezar como a "sentir cosas" por Clara, pero no va a pasar nada, todabia no se con quien voy a dejar a Harry (**así que espero su sugerencia**), pero si se con quien va a terminar Clara, y creo que muchos de ustedes se deven imaginar, jeje )

Siguiendo con el tema, Hermione sale enojada de la sala comun con Ron (que tipico, jeje) y se desmaya porque se salteo el almuerzo por terminar un trabajo y le bajo la presion, no es nada raro ni preocupante son cosas que a gente le suele pasar, a mi por experiencia no, pero hay mucha gente que se saltea una comida le baja la presion y se desmaya. Bueno, retomando, a Hermione le bajo la presion, se desmayo y Draco como buena persona (?) jeje, la llevo a la sala de menesteres, porque si la llevaba a la enfermeria iban a pensar que el le habia echo algo.

Y bueno, este capitulo no hay mucho interaccion entre los protagonista, son más los pensamientos, pero proximamente va haber muchas más esenas Draco/Hermione. Así que sean pacientes, jeje.

**Me olvidaba, les queria hacer una consulta.** ¿Que les parece si hago esenas Blaise/Clara¿o escribo un poquito más sobre la relacion que va creciendo entre ambos, no como cosas que ven de afuera Draco o Hermione, sino como en la perspectica de ellos? Porque por lo que vi la pareja tubo bastante aceptacion, y talvez alla quienes les gustaria ver un poquitito más de ellos. Esto lo dejo a voluntad suya, según lo que me digan voy a ver que hago, porque recuerden que tengo muy pocas cosas definidas con el futuro de la historia. Me parece neceserio decir que si empiezo a escribir más sobre Zabini y Clara, la historia va seguir siendo en eje de Hermione y Draco, ellos en ningun momento van a perder protagonismo ni mucho menos. Buuuueno, lo dejo a consideracion suya.

Mil gracias por los reviews, se los agradesco un monton. Y nada.. sigan así ;) jeje.  
Bueno eso es todo, de nuevo gracias a la gente que dejo su comentario, espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Las mejores de las suerte,

GALLETAA· 


	9. Miradas furtivas

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo IX: Miradas furtivas. **

Miércoles por la noche, la castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo. La cena ya había terminado y desde el imprevisto que tubo antes de entrar a su ultima y más odiada clase del día, pociones, se le habían ido las ganas de comer, estudiar, estar con sus amigos y cualquier otro tipo de actividad. Las palabras de Malfoy seguían resonando en su cabeza. No entendía como un insulto que le habían dicho tantas veces, todos los de la casa Slytherin, esta vez le había calado tan profundamente.

Ella pensaba que luego de lo del lunes por la tarde iba a ver un mínimo cambio en la conducta de Malfoy, es más se veía viendo una especie de cambio ya que desde hace una semana que no la insultaba, pero que ilusa había sido. Pensar que ese narcisista rubio podía cambiar su conducta hacia ella, primero Clara iba aceptar salir con Zabini.

Lo peor de todo es que se odiaba a si misma por su estupidez. A penas escucho pronunciar a Malfoy esas palabras entro como en una especie de trance, y cuando por fin despertó ya en condiciones de responderle con una frase mordaz, llego el inoportuno de Snape para quitarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor. Durante la clase no había sido mejor, ella no pudo parar de pensar en el Príncipe de Slytherin. En él, en su sedoso cabello, en sus penetrantes ojos, su bien formado cuerpo, su voz grave y fuerte, su varonil aroma¿pero en que diablos pensaba hace un par de horas la había insultado? Se odiaba si misma por ser tan débil y haber caído en los encantos del casanova de Malfoy. ¿Ella caer a los pies de Malfoy¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? Ella no estaba a los pies de Malfoy. De ninguna manera.

Una secuela de imágenes invadió su cabeza al tiempo que dos palabras se repetían. La vez que Malfoy entro al baño de prefectos mientras se estaba bañando, la vez que casi la besa (de no ser porque llego Clara), todas las miradas furtivas, el beso a orillas del lago y, la más reciente, Malfoy curándole el golpe que tenia en la frente, mientras la castaña veía en su mente todas estas imágenes, las palabras '_sangre suci_a' se repetían una y otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de apartar esos recuerdos de su cerebro. De repente el ruido de la puerta abrirse consiguió lo que estaba intentando.

Clara se sentó a los pies de su cama y le arrojo un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Hermione lo agarro una vez que callo sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué es? – interrogo la castaña, mirando a la cara de su amiga.

- ¿En serio no sabes lo que es? – Hermione enarco una ceja¿a qué rayos se refería Clara? – ¿Clase de pociones... Zabini... te dice algo?

La ojimiel empezó a pensar sobre las palabras dichas por su amiga. Y luego creyó saber de lo que hablaba la morena. Durante la clase de pociones Zabini le había arrojado un pedacito de pergamino, esta leyó el mensaje y luego rió ligeramente, a continuación miro al slytherin y le negó con la cabeza, este, aparentemente, decepcionado comenzó a mirar el suelo.

Hermione que no había prestado atención en la clase había visto toda la escena, incluso luego de que Blaise sé voltio vio como Clara estrujaba fuertemente el pergamino en su puño y clavaba su vista en su mano cerrada. La curiosidad la había matado gran parte de la clase, hasta que desgraciadamente su mirada se cruzo con la de un rubio de Slytherin y hay se había olvidado del asunto. Y ahora su amiga le había arrojado un trozo de pergamino muy arrugado.

- ¿Es el pergamino que te tiro Zabini? – Clara asintió con la cabeza.

La castaña cuidadosamente abrió el papelito que estaba en muy mal estado, y leyó en silencio.

"_Si cancelas tu cita con Wotier prometo dejarte en paz._

_Blaise."_

Hermione ahogo una pequeña risa al terminar de leer la nota. Ese chico era increíble¿cómo rayos había quedado en Slytherin? Aunque en siempre pensó que Zabini encajaba a la perfección en esa casa, en momentos como esos empezaba a dudar. No pareció la misma persona que había conocido en 1º año, definitivamente Clara lo estaba cambiando, y para bien...

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Con que?

- Con Zabini... – Clara resoplo.

- Es que acaso¿tengo que hacer algo con él?

- No lo sé... Pero sinceramente parece interesado en ti. – dijo con sinceridad la castaña.

- Ohh... Sí claro. Interesadísimo, - hablo con ironía- tan interesado que este sábado va a ir a Hogsmeade con un tal 'Sophie' – dijo pronunciando el nombre de la cita de Zabini con especial desprecio. A Hermione le llamo la atención la actitud de su amiga, acaso... ¿Acaso estaba celosa? – Por eso ya no me pedía que fuese con él a Hogsmeade, - se levanto bruscamente de la cama- era porque ya tenia con quien ir.

Hermione observo a su amiga, que se encontraba de pie al final de su cama con la mirada clavada en el piso. Desde que la conocía, que no era mucho tiempo, nunca la había visto actuar de ese modo. Algo estaba pasando y ella no se había enterado, Clara parecía celosa porque Zabini ya tenia con quien ir. Ella ya lo sabia, desde hace un par de semanas durante un entrenamiento había escuchado a Parvati y Lavender contarse "noticias interesantes de la vida de otras personas", como solían referirse ellas a los chismes. Nunca pensó que le importaría tanto a su amiga.

- Clara... – la morena levanto la vista del piso y miro fijamente a la persona que tenia delante.- ¿Qué pasa?

La ojimiel pudo ver como los ojos azules de la ahijada de Lupin estaban llenos de lagrimas que pujaban por salir. Clara se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, Hermione se la quedo mirando en silencio, como esperando que digiera algo, aunque sea un "no me pasa nada". La morena se llevo las manos a la cara y se saco las lagrimas que sus ojos contenían.

- ¡No entiendo, no entiendo! - dijo intentando que su voz sonora lo más normal posible- ¿Él puede ir con alguien a Hogsmeade y yo no¿Quién rayos se cree que es para controlar la vida de los demás? Si yo quiero el sábado voy a salir con Liam y el no va poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Clara, tranquila. Por supuesto que si tu quieres vas a salir el sábado con Liam, - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, no sabia bien que hacer- pero por algo te mando esa nota¿no?

- No sé.

- ¿Te acuerdas la vez que te estaba yendo para la biblioteca, yo estaba con Zabini y te encontré a ti con Malfoy? – Clara asintió.

- ¿Qué hacías con Zabini?

- A eso iba... –Clara enarco una ceja, en un gesto muy... slytherin- Me vino a pedir que te convenza para que no valles a Hogsmeade con Liam.

La morena ahogo un grito de enojo, y al instante su cara se puso de un color escarlata, debido al enojo.

- ¿Qué te pidió que? – grito escandalizada. - ¿Pero quien rayos se cree que es? Ah¡no! Ese estúpido... va haber quien es Clara Exupery.

- Por Merlín¡cálmate! – la regaño Hermione. – Ahora es tarde para que hagas algo.

- Pero... -

- ¡Pero nada! – la interrumpió la castaña.

Clara rodó los ojos en señal disconformidad, se dirigió a su cama, y tomo del baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su litera un pijama, a continuación salió en dirección al baño para cambiarse. Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

La castaña suspiro resignada, evidentemente ella no era la única que andaba rara. Porque decir que Hermione Granger no presto atención en la clase de Snape, era algo completamente atípico, y decir que Clara parecía celosa porque Zabini tenia una cita para el sábado sonaba completamente raro, cualquiera pensaría que estaba celosa, es más estuvo apunto de ponerse a llorar¿pero porque Zabini le quería controlar la vida o por que iba a ir a Hogsmeade con Sophie?

Zabini iba a ir con Sophie, y Malfoy con un tal Kathe. De tan solo pensar en Malfoy con Kathe besándose en Las Tres Escobas una repentina tristeza la invadió con unas ganas tremendas de asesinar quien fuese esa tal Kathe Winterlych.

Draco se encontraba sentado una butaca color verde botella mirando la chimenea, Blaise estaba sentado en otro sillón a la derecha del que se encontraba el rubio y Pansy cómodamente recostada sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón de Zabini. De repente Pansy rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban el Príncipe de Slytherin y sus amigos.

- Draco¿tu me vas a contar que es lo que le pasa a Blaise?

- ¿Por¿Cómo que le pasa a Blaise? – contesto el rubio con otra pregunta.

- No sé si te diste cuenta, pero cuando veníamos para acá Jodie Bedloe lo invito a charlar, – Draco enarco una ceja – charlar entre comillas¿no?

- ¿Jodie Bedloe¿La Hufflepuff rubia de 7º? – Pansy asintió - ¿y le dijo que no? – la morena volvió a asentir - ¿Blaise en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que no? – Blaise seguía mirando la chimenea, sin percatarse que sus amigos le estaban hablando.- ¿Blaise¡¿Blaise?!

Zabini se encontraba completamente ido, no estaba prestando atención a la charla que estaban teniendo sus amigos. Así que Pansy viendo que este no reaccionaba decidió tomar medidas, lo tomo por un hombro y lo sacudió un poco.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – dijo el moreno sobresaltado.

- Blaise... ¿tu rechazaste hace un rato a Jodie Bedloe? – pregunto Draco.

- Sí¿por?

- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que no? – Blaise se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada atónita del rubio- Ahh... no me digas, en Exupery.

- Pensé que te habías cansado ya de que te rechazara siempre y habías desistido... - expreso Pansy.

- Hoy durante pociones le tire una notita, diciéndole que si no salía con Wotier la dejaba en paz. – informo Blaise mirando la chimenea.

- ¿Hiciste eso? – el chico asintió – No pudiste haber caído más bajo.

- Yo no puedo creer que Wotier valla a salir con Exupery... –dijo Pansy con una expresión de asco en la cara- Y que Goldstein luego de haber salido con Sarah ahora invite a Granger a Hogsmeade.

- Yo la primera noche en el colegio entendí porque la dejo a Parker. – hablo el rubio.

- ¿Es muy mala en la cama, Draco? – curioseo Blaise mirando a su amigo a la cara, este asintió. – Valla decepción.

Draco se puso a recordar la primera noche en Hogwarts, la primera pelea del año que había tenido con Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger, esa maldita sabelotodo. ¿Cómo alguien de una estirpe tan alta y refinada como la suya se había encaprichado con alguien tan burdo como ella? Y lo peor de todo es que no había echo nada para saciar ese capricho, solo un casto besito. Y se suponía que él era un casanova¡Merlín, estaba perdiendo su toque!

Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre las tres serpientes. Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Blaise en los suyos y Pansy también.

El rubio se puso a recordar el beso que se había dado con la Gryffindor, al principio una mueca de asco se hizo presente en su cara y luego fue sustituida por unos pocos segundos por una inexpresiva, al recordar las delicadas manos de la joven enredadas en sus platinos cabellos. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que se había besado con la sabihonda? Y lo peor... que no besaba mal. Nadie. Es más solo le había dicho a Blaise, si le llegaba a contar a Pansy estaba seguro que le iba a dar un ataque. Ellos podían conquistar a Slytherins, Ravenclaws y hasta Hufflepuffs, pero los Gryffindors no. Se alejaban de ellos como si tuviesen la peste, y si ese león era sangre sucia o un pobretón como la comadreja, solo servían cuando estaban aburridos, insultar gente inferior les resultaba divertido. Después de todo si Granger mataba el tiempo estudiando¿por qué ellos no molestando gente?

Pensase lo que pensase todo lo conducía a una sola persona. Enojado con su actitud idiota, porque era idiota, encapricharse con una Gryffindor y ni siquiera sangre pura. Desvió su mirada del fuego y la fijo en su amigo de toda la vida; Blaise Zabini.

Ese moreno de ojos azules, era su amigo desde que tenia tres años, sin duda personas como el eran las que tenían que mantener a su lado, siempre fiel. Por más que lo maltratara, Blaise permanecía a su lado. Igual el ojiazul tenia su carácter. Aunque ahora Zabini estaba un poco... _raro_. Si raro, desde que vio a Exupery en su primer día del año se había quedado embobado viéndola, no entendía porque se había encaprichado de tal modo. Lo máximo que le había durado un capricho anterior a su amigo había sido dos días, y luego de haberse acostado con la 'victima' la ignoraba como si nada hubiese pasado. Draco en un momento pensó que Exupery iba hacer como las anteriores, y que al poco tiempo caería a los pies de su amigo, no pensó que luego de casi dos meses no la hubiese conquistado. Definitivamente no era chica fácil.

Tenia que admitir que al principio pensó que llegaría un momento en que Zabini desistiría de su propósito con la morena, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo y seguía como el primer día, Draco sabia que lo que a Blaise le pasaba con Clara no era solo carnal. Si no que iba más allá, le costaba creer que el Don Juan de Zabini se interesase solo por una chica, talvez solo talvez si estuviese con la ojiazul un tiempo se le pasaba, porque por más que Blaise comparaba a todas las chicas con ella y estaba todo el día pendiente de Exupery seguía divirtiéndose _sanamente_ de noche.

Después de pensar un poco en su amigo y lo estúpido que se estaba comportando, hizo una pequeña negación con la cabeza para luego posar su vista en la morena que se encontraba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón de Blaise.

Esta tenia la vista perdida en algún punto de la chimenea. Su amiga llevaba dos meses saliendo con ese Owen Puch, lo máximo que le había durado un novio a Pansy habían sido tres semanas. ¿Qué aria esa águila para retenerla? Había una posibilidad, y de tan solo barajarla no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisita ladeada. Cada vez veía menos a Pansy, no es que la extrañase, a veces era muy cargosa. Había habido una época durante el 4º año que lo había perseguido por todos lados, pensando que porque Draco la había invitado al Baile de Navidad estaba enamorado de ella y porque se habían dado algo más que un par de besos. Una chica carcajada se le escapo, haciendo que sus amigos se fijaran en él.

- Pansy, - hablo el rubio- ¿qué tal va la cosa con Puch?

- Más o menos.- sentencio la pelinegra.

-¿Por? – curioseo Blaise, uniéndose a la conversación.

- Le voy a cortar.. – informo la chica, Draco y Blaise la miraron con una expresión interrogante.- dentro de poco va hacer dos meses, y es mucho tiempo. Me gustaba más cuando no tenia novio...

- Ahh... - dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

Y de nuevo los tres se volvieron a sumergir en un mutismo total.

Draco se puso a pensar en las palabras dichas por la chica. El nunca había tenido novia, y no porque no tuviese candidatas, le sobraban. Hasta había habido un tiempo en que un grupo de chicas lo seguían a todos lados. Rió mentalmente por la estupidez femenina. Y no solamente porque lo siguiesen a él y a Blaise, de esto no había sido mucho tiempo, es más había sido hace un mes atrás. Sino por lo fácil que se creían sus palabras. Un par de palabras bonitas bastaban para pasar una entretenida noche. Y lo peor es que eran tan ingenuas que no solo caían una vez en las mentiras sino que había algunas que caían unas cuantas veces, ahora entendía el dicho "dicen que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra" y había algunas que se tropezaban con el y Zabini hasta unas cuatro o cinco veces.

Era jueves y la castaña se encontraba almorzando con sus amigos. Harry y Ron dándole la espalda al resto de las mesas y ellas del otro lado, para su desgracia, tenían un magnifico plano de la mesa de las serpientes.

Harry, Ron y también Clara estaban hablando que dentro de dos semanas seria el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. El primer partido de Clara como cazadora en Hogwarts.

Hermione levanto su vista del plato con torta de chocolate y la fijo en el frente, chocándose con unos penetrantes ojos color mercurio. Sintió como un escalofrió la recorría, y no pudo disimular en leve temblor.

- Hermione¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ron que la estaba observando.

- Si, si. – le contesto esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Como temblaste... – alego el pelirrojo, poco convencido.

- Pero estoy bien.

- Si tu dices... – zanjo el tema disconforme.

Hermione suspiro aliviada, ya que mientras mantuvo esa conversación con Ron pudo sentir la mirada del rubio clavada en ella. Suavemente elevo su mirada de la cara de su amigo a la mesa verde y plata. Pero para su disconformidad el rubio se encontraba mirando a una joven rubia con ojos chocolates, sumamente bonita. Al ver esta escena un sentimiento la invadió, tenia ganas de estrangular a esa rubia. ¿Quién demonios era esa joven?

Con un enorme sentimiento de desolación corrió la vista del rubio. Apenas la castaña corrió su mirada del chico, este la elevo sin esperar chocarse con unos ojos avellanas, es más él había dirigido su mirada hacia Kathe Winterlych a propósito, sabiendo que cuando la chica levantara la vista, luego de su conversación de con la comadreja le lanzaría una mirada furtiva esperando ver si este la observaba. Él pudo sentir cuando los ojos color miel de Hermione se fijaron en él. Pero el no quería verse descubierto por Granger, que pensara que la estaba observando, porque eso era darle importancia que no tenia en su vida, o eso pensaba él.

Hermione miro a la morena que estaba a su lado y vio que observaba algo detenidamente, busco el punto que Clara observaba tan concentrada. Y lo hallo tres mesas más allá, para ser más concretos en la mesa que ella había estado mirando hace unos segundos atrás, solo que la ojiazul no miraba a un rubio sino a un moreno que charlaba animadamente con Pansy que se encontraba a su lado. Clara corrió la mirada molesta y Hermione pudo ver como a los pocos segundo Blaise le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a su amiga que se encontraba mirando el plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Harry y Ron seguían hablando inconscientes de lo que hacían o no sus amigas. Cuando hablaban de Quidditch se olvidaban del mundo. Ese estúpido deporte. La castaña se incorporo lentamente de su asiento, tomo su mochila y le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos que la miraban con curiosidad.

- Voy a la biblioteca.- informo la chica.

- Termino el postre y voy... – le dijo Clara, la ojimiel asintió y con paso decidido salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa más apartada de la entrada leyendo un grueso volumen, color ocre, titulado "Historia mágica medieval, moderna y contemporánea", cuando una morena entro por la puerta, Hermione tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta.

Clara se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga y se sentó enfrente de esta, carraspeo ligeramente llamando su atención. Hermione levanto su mirada del libro y la ojiazul le dirigió una sonrisa en señal de saludo, gesto que fue devuelto por la prefecta para luego volver a fijar su vista en el libro. La morena saco de su mochila pergamino, tinta y pluma y se puso a escribir un ensayo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos así, en media hora terminaría el almuerzo y tendrían que dirigirse a Runas. Cuando una tos fingida sonó a espaldas de la morena, que levanto la vista del pergamino y volteo, encontrándose con unos ojos azul aguamarina.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Blaise Zabini.

La castaña que también había levantado la vista, se dio cuenta que sobraba ahí, y que Clara y Blaise debían hablar a solas, así que silenciosamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas, cuando Clara que se encontraba en silencio meditando su respuesta volteo y le dirigió una mirada de suplica para que no se valla, cosa que Hermione paso por alto.

- Hermione¿a dónde vas? – indago la ojiazul.

- Nos vemos en Runas¿Sí, Clara? – dijo Hermione.

- Pero Herm... – pero no pudo continuar porque Blaise la interrumpió.

- Preferiría que fuese a solas, - Clara le dirigió una mirada fulminante.- no lo tomes a mal, Granger.

- No, no importa, en serio. – respondió la castaña, se colgó la mochila al hombre y a modo de saludo le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, para luego salir rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Blaise se sentó al lado de Clara que mantenía la vista fija en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado parada Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar al Slytherin a la cara.

- Clara... –la llamo el chico, esta volteo y lo miro fijo a la cara.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio observándose. Blaise no sabia por donde empezar a decirle todo lo que tenia pensado decirle a la chica. Es más todo el trayecto del Gran Comedor a la biblioteca estuvo practicando mentalmente que decirle y ahora que la tenia delante se quedaba en blanco.

- Yo... te quería decir, - Blaise suspiro y tomo coraje.- te quería pedir que este sábado no salgas con Wotier.

Clara suspiro indignada. ¿Pero quien se creía que era ese estúpido¿Qué podía aparecerse un día y decirle con quien salir o no? Claro, él le pedía que no saliera con Liam, pero él iba a salir con esa hueca de Sophie.

- Claro, claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente,- dijo irónicamente- ¿pero quien té pensas que sos para venir y pedirme algo así?

- Clara... yo... ¡Por Merlín, yo solo me preocupo por vos!

- Nadie te lo pidió, Zabini. – le espeto enojada Clara. – Te lo podes ahorrar.

- Pero lo hago igual.

- ¿Por...?

- ¡Se va aprovechar de vos! – le corto Blaise.

- Te aviso que no soy una nena a la que tienen que estar cuidando, yo sola me puedo cuidar. – le dijo cada vez más enojada, suerte que la señora Pince estaba almorzando sino ya los hubiese retado por hablar en un tono demasiado alto. – Aparte¿vos podes salir con esa tal Sophie y yo no puedo con Liam?

Blaise no supo como reaccionar ante ese comentario, había sonado como un reproche. ¿Clara le estaba reprochando porque iba a salir con Sophie? Pensado de ese modo sonaba sumamente extraño, pero él la había oído diciendo eso¿habría escuchado mal? Por el tono de su vos parecía... ¿celosa?

- ¿Eso es un reproche?

- ¡Claro que lo es! – casi le grito la joven – "No salgas con Wotier, porque soy un maldito idiota que no deja vivir en paz a nadie. Vos no salgas con ningún hombre, pero yo voy a salir con _Sophie – _lo imito, hablando con el mayor desprecio que le fue posible, sobre todo el nombre de la chica.- y estoy con cuanta chica se me cruce en el camino".

Eso si que había sonado como que estaba celosa. Pero no podía ser¿Clara celosa porque estaba con otras chicas? De tan solo pensar eso una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

- ¿Qué? – le espeto furiosa.

- ¿Estas celosa? – le pregunto Zabini entre divertido y confundido, pero sumamente feliz por la reacción que había tenido la chica.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Por qué tu sabes que si me pides que no salga con Sophie, le digo que no con gusto? – hablo Blaise con un tono insinuante.

Él era un casanova echo y derecho, y sabia reconocer a la perfección cuando una chica estaba celosa, y Clara lo estaba. No lo podía creer, evidentemente algo le pasaba a Clara con él, sino no reaccionaria así. Estaba feliz.

- ¿Y si te pido que te mueras lo haces con gusto también? – le respondió mordazmente mientras que levantaba de golpe de su asiento. Blaise la imito.

Clara vio horrorizada como se le comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente, así que comenzó a retroceder hasta que vio su retroceso interrumpido por una mesa impidiendo su cometido, ahora si que estaba en un problema, Blaise no cesaba su acercamiento, y no tenia forma alguna de escapar ya que se encontraba acorralada entre la mesa y el chico que se acercaba.

- ¿Sabes Clara, eres la única chica heterosexual que se resiste a mis encantos? – dijo el moreno slytherin, utilizando su tono más insinuante.

- Arrogante... – farfullo la chica.

Blaise sonrió ampliamente, mientras que la distancia entre ambos cada vez era menor. Pronto la distancia dejo de ser medio metro a ser unos pocos centímetros. Clara sentía el aliento de Blaise chocando contra su nariz, ya que este era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que la morena. Blaise la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Clara se sentía incapaz de correr su mirada. Su respiración se comenzó a hacer más agitada y el slytherin ensancho todavía más su sonrisa.

Delicadamente coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica sintiendo como se estremecía, despacio acerco su boca a la oreja de la morena y susurro unas palabras que paralizaron a la chica:

- Yo no entiendo¿qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi? Me tenés loco, Clara. Esto va más allá de mi orgullo o de cualquier otra de esas tonterías... – le confeso.

Blaise suavemente deposito un dulce beso en la línea de la mandíbula de la muchacha, para luego darle otro beso en la mejilla, después uno en la comisura de la boca, para finalmente besar los rozados y carnosos labios que tanto había deseado.

Hermione había salido de la biblioteca dejando solos a Clara y Blaise, a esa hora se encontraban todos comiendo o en los terrenos del colegio. Se comenzó a encaminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero al pasar por la puerta abierta de un aula, aparentemente vació, una mano salió y la tomo de la muñeca introduciéndola en el interior del salón.

Rápidamente la persona que la había tomado de la muñeca la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien era esa persona y no pudo contener un escalofrió que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando este coloco una mano en su cintura y con la otra la tomo por la barbilla.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, bueno aca esta el capitulo nueve. Este capitulo como se hablo mucho más de la pareja secundario (BZ-CE), pero en algún momento tenia que hablar más de esta pareja, hay una escena Clara-Blaise, y como que la chica le estan pasando cosas con Zabini, no? jejeje. Medio que se pelearon, pero para bueno... Y despues con los protagonista, Draco tiene una lucha interna por lo que le pasa con la castaña y Hermione esta experimentando los celos P jeje. Y bueno, ya falta poco para la excursion a Hogsmeade, estamos a jueves en el almuerzo y la excursion es este sabado, así que... el proximo capitulo es prometedor, porque termina con las escenas que corte, algunos pensamientos de los protagonistas y un poco de la salida. La salida va a durar parte del capitulo 10 y del 11. Espero que les halla gustado el capitul 8)

Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que siempre se molestan en dejarme un review, se lo agradasco muchísimo. Quiero decirle una cosita a **Valeria Malfoy**¿para cuando el proximo capitulo de La Isla? Quiero saber que pasa )

Bueno, aviso que el capitulo diez ya esta escrito, depende de que cuantos reviews me dejen para que lo suba antes o despues, así que ya saben ;) jejeje.

Bueno muchas gracias por prestarme atencion. Suerte,

GALLETAA·


	10. Los encantos de un Malfoy

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo X: Los encantos de un Malfoy.**

Hermione no lo podía creer, quien la había introducido furtivamente en un aula vacía y ahora se encontraba encerrada entre la pared y el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Velozmente el rubio acerco su boca a la de la castaña, sintiendo como la respiración de la chica se aceleraba.

- ¿Qué pasa la leoncita le teme a la serpiente? – le dijo burlonamente el Slytherin.

Hermione hizo un ademán de intentar salirse del amarre del chico, pero este la agarro más fuertemente por la cintura. Cuando la ojimiel se quiso dar cuenta la boca del rubio se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. Draco recorrió la distancia que quedaba entre sus bocas ágilmente, la castaña pudo sentir los fríos labios del Príncipe de Slytherin sobre los suyos, al principio era un roce de labios mientras que el rubio le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica. De pronto la mano de Draco dejo su mejilla para posarse también en la cintura de la chica y acercarla todavía más a él. El beso dejo de ser un simple labio contra labio, para ser algo más, Draco se apodero de la boca de Hermione obligándola a separar los labios para que su lengua se hiciese paso, furiosamente empezó a recorrer la boca de la Gryffindor y a los pocos segundos empezó a obtener respuesta por parte de ella. El beso poco a poco se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado y Hermione no supo en que momento sus manos se entrelazaron en el sedoso cabello de la serpiente.

Y así como la primera vez que se besaron, Draco se separo bruscamente como despertando de un trance. Se alejo de Hermione unos cuantos pasos, la observo detenidamente, se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, con los labios rojos y respirando entrecortadamente, sumamente bonita. Draco negó con la cabeza al ser consciente de la naturaleza de su pensamiento. Sabia que si no salía pronto de ahí, terminaría haciendo cosas sumamente deshonrosas para un Malfoy, y el no podía hacer eso, su padre se había ocupado de pisotear bastante su apellido, el no aria lo mismo por más un simple capricho, por que eso era lo que era, un _simple_ capricho. Por más que lo mantuviese en velo, no dejaba de ser un encaprichamiento y con la persona menos indicada. Tenia otras maneras de saciar sus deseos, otras chicas, así que decidió comenzar la retirada.

La castaña miro a Malfoy que se había separado de ella súbitamente, exactamente igual que la vez pasada. Tenia sus siempre pálidos labios algo rojos, su cabello despeinado y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Era tan condenadamente atractivo. La chica ya sabia lo que venia ahora. Ahora, Malfoy se iba a ir y talvez la insultaría o le diría un comentario mordaz para hacerla sentir mal por haberse besado con el enemigo, y lo peor es que era la segunda vez. Lo más seguro es que se dirigiera a ella como "sangre sucia", y ella tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar las lagrimas, porque hace un tiempo dejo de ser capas de ignorar sus insultos, y cuando ya nadie podía ser testigo de su debilidad, se derrumbaba.

Pero para su sorpresa, Draco no hizo nada de lo que tenia pensado. Bueno nada de lo que tenia pensado no, porque si se fue, pero no la insulto, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de asco o superioridad, se fue con su típico semblante frió e inexpresivo, que le helaba la sangre.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clara sintió los suaves labios de Blaise depositando un delicado beso en la línea de la mandíbula, a continuación otro en la mejilla, después en la comisura de la boca y por ultimo uno sobre sus labios. Luego separo su rostro un poco del de la chica, que lo miraba confundida. La morena no sabia porque, pero no podía reaccionar. Por un lado quería que Blaise la besara, pero sabia que después se iba arrepentir.

Zabini la observo unos pocos segundos, suavemente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la chica nuevamente. Apenas apoyo su boca sobre la de Clara comenzó a ejercer presión para buscar algún tipo de reacción por parte de esta, que se encontraba inmóvil. Para sorpresa del moreno, Clara comenzó a corresponder el beso, entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello del Slytherin. Blaise comenzó a acariciar con su lengua los labios de la ojiazul que automáticamente se abrieron para darle paso. Al principio era un beso tierno y cargado de dulzura, pero poco a poco se torno más apasionado. Blaise que tenia a la Gryffindor tomada de las caderas, la tomo más fuertemente pegándola todavía más a su cuerpo. Clara comenzó a acariciar el cabello color azabache del joven, al tiempo que tiraba hacia delante el rostro del chico.

El ojiazul corrió las manos de las caderas de Clara, para comenzar a acariciarle la espalda a la chica. Blaise no lo podía creer después de dos meses de perseguirla por todos lados la estaba besando, esa chica le encantaba, no sabia porque, pero producía en él cosas únicas. Nunca en su vida estuvo tras de una chica tanto tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que se ponía feliz porque simplemente la estaba besando, no quería imaginarse en que estado de euforia estaría si llegara a pasar algo más, en otro momento más adelante.

Pero de repente Blaise fue notando que Clara comenzó a hacer cada vez más lento el ritmo del beso. Y de pronto Clara se estaba separando de la boca de Zabini, para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, él le comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el negro cabello al mismo tiempo que la volvía a tomar de la cintura estrujándola contra él. El beso había terminado, pero Clara seguía teniendo entrelazadas las manos alrededor del cuello de Zabini. Blaise delicadamente comenzó a depositar besos en la lacia cabellera de la joven.

Esta al notar las caricias con los labios que le hacía el Slytherin se apretó inconscientemente más contra el bien formado cuerpo del muchacho, que se sentía en el cielo. Blaise quería quedarse así eternamente con la morocha. Se quedaron un tiempo indefinido así abrazados, mientras que Blaise le daba delicados besos, y cada tanto Clara soltaba un leve suspiro.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene un final, y repentinamente Clara saco sus manos que se encontraban tomando a Blaise por el cuello, y lo empujo suavemente para despegarse de él.

Zabini que no se lo esperaba no reacciono, así que se corrió dejándole el paso libre a la chica. Esta lo miro a los ojos y enseguida sus mejillas tomaron un leve sonrojo. Velozmente la Gryffindor se acerco a la mesa donde habían quedado olvidadas sus cosas, y las comenzó a guardar en su mochila, Blaise la observo por unos momentos pero luego comprendió que era lo que pasaba.

- Clara... – la chica ignoro su llamado, así que se acerco cautelosamente a ella y la tomo por el brazo, volteándola. - ¿qué crees que haces?

- Me voy...

- ¿cómo que te vas? – le pregunto sin entender.

- tengo Runas, me voy... – dijo hostilmente, mientras se soltaba del amarre del chico y volvía a darle la espalda para seguir guardando sus pertenencias.

Clara era un misterio para Blaise, no la entendía. Lo rechazaba siempre, pero hace unos segundos se habían besado y él en ningún momento la obligo a corresponderle el beso, luego se habían quedado abrazados, y Blaise pensó por un momento que la morena cancelaría su cita con Wotier, él cancelaría su cita con Denami e irán juntos a Hogsmeade, pero no... Ahora se alejaba de él, lo volvía a ignorar.

La morena comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, ya cuando se había alejado unos cuantos metros, Blaise reacciono y comenzó a seguirla. Esta al ser consciente que el Slytherin la comenzaba a seguirla, comenzó apresurar el paso. Se volteo y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia como diciendo "¿no puedes simplemente dejar de molestarme?".

- No me mires así, voy a Runas con vos... – hablo Blaise, intentando usar su voz fría y carente de emociones.

- Yo antes voy a la torre de Gryffindor. – le informo mientras le lanzaba una mirada triunfante.

Blaise la fulmino con la mirada y volteo su cara ofendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica. Salieron caminando a la par de la biblioteca, y siguieron caminando juntos hasta que Blaise tubo que doblar en un pasillo, ya que si no quería quedar como un estúpido arrastrado que la seguía a todos lados, tenia que cumplir su palabra e ir al aula de Runas, por más que se moría por seguirla y pedirle explicaciones. La Gryffindor tenia que seguir unos cuantos corredores más para salir al vestíbulo y luego subir las escaleras de mármol, otros tantos corredores, subir un par de pisos y tener que pasar por las escaleras cambiantes, y de eso modo llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

Zabini iba caminando sin prestar atención adelante, cuando choco con algo o mejor alguien, levanto su vista y se choco con las orbes grises de su mejor amigo, que se estaba arreglando un mechón rebelde que se había salido de su lugar con el impacto.

- ¿Quieres tener más cuidado? – le dijo desafiante el rubio.

- Lo siento, Draco... – se disculpo el moreno mirando el piso.- no veía por donde venia.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zabini?

- Bese a Clara... – contesto.

- Y eso no fue todo lo que paso, - enarco una ceja- porque sino no tendrías esa cara, y no vendrías mirando el piso, sino dando saltitos de alegría.- se burlo su amigo.

- Tienes razón, eso no fue todo lo que paso. – le confeso- Luego de besarnos, nos quedamos un rato abrazados y luego se separo de mí, - hizo su típica mueca de frustración, que hacia cada vez que hablaba de la ojiazul.- comenzó a aguardar sus cosas, le pregunte a donde se iba, y... – suspiro cansinamente- te imaginaras que paso luego.

Draco asintió, mientras que en silencio se comenzaban a dirigir hacia el aula donde tenían Runas Antiguas. El rubio se puso a pensar en las palabras dichas por su amiga. Blaise luego de besarse con Exupery se había quedado abrazado a ella, y conociendo a su amigo, si la chica no se hubiese separado ahora no estaría hablando con él y estaría todavía con la Gryffindor. Él con Granger nunca hizo eso. Es más las dos únicas veces que se besaron él se separo bruscamente, y en una le había dicho unas palabras para molestarla.

Después se puso pensar en la reacción de la chica. Se parecía un poco a la que tuvo él con la castaña. De repente un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió acompañado de unas ganas tremendas de volver el tiempo atrás y hacer lo que había hecho su amigo, quedarse abrazado a la chica, ocultar su rostro entre los rizos castaños, besarla en la frente, y... ¡y nada! Se reprendió mentalmente por esos pensamientos, eran los segundos de ese estilo en el mismo día.

Él tenia muy clara sus prioridades, la primera y principal era levantar el honor de su familia que el estúpido de su padre se encargo de pisotear. Y saciar su capricho con Granger chocaba con una de sus prioridades y casualmente la más importante. Y se la complicaría todavía más todo. Así que tenia que dejar de ser un adolescente hormonal para pensar en su futuro, un futuro como mortífago era lo más seguro. Y el de Granger un futuro como auror, dos futuros chocantes...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama color escarlata y dorado, fiel al estilo Gryffindor, mirando los doseles. Sumergida plenamente en sus pensamientos.

Malfoy la había introducida furtivamente en un aula vacía y ella apenas había hecho intentos de escapar, error. Luego la había besado, terrible error¿por qué mierda se había dejado? Y lo peor es que luego la había dejado sola como si nada, hubiese preferido mil veces una de sus miradas de superioridad que esa indiferencia. Suspiro cansinamente, últimamente no hacia más que pensar en ese chico, y eso claramente estaba mal. Muy mal, se suponía que eran enemigos, que él la odiaba a ella y ella a él. Él la odiaba, o eso pensaba. Pero... ¿ella lo odiaba a él?

Ahí estaba el verdadero problema, el error más grande de todos, no podía dudar de algo así. Estaba obligado a odiarlo¿pero porque? Muy simple, porque durante seis años se dedico a mal tratarla a ella y a sus amigos, a hacerles la vida imposible, intentar todo lo que estaba a su alcance para expulsarla, a hacerla sentirse inferior solo porque era hija de muggles, a desearle la muerte en 2º año, a hacerla llorar por sus insultos, y después de todo eso ella seguía dudando de si lo odiaba a no.

Se sentía como una estúpida. Como esas huecas que ocupan por un rato la cama de personas como Malfoy y Zabini, estos se dedican a decirle cosas bonitas para conquistarlas y luego de que las usaron para satisfacer sus necesidades, las ignoraban, y esas pobres ilusas se largan a llorar como si algo sumamente terrible le hubiese pasado, pero talvez para su diminuto cerebro algo terribles les paso, para empezar creer sus palabras, para seguir acostarse con ellos y por ultimo llorar por esos engendros. Sentía algo parecido a eso, ilusa, utilizada, ultrajada.

Malfoy pensaba que podía venir cuando quería, besarla y luego irse, usarla como si ella fuese algo descartable. Pero se equivocaba, ella no era como las chicas que ese estúpido hurón conquistaba todos los días, claro que no. Ella no era fácil, ni cualquiera. Así que la próxima vez que se le acercara a una distancia poco razonable no dudaría en lanzarle una maldición.

¡Merlín¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto a ella¿Malfoy no podía buscar a otra persona para divertirse? Porque estaba completamente segura¡no! Ella sabia que era por pura diversión¿pero porque rayos no podía buscar a otra para divertirse? Porque era un maldito jodido, que le gustaba hacerla sentir miserable.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una abrumada morena. Camino un poco y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama que estaba al lado de la de la castaña. Hermione la miro de reojo¿qué le podía pasar para que tuviese esa cara? Es más¿qué le había pasado, porque había faltado a todas las clases después del almuerzo? Porque luego de dejarla hablando en la biblioteca con Zabini no la había vuelto a ver, Harry le había preguntado si la había visto, o sea que por ende Harry tampoco la había visto después del almuerzo.

Clara lanzo un suspiro, y Hermione se sentó en su cama y la observo. Estaba igual que cuando la había visto por ultima vez, todo igual menos la expresión el rostro. La castaña no pudo identificar el porque de la cara de su amiga, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando hablo de sus padres, o del juicio contra Lucius Malfoy.

- Clara¿dónde estuviste durante la tarde? – pregunto la ojimiel.

- Por ahí. – respondió cortantemente.

- ¿qué paso?

- cosas... – hablo cansinamente la morena.

- ¿cómo que? – indago Hermione.- ¿algo relacionado con Zabini? – Clara asintió.- ¿qué paso?

- Me beso... – musito la joven, en un tono apenas audible.

En la cabeza de Hermione apareció una simple ecuación: "_Zabini besa a Clara + X igual a Clara arrepentida y malhumorada". _Hermione sabia muy bien que era esa _"X"_, y era que la ojiazul no había opuesto resistencia, es más había correspondido, y ahora se arrepentía. Por más que la conocía solo hace dos meses, la entendía bien.

- ¿Y faltaste a clases por...?

- Porque no le quería ver la cara al estúpido ese.- le corto la pelinegra.

Definitivamente se había arrepentido. Por lo menos no era la única que correspondía besos y se arrepentía después, ya eran dos.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione se encontraba sentada en uno de las butacas de la sala común mientras que charlaba con Ron y Harry. Lo concreto es que estaba esperando a Clara para poder ir a encontrarse con Gautier y Liam. Si ya era sábado a las 10.30 de la mañana, en media hora debían encontrarse con los Ravenclaws en el vestíbulo como habían acordado. Hermione odiaba ser impuntual o que la gente llegase tarde a sus citas. Clara siempre, pero siempre llegaba tarde a donde sea que iba, podía salir con un día de anticipación, no importaba, llegaba tarde igual.

De repente un carraspeo sonó atrás de su sillón, la castaña volteo y se encontró con la morena.

- Bueno... ya estoy lista. – informo la chica, mientras tomaba asiento en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Hermione.

- En diez minutos salimos.- le comunico la castaña a su amiga.

- Estas... muy... bonita, Clara.- balbuceo Harry.

- Gracias... –dijo un poco sonrojada la morena, al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al ojiverde.

Eran las once de la mañana y las dos Gryffindor se encontraban bajando las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo y pudieron ver a los dos chicos al final de las escaleras de mármol esperándolas.

- ¡Hola! – saludo Liam con una amplia sonrisa cuando estas llegaron al fin de las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Clara, devolviéndole la sonrisa al muchacho.

- Por suerte, bien. – respondió Gautier.- ¿Y tu Hermione, como estas?

- Bien, bien. – respondió la castaña.

De repente unas voces que se acercaban llamaron su atención y la de su amiga, que automáticamente voltearon su cabeza en dirección del corredor que daba a las mazmorras, y vieron por allí emerger a cuatro personas, un rubio, una rubia, un moreno y una pelirroja. Quién Hermione reconoció rápidamente a los dos chicos, Malfoy y Zabini, pero esas chicas debían ser sus citas¿pero cual era esa tal Kathe y cual Sophie?

A los oídos de las Gryffindor llego un pedazo de la conversación que estaban teniendo los slytherin, como respuesta a la pregunta que se había echo la castaña mentalmente.

- Sophie¿qué te gustaría hacer? – le pregunto Blaise a la pelirroja, que lo miro embobada y comenzó a hablar, pero a los oídos de las chicas solo llegaron murmullos ininteligibles.

Clara al ver esa escena no pudo más que disimular una mueca de rabia. Ahora ya sabia quien era quien, la pelirroja era la cita de Zabini, Sophie Denami. Y la rubia era Kathe Winterlych.

- Bien¿vamos? – pregunto Clara hablando en un tono elevado a propósito.

Liam asintió y tomo de la mano a la ojiazul, bajo la mirada del moreno Slytherin. Hermione negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su amiga, de pronto un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza y al instante la castaña se dio cuenta de que era, estaba segurísima de que unas orbes grises se habían posado en ella, pero no iba a voltearse para comprobarlo, no iba a permitir que Malfoy se diera cuenta del efecto desbastador que sus malditas miradas tenían en ella. Así que se dio cuenta que era lo que tenia que hacer, salir de ahí lo antes posible antes de que se viera imposibilitada de pensar con claridad y que el eje de sus pensamientos se volviera un rubio albino.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se encontraba sentado en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea en la sala común de las serpientes. Se había despertado sumamente temprano esa mañana, tan temprano que tubo que ir a las cocinas a buscar el desayuno porque el Gran Comedor estaba cerrado. Así que hay estaba él, sentado solo en la sala común, esperando que el resto del equipo de quidditch se despertara, desayunara, así se podían ir a entrenar.

El rubio miro el reloj de plata que tenia en la muñeca, eran las ocho menos veinte, Draco lanzo un resoplido. ¿Quién lo mandaba a despertarse tan temprano? Y todo por ese maldito sueño, en el que aparecía Granger con un vestido negro que dejaba realmente muy poco a la imaginación.

Suerte que había adelantado el entrenamiento, porque la insoportable de Winterlych le había echo todo un planteo del porque tenían que almorzar juntos. Así que ya cansado de sus charlitas en donde le recriminaba su falta de consideración por no almorzar con ella decidió adelantar el entrenamiento a las ocho y media. Pero lo que más le molestaba era¿quién rayos se creía que era para hacerle ese tipo de planteos? Se pensaba que porque iban a ir juntos a Hogsmeade eran algo, que equivocada estaba, pobre idiota. Después de esta salida le aclararía de un modo elegante que entre ellos no pasaba nada.

Draco chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación, estaba cansado de que todas las mujeres fuesen tan absorbentes. Bueno, todas no. De echo Granger lo destetaba, lo detestaba pero bien que se había dejado besar por él, y dos veces. Después de toda ninguna mujer se puede resistir al encanto Malfoy. Una chica que se jactaba de eso y no caía a sus pies no era una chica. Y bueno Granger evidentemente, después de todo si era miembro del sector femenino de la población, porque de a poco iba cayendo a sus pies.

Porque toda persona que le atrajera el sexo masculino caía bajo los encantos de un Malfoy.

Tenia que parar con esa estupidez, si alguien que no fuese de confianza como Blaise o Pansy se enteraba que se había besado con la sangre sucia su status se iría al demonio, y no lo podía permitir. Tenia que ser un orgullo para su madre, que desde el encarcelamiento de su padre estaba deprimida, y que se empezara a decir que el menor de los Malfoy se besaba con una escoria como Granger, seria un gran golpe al orgullo de su madre.

- Draco. – lo llamo Blaise, mientras se sentaba en la butaca que se encontraba enfrente de la de él.

El rubio observo a su amigo, se encontraba con la túnica de quidditch, aunque algo despeinado. Seguro que se había despertado, no lo había visto dormir y pensando que se quedo dormido se había cambiado a toda velocidad, saliendo completamente despeinado.

- Draco, Draco... – dijo más relajado el moreno.- pensé que me había quedado dormido.

Como conocía a su amigo, Blaise sabia muy bien lo que le iba a pasar si llegaba tarde al entrenamiento por quedarse dormido, lo mataría. Y lo que empeoraría todo era, que estuvo todo el viernes quejándose de que tenia que salir con Sophie Denami, cosa que había colmado la paciencia de Draco y cuando eso paso, Zabini se tuvo que aguantar todo lo que le grito.

- ¿Y dime Draco, me vas a decir lo que te tiene de tan mal humor? Desde el jueves después del almuerzo que estas así... – comenzó a curiosear el moreno.

Odiaba cuando Blaise se ponía en curioso. Otra cosa que había ayudado a su mal humor, aparte de las quejas de Blaise, era que había estado todo el tiempo preguntándole que le pasaba, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones. Más concretamente odiaba las explicaciones. No estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Blaise que estaba de ese humor porque no podía contener sus hormonas y había besado descaradamente a la sabelotodo, _de nuevo_. No iba a poder aguantar las burlas de su amigo por ser tan cobarde de besar a una joven y luego irse, porque el no era cobarde, de ningún modo iba a permitir que lo llamara así, porque el no era ningún Hufflepuff asustadizo.

- Metete en tus asuntos Zabini. – le espeto el rubio.

- Draco, sabes mejor que nadie que esa actitud hostil conmigo no va. – le dijo sonriente Blaise.

Cuando Blaise se proponía algo podía llegar hacer muy pesado, y no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Era tan insoportablemente curioso, parecía un Gryffindor, parecía la curiosa de Granger con su estupidez de querer saber todo sobre todo. Draco negó mentalmente por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, no podía ser que empezara quejándose de Blaise para terminar pensando en Granger.

- Zabini, -siseó- púdrete.

- Por Merlín, Draco. – le dijo de Blaise seriamente- Pareciera que al que besan y dejan pagando fueses tu... Si tu te pones así, por quien sabe que cosa¿cómo me tendría que poner yo por lo de Clara?

Y ya comenzaba a quejarse de nuevo de lo que le paso con Clara, a veces tenia ganas de pegarle un buen golpe por ser tan molesto con ese tema. Lo tenia arto, Zabini siempre tan quejoso, Winterlych tan molesta, Pansy tan histérica, Granger tan santita. ¡Malditas sea, de nuevo sus pensamientos habían ido a terminar en esa condenada Gryffindor!

- Blaise, si en el futuro deseas tener hijos, cállate la boca. – le espeto Draco.

El ojiazul pareció meditar esa frase dicha por su amigo, y considerarla ya que se callo. Y para sorpresa de Draco, no solo se callo sino que en su rostro se dibujo una expresión pensativa. ¿En que estaría pensando para estar tan serio?

- Mi padre me mando una carta, - le informo Blaise – me tuve que armarme de valor para abrirla, ya que es muy raro que mi padre me mande cartas. Es más nunca lo hace.

Blaise tenia razón su padre nunca le mandaba cartas, y sí lo hacia era con un motivo importante. Como el año pasado, para que le avisara a Draco que su padre seria mandado a Azkaban, o como aquella vez que estaban en 3º año y le informo a Blaise que Chalmer, el abuelo de Blaise, había muerto.

- ¿Qué decía la carta Blaise? Ve al grano... – lo apuro Draco.

- Que el Lord Oscuro esta requiriendo de nuevos mortífagos, y si estaba dispuesto a unirme. – dijo en un susurro Blaise, para que nadie los pudiera oír.

Draco escucho atentamente lo que decía su amigo¿Voldemort estaba necesitando nuevos mortífagos¿Por qué a él no le había llegado nada? Era el hijo de su ex mano derecha. Él estaba más capacitado que Blaise para unirse.

- Que raro, a mi no me llego nada. – dijo pensativamente el menor de los Malfoy.

- Si lo supuse, porque en la carta mi padre hace como un comentario de que te valla avisando, porque en un tiempo a ti también te llegara una carta... – Blaise suspiro. – La iniciación seria a fines de año, y tengo hasta navidad para tomar una decisión.

Al escuchar esas palabras Draco esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, claro que el Señor Tenebroso lo llamaría a él. Era un Malfoy y desde chico lo habían educado para cuando su señor lo necesitara se uniera a sus filas.

En cambio lo de Blaise era diferente. Su padre era un mortífago, pero su madre no. Odiaba a los sangre sucia, pero se mantenía al margen del tema. Le era totalmente indiferente Voldemort y sus mortífagos, como Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix. Al moreno le habían inculcado el odio a todo aquello relacionado con los pestilentes muggles, pero no lo habían preparado para unirse a las filas del Lord. Su madre esperaba que fuese un importante político o que se encargara de manejar los negocios familiares y por eso no permitía que su padre lo obligara a unirse a la Orden tenebrosa, le daban la oportunidad de elegir.

Cosa que el no tenia, tanto su madre como su padre eran mortífagos al servicio de Voldemort, y si desistía de unirse se tendría que preparar para que toda su familia le diera vuelta la cara.

- ¿ya estuviste pensando que decisión vas a tomar? – pregunto Draco.

- Sí.

- ¿y...? – indago el rubio.

- Voy a rechazar la marca... – respondió Blaise.

- ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? – cuestiono el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

- Completamente, - manifestó convencido el ojiazul. – mejor cambiemos de tema, ya esta por llegar el resto del equipo.

Draco asintió, y se sumergieron en un silencio total mientras esperaban que empezaran a llegar los otros cinco miembros del equipo de quidditch.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Eran las once menos veinte de la mañana, Draco y Blaise estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón individual esperando a sus respectivas citas. Draco no había podido parar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Zabini, estuvo esperando toda su vida para que el Señor Oscuro lo llamara, y ese momento estaba más cerca de lo que se había imaginado. Pero ahora que analizaba bien la situación¿realmente quería ser un mortífago? No podía haber errores, al primer error te seguía una muerte segura. Sin contar el echo de que tenias que estar siempre al servicio de Voldemort, nunca desobedecerlo y hacer lo que te diga sin dudar, y si tenias que dar la vida por tu señor, la tenias que dar sin vacilar. Todo por tu señor, pero... ¿él quería ser un subordinado toda su vida?

- Draaaaaco... – canturreo una rubia con su insoportable voz chillona, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco- estamos listas.

- Ah... – dijo Blaise notablemente desganado.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto dulcemente Sophie, sin darse cuenta del fastidio de su cita.

Draco observo a las dos chicas. Kathe traía debajo de la túnica verde una corta pollera negra, que podía pasar confundida tranquilamente por un cinturón, y un pulóver verde musgo. De repente en su cabeza comenzó a imaginar a Granger vestida con una pollera del largo de una bufanda, cerro fuertemente los párpados y meneo ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos tan impuros. Já, que paradoja, pensamientos impuros con una impura.

- Draco¿estas bien? – pregunto Blaise.

El rubio abrió repentinamente los párpados, encontrándose con la cara de preocupación de su mejor amigo, la chillona de Winterlych y Sophie. Ciertamente Sophie parecía menos molesta que Kathe y más tímida, maldecio internamente a Blaise por su suerte. A él siempre le tocaban las más insoportables.

- Si, – dijo secamente.- vamos.

Se incorporo del sillón en el que estaba sentado rápidamente, y mientras que Blaise se ponía a hablar con las dos chicas salieron de la sala común, bajo las miradas de todo Slytherin.

Draco permaneció callado durante todo el camino al vestíbulo, no tenia ganas de hablar. Encontraba a sus pensamientos más interesantes que las banales charlas que se podían llegar a mantener con una persona que tenia el cerebro tan reducido como Kathe. Pero estaba seguro que con Granger se podría llevar una conversación de cualquier tipo, de política, economía, historia, porque esa chica en realidad era inteligente. ¡Merlín¿En que rayos estaba pensando¿Había alabado alguien que no era el mismo? Increíble. Suerte que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaban por llegar al vestíbulo, le pareció oír la voz de la castaña, así que se puso más atento a los ruidos y voces que llegaban a sus oídos. Apenas salió al vestíbulo pudo ver al odioso de Goldstein mirando como idiota a Granger, y a Wotier con la misma expresión que su amigo, pero mirando a la traidora a la sangre.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el cabello de la castaña, no se encontraba para nada revuelto como solía estar todos los días, por más que había cambiado mucho, con respecto a años anteriores, seguía un poco desprolijo. Estaba increíblemente lacio. ¿Granger se había producido solo para ese troll? Con tan solo pensar en eso una furia interna lo invadió. El mismo sentimiento desconocido que cuando la vio con Krum.

- Sophie¿qué te gustaría hacer? – le pregunto Blaise a la pelirroja, en un tono de voz sospechosamente alto.

Draco miro en dirección a las Gryffindor, y al instante se dio cuenta el porque. Exupery se encontraba viéndolos, por supuesto que Blaise se había dado cuenta de esto, y de echo lo del tono de voz, lo había hecho a propósito. Draco pudo apreciar la casi imperceptible mueca de rabia que se contorsiono en el rostro moreno de la morena. Esto si paso desapercibido para su amigo. A pesar de que se la encontraba mirándola, ignorando por completo lo que le estaba diciendo Sophie, era menos observador y detallista que él.

- Bien¿vamos? – pregunto Exupery, en un tono tan elevado como su amigo, y por supuesto que tan a propósito como el de él.

Blaise tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no matar a Wotier, cuando respondió a la pregunta de la chica con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y luego la tomo de la mano. Clara a todo esto le dedico una enorme sonrisa al águila.

El rubio clavo sus penetrantes ojos color mercurio en la espalda de la castaña, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción, aunque sea un leve estremecimiento, pero para su sorpresa, nada. La chica ni se inmuto. La rabia que sentía el slytherin, que no era poca, aumento a niveles insospechados. Tenia gana de sacar su varita y lanzarle una imperdonable a Goldstein por ser tan... tan... estúpido para salir con una sangre sucia, y a Granger por atreverse a ignorarlo, _de nuevo_.

Para el desagrado de Draco, vio como el cuarteto se empezaba a dirigir hacia el gran portón de roble.

- Eh, Draco. – le dijo Blaise, para llamarle la atención al rubio que se encontraba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Vamos yendo?

El rubio lanzo un largo resoplido, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Sin duda ese seria un largo día, pero iba aprovecharlo y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su aristocrático rostro. Y lentamente, con su andar lleno de elegancia, comenzó a seguir el camino que había seguido las dos Gryffindors con los Ravenclaw. No iba a perder oportunidad para hacerle el día imposible a la sangre sucia.

* * *

Hola! Que tall? Bueno, aca el decimo capitulo. Bueno durante este capitulo se terminan las escenas que quedaron inconclusas en el cap. anterior, y es más que nada los pensamientos de los protagonitas... Se ve un poco lo que le esta pasando a Clara y Zabini, pero despues nada más. Y el cap. queda cuando estan saliendo para Hogsmeade, parece que Draco planea hacerle pasar un día dificil a la castaña¿celoso? Eso lo vamos a ver...

En el proximo capitulo se va a hacer la salida a Hogsmeade.  
Este capitulo es el más largo de todos, así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews en recompensa ) jejej. El siguiente cap. esta casi terminado, solo le tengo que dar unos retoques y modificarle un par de cositas, asi que según como venga la cosa con los review y con el estudio veo de subirles el cap. prontito.

Estoy necesitando sugerencias con respecto a que hacer con estos personajes: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Viktor, Pansy. Así que las esperoo 8)

En fin, eso es todo. Espero que les guste el capitulo, suerte.

GALLETAA·


	11. Pasatiempos

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XI: Pasatiempos.**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas, esperando que Madame Rosmerta les trajera las cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido. La castaña apenas prestaba atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo su amiga y los dos chicos, porque podía sentir una mirada clavada en ella. Estaba segura de quien podía ser, pero prefería no voltearse y confirmar sus sospechas. Porque si llegase a ser la persona que estaba pensando, si sus miradas se llegasen a cruzar no podría de parar de pensar esa maldita persona.

- Dentro de tres semanas es el primer partido de Ravenclaw, - dijo de modo informativo Liam- y quiero suponer que nos van a venir a ver...

Hermione hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de respuesta. Cada vez se encontraba menos dispuesta a seguir mirando al frente como si nada, la tentación de voltearse iba en aumento, quería voltearse y gritarle que parara de mirarla. Ella sabia que no iba a poder seguir soportando esa tortura por mucho tiempo.

- Por supuesto, y yo supongo que ustedes van a venir el sábado que viene a vernos a nosotros¿no? – pregunto Clara, al tiempo que le dirigía una cálida sonrisa al chico.

- Nosotros vamos –respondió Gautier, dirigiéndole una disimula mirada a Hermione.

A los pocos minutos llego la camarera del lugar con lo que cada uno había pedido. La castaña comenzó a beber en silencio, sabiendo que de lo que iba hacer se iba arrepentir toda su vida, pero que no soportaba más.

Volteo disimuladamente, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, esperando toparse con unos ojos grises. Pero lo que encontró no fue eso, sino unos ojos azules que la miraban con furia, ese era Ron. Hermione soltó todo el aire que había contenido. Ron se encontraba a unas cuatro mesas más allá con Harry, Luna, Neville y Ginny. La ojimiel se relajo en su asiento, así que más aliviada dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Madame Rosmerta y lo que vio la dejo helada. Ahí estaban Blaise Zabini coqueteándole descaradamente a Denami, Kathe Winterlych hablando como un loro mientras que Malfoy la miraba directamente a ella a los ojos. Hermione choco bruscamente su mirada con el rubio, el contacto visual no duro más que unos pocos segundos, ya que viro su cabeza evadiendo su mirada.

La castaña se levanto temblorosa, y le dirigió una mirada a todos lo que estaban ocupando su misma mesa que la miraban interrogantes, sobre todo Clara.

- Voy al baño. – se limito a decir.

- Te acompaño- dijo Clara al tiempo que ella también se incorporaba de su asintió.

Las dos Gryffindors se levantaron rumbo a los baños, bajo la mirada expectante de cuatro personas, dos pares de ojos azules, un par verdes y por ultimo un par de ojos grises.

- Ese Goldstein no me cae nada bien. – confeso Ron, mientras veía a la castaña desaparecer por la puerta del baño de mujeres seguida de Clara.

Harry permaneció callado mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la morena, en ese momento tenia demasiadas cosas en mente como para participar en charlas de ese estilo con Ron, donde quien fuese el que se le acercara a Hermione le caía mal.

Ginny carraspeo suavemente intento sacar de su ensimismamiento a Harry, sin conseguirlo. No soportaba más Ron y a Harry. Su hermano que no paraba de mirar celoso y de hacer comentarios respecto a la cita de Hermione. Y Harry... directamente estaba ausente.

- Me voy, he quedado con Demelza. – informo la menor de los Weasley, para tomar sus cosas, colocarse la campera y salir del concurrido bar.

- ¿No notan rara a Ginny? – pregunto Neville con un periódico en mano.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la salida de la taberna. Recordando diferentes charlas con la pelirroja que lo habían dejado pensando. Cada vez que tenia una oportunidad; hacia un comentario mordaz con respecto a Clara –cuando ella no estaba– se dedicaba a fulminarla con la mirada, y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ellos.

- Algo, - dijo Harry- supongo.

Ron seguía mirando la puerta del baño de mujeres, esperando que saliera Hermione para lanzarle una mirada de reproche. Desde que se había enterado que Hermione tenia una cita se había puesto muy malhumorado. Siempre era lo mismo, Harry se preguntaba cuando seria el día que Ron aceptara lo que sentía por la castaña.

- ¿Vieron que dentro de un par de meses termina el mandato de Fudge? – dijo Neville, que estaba leyendo El Profeta. – Uno de los principales candidatos para reemplazarlo es Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Es un vampiro¿Saben? –afirmo risueña Luna- mi padre iba a publicar una nota sobre eso, pero el ministerio se lo prohibió.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco estaba que no soportaba más a la rubia hueca que tenia por cita. Quería que el día terminara lo antes posible para sacársela de enzima, no paraba de hablar ni un segundo¿es que acaso no respiraba? Enzima Zabini que no lo ayudaba mucho tampoco, o miraba discretamente a Exupery o le coqueteaba a Sophie. Sin duda ese iba hacer un día aburrido, lo único que podía hacerlo un poco más entretenido era molestar a esa insufrible sangre sucia.

Inconscientemente se llevo la mano a los labios, mientras recordaba el ultimo beso que se habían dado. Lo que sintió, las dos veces, cuando se beso con Granger no lo había sentido nunca con ninguna otra chica. ¡Y valla que había besado a muchas chicas! Cuando se dio cuenta que tenia los dedos en su boca, los quito rápidamente. No podía ser que esa rata de biblioteca lo haga comportar como un novato.

Miro a su alrededor, buscando a su fuente de diversión. Porque molestar gente inferior era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y más si esa gente interior era la sangre sucia Granger. Volteo cautelosamente y vio que las dos Gryffindors volvían del baño y tomaban asiento en su mesa, con esos dos trogloditas.

El rubio clavo su penetrante mirada en el, ahora, liso cabello castaño. No lo podía creer la sabelotodo se había arreglado para Goldstein, _para él_. De tan solo pensar en eso la sangre le hervía. El era mejor que él, en todos los aspectos. Más guapo, más inteligente, mejor jugador de quidditch, más culto, más rico, más sexy, más deseado por las chicas, más todo. Y sin embargo la sangre sucia se había arreglado para él. Tenia ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable a alguien, no le importaba a quien, solamente quería desquitar su furia y si era con ese águila, mejor.

- Draco, Draco – lo llamo Blaise.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto El Príncipe de Slytherin.

- Te estábamos preguntando si quieres otra cerveza. – le respondió Sophie, mientras miraba a Blaise por el rabillo del ojo- ¿qué miras tanto Blaise?

Apenas escucho esa pregunto el moreno corrió su mirada de Clara. No sabia que responderle, no le podía decir la verdad y tampoco le podía mentir. La chica hace rato se había dado cuenta que estaba observando a alguien, pero no sabia a quien. Y el que trataba de ser disimulado, de no mirarla, de no pensar en ella. Es que le reventaba que estuviese sentada, a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, sonriéndole a ese. ¿Qué tenia Wotier que el no?

- No, no quiero otra cerveza, - dijo Draco, dándose cuenta del problema en el que estaba su amigo- ¿qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Esta bien... – hablo Kathe, con su voz chillona, Draco no pudo contener un gruñido- Pero primero vamos al baño.

Las dos chicas se levantaron de la mesa y fueron en dirección hacia donde habían ido las dos Gryffindors hace unos momentos.

- No la soporto más- siseo Draco.

- Úsala como método de distracción, eso es lo que voy hacer yo con Sophie.

- ¡Bah! – el rubio chasqueo la lengua- ni para eso sirve, es tan hueca.

Blaise rió ligeramente, llamando la atención de Clara, que volteo y lo observo por unos momentos. Hizo una mueca de disconformidad y volvió a sumergirse en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mesa.

- No la entiendo, Draco.- dijo con tono de resignación el ojiazul.

- Es una histérica, Zabini¡resígnate!

- Desde este momento, la voy a ignorar. – dijo seguro de si mismo- me canse de ser yo el que la persigue...

Draco observo la mesa que estaba mirando su amigo, la misma mesa que el también había estado mirando. ¿Cuánto le duraría a Zabini esa actitud respecto a la morena? Lo había escuchado decir frases parecidas unas cuantas veces, pero nunca tan decidido. Decidió dejar a un lado a Blaise y a su problemática con Exupery.

Una duda, una pregunta lo estaba matando. ¿Granger prefería a Goldstein que a él? De tan solo barajar esta posibilidad sentía como algo en él se rompía, una opresión en el pecho. Eso era imposible, nada en su sano juicio elegiría a alguien como _ese_ cuando lo tenia a él. Es como decir que teniendo caviar, prefieran una sopa. Claramente, el era el caviar y el Ravenclaw la sopa¡si! Sopa fea y fría. Nadie cuerdo elegiría la sopa teniendo caviar. Era incoherente.

Pero Granger solamente tenia sopa, si solamente tenia sopa. Caviar no estaba en su menú¿o si? No, no había caviar. Sus prioridades de Malfoy estaban primero.

- Ya volvimos, -hablo Winterlych detrás de él- ¿Vamos?

Draco y Blaise se incorporaron, y los cuatro slytherin se dirigieron hacia la salida del lugar. El rubio antes de salir de la concurrida cantina, se volteo y choco su mirada con la de Hermione. Y antes de salir le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego salir.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hace quince minutos que Malfoy había abandonado Las Tres Escobas, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del rubio sonriéndole maliciosamente. Sabia lo que esa sonrisa significaba, desgraciadamente lo sabia y muy bien. Suspiro largamente, no entendía porque se empecinaba tanto en hacerle la vida imposible¿qué le había echo ella a el para que le hiciera todo esto? Nunca Malfoy la había molestado tanto, años anteriores había discusiones, la molestaba, pero no tanto. ¿Qué había cambiado¿Y porque?

Luego por su mente se le cruzo una imagen de Malfoy besando con Kathe, obviamente producto de su imaginación. Y a penas vio en su cabeza esa escena un extraño sentimiento la invadió, no estaba segura de cómo definirlo, talvez como... ¿desazón? Pero... eso quería decir que ella estaba celosa de esa estúpida. Imposible.

Cerro fuertemente los párpados, en un vano intento de apartar esa sentimiento, esa imagen que le dolía más que mil palabras hirientes del mismo rubio.

De repente una alocada idea surco su mente, una loca idea que fue rechazada al instante. ¿Ella enamorada¿Y de Malfoy? Apenas esa idea cruzo su mente, abrió los párpados encontrándose con la amable mirada del chico que era su cita. Esbozo una mueca, que prendía ser una sonrisa.

Y al instante su mente volvió a la carga, a pensar en cosas indeseables¿ella, enamorada de Malfoy? No, no podía estar enamorada de él, y justamente de ese ser despreciable, que no hizo más que verla como un ser inferior, como algo insignificante. Trago pesadamente, el solo echo de estar pensando en algo de ese estilo tenia la sensación de que en su estomago había millones de hipogrifos en celo.

¿Qué rayos había cambiado para que ella estuviese pensando eso? Para que estuviese pensando que estaba enamorada de su _supuestamente_ enemigo. Algo estaba mal, y no solo con ella¿sino que demonios le pasaba al mundo?

- ¿Hermione, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? – pregunto Clara, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Perfecto. – dijo con falsa emoción.

Hermione se incorporo velozmente, se coloco su campera. Y salieron las dos leonas y los dos águilas del concurrido bar. Caminaron un buen rato por las calles llenas de gente, hablando de cosas banales. Hermione se mantenía bastante callada, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Todo le resultaba demasiado confuso. Demasiado difícil.

Ella que nunca había sido del tipo que se enamoraban de imposibles, es más nunca le prestaba atención a ese tipo de asuntos. Y en sus dieciséis años solo había tenido un novio, y ese novio ahora era su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y ahora en vez de empezar a sentir cosas por alguien alcanzable, le pasaban con Malfoy, que estaba de más decir que era algo completamente imposible. Al pensar esas palabras sintió una especie de desolación, un sentimiento similar que cuando Ron se había enojado con ella en el baile de 4º año porque era pareja de Viktor. Solo que Viktor no era un estúpido ególatra, narcisista, racista. Malfoy, si.

Pequeño, gran problema.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se encontraba sentado apoyado sobre un gran sauce, a unos pocos metros de la casa de los gritos. Y como era de esperarse Kathe seguía hablando, hablando como si no necesitara aire. El solo se limitaba a hacer pequeños asentimientos de cabeza. Blaise corría mejor suerte, se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared de la devastada casa de los gritos, besándose con la pelirroja apasionadamente.

- Que lindos que son¿no? – dijo Sophie mirando al moreno y a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto reaccionando Draco.

- Que son muy tiernos...

- ¿Tiernos? – inquirió Draco, enarcando una ceja- ¿Te parece tierno que no podamos distinguir cuando termina uno y empieza el otro?

Kathe lo miro como si hubiese dicho que amara a Potter, y suspiro cansinamente. ¿Acaso estaba esperando que el hiciera lo mismo? Pobre ilusa. Ahogo una pequeña risita al ver la molestia de la chica, definitivamente molestar a la gente era su pasatiempo favorito. De pronto un pequeño gritito lo saco de sus burlas mentales.

Draco volteo su cabeza en dirección de donde había provenido el grito, y para su sorpresa, Blaise que rompió el beso con Sophie también observo en la dirección que se había escuchado el chillido.

Para su asombro vio venir corriendo un pequeño gatito blanco, también pudo divisar que detrás del felino venia corriendo un perrito color chocolate, atrás de los dos animales una chica de cabello azabache, con un pantalón negro y un pulóver color turquesa. Mientras más se acercaban los dos animalitos, más se acercaba la chica y pudo empezar a distinguir mejor sus facciones.

- ¡Merlín¡Merlín! – llamaba la joven.

Sino se equivocaba, esa era Exupery. Volteo su cabeza a Blaise y sus sospechas fueron confirmados cuando vio que el chico se alejaba de la pelirroja como si fuesen dos imanes con la misma carga. El gato paso velozmente por al lado de Draco y trapo ágilmente al árbol. El perro viéndose imposibilitado de subir también al árbol, se contento con ladrar al lado del Príncipe de Slytherin.

La morena en un par de zancadas llego a donde estaba el perro. Alzo la vista para comprobar que el pequeño gato se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y luego se detuvo a serenar su respiración.

Blaise miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, después de titubear un poco se acerco unos pasos a la Gryffindor, pero detuvo su marcha al oír el ruido de otros pasos.

- Clara¿tu gato esta bien? – pregunto un chico de cabello castaño.

- Eso parece, - respondió Clara volteándose al ver al joven- Liam.

- Escúchame, pequeña traidora a la sangre, no se si te importa, pero este jodido perro me esta estorbando.- siseo Draco.

La chica le dedico una mirada cargada de desprecio, y luego se acerco unos cuantos pasos más al perro. Suavemente comenzó a acercar su mano al lomo del animal, y tomo al pequeño canino en brazos. Al instante el cachorro paro sus ladridos, y comenzó a mover la cola.

- Parece que ya se calmo.-dijo la chica, al tiempo que comenzaba acariciar al animal- ¿No es hermoso?

Clara mimaba energéticamente al perrito, se acerco al castaño que la miraba embobada y se lo tendió. El chico lo tomo en brazos.

- Voy por Merlín, se dio un buen susto- dijo mientras reía ligeramente la ojiazul.

La chica se acerco al árbol, pero para su descontento el gato se encontraba en una rama bastante alta. Así que se puso en puntas de pie y comenzó a intentar tomar al felino entre sus manos.

Blaise miraba a la gryffindor. Cuando vio su imposibilidad para poder tomar su mascota, se acerco con paso lento. Al llegar al lado de la ojiazul, la miro de reojo. La chica había detenido sus intentos de tomar a su gato y miraba fijamente al moreno slytherin.

El chico apenas alargo sus brazos y pudo tomar en sus manos al pequeño animal. Y con movimientos torpes y vacilantes se lo tendió a la joven. El pequeño minino se encontraba temblado, pero apenas se encontró en brazos de su dueña y esta lo comenzó acariciar de manera tranquilizadora, el felino dejo de temblar y se puso a ronronear gustoso de estar en brazos de su propietaria.

- Gracias. – le dijo Clara, al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

- No es nada- contesto mientras que le devolvía la gesto.

La chica se volvió hacia atrás donde se encontraba el Ravenclaw acariciando al perrito. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia los dos slytherin. Blaise seguía parado en el mismo lugar, y Draco recostado tranquilamente sobre el sauce, inmutable.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – pregunto Liam, refiriéndose al canino.

- ¿Lo llevamos a la veterinaria? – dijo pensativa la ojiazul.

- Supongo... –hablo sin estar del todo convencido. – Bueno, vamos yendo.

La chica asintió, y se acerco todavía más a donde estaba el castaño, y tranquilamente se volvieron caminando por donde habían venido, cada uno con un pequeño animal en brazos.

Blaise se quedo mirando a la chica alejarse. Hasta que Sophie carraspeo ligeramente, llamando la atención del moreno. Este giro y la observo interrogante.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Zabini? – le pregunto celosa la joven.

- ¿Eso que?

- ¡Eso! – Blaise se encogió de hombros.

Draco miraba la situación sumamente divertido. Aparte de molestar gente, reírse de las desgracia ajenas era su otro pasatiempo. ¿Si Granger podía salir con alguien que tiene la misma inteligencia que un Troll, porque el no podía divertirse tan _sanamente_¡Maldita sea! Todo la llevaba a esa insufrible pelo de escoba. La odiaba, la odiaba. ¿La odiaba¿Realmente la odiaba? Esas palabras estaban empezando a carecer de sentido cuando las dirigía a ella. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Estaba dudando si odiaba a Granger, algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

El rubio se incorporo ágilmente, y se acomodo la ropa que se había arrugado apenas un poquito.

- Vamos, Kathe. – dijo de modo imperativo.

La rubia que estaba parado, lo comenzó a seguir rápidamente, ya que el rubio se alejaba a zancadas desiguales. Mientras que Sophie, comenzaba a mostrar la hilacha, y le hacia una escena de celos porque quedo más que claro que al moreno le pasaban cosas con la Gryffindor.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione salía de Honeydukes, con un ramo de flores de chocolates en mano. Gautier se había comportado muy dulcemente al hacerle ese pequeño regalo. La castaña caminaba tranquila, por las calles del pueblo mágica dándole pequeños mordiscos a sus chocolates, Gautier cada tanto la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Desde que habían salido de Las Tres Escobas casi no había pensado en cierto rubio.

Al doblar una calle se encontraron de frente con Clara y Liam, la ojiazul llevaba en mano su pequeño gato y el chico un cachorrito.

- ¿Qué hacen con esos animales? – pregunto Gautier.

- Lo que pasa, es que estábamos caminando y vimos venir corriendo a Merlín seguido de este perrito, - explico la muchacha dirigiendo su mirada al canino- no se que hacia mi gato acá, pero bueno... los empezamos a correr hasta que los agarramos. Y ahora vamos a llevar al perrito a 'Animales mágicos'.

Animales mágicos, era un negocio donde vendían todo tipo de animales mágicos permitido tener como mascotas por el ministerio. La castaña se acerco a Liam, y acaricio suavemente al perro color chocolate. Que movía la cola entusiasmado.

- Bueno... nos vemos luego.- hablo Wotier- Tenemos que llevarlos...

- Vayan, vayan. – dijo Gautier.

Liam y Clara siguieron su camino, al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Gautier hacían lo mismo, solo que para el lado contrario.

- Bonito perro¿no? – hablo el Ravenclaw.

- Si, muy simpático.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de las diferentes mascotas. A los pocos metros Gautier se paro bruscamente. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, volvió sobre sus pasos.

Permanecieron en mutismo unos minutos. Hasta que el Ravenclaw rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban.

- Te queda muy lindo el pelo lacio.- le halago el joven.

- Gra-gracias- balbuceo la ojimiel.

Gautier comenzó a acercar su cara despacio a la de Hermione, mientras que esta se encontraba inmóvil, cuando la distancia comenzó a menguar la muchacha comenzó apretar el ramo de flores de chocolates que tenia en su mano izquierda.

La gryffindor podía sentir el aliento de Gautier chocar contra su cara. Cerro los párpados esperando lo que venia, pero los volvió abrir al escuchar una grave voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- Pero que linda pareja que hacen, - dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo- la sangre sucia con el troglodita.

Hermione se quedo paralizada en el lugar sin saber bien como actuar. Definitivamente molestarla era uno de los pasatiempos del rubio.

* * *

Hola! Perdonen la demora, lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo de terminar el capitulo, tenia que hacerle unas correciones. Estube muy ocupada, muchas pruebas, estudio y blaa...

Bueno, el capitulo es medio corto, pero era esto o esperar otra semana más para la actualizacion, así que preferi hacer un capitilo más corto y no hacerlos esperar más.. espero que les guste el cap., cualquier cosita avisenme. Bueno... con respecto al contenido del cap., es la excursion a Hogsmeade, el gato de Clara (Merlín) aparecio misteriosamente en Hogsmeade, siendo perseguido por un perro y la llevo hasta Blaise... Hermione estubo pensando que le pasa con Draco, y hasta incluso llego a la conclusion de que puede estar enamorada de él, y Draco que talvez no la odia.. jeje un gran avance para los personajes.

Como veran que menciono en este cap. a Rufus Scrimgeour, puede ser que más adelante en la historia comienze a mencionar otras cosas que suceden en el 6º libro tambien. Digamos que tomo algunas cosas del 6º libro entre ella personajes, como los que Demelza Robins y unos del equipo de quidditch.

El proximo capitulo no lo empeze, pero tengo escrito en papel un pequeño esquema para saber que es lo que va a pasar en el capitulo, así que dependiendo la cantidad de reviews y la motivacion que me den voy a intentar empezarlo antes... Lo que pasa es que tengo un cansancio ensima, mañana tengo una prueba y el viernes otras dos, el lunes otra y el martes otra.. o sea que imaginense, odio los cierres de trimestre. Así que bue...

Me voy llendo, mucha suerte.

GALLETAA·


	12. Quejas

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XII: Quejas.**

Lunes, primera clase del día, Runas antiguas. La cabeza de Hermione se encontraba en cualquier lado menos en lo que estaba explicando la profesora. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a lo que Malfoy le había dicho el sábado en Hogsmeade. Luego de ese encontronazo que habían tenido con el slytherin, sus ánimos habían quedado por el piso. Tubo que rogarle a Gautier para que no se abalanzara sobre el rubio y utilizara la fuerza bruta.

Cerro los ojos, intentando evadir a la realidad que era sumamente difusa. Ella, la sabelotodo insufrible, la sangre sucia, dudaba si estaba enamorada de Malfoy, sangre pura, slytherin por excelencia. Algo andaba más que mal, y no sabia que hacer. ¿Cómo hacia para saber si realmente estaba enamorada del Príncipe de Slytherin? No sabia, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No saber las cosas, y la respuesta a su problema no iba a estar en ningún libro.

Negó con la cabeza, como desistiendo de la idea descabellada que estaba enamorada de un futuro mortífago, era algo imposible. Sus sentimientos le estaban haciendo una mala jugarreta. En el más remoto de los casos, que ella estuviese enamorada de Malfoy, cosa _imposible_, no podía permitir nada. Tenia que cortarlo de raíz. Estaban destinados a odiarse, a ser enemigos por naturaleza, así que no podía venir ahora con la loca idea de que le pasaban cosas con el hurón.

- Bueno... Este trabajo practico va hacer por parejas,- dijo la profesora sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos- que van a poder elegir ustedes.

Un murmullo se extendió por toda la clase, que estaba conformada por tres Slytherins, cinco Gryffindors, y cuatro Ravenclaws.

- Señorita Granger,- llamo la maestra- le voy a pedir que haga el trabajo con Longbottom¿tiene algún problema? – la castaña negó con la cabeza- ¿Usted señor Longbottom, tiene algún inconveniente?

- No, no...-se apresuro a decir Neville.

- ¡bien, muy bien! – manifestó la anciana mujer- señorita Exupery¿tendría algún problema en hacer el trabajo con el señor Zabini? – Clara imito a la ojimiel y negó con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Señor Zabini...?

- No profesora, no tengo ningún problema.

- ¡estupendo, estupendo! – dijo la profesora- bueno el trabajo va a costar de los siguientes temas, tomen nota por favor.

Hermione a desgano comenzó a escribir las cosas que decía la profesora, por lo menos le había tocado con Neville y no con Malfoy. Y el motivo era muy sencillo, ella ayudaba a estudiar a Neville, porque le costaba la materia, entonces la habían puesto con ella que no le costaba la materia. Igual Clara con Zabini.

Draco se encontraba sentado al otro lado del salón, simulando que escuchaba el monologo de la profesora. No sabia porque había tomado esa clase, pero le era intensamente aburrida. Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia una cabellera castaña, y eso fue suficiente para que se mente se disparara en un sin fin de pensamientos carentes de sentido, para él.

Porque era más que ridícula la simple idea de que el no odiara a _esa_ sangre sucia. El odiaba a cualquier ser u objeto que estuviese relacionado de alguna manera con los asquerosos muggles. Porque el los detestaba a ellos en si, y eso implicaba aborrecerla a ella porque era hija de muggles. Era ridículo que el se estuviese planteándose la loca idea de que no la odiara, tenia cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo escuchar la aburrida clase de Runas, que había tomado solo porque su padre lo había obligado.

Tenia que hacer el trabajo para Runas, y Blaise lo tenia que hacer la irritante traidora a la sangre, o sea que el lo tenia que hacer con Nott. Y Granger lo tenia que hacer con el inútil de Longbottom, estaba seguro que ese imbécil estaba detrás de la sabelotodo al igual que la comadreja, el troll de Krum y el descerebrado de Goldstein. Tan solo pensar en esto, una inexplicable ira lo invadía. No estaba seguro porque. No _quería_ saber porque.

El sábado, en la salida a Hogsmeade, no había terminado muy bien. No solo que casi se le tira encima Goldstein para matarlo y sino no hubiese sido porque Granger, que le suplico que no lo hiciera, se hubiesen matado a golpes, sino también porque Kathe le había echo una escena por su falta de atención. Lo peor de todo es que su objetivo no se había cumplido, arruinarle el día completamente a la pelo-de-escoba. La había molestado, pero no lo suficiente. Y su provocación solo le había costado unas miradas de odio, ni un insulto, lo había ignorado. Odiaba completamente su indiferencia, odiaba la indiferencia. La _odiaba_ a ella.

Hermione estuvo todo el resto de la clase tomando notas de lo que decía la profesora, por más que algunas veces se distraía. Al final de la clase, Hermione empezó a guardar sus cosas en silencio, mientras que la morena, que había estado sentada a su lado durante toda la clase, hacia lo mismo. 

Un chico de cabello negro, con la túnica de slytherin se acercaba a las dos Gryffindors. Al llegar al lado de Clara se detuvo y comenzó a hablar:

- Clara,- llamo el Zabini, la joven levanto la vista y la fijo en el muchacho- ¿qué vamos hacer con el trabajo?

- ¿qué te parece si lo dividimos en dos, y cada uno hace su parte por su lado y luego las juntamos?

El chico medito por un momento las palabras dichas por la chica, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Clara, - dijo Hermione, la chica volteo y observo a la castaña- me voy, nos vemos en la próxima clase¿si?

- Si, si.

Y a continuación la ojimiel se colgó al hombro la mochila y salió del aula dejando a Blaise y Clara.

Hermione caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera de estudiar. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para poder concentrarse. Pero para su pesar tenia dos clases más antes del almuerzo, así que pensativamente comenzó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, que era encantamientos, por suerte no era compartida con Slytherins, pero si con cierto pelirrojo que estaba enojado con ella por quien había sido su compañía durante todo el sábado en Hogsmeade.

La semana paso rápidamente para la castaña, estaba repleta de exámenes. Examen de aritmancia, de pociones, de transformaciones, historia de la magia y encantamientos. Llego Halloween, y con el se fue el malhumor de Ron, porque con el banquete se le olvido por completo que no le tenia que dirigir la palabra.

El trabajo para Runas consumía bastante de su tiempo, ya que por más que Neville hacia lo que podía no era de mucha ayuda, sumando el echo de que era de un temática bastante complicada y extensa. La fecha de entrega cada vez estaba más cerca, y Clara no paraba de quejarse de la falta de compromiso que estaba teniendo Zabini respecto al ensayo, decía que no le prestaba atención, que estaba muy distante cada vez que se reunían –que no fueron muchas- a coordinar un poco sobre la división y la conexión de los temas.

Para Draco la cosa iba mejor con respecto al trabajo de Runas, pero en cambio en otros aspectos no iba tan bien. Nott no seria uno de los más inteligentes de la clase, pero era bastante bueno. Uno de los tantos temas que agobiaban al rubio, era el juicio de su padre –que cada vez estaba más cerca- y una persona que no le tenia que importas, porque estaba prohibido.

El rubio había procurado mantenerse lo mayormente posible alejado de la castaña. No estaba seguro que era exactamente lo que pasaba, pero fuese lo que fuese lo _asustaba_. Y eso era algo inconcebible.

Pero por lo menos le iba mejor que a Zabini, que había reducido a la mitad su vida nocturna. Que no paraba de quejarse de lo que le costaba ser distante con Clara, de que se padre le vivía mandando cartas para que reconsiderara la propuesta del Lord Tenebroso.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clara caminaba decidida rumbo las mazmorras, con un pergamino enrollado en su mano izquierda. Le había costado un poco tomar el valor necesario, pero finalmente lo había juntado y había ido a buscar a Zabini para entregarla su parte del trabajo de Runas, terminado y corregido. Últimamente el muchacho la trataba con mucha indiferencia, tanta que la había sorprendido y se sentía algo... _dolida_. No entendía porque el cambio de actitud del chico, pero desde la salida a Hogsmeade no era lo mismo. No sabia porque, o mejor dicho no quería saber porque.

Doblo un pasillo, y pudo ver que al final del frió y húmedo pasillo de paredes de piedra había dos personas. Una, que parecía una mujer, recostada sobre la pared. La otra persona, que por lo que veía se daba cuenta que era un hombre, a una escasa distancia de la muchacha, con un brazo al costado de la cabeza de la chica.

Siguió caminando buscando a Zabini, sin darle importancia a esa parejita acaramelada que estaba más adelante. Pero cuando estuvo a un metro, talvez un poco más, se dio cuenta que ese hombre era la persona que estaba buscando. Así que detuvo abruptamente su marcha.

Observo en silencio, como Zabini le besaba el cuello a la chica con la que estaba, que solamente pudo verle el perfil de ella. Pero supo al instante de quien se trataba. De Sophie Denami. La chica tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el trasero del chico, apretujándolo. La morena al ver como la chica tocaba descaradamente al moreno, no pudo contener una mueca de asco. Esa chica le repugnaba y Zabini aun más. Blaise tenia su mano, que no estaba al costado de la cabeza de la muchacha, en la cintura de esta.

Clara cerro los párpados con fuerza ante la desagradable escena que tenia en su propia nariz, estrujo el pergamino en su mano izquierda. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y volvió a abrir los ojos. Viendo como el slytherin seguía tocando y besando a la chica.

No sabia que hacer, y no sabia que era exactamente ese sentimiento que la había invadido cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran esa parejita acaramelada. Carraspeo levemente intentando llamar la atención de las dos serpientes, pero estaban demasiado concentrados en los suyo. Volvió a carraspear, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que el ojiazul detuviera su besuqueo con Denami y se volteara a ver quien había interrumpido.

Volteo esperando toparse con algún compañero de su casa, pero no con la persona que tenia delante. Una jovencita de ojos azules eléctrico, que siempre se caracterizo por tener una mirada que desprendiera calidez, pero ahora esa calidez no estaba. Clara dio unos dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que el moreno se separaba de Sophie.

- Te estaba buscando... – dijo en un tono de voz inexpresivo.

- ¿Para? – indago Blaise.

La gryffindor lo recorrió con la mirada, pero se detuvo en un tramo de su cuello donde había un moretón violáceo. La chica sabia muy bien que no era producto de un golpe, y tenia sospechas, muy certeras, sobre como y quien se le había echo. Trago saliva sonoramente, sintió como una fuerte opresión crecía en su pecho.

- Termine mi parte del trabajo – le informo mientras le extendía su mano que contenía el pergamino algo maltratado.

- Ah... – se limito a decir el Slytherin.

- Blaise,- llamo Sophie, hablando por primera vez desde la llegada de la morena- me voy,- dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios al chico- he quedado con Kathe, Sarah y Eloise.

Sophie se separo de la pared en la que había estado recostada, mientras que Zabini daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para que pudiera retirarse, y sin más se comenzó a alejar rumbo a la sala común de las serpientes. Clara y Blaise observaron en silencio como se alejaba la pelirroja.

Luego el ojiazul, volteo su mirada hacia la chica, que todavía se encontraba con el brazo extendido ofreciéndole el pergamino. Observo su cara. Sus ojos siempre poseyeron un brillo muy especial, muy cálido –que le encantaba- y ahora ese brillo no estaba. Miro su nariz, su lunar, su boca, y luego bajo al cuello. Donde pudo distinguir un collar, apenas visible. Se ve que siempre lo ocultaba con sus ropas, y que por eso nunca lo había visto. Pero ahora que tenia el cuello de la camisa abierta lo dejaba apenas a la vista. Era una cadena de oro, o eso parecía, con un pequeña gema roja, que lo más seguro era que fuese zafiro. Un hermoso dije con forma de fénix. Blaise lo observo unos minutos, hasta que la chica volvió a emitir una pequeña tos fingida para llamar su atención.

- Lindo collar... – halago Blaise.

Apenas dijo esto, la chica se llevo instintivamente una mano al cuello y lo escondió entre sus ropas. Zabini se acerco unos pasos a la chica, que se encontraba inmóvil, extendiéndole el pergamino y lo tomo bruscamente. Y sin embargo la chica no se movió un centímetro, apenas el moreno tomo el pergamino bajo su brazo, y se volvió a quedar quieta observándolo.

- ¿están de novios? – pregunto la chica de golpe, con un rastro de tristeza en su voz mal disimulada. Blaise negó con la cabeza. -¿enton...?

- No olvido tan rápido.-le corto el moreno. Clara se quedo estática mirando a los ojos aguamarina del chico.

El moreno miro fijamente a los, ahora inexpresivos, ojos azules de Clara. Ella mantuvo el contacto visual por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego desvió su mirada sintiendo que si seguía mirándolo a los ojos, se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento, y lo peor es que sospechaba porque. Y se odiaba, se odiaba por su histeria, por su estupidez.

- No parece – dijo de golpe la chica, mirando la pared mientras retrocedía hacia tras.

Blaise sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo sobre la chica, tomándola por los hombros posesivamente. Clara levanto la vista y choco con la mirada del chico, que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Clara esbozo una frágil sonrisa, para luego cerrar sus párpados cansadamente.

* * *

Hola! Perdonen el retraso, pero lo que pasa es que estuvo bastante ocupada, y cuando no lo estaba no tenia inspiración, jeje. Yo se que este capitulo es corto, pero me costo bastante escribirlo y no sabia que más agregarle porque para mi así esta bien por más que sea corto. Y si me ponía a hacerlo más largo iban a tener una actualización dentro de ochenta años, jeje :P

Bueno, el capitulo empieza el lunes siguiente a la salida, en Runas, a Clara le toco con Blaise hacer el trabajo y a Hermione con Neville, Draco esta ¿Celoso? Jeje.. el chico aparte de reconocer que no la odia, esta reconociendo que le pasan cosas, que no saben que son pero le asustan. Un avance para Draco. Ron se había enojado con Hermione, por lo típico, pero el enojo se le fue en Halloween, yo se que no hable mucho de ese banquete porque no pasa nada importante para la historia, ya que tanto Blaise como Draco están distante con Hermione y Clara. Y con respecto a la ultima como que le están pasando cosas con Blaise¿no? Y queda ahí. En una escena de ellos.

Con respecto al próximo capitulo, ya esta en camino, pero no se cuando lo voy a poder subir. Ya que estoy bastante corta de tiempo, pero voy a intentar que sea pronto. Les voy a adelantar un poco... Vamos a hablar un poco más sobre la guerra que se avisa, con respecto a ese tema me cuenta bastante escribir porque siento que no soy buena para esas cosas, así que como vine tomando cosas del libro seis (como personajes) voy a tomar algo con respecto a la temática de la guerra. Y va haber una acercamiento importante para Draco/Hermione y Blaise/Clara. De diferentes tipos, pero importantes para las dos parejas.

Y bueno con los reviews, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Ya llegue a los cien e incluso los pase :)

¿Que les parece si llegamos a los 115 para el próximo capitulo? ;) jeje

Bueno gente, muchas gracias de nuevo. Suerte,

GALLETAA·


	13. ¿Saciarse o ignorarla?

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XIII:. ¿Saciarse o ignorarla?**

- ¿Y Clara? – pregunto Ron.

Hermione levanto la vista de su casi terminado ensayo de Runas, debía ser la décima vez que Ron la interrumpia en su corrección.

- No lo se, - respondió Hermione- creo que iba a entregarle su parte del trabajo de Runas a Zabini.

La sala común se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción de ellos – que se encontraban en el rincón más apartado- y un grupo de chicos de tercer año.

- ¿Qué crees que haga en la clase con Dumbledore? – indago Ron pensativo.

Harry había ido a su primera clase del año con Dumbledore, ni siquiera el propio Harry sabia que iban a tratar. Talvez el anciano director del colegio vería los progresos de Harry durante las vacaciones con Lupin y Clara, o talvez le enseñaría nuevas cosas. Pero todas eran suposiciones. El "niño que vivió" poco había contado durante el mes y medio que había convivido con el ultimo merodear y su ahijada, y la joven tampoco había dicho mucho.

- Tampoco lo sé, Ron –dijo la castaña, esta vez sin levantar la vista del pergamino- ¿te molestaría dejarme terminar la tarea?

- Ehhhh... ¡n-no!- balbuceo algo molesto.

La ojimiel siguió haciendo las correcciones a la parte del trabajo que Neville había echo. No estaba tan mal como había pensado que lo estaría en un primer momento, la verdad que el chico se había esforzado mucho.

- ¿Zabini le abra echo algo? – dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto la chica confundida, deteniendo la corrección.

- De Clara, - respondió Ron como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- ¿qué si Zabini le abra echo algo? Porque esta tardando demasiado...

- No lo creo.

Hermione se rió internamente por la pregunta del chico. Y sí. Blaise le pudo haber hecho muchas cosas a su amiga, pero estaba segura que ninguna seria del carácter que pensó el chico. No pudo contener una carcajada que tubo que disfrazar con una tos para no llamar la atención de Ron que la miraba confundido.

Ron pareció meditar la respuesta de Hermione, a pesar de que era una frase simple y sin dobles sentidos. La castaña aprovecho este tiempo para terminar de corregir la parte del trabajo de Neville. ¡Bien, ahora solo le faltaba hacer un nexo para unir su parte del trabajo con la del chico! Eso solo le tomaría muy poco tiempo, y si el pelirrojo seguía pensativo menor tiempo aun.

Rápidamente saco de debajo del pergamino que había estado leyendo y se encontraba todo escrito con tachones y demás, uno también escrito, pero con una letra pequeña y aseada y se puso a escribir. Dejando un espacio entre lo que ya había escrito y lo que ahora escribiría. Entusiasmado comenzó a rasgar la pluma contra el amarillento pergamino. Había escrito unas tres oraciones cuando una tos la saco a ella de su escritura y a Ron de sus pensamientos.

Ella conocía muy bien esa tos. Al levantar la mirada del pergamino se encontró con una sonriente jovencita de cabello azabache y ojos azules que se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón vació al lado del de Ron.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Clara- ¿cómo té esta yendo en el trabajo?

- Esta mejor de lo que había pensado, se ve que puso mucho empeño... – comento Hermione respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto de sopetón el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y Harry? – se escucho una voz detrás de la castaña, que reconoció como la de la menor de los Weasley.

Todos voltearon chocando con el pecoso rostro de Ginny, logrando disipar la atención de Ron sobre el paradero de Clara. Por primera vez en su vida la morena estuvo agradecida con la chica, porque por lo que conocía al pelirrojo estaba seguro que iba a empezar con su tan conocido discurso sobre las rivalidades de casas.

- En una clase con Dumbledore – respondió Hermione.

- Tengo que hablar con él, - dijo seriamente Ginny- el partido contra Hufflepuff es este sábado.

- Ya lo sabíamos – indicó Clara con un leve rastro de malicia en la voz.

La menor de los Weasley le dedico una mirada de profundo odio. Hermione no sabia porque, pero esas dos no se soportaban. Chocaban todo el tiempo y eran muy pocas las veces cuando en una conversación una no hacia una indirecta burla sobre la otra.

- ¿Me acompañas a devolver un libro, Hermione? –pregunto Clara. La castaña asintió mientras comenzaba a guardar sus pergaminos en la mochila.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se encontraba recostado en su cómoda cama con sabanas de seda. No podía parar de pensar en ese sueño, bueno más que sueño pesadilla. Ese maldito sueño le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Y lo peor es que no se acordaba muy bien de este, apenas tenia una vaga idea. Estaba seguro que algo que ver con Granger tenia, y no sabia porque pero también algo con su padre tenia que ver.

¡Esa maldita sangre sucia! No lo dejaba en paz ni en los sueños. Era un estúpido capricho, un _insignificante_ desliz. Nada más. Que iba a poder olvidar apenas se lo propusiera, lo que pasa es que... era un golpe a su orgullo que alguien como ella no hubiese caído a sus pies. Si su padre se enterara, no estaría pensando en eso en ese momento, estaría retorciéndose de dolor. Es más estaba seguro que cada uno de sus ancestros se estaban revolcando en sus tumbas.

Pero ahora recapitulando, lo importante era ese jodido sueño que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Qué carajo había soñado? Para empezar tenia algo que ver con Granger y de algún modo se relacionaba con su padre¿qué demonios había soñado? Hasta en los sueños conseguía sacarlo de quicio la sabelotodo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Como podía ser que el Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, estuviese encaprichado con una sangre sucia. Y encaprichado hasta el punto de soñar con ella, pero... talvez había soñado que la mataba, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su aristocrático rostro, o talvez que la besaba, y con este pensamiento una mueca de asco se hizo presente en su cara.

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta, y luego la cerraba delicadamente. Ese alguien estaba de buen humor. Se incorporo en la cama para ver quien había interrumpido su reflexión sobre ese condenado sueño, no sabia si agradecerle o insultarlo. Y se encontró con un sonriente Blaise que se dirigía hacia su cama.

- ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – pregunto bruscamente Draco.

- Cosas... –contesto risueño el moreno.

El rubio emitió un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción por la respuesta de su amigo, ya se había dado cuenta que habían pasado cosas, y por su cara buenas, muy buenas.

- Que especifico, - le espeto el rubicundo- supongo que buenas.

Blaise se encontraba cómodamente sentado a los pies de la cama del rubio, con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Draco lo observo minuciosamente, buscando algo que delatara lo que había pasado.

- Habla de una condenado vez, Zabini.

El moreno volteo mirando a su amigo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ignorando el motivo de su felicidad. Y el chico estaba seguro que sino empezaba a hablar tendría lindo plano del puño derecho de Draco. Se rió ligeramente, poniendo cada vez más impaciente al Príncipe de Slytherin. El golpe cada vez se aproximaba más sino hablaba.

- Estuve hablando con Clara –informo Blaise.

- Y por tu cara no fue lo único – dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa ladeada, ambos muchachos rieron.

No, no se había equivocado. Blaise y Exupery no habían hablado únicamente, pero Zabini se ponía feliz por cualquier estupidez. Se ponía eufórico cuando ella le dirigía una sonrisa o le hablaba, así que... así que la felicidad del moreno podía ser por una pequeñez.

- Nos besamos... – murmuro Zabini con una voz apenas audible.

Draco enarco una ceja, bueno digamos que no era una "pequeñez", pero tampoco gran cosa. Si el se pusiese así por cada vez que se besara con alguien, se pasaría las veinticuatro horas del día con esa cara de idiota. Y no estaba permitido en un Malfoy ser tan... "trasparente" por así decirlo, un Malfoy debe ser indescifrable, no puede dejar sus emociones tan visibles.

- Por tu sonrisa de idiota, - le dijo Draco- podría llegar pensar que te habías acostado con ella.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. El moreno se incorporo y se dirigió hacia su propia cama, para luego dejarse caer en esta. Draco aprovecho para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el estúpido que tenia por amigo lo interrumpiera –aunque sabia que no lo iba hacer-.

Ese maldito sueño, más que el sueño, maldita Granger por existir. Maldita por confundirlo, porque si lo estaba confundiendo, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si la odiaba o no. Y eso era un problema. Problema que no se tendría ni que estar planteando, pero lo estaba haciendo, y no debía. No podía, su honor, el honor de su familia, todo eso y más estaba en juego por un estúpido capricho. Un estúpido e insignificante capricho, estaba arto de tener que repetírselo todo el tiempo, como intentando de auto-convencerse, como intentando recordarlo. Esta simplemente cansado de toda esa situación.

Tenia dos opciones: saciar su deseo¿deseo? El no la deseaba, era un simple capricho para demostrarse que nadie resistía a el. ¿En realidad eso representaba Granger para él? Apenas se le cruzo esta idea por su cabeza sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Claro que Granger solo representaba eso, era idiota pensar que estaba tomando un papel importante en su vida, era idiota pensar que la deseaba, era idiota ella misma. El solo estaba encaprichado, solamente eso.

Volviendo a las opciones, solo tenia dos: saciar su capricho, que por más que ponía en juego su honor si alguien se enterara (cosa poco probable) era tentadora, porque de este modo se podía demostrar a si mismo que no había mujer que se resistiera a él, a un Malfoy. Y la otra, que era más coherente que la primera, era cortarlo de raíz, una idea que se había planteado un sin fin de veces, no sabia porque, pero nunca la cumplía ya que siempre que se decía a si mismo que la iba a ignorar, que no iba permitir que algo pasara se descubría mirándola furtivamente o insultando interiormente a Krum o a Weasel por ser tan condenadamente arrastrados con la pelo de rata.

Ahora el problema era que opción tomar¿saciarse o ignorarla¿Orgullo u honor? Difícil, estaba muy difícil. Era una decisión complicada, ya que la lujuria gobernaba en él hacia ya bastante tiempo y le era condenadamente dificultoso resistirse a saciarla¿satisfacer su necesidad? Talvez de ese modo seria todo más fácil, la metía en su cama y luego la desechaba (como hacia con todas), pero el problema radicaba en que era Granger, la virginal Granger, talvez el trabajo se le dificultaba un poco más, pero estaba seguro que no era imposible, después de todo era un Malfoy. Pero ser un Malfoy no solo implicaba que todas las chicas quisieran algo con él, implicaba un honor, que su padre había pisoteado, y que el también cada vez que había mirado a la sabelotodo como una mujer y no como un ser inferior. Y habían sido unas cuantas veces.

¡Por Merlín¿A que punto había llegado? Al de ver a la una sangre sucia como una _mujer_. Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza. De repente una duda sonó en su mente, deseo y capricho... ¿no eran casi lo mismo?

Draco salto de la cama, con grandes e irregulares zancadas llego a la puerta del cuarto. Abriéndola y cerrándola con un fuerte y violento portazo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione se encontraba caminando de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, había acompañado a Clara a devolver un libro y luego ella se fue a la lechuzería para enviar una carta. Había aprovechado para buscar un libro para Pociones " _La_ _Quintaesencia: Una búsqueda_", lo tenia fuertemente abrazado contra su pecho, como si le fuese un indestructible escudo que la protegería de todo.

La castaña iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, para ser más concretos no podía parar de pensar en un ser repulsivo, arrogante, narcisista, ególatra y elitista. Que se creía mejor que ella solo porque no tenia ningún tipo de parentesco con los muggles. Lo odiaba¿lo odiaba? Esas dos palabras cuando estaban dirigidas a el perdían su connotación, perdían valor. Porque en su cerebro había una duda que la atosigaba las veinticuatro horas del día, ni cuando se dormía se librara de esos pensamientos. No estaba segura ni de lo que sentía, quería que alguien le digiera que era lo que le pasaba o por lo menos que en un maldito libro le dieran una mínima idea, pero no. Había libros sobre un millón de tonterías, pero de confusiones emocionales nada.

Iba tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de quien venia en la dirección contraria. A unos cinco metros más delante de ella se encontraba la razón de sus conflictos internos, el propio Draco Malfoy.

El rubio veía como la chica se acercaba todavía más a él, sin darse cuenta de su cercana presencia. Iba pensando una frase mordaz para dirigirle cuando estuviese un poco más cerca. Pero por mucho que se esforzara no encontraba ninguna frase lo suficiente hiriente¿qué rayos le pasaba?

¿Cuándo tubo que esforzarse por encontrar una frase para burlarse de alguien? Y más cuando ese alguien iba a Gryffindor, era hijo de muggles y uno de los mejores amigos de Potty.

- Que raro la rata de biblioteca con un libro... – fue lo más ingenioso que se le ocurrió al Slytherin.

Hermione levanto la vista chocando con la gris mirada de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy? – le respondió bruscamente la castaña.

- Por Merlín Granger¡has dicho una mala palabra! – dijo con sorna Draco.

La ojimiel dejo escapar un bufido. Y siguió caminando ignorando por completo la presencia del "dios del sexo" a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Draco no podía creer la impertinencia de _esa_ sangre sucia. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo, cuando el no podía ignorarla a ella? Rápidamente volteo y se encontró con que la chica se alejaba sin ningún tipo de impedimento –por lo menos eso creía él-, con unas cuantas zancadas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarla de un brazo y voltearla rudamente, tan fuerte que choco contra su pecho soltando así el libro que venia usando a manera de escudo.

- ¿Así que la sangre sucia cree poder ignorarme? – le dijo escupiendo las palabras con el mayor odio que le fue posible.

Hermione se quedo paralizada apenas escucho las términos "sangre sucia", cerro los párpados fuertemente como queriendo escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Con la boca de Malfoy a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella. Mientras menor era la distancia que tenia con ese Slytherin menos racional era, cuando siempre fue al revez¿qué había cambiado?

En la mente de Draco una pregunta empezó a resonar¿saciarse o ignorarla? La primera opción era muy tentadora, sumando el echo que la boca de la chica se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de la de él, y desde su perspectiva se veía muy tentadora. Pero siempre había una tercera opción dejarla en ridículo.

Comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella condenadamente lento, y cuando prácticamente no había espacio entre los dos cuerpos, chasqueo la lengua como negándose así mismo. Al escuchar este ruido Hermione despertó del transe en que la inducía la cercanía de la boca de esa serpiente.

- ¡Suéltame, Malfoy! – le exigió, mientras intentaba liberarse de su opresor, Draco rió burlonamente.

- ¿La pequeña leona tiene miedo? – se burlo el rubio.

Hermione estaba roja de ira, solamente quería que ese imbécil la soltara. No lo soportaba. No soportaba que su boca fuese tan tentadora. Y no soportaba esos lapsus de estupidez que le agarraban, porque eso era lo que le pasaba pequeños e inoportunos lapsus de comportamiento mono-neuronal. Era una tonta por llegarse a plantear la descabellada idea de que podía estar enamorada de un ser tan bajo como _ese_. Tanto tiempo de compartir el cuarto con dos personas, Lavender y Parvati, que en lo único que pensaban eran en especimenes del sexo opuesto traía sus consecuencias.

- ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO HURÓN! – le grito iracunda, mientras levantaba su rodilla y le asestaba a Malfoy un rodillazo en un zona claramente sensible.

Apenas la rodilla de Hermione golpeo a Malfoy este impulsivamente la aparto violentamente de él y se llevo ambas manos a la zona golpeada, mientras en su cara se hacia visible una mueca, casi imperceptible, de sufrimiento.

Por primera vez en su vida, la castaña vio al Príncipe de Slytherin dejando visible lo que sentía. Por más que esta vez estaba sufriendo, de dolor físico. Evidentemente ningún hombre puede ignorar un golpe en esa parte de su anatomía, pensó Hermione raramente contenta por la dolencia del muchacho.

Rápidamente recogió su libro y retomo su marcha a grandes y desiguales zancadas, quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Mejor dicho, antes de que Malfoy volviese a ser capaz de caminar.

Draco la vio alejarse, con todavía sus manos en los testículos. Esa maldita sangre sucia lo había golpeado, y lo peor era donde. Lo había humillado, una vez más, y eso no se lo iba a permitir ni a ella ni a nadie. ¡Quería venganza! Y la iba a tener como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Más allá de que lo había golpeado y humillado, había dejado expuesto lo que sentía. Por unos momentos había dejado de ser inmutable, a dejar en vista claramente lo que le pasaba. Por más que era algo sencillo y común, padecimiento físico. Había dejado de ser imperturbable, había demostrado lo que sentía y para empeorar todo delante de uno de los seres que más despreciaba. Porque si, la despreciaba como a nadie en este maldito mundo.

* * *

Hola! Tanto tiempo... sepan disculpar la demora, y seguramente ya se deven imaginar lo que me anda pasando, es que estoy andando muy ocupado con mil cosas para hacer y cuando tengo tiempo libre estoy muerta...

Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo 13, que es más largo que el anterior. Y espero que les guste, hubo una peleita entre los protagonistas... esa parte me costo, es que no sabia bien como poner la parte del golpe sin quedar grosera¿entienden?  
Bueno, no hay escenas Blaise-Clara, ya que me parecio como que ultimamente me habia enfocado demás en ellos. No se dice el desenlase de la escena que quedo cortada el capitulo anterior, pero Blaise le comenta a Draco lo que paso... Despues tenemos muchos pensamientos de los protagonistas, y de nuevo a un Draco dudoso sobre si la odio o no y que hacer con ella. Y Hermione al final que se inventa una excusa para no reconocer lo que le pasa con cierta persona, porque despues de tantos maltratos es como para platearselo mejor..  
Al principio hay una "conversacion" de Ron y Hermione, yo se que dije que iba a ver un poco sobre la guerra, pero es casi nada lo unico que hace es referencia a la preparacion de Harry. Como ya dije hay sucesos y personajes que talvez tome del 6º libro. Lo que me refiero es que talvez tome es al tema de los Horrocruxes, ya que con ese tema de la guerra se me complica un poco. Esas tematicas no son mi fuerte, jeje XD

**Bueno. ¡muchas gracias por todos los reviews!**

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Besotes,

GALLETAA·


	14. Whisky de fuego

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XIV: Whisky de fuego.**

Ya era viernes, para suerte de todos. Al día siguiente se jugaba el primer partido del que participaba su casa, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Hermione estaba haciendo su ronda como prefecta que era. Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo para ser viernes por la noche, no encontró más que un par de parejitas melosas y otros tres Slytherin rondando los pasillos.

La castaña caminaba tranquila, cada tanto unos estúpidos pensamientos invadían su cabeza. No quería ni recordar su ultimo encuentro con Malfoy, a principios de esa semana. Todavía podría recordar el aliento de Malfoy chocando contra su cara, la mano de él apresando su brazo. Sacudió su cabeza desistiendo de esos odiosos recuerdos.

Tenia cosas más importantes que pensar que en ese pedante insoportable. Como por ejemplo que dentro de dos semanas era el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, y Clara cada vez se ponía más alterada. No dejaba de repetir que no sabia si iba poder contenerse cuando estuviese cara a cara con el asesino de su padre. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansinamente, estaba harta de la guerra y de todo lo que concernía.

Clara no era la única que andaba más alterada, Harry era otro. No solo no largaba palabra acerca de las reuniones que tenia con Dumbledore, una vez a la semana, sino que todo le molestaba.

Ella sabia que Harry soportaba una carga muy pesada el solo, y que ellos no podían ayudarlo mucho, pero no ocultándole información lograría no poner en peligro a sus amigos. Harry no entendía que pasara lo que pasara iban a estar con él, prefería simplemente apartarlos.

Hermione iba pensando en su mejor amigo cuando escucho un ruido. Rápidamente saco su varita y comenzó a caminar en dirección del ruido. Doblo a la izquierda en un corredor y vio una sombra unos cuantos metros más allá.

Se acerco cautelosamente, en Hogwarts uno podía encontrarse cualquier cosa. Desde un basilisco hasta el más inofensivo de las criaturas mágicas. Dio unos pasos en dirección de la sombra, seguro que era un estudiando desobedeciendo el toque de queda. Se aproximo otro poco más y su sospecha se confirmo, era un estudiante desobediente. A la distancia que se encontraba podía distinguir una silueta de hombre. Continuo avanzando y aquella persona también comenzó a moverse, en dirección opuesta a la que ella avanzaba tambaleándose como si hubiese estado bebiendo demás, y de pronto se percato del penetrante olor a whisky de fuego que inundo su nariz.

Hermione aumento su velocidad, para descontar puntos – cual fuese la casa de ese irresponsable- y regañarlo por su falta de ubicación. No solo estaba violando el toque de queda, sino que había estado bebiendo alcohol en el colegio (otra violación más al estatuto escolar) y para colmo se había emborrachado. Sin duda estaba quebrantando unas ocho estamentos del reglamento.

Ya había preparando mentalmente unos cuantos reproches para ese individuo, pero cuando estuvo un poco más cerca pudo reconocer quien era. Y con eso basto para borrarle todos las reprimendas que le tenia preparados.

Ese "irresponsable", como lo había llamado Hermione, era el cínico de Draco Malfoy. La castaña detuvo su trote al instante que supo quien era. Draco venia tambaleándose por el pasillo, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza por su lamentable estado, y riéndose risueñamente. Hermione no podía creer dos cosas: su descaro y que a pesar de que se ebrio seguía teniendo su tan típico porte de aristócrata.

- ¡Malfoy! – lo llamo, para que se percatara de su presencia.

- Granggger, Gra-grran..ger... – murmuro el rubio entre hipidos– ¿qué sucede ahora, ehh?

Draco interrumpió su marcha, y observo descaradamente lo que la pollera de la chica, que llegaba hasta la rodilla, no ocultaba. Hermione no pudo contener un resoplido y que sus mejillas tomaran un leve color carmín.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? – le espeto la chica.

- ¿No se nota? – Hermione le dedico una mirada de incredulidad ante el tono risueño del chico- Estoy dando un paseo, para ser tan inteligente eres bastante estúpida a veces.

Malfoy reanudó su andar y cuando estaba a menos de medio metro de la ojimiel, dio un paso hacia delante y tropezó cayendo sobre la chica. Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer al piso con el rubio encima, que era mucho más pesado y grande que ella. Cuando recobro el equilibrio le dirigió una mirada al chico que se encontraba agarrándola por la cintura para no caer al piso, por lo menos eso creía ella.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo, Malfoy?

- Beber... Pero ssolo un poco – le dijo mientras inhalaba la fragancia de la chica- Una fiesta sin bebida no existe.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, mientras el chico apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombre derecho de la muchacha. La castaña no podía creer el estado en que se encontraba el siempre altanero "Príncipe de Slytherin". Y era demasiado extraño que estuviesen hablando sin insultarse mutuamente.

- ¿Una fiesta? – pregunto Hermione incrédula.

- Si, Grrranger, una fiesta de ssslytherin – dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Hermione entendiera, una de las tantas fiestas ilegales de las serpientes. Eran famosas en el colegio, pero solo iban Slytherins y alguna que otra chica de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff que estuviese en la mira de alguno de los miembros masculinos de la elitista casa. Nunca ningún profesor las descubría, echaban un hechizo para que la música y el ruido se escuchara solo en la sala común de Slytherin, porque eran ahí donde las hacían.

- Tienes bonitas piernas... –murmuro Draco.

¿Qué había bebido solo un poco? Malfoy cuerdo nunca diría eso. Probablemente se había tomado unas cuantas botellas de Whisky, y estaba muy borracho, porque nunca en su sano juicio tendrían una conversión sin insultarse y que más aun que Malfoy le dirigiera un halago.

- Tendrías que pensar la posibilidad de usar polleras más cortas – susurro Draco, mientras aumentaba la fuerza entorno a la cintura de la chica y la acercaba más hacia él.

Hermione lo escuchaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo¿en que clase de universo alterno estaba¿y como había llegado? Su respiración se había vuelto agitada debido a la cercanía con Malfoy.

- No mejor no... Porque sino... tendría que... que lanzarle una imperdonable a cada uno que se te quede viendo como idiota – dijo el rubio con algo de ira, al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente contra a él.

La castaña estaba inmóvil escuchando lo que Draco decía. Sencillamente no podía creer lo que oía. Definitivamente cuando decían que el alcohol hace mal, no mentían. A Malfoy le había matado todas sus neuronas. Pero a pesar de que su parte racional no quería darle importancia lo que el rubio decía, no entendía porque su corazón cada vez latía a deprisa.

- Malfoy... Sabes que estas transgrediendo unos...

- Si lo se, estoy violando las normas del colegio, – le corto Draco – ¿pero sabes algo? – Hermione negó con la cabeza- No me importa.

La castaña cerro los ojos cansadamente por un segundo, no podía creer la situación en que se encontraba. Era lo más surrealista que le había pasado en toda su vida, desde que le llego la carta de Hogwarts. Draco le acaricio suavemente los castaños bucles.

- ¿Estas saliendo con Goldstein? – le pregunto bruscamente Malfoy, ejerciendo presión en la cintura de la chica, Hermione no pudo contener un pequeño quejido de dolor.

- Malfoy me haces daño, suéltame – le exigió la ojimiel.

- No me respondiste.

- No, no... No estoy saliendo con Gautier.

Draco no pudo contener una mueca de asco cuando escucho que la chica llamaba a ese transeúnte por su nombre, mientras que a él lo llamaba "Malfoy". Pero Hermione no lo pudo ver ya que Draco seguía con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

- ¿Por qué demonios me ignoras? – interpeló bruscamente el rubio.

Draco no pudo contenerse a preguntarle eso, hace mucho que veía pensado en eso. Pero apenas termino la pregunta se quiso lanzar un _Cruccio_ por su estupidez, se estaba rebajando al nivel de un sangre sucia. Y de nuevo el espíritu Malfoy salía a flote. La gran cantidad de Whisky de fuego que había ingerido no había ayudado a contenerse, se había acordó que Granger patrullaba y no había podido aguantarse a ir al cuarto piso (donde a ella le tocaba hacer la ronda). Había dicho cosas que debía. Pero la sangre Malfoy que había en el no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente como por unas copas demás, talvez el perfume a miel que desprendía la chica si.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, cuando escucho esta pregunta en boca de Malfoy. ¿Y si Malfoy solo le decía eso para acostarse con ella? Ella no iba a permitir que la ridiculizaran de ese modo. Ella no era una cualquiera, y tampoco era del tipo de chicas que frecuentaban a ese ninfómano.

Hermione intento soltarse de su captor, pero solo logro que Draco la atrajera, aun más, hacia él y aumentara la fuerza con que la tenia agarrada. La castaña penso que su corazón iba a explotar cuando sintió los finos labios de Draco Malfoy depositar un beso en su cuello. Eso era demasiado para lo que una persona común podía soportar, y la batalla interna que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior de la muchacha ceso para declarar el rendimiento temporal.

A ese beso le siguieron unos cuantos más, y luego deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Hermione pudo sentir el aliento a Whisky que desprendía Draco y esto la devolvió a la realidad.

Se encontraban en medio de un pasillo, besándose cuando se suponía que ella tenia que estar haciendo la ronda. A Malfoy no le tocaba patrullar y no solo eso, sino que estaba pasado de bebida. Eso estaba mal. Más que mal. Aparte de todo Hermione no podía olvidar las otras dos veces que se había besado con Malfoy. La primera vez, luego de besarla la había insultado y la otra se había marchado así como si nada. Ella tenia orgullo no iba permitir que nadie lo pisoteara, y menos que Malfoy.

Hermione llevo las manos al pecho de Malfoy y lo empujo, pero el rubio la tenia tan fuertemente agarrada y estaba tan concentrado en depositarle besos en el rostro que no se dio cuenta del empujón que le propino la chica. La ojimiel repitió el intento de separarse, pero Malfoy no se daba ni por enterado. La muchacha tiro su rostro hacia tras, y por fin Draco noto los intentos de separarse de Hermione.

El príncipe de Slytherin no podía creer que ella se estuviese intentado separarse de _él_, nunca le había pasado algo así y tampoco iba a permitir que episodios de esta índole volvieran a pasar. Nadie mancillaba su orgullo, y menos una sangre sucia. La empujo violentamente lejos de él.

- Maldita sangre sucia, - escupió con asco- te aprovechas que estoy un poco pasado de tragos.

Al escuchar las palabras 'sangre sucia' Hermione sintió que su estomago daba un vuelco y su corazón dejaba de latir. No podía creer lo caradura que podía llegar a ser. Era un cretino, el se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba¿y encima él tenia la insensatez de decirle que la que se aprovechaba era ella? Por Merlín, que no la haga reír. A ella no le _interesaba_ Malfoy ni nada que se relacionara con de alguna manera con el.

- No digas estupideces, por si te diste cuenta la que se intentaba separar era yo – le espeto la castaña.

- ¡Já! Tu no digas tonterías, la única manera de que pudiera pasar algo con alguien como _tu_, seria con kilos y kilos de alcohol y quien sabe con cuantas drogas más en sangre... – le largo hostilmente.

A Hermione le temblaba el labio inferior, no podía creer lo que le decía. ¡Ese maldito idiota! Lo odiaba¡si lo odiaba! Cerro fuertemente los ojos, para que las lagrimas que pujaban por salir no se escaparan y no dejaran a la vista su momento de debilidad, porque ella no iba a permitir que Malfoy la viera llorando, no iba a permitir que la humillara más.

- Yo que tu pensaría dos veces antes de hablar, - comenzó a hablar la castaña- porque esta no es la primera vez que ME besas, así que no creo que necesites estar drogado...

Draco la miraba incrédulo, como si no pudiese creer las palabras que salían de la boca de la perfecta prefecta. Y no entendía porque no era capas de replicarle, estaba en su sangre llevarle la contra en todo, como estaba en su sangre hacerla sentir inferior o ser tan perfecto.

- Es más, hasta diría que te gusta, – agrego la joven mordazmente- porque es la tercera vez que lo haces.

Hermione le dirigió una ultima mirada de profundo odio y voltio dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Draco no se atrevió a ir tras ella e insultarla. No porque la borrachera le impidiera caminar, sino porque no sabia si acabaría insultándola o besándola y no podía permitirse algo así. Maldito Whisky de fuego y maldito momento de debilidad. No podía controlar sus hormonas cuando estaba cerca de ella, y no sabia porque. Había estado con mujeres mucho más atractivas que ella y nunca había sido impulsivo, siempre había tenido pleno control de la situación. No sabia que le pasaba.

Draco se quedo parado en medio del pasillo del cuarto piso, tambaleándose levemente. Estaba enojado con el mismo, le pego un fuerte golpe a la pared de piedra. Y unos finos hilos de sangre comenzaron a escurrirse entre sus pálidos dedos. Miro su mano y luego hacia delante, Granger ya no se veía, seguramente había doblado en algún pasillo y por eso ya no estaba a la vista.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas de Gryffindor con Parvati, Lavender y Luna. El partido todavía no había comenzado, las únicas gradas que estaban repletas de gente eran las de las de Hufflepuff y la de los leones, en las de Ravenclaw y Slytherin apenas había gente. Pero la castaña podía distinguir entre las serpientes que habían concurrido a ver el partido una cabellera plateada, que sobresalía entre las demás.

Intento prestar atención a la banal conversación que tenían Parvati y Lavender o a los rugidos que lanzaba el sombrero de león de Luna, pero le era imposible, teniéndolo casi enfrente de ella.

Se le venían imágenes a la cabeza de la noche anterior de Malfoy tambaleándose. Nunca había visto a alguien borracho; a excepción de su tío George, que se había puesto ebrio a base de champagne en navidad. Pero era consiente de que Draco no había llegado al punto que había llegado su tío de ebriedad, por la sencilla diferencia de que se podía mantener de pie, modular para hablar y que cuando la había besado no la había vomitado.

La voz del nuevo locutor la saco de sus recuerdos de la ronda de ayer, que no había terminado. Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw, anunciaba que los jugadores estaban entrando al campo de juego, e iba nombrando a lo miembros de cada equipo.

-... Y AHORA HACE SU ENTRADA¡GRYFFINDOR! – anuncio el Ravenclaw-... EL CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO Y BUSCADOR... ¡¡HARRYYY POOOTTERRR!! – la tribuna de los leones estallo en aplausos y gritos para el capitán del equipo, mientras que los Slytherin (que estaban presenten) comenzaban a abuchear- ... AHORA LAS CAZADORAS¡KATIEEEE BELLLL¡GIIIINNY WEASLEEYYYY!... Y ... ¡CLAARA EXUPERYYY! – hubo más aplausos por parte de los Gryffindors.

Las presentaciones continuaron unos segundos más, pero la castaña ya no prestaba atención. Había establecido contacto visual con Malfoy, y no podía parar de mirarlo hipnotizada. Sus ojos grises, eran tan penetrantes y profundos que no podía dejar de observarlo. Hace bastante tiempo que no mantenían un contacto visual de esa índole.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco la observaba, estaba sentado en las gradas color verde y plata del otro lado del campo, prácticamente enfrente de la chica. Podía notar que sus ojos color miel estaban posados en él. Le resultaba francamente cautivadora, con esas orbes que desprendían calidad a borbotones. No podía dejar de mirar, a su cabeza llegaron recuerdo de la noche anterior, por más que estaba borracho –y extrañamente impulsivo- recordaba todo a la perfección. Hasta la sedosa piel de Granger, de cómo en un principio la chica le correspondió el beso y hasta cuando lo intento apartar.

Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, nunca una chica rechazaba un beso (ni nada que viniese de él). Siempre el terminaba todo, y hasta vez Granger había reaccionado antes que él, y el no la había dejado pagando sino que fue al revez.

Luego de su encuentro con ella, volvió tambaleándose a la fiesta y por muy raro que le resultaba había terminado dando una ducha de agua fría y durmiendo solo. El, Draco Malfoy, sin compañía para pasar la noche. Sonaba irreal.

Más irreal sonaba que no estaba prestando atención al partido, que ni siquiera la interesaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba exento de las burlas de sus compañeros dirigidas a hacia los leones. Se encontraba como sumergido en un universo paralelo, donde lo único que importaba era seguir mirando a Granger a los ojos. Pero lo más irreal de todo era que, estaba seguro de que _ya_ no la odiaba. Y eso estaba mal.

* * *

Hola! Bueno acá el capitulo catorce, espero que les guste. Me costo bastante escribirlo, pero por fin lo termine. Draco se agarro una borrachera, en una fiesta, y fue a buscar a Hermione. Después esta el partido de quidditch, donde Draco reconoce de que no la odia. ¡Por fin! Y después son los pensamientos de ellos.

Bueno, el capitulo quince ya esta en marcha, de hecho tengo escrito más de la mitad. Así que dependiendo del tiempo que tenga voy a intentar terminarlo para la semana que viene.

Hoy no tengo mucho para decir, así que la hago corta. ¡Gracias por los reviews!

Mucha suerte, besos.

GALLETAA·


	15. Idea ridícula

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo 15: Idea ridícula. **

Harry se abalanzaba velozmente sobre la snitch, bajo la mirada expectantes de todos lo que habían ido a presenciar el partido. A pesar de la tensión que reino durante esos pocos segundos, y del clima intenso, se pudieron oír varios abucheos propios de las serpientes.

- ... ¡¡¡Y POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH!!! – anuncio Michael Corner – GRYFFINDOR 190 Y HUFFLEPUFF 110¡GRYFFINDOR, GANAAA!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Todo Gryffindor estaba en la sala común festejando la primera victoria del año. Ron y Dean habían traído cerveza de mantequilla de las cocinas. Hermione se encontraba sentada con Harry, Clara, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Lavender. Ginny últimamente se había mostrado menos distante con el _Trío de Oro_ y Clara.

Hermione hacia todo lo que podía para que sus pensamientos no se dirigiesen hacia donde habían estado durante todo el partido de Gryffindor. A penas había estado lo suficiente atenta como para alentar cuando todos lo hacían, o para dejar escapar un resoplido de indignación.

La castaña no dejaba de pensar en una misma persona, y en un encuentro con ella. Lo cierto era que el encontronazo con Malfoy durante su ronda le había sembrado muchas dudas. Mejor dicho habían vuelto a aparecer dilemas que ya habían pasado por su cabeza, pero que había descartado.

Y la posibilidad de que podía llegar a sentir cosas por Malfoy se había presentado nuevamente. Parecía tan irreal cuando lo pensaba, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de él dejaba de parecerlo. ¿Porque sencillamente no podía volver hacer lo que había sido años anteriores su relación con ese estúpido? No podía dejar de preguntarse eso, no entendía que había cambiado. Ni cuando.

Todo parecía tan ilógico, cuando Draco se le acercaba su lado racional parecía desvanecerse. Ella que siempre se dejo guiar por la voz de la razón, parecía mentira que por unos momentos su cuerpo no hacia caso a nada. Ni a lo que predomino durante años.

¿Por qué demonios Malfoy producía ese efecto en ella? Ningún chico causo alguna vez un efecto tan devastador como ese, un efecto tan poderoso capaz de dejarla si su más eficaz arma, el razonamiento.

Sabia que algo le pasaba con Malfoy, pero lo que no sabia era que. Había muchísimas posibilidades que daban vueltas por su cabeza, pero prefería hacer oídos sordos. Porque de tan solo analizarla sentía que estaba traicionando aquellos que consideraba sus hermanos del alma.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar bien las consecuencias de que Harry y Ron supiesen que se había besado con Malfoy, y que hasta incluso no estaba seguro cuales eran los sentimientos que sentía por el, porque hace tiempo había dejado de sentir solo odio. Y eso, por más raro que le pareciera, lo sabia y lo había confirmado.

Sus amigos hablaban alegres por la victoria de su equipo, totalmente indiferentes a los pensamientos de Hermione. Por más que ella se encontraba omnisciente en la charla no prestaron atención, seguramente por el hecho de que el quidditch no era uno de los deportes favoritos de la ojimiel ni uno de los temas de conversación que más le interesaban.

- Hermione, - hablo Clara- ¿te encuentras bien?

La castaña despertó rápidamente de su letargo, y miro a sus amigos sin comprender. Alguien le había hablado, pero no había estado lo suficientemente atenta como darse cuenta quien le había hablado y que le había dicho.

- ¿Estas bien, Hermione? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

- Si¿por? – musito la ojimiel.

- Te noto ida... – dijo con sencillez Clara.

Hermione se la quedo mirando por unos segundos, como descifrando la pregunta que le había echo su amiga. Todos se pusieron a observar a Hermione, a manera de comprobar lo que había dicho la ojiazul.

- Es que lo que pasa, es que a Hermione no le gusta mucho el quidditch, - explicó la menor de los Weasley- no se si _tu_ lo sabias.

- Si lo sabia - expuso la ojiazul, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja.

Clara se incorporo de golpe del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, bajo la mirada de odio de Ginny. Y se comenzó a dirigir rápidamente hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¿Siempre la tienes que estar molestando? – pregunto bruscamente Ron.

Ginny clavo su mirada en los azules ojos de su hermano, largo un resoplido y luego imito a Clara y salió de la sala común. Hermione también se levanto y todos, los que todavía no se habían ido, la miraron.

- Voy a buscar a Clara – informo Hermione.

Hermione atravesó la sala común rápidamente, y atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda. Miro ambos lados del pasillo buscando señales de Clara, pero los dos lados del pasillo estaban desiertos. ¿A dónde habría ido? En ese momento le habría venido bien el mapa del merodear, para saber a donde estaba la ojiazul. Sin el mapa del merodear, y sin ninguna otra opción, comenzó a caminar buscando a la ahijada de Lupin.

Pero lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente a lo que buscaba. El Príncipe de las serpientes enroscado con una de ellas. Era tanta la cercanía entre Malfoy y la muchacha, que apenas le veía el largo cabello marrón de la chica, que por cierto se encontraba muy alborotado.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La castaña no sabia que hacer, sentía como sus ojos se iban enturbiando por las lagrimas. No sabia porque sentía como si su corazón fuese incapaz de seguir bombeando sangre al resto del cuerpo, sencillamente no podía. Sentía como si nada más importase, solo el simple echo de que Malfoy se estaba besando con una persona que no era ella, y no sabia porque sentía eso.

Talvez porque cuando llego a pensar que estaba enamorada de ese cretino no le había errado del todo. Talvez ese _algo_ que sentía por Malfoy era _amor_. Pero le costaba creer que ella pudiese albergar un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia una persona que lo único que hizo fue maltratarla, y que a pesar que la conocía hacia seis años, en esos seis años solamente había tenia uno o dos gestos buenos hacia ella, y bueno... se habían besado, tres veces.

Le resultaba ficticio el simple echo de que pudiese enamorarse de una persona como Malfoy. Porque por más que ella notaba que su "relación" había cambiado los últimos meses, seguía siendo el mismo. Arrogante, narcisista, desposta, racista, egocéntrico, y demás. A pesar de eso, la pregunta que se asía era ¿qué había cambiado en ella para llegar a sentir algo así por alguien como él? Porque Malfoy apenas había cambiado, el cambio verdadero se estaba dando en su interior, donde había una batalla interna para no aceptar la ridícula idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Porque si, era ridícula. Eso era¿cómo ella, Hermione Granger, podía sentir algo de ese índole por el cretino de Malfoy? Sonaba idiota, imposible. Pero lo cierto, era que... muy a su pesar, no era tan imposible porque por algo se estaba planteando esa idea. Muy a su pesar, ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por el simple echo de ver a Malfoy con otra persona que no era ella en sus brazos.

Mierda, se había enamorado y de la persona más imposible. Porque lo único que podría surgir entre ella y Malfoy era odio. Y talvez, muy talvez, cuando él estuviese necesitado, muy necesitado, recurriría a ella. Pero eso era imposible, como toda la situación que en ese preciso momento estaba viviendo.

Quería que alguien la pellizcara para comprar que eso era verdad, que no estaba soñando ni alucinando.

De repente un gemido, la saco de sus cavilaciones internas. Alguien en ese pasillo había gemido, y solo había tres personas. Dos de ella besándose lujuriosamente, y otra mirando. Era obvio que ella estaba mirando, y los que se besaban era Malfoy y _esa_ chica. Y el gemido había sido muy agudo como para haberle pertenecido al rubio.

El gemido se repitió, y Hermione no pudo contenerse más. Una lagrima silenciosa escapo de uno de sus ojos. Y sintiéndose incapaz de seguir viendo tan desagradable escena, se voltio y se fue por donde había llegado prácticamente corriendo.

Hermione comenzó a correr a todo lo que le permitían las piernas e inconscientemente se dirigió hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Abrió la puerta de un portazo y se dirigió hacia un cubículo, donde se encerró. Y comenzó a llorar, no le importaba si la oían. No le importaba ni siquiera el motivo por el que estaba llorando, simplemente quería llorar. Desahogarse.

¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar justamente de Malfoy¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de Viktor? O incluso¿Por qué no podía enamorar de Gautier? Por lo menos, si se hubiese enamorado de uno de ellos, la historia tendría un desenlace diferente, porque para empezar seria correspondida.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Por lo menos media hora después Hermione salía del baño de Myrtle la llorona, con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas. Al final se suponía que tenia que buscar a Clara, pero había terminado encontrándose con Malfoy enfrascado con la gata de turno. De tan solo recordar los chillones gemidos que largaba la acompañante del rubio le daban ganas de volver al baño y romper a llorar nuevamente.

Pero no iba a volver a llorar por ese cretino, lo tenia decidido. Lo que sentía por él era algo demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, desgraciadamente. Pero iba hacer lo posible para cambiar lo que sentía. No iba a ser fácil, pero mientras los malos tratos por parte de él continuaron, y ella siguiese ignorándolo todo seria menos complicado. Y siempre quedaba el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo".

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, no sabia a donde ir, pero quería estar sola. El "encontronazo" con Malfoy la había dejado sin ganas de estar en compañía de alguien. Miro por la ventana que había en el corredor, estaba nublado y seguramente hacia frió. Pero sin embargo decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, seguro que ahí iba a poder estar sola. Y pensar¿pensar¿pensar en Malfoy acaso? Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a si misma.

Abrió bruscamente el gran portón de roble, y salió al exterior. Estaba algo ventoso, pero era de esperarse puesto que ya estaban en diciembre. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al lago, y pudo divisar una jovencita de cabello azabache abrazada a un muchacho de cabello negro. A ningún de los dos les podía ver la cara, pero podía escuchar una sollozos, uno de los dos jóvenes estaba llorando.

Se acerco silenciosamente, acortando la distancia y pudo ver quienes eran. Clara que estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Zabini, que le acariciaba lentamente el cabello. Hermione se quedo mirando la escena sorprendida¿qué habría pasado? Carraspeo ligeramente para llamar la atención de los dos chicos, la morena se separo lentamente del pecho de Blaise y miro a su amiga.

* * *

Hola¿qué tal? Perdonen la demora. Es que estuve muy ocupada y con unos problemitas. Por más que el capitulo estaba por la mitad, no sabia como continuarlo, estaba estancada. Le agregue unas cosas, les cambie otras y me quedo así. No es muy largo, pero es lo que me salió. No quede muy conforme con el resultado, y especialmente porque es bastante corto, pero si me ponía a escribir más me hubiese tardado como mínimo una semana más, así que decidí no hacerles esperar más.

Hermione por fin acepto que esta enamorada de Draco. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo.

No se cuando voy a volver a poder actualizar, digamos que me andan faltando ganas y inspiración. Igual el capitulo dieciséis medio que lo empecé, cuando me dan ganas de escribir, escribo todo lo que puedo. Pero el mayor problema es que estoy falta de tiempo, tengo que hacer unos tramites que me comen más de la mitad de mi tiempo libre. Así que me disculpo por los retrasos, pero promete normalizarme para las vacaciones de invierno, en otras palabras a partir del veinte de julio. No falta mucho...

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Besotes, suerte.

GALLETAA •


	16. Abrazados

**_Los opuestos se atraen._**

**Capitulo XVI: Abrazados.**

Hermione se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, con el pijama puesto mirando las cortinas escarlatas que en ese momento se encontraban cerradas. Tenia demasiada cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormirse como si nada. Su resiente descubrimiento sobre lo que sentía por Malfoy, la tenia consternada. Había tantas personas en el mundo y justo se venia a enamorar de él. No lo podía creer, no le cabía en la cabeza. Una parte de ella todavía se negaba aceptarlo, y otra parte más fuerte -que era la que había salido a flote cuando vio a Malfoy con una de sus conquistas- le repetía todo el tiempo que era verdad, que estaba jodidamente enamorada de Malfoy.

Pero ese no era el único problema que rondaba su mente. Todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza los sollozos de Clara diciéndole que su abuela estaba enferma de viruela de dragón, y que se como ya era una persona mayor era muy difícil que se recuperara.

También podía recordar como Harry les había dejado en claro que no quería arrastrarlos a ellos en una guerra que era de él. Pero en eso se equivocaba la guerra era de todos, porque los afectaba a todos. Fuese cual fuese la posición que se tomara al respecto, o si eras sangre pura o hijo de muggles o si sos rico o pobre, muggle o mago. Todos estaban involucrados de alguna manera, desgraciadamente. No había forma de escapar, la guerra ya había comenzado. Arrastrándolos a todos en pos de ella.

Hermione reprimió un sollozo al pensar en todas las muertes que traería, en toda la tristeza que dejaría. A las familias destruidas, personas dañadas de por vida. Todo eso iban a ser secuelas de la guerra, siempre y cuando Voldermort cayera. Porque sino era así estaban condenados en vivir en una dictadura permanente, y todos aquellos que presentaran resistencia serian eliminados. Como los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles. De repente sintió como la realidad impactaba fuertemente contra ella, nunca se había puesto a analizar todo lo que traería y dejaría la guerra si ganaba Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ella siempre había dado por sentado que la Orden del Fénix ganaría, pero... ¿sino era así?

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, queriendo dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas que lo único que hacían era sumirla en una angustia permanente. Dio una vuelta en la cama quedando de costado, tenia que dejar de pensar en Malfoy, la guerra y en lo mal que estaba Clara.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se removió en la cama sintiendo como los rayos de sol golpeaban su cara. Se voltio dando la espalda a la única ventana que había en la habitación. La noche anterior había llegado tan tarde que se había olvidado cerrar el cortinaje de su cama. Pero después de todo había sido una noche productiva, pensó para si mismo con un cierto matiz de burla.

Seguro que mientras el gozaba con la belleza de Emma Dobbs, la santita de Granger estaba _sola_ en su cama durmiendo. Y con tan solo pensar en algo tan simple e incluso estúpido como eso un extraño jubilo lo invadió de pies a cabeza. No entendía porque pero el simple echo de suponer que Granger no tenia ninguna relación un hombre lo llenaba de regocijo.

Era extraño, pero en otra situación se habría reído hasta el cansancio de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser, pero ahora lo _agradecía_.

Se incorporo suavemente en su cama, mientras que la sabana caía revelando su fuerte pecho. Examino su cuarto, las cortinas que rondaban la cama de Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban cerradas y podía escuchar sus fuertes ronquidos. La cama de Nott se encontraba con los cortinas abiertas de par a par y la cama echa, lo más seguro era que no hubiese pasado la noche ahí. Y por ultimo dirigió su mirada a la cama de Zabini, los doseles se encontraban abiertos pero la cama completamente desecha, seguramente Blaise ya se había levantado y ahora se estaría duchando.

Volvió a dejarse caer en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación. Escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría y luego volvía a cerrarse, luego unos pases que se detuvieron a los pies de tus camas.

- ¿Estas despierto Draco? – pregunto Blaise.

- No – contesto el rubio burlonamente.

Draco puedo escuchar un resoplido, y nuevamente los pasos que seguían de largo. Un ruido que definió como el baúl de su amigo abriéndose, y luego nada. Draco no le dio importancia y continuo mirando aburridamente el dosel verde con detalles en plateado.

Y de la nada una duda invadió su cabeza¿y si estaba equivocado, y Granger si tenia una relación con alguien? Probablemente con el enclenque de Goldstein o el troll de Krum, o talvez con la comadreja. ¡Maldita sea! No podía estar en paz nunca sin que algo relacionado con la pelo-de-arbusto lo atosigara. Estaba cansado de esa maldita situación¿cómo podía ser que en dos meses no había podido saciar su capricho¿Estaba perdiendo su toque acaso? No... imposible, el nunca perdería su toque, estaba en su sangre. Era parte de su genética. Era tan parte de su genética como el sentimiento de odio hacia cualquier cosa relacionado con los pestilentes muggles, y ella estaba más que relacionado con ellos, era hija de dos.

Pero más allá del sentimiento de odio que se suponía que tenia que sentir por ella – que no sentía-, estaba el problema de que hace tres meses tenia el mismo problema y no lo había solucionado.

Si, el problema era Granger. Granger y su maldito encanto con las mujeres. Que últimamente, valla uno a saber porque, funcionaba con todas menos con _ella_. Si sus encantos, por lo que las chicas lo adoraban, eran parte de él, si era parte de él como sus ojos grises o su porte de aristócrata¿por qué demonios Granger no estaba en su cama? Esa maldita sabihonda era la única que se resistía a él, y eso pisoteaba su orgullo cosa que bajo ningún punto de vista podía llegar a permitir.

Se incorporo de golpe de la cama y mira al único compañero de habitación que se estaba despierto en la habitación. Blaise se estaba terminando de abotonar una camisa azul marino, y lo miraba del mismo modo que hubiese mirado a Snape bailando salsa. Con una expresión de confusión tremenda.

- ¿Qué demonios miras? – le espeto Draco.

- Discúlpame, el que se incorporo como un loco de la cama no fui precisamente yo... – le dijo con ironía Blaise.

Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante y volvió a dejarse caer en la mullida cama, ignorando por completo el comentario del moreno. Y volvió a pensar en lo que le importaba, porque Granger no había estado nunca en su cama. Era toda una cuestión, ella tenia su orgullo como él. Y el siempre supo que no seria fácil, pero... ya tres meses. Faltaban un par de semanas para las vacaciones de invierno y no la vería por tres semanas. Y Blaise no vería a su "querida" Exupery, si que se pondría insoportable.

Pensando en Blaise y Exupery, hace unas semanas que no la veía con una chica. Y desde poco tiempo después de la primera salida a Hogsmeade que no hablaba de ella o decía algo al respecto. ¿Habría pasado algo de lo que él no estaría enterado? Si Blaise estuviese con la traidora a la sangre se lo hubiese dicho¿no?

Pero Zabini hace tiempo que estaba raro. Porque era muy raro en él que no se le viese con una chica diferente todos los días, es más que ni siquiera se lo veía con una chica. O por lo menos él no lo veía con chicas. Y también era raro que ya no dijera nada relacionado con la nueva amiguita de San Potter.

- Zabini - dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el ojiazul, mirando a Draco que seguía acostado en su cama.

- Eso pregunto yo¿qué rayos te pasa a ti?

- ¿A mi?

- Si Zabini, a ti... – indicó el rubio, incorporándose- Hace tiempo que no te veo con ninguna chica.

Blaise simplemente se limito a decir simplemente un pequeño "Ah... Eso" y luego una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que Draco salió de su cómoda cama con sabanas negras de seda, dirigiéndose a su baúl por ropa.

- ¿Paso algo de lo que me debería haber enterado? – indago, mientras que le dirigía una mirada suspicaz.

Blaise soltó una risita, aumentando la impaciencia y malhumor del príncipe de las serpientes. Draco estaba apunto de ir directo hacia el moreno para pegarle un puñetazo por imbécil. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el, Draco Malfoy, era una de las personas más impacientes del mundo. Y Zabini lo estaba tentando con su estupidez, de retrasar el momento donde le tendría que contar que demonios le estaba pasando.

- Zabini, te conviene comenzar hablar sino pasaras una estadía con madame Pomfrey... –siseo amenazadoramente.

El moreno volvió a soltar una risa, y la intento tapar con un pobre intento de tos. Que como es de suponerse no pudo engañar a Draco, como hubiese querido, y este que se estaba poniendo abotonando una camisa verde musgo se voltio para dirigirle una de sus peores miradas coléricas.

- Zabini... – comenzó Draco, pero fue cortado por el ojiazul.

- Esta bien, Draco¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Draco termino de abotonarse su elegante camisa y volteo para observar mejor a su amigo, que ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, que continuaba desecha. Zabini tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, como si hubiese hallado algo sumamente interesante para observar.

- Estoy en algo con Clara... – confeso Blaise.

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos¿había escuchado bien¿Blaise estaba en "algo" con Clara y por eso había dejado atrás su vida de libertinaje? Draco nunca creyó vivir para ver a Zabini con algún tipo de compromiso con alguien, y lo más curioso de todo es que ese compromiso era con una traidora a la sangre, cuando sus padres lo supieran se hallaría en un problema. Y el problema seria mayor aun cuando supiesen quien era esa traidora a la sangre.

- Define algo – indago el rubio- ¿novios? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño, Blaise negó con la cabeza- Corregime si me equivoco, no están en nada formal y a pesar de eso no estas con ninguna otra chica que no sea ella.

Blaise permaneció en silencio, dando a entender que lo que había dicho Draco era verdad.

- Increíble, – expuso Draco – por lo menos dime que ya te has acostado con ella.

Blaise seguía observando el piso, sin decir palabra. Dejando claro a Draco cual era la respuesta. Esa chica había echo estragos en el casanova de Zabini.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione caminaba velozmente por los pasillos del colegio, por más que faltaban diez minutos para que su clase de Aritmancia comenzara. A parte, la profesora, Séptima Vector, siempre llegaba tarde. No importaba que ella ya estuviese con el escaso para llegar a la clase, o que incluso tuviese retraso (cosa que pasaba casi nunca), Vector siempre llegaba después que ella.

La castaña apuro el paso al doblar en una esquina, chocando de frente con una persona que estaba caminando en la dirección contraria de ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta esa persona la empujo contra la pared y la acorralo. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, se choco con unos penetrantes y fríos ojos grises, que reconoció como los de Malfoy.

Malfoy la observaba, prácticamente sin pestañear. Repentinamente sintió como el slytherin colocaba sus frías manos en su cintura. Al sentir el tacto de las pálidas manos de Draco, Hermione se olvido de todo. Se olvido incluso que tenia menos de diez minutos para llegar a Aritmancia, y que ella detestaba ser impuntual y que odiaba aun más que no podía ser racional cuando Malfoy se encontraba a tan poca distancia.

La mirada que le dirigía Malfoy le helaba la sangre, la inquietaba. Quería que hiciese algo más aparte de mirarla como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, que la besara, insultara o cualquier cosa menos mirarla de esa manera tan inquisitiva.

El olor a menta que desprendía el cuerpo del slytherin la introducía en un especie de transe, porque de alguna manera todo aquello que era parte de él de algún modo le obnubilaba los sentidos. La hacia incapaz de pensar con la claridad característica de ella. Sí, por una vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no era racional. No era racional cuando de Draco Malfoy se trataba.

Lentamente Draco se iba acercando a la boca de Hermione. La gryffindor se encontraba tan sumergida en la grisáceo mirada del rubio que no se dio cuenta del acercamiento. Y cuando lo hizo fue cuando Draco deposito un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Hermione se lo quedo observando como sino pudiese creer lo que había echo, porque esa era la realidad no lo podía creer. Pudo sentir como la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas, como se le aceleraba el pulso y como su respiración se hacia más superficial.

- Dime Granger¿soy el único que produce este efecto en ti? – siseo arrogantemente Draco.

La gryffindor se lo quedo mirando sin comprender. Analizando el significado de cada una de las palabras empleadas por Malfoy, para luego unirlas nuevamente y comprender la frase.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione, no entendía el porque de aquella pregunta - ¿a que te refier...?

Pero no termino la palabra, ni la frase porque Draco volvió abalanzarse sobre su boca. Hermione permanecía inmóvil, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Si responderle el beso o empujarlo lejos de ella. El slytherin comenzó a morderle suavemente el labio inferior de la castaña buscando un señal por parte de ella.

Sin ser conciente de lo que hacia Hermione comenzó a responder tímidamente, pasando sus brazos tras la nuca de Draco. Poco le importo que el fuese un slytherin, un futuro mortífago, su enemigo. No era consiente de nada de lo que pasaba al alrededor, la clase de aritmancia quedo olvidada, al igual que estaban en un pasillo besándose con Malfoy.

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de la situación, Draco estaba terminado el beso y apoyado su cabeza en su hombro. Hermione se quedo estática, por primera vez luego de besarse no se iba y la dejaba sola. La estaba _abrazando_. Sonaba surrealista, estaba siendo abrazada por Draco Malfoy.

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así, sin moverse, abrazándose. Hasta que se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y ahí los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el pasillo del colegio, que tenían que ir a clase y que alguien los pudo haber visto. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, ese alguien se estaba acercando, Draco rápidamente se alejo de ella, quedando a un metro, talvez un poco más.

Hermione permaneció apoyada en la pared, con sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, intentando normalizar su respiración.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – se escucho una voz de mujer.

Los dos voltearon en dirección hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz. Y se encontraron con una sonriente y agitada Clara, que les dirigía una mirada suspicaz. La castaña soltó el aire que había contenido, y no se había dado cuenta. ¡Gracias a dios que era Clara! No se podía imaginar si hubiese sido otra persona, como Harry o Ron o talvez un Slytherin.

- Ehh, noo... – balbuceo la ojimiel.

La castaña mira su reloj¡por dios, llegaría tarde Aritmancia!

- Es tarde, vamos a llegar tarde a clase – anuncio Hermione.

- ¿Por qué crees que corría? – dijo con sorna la morena, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a Draco- Mejor Vamos...

Y así las dos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la clase de la profesora Vector. Dejando _solo_ a Draco, que las miraba alejarse.

* * *

Hola¿Qué tal? Bueno... acá el capitulo dieciséis. Espero que les guste, me costo bastante escribirlo, había veces en que me trababa y no sabia como seguirlo, pero al final lo termine. Por fin empezaron las vacaciones de invierno, así que voy a intentar subir más seguido, y acumular capítulos terminados así cuando se terminan las vacaciones tengo para tirar un tiempo más, jeje :)

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews! **

suerte,

GALLETA•


	17. Diferentes

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XVII: Diferentes.**

La biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de dos personas. La bibliotecaria y Hermione Granger. Hace tiempo que Hermione no se sentaba tranquila en una mesa apartada de su "santuario" como le decía Ron, y estudiaba sola y tranquila. No es que le molestara la compañía que Clara le brindaba para estudiar, pero había veces que Hermione disfrutaba de la soledad. Disfrutaba de estudiar sin apuros, y de tener una mesa solo para ella, donde podía desplegar sin estamentos todos los libros, pergaminos, tinteros y plumas que usaba.

No había nada mejor que leer un buen libro para olvidar de los problemas que la rodean, para olvidarse del mundo. Pero ese tipo de cosas ni Harry ni Ron podían entender. No es que los acusase de ignorantes, pero ellos se despejaban con el quiddicth ella con una buena sesión de lectura.

Hace un rato que había terminado los deberes y ahora se dedicaba tranquila a leer una buena novela. Aunque cada tanto perdía el hilo de la trama y tenia que leer la misma frase una cuantas veces, no había nada mejor que leer para despejarse. Nada mejor que leer para olvidarse del beso que le había dado Malfoy. Nada mejor que leer para olvidarse de que el jueves Clara iría para presenciar el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, y lo más seguro fuese que Draco también iría.

Draco Malfoy era todo un problema para la castaña. Valla uno a saber porque motivo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. De preocuparse por él. Porque por raro que sonara, porque hasta a ella le sonaba increíble, estaba _enamorada_ de él. Sentía que la palabra se le trababa en la garganta, y al instante de pensar en _eso_ que sentía por _él _sentía que se le había un nudo en el estomago. Porque albergar un sentimiento de ese tipo hacia una persona que no hizo más que maltratarte desde que lo conoces, producía que se replanteara la idea. Y no solo replantear la idea, sino que se quisiese dar la cabeza contra las paredes, porque ciertamente no podía estar enamorada de él, justamente ÉL.

Y como si hubiese podido oír los pensamientos de Hermione, Draco hizo su entrada triunfal en el recinto. Caminando como si fuese el dios del mundo, y se sentó en una mesa enfrente de la de la castaña. Cuando la gryffindor noto su presencia, sintió como si una pelota invisible se atoraba en sus pulmones impidiendo el paso del aire.

Draco vio como Hermione apoyaba el libro en la mesa, se llevaba una mano a la boca y comenzaba a toser sin tapujos. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, vio como la chica intentaba disimular un poco la tos y ante este echo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su pálido rostro.

El príncipe de Slytherin la observaba sin reparos, y ante esto Hermione tuvo ganas de levantarse de su asiento y gritarle que dejara de mirarla, pero en cambio solo atino a volver agarrar el libro y ponérselo a la altura de sus ojos, por lo menos de esta manera, había un obstáculo para que el no pudiera ver su rostro. Ni como el rubor cubría sus mejillas al recordar el beso que se habían dado en el pasillo, y que por poco los ve Clara.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, Draco observando a Hermione, o por lo menos lo que el libro dejaba a la vista. Y Hermione haciendo como que leía el libro, porque la verdad era que desde que había llegado Malfoy no había podido avanzar en su lectura ni una frase, llevaba releyendo una y otra vez la misma oración intentando encontrarle sentido.

Viendo que le era imposible seguir leyendo sabiendo que Draco Malfoy se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más allá, bajo el libro y choco con los grises ojos de Malfoy. No podía creer el descaro del slytherin de sentarse así como si nada y observarla sin vergüenza. Ni siquiera disimulaba, estaba sentado con sus gélidos ojos clavados en ella. Hermione volteo, como investigando si había otra persona más en la biblioteca. Estaban completamente solos, sin contar a la señora Pince, y con este pensamiento sintió como un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Draco la observaba divertido, porque le resultaba divertido ver como una simple mirada la perturbaba tanto. Como su solo presencia la hacia incapaz de seguir leyendo su libro, como no podía pasar desapercibido, como no lo podía ignorar.

Vio como comenzaba a guardar todas sus partencias, que eran unas cuantas. Fácilmente habría unos ocho libros sobre la mesa, habría tres tinteros, una pluma, tres o cuatro pergaminos enrollados, otros cuantos pergaminos sin usar, otros escritos pero esparcidos por la mesa. Y Hermione con toda la parsimonia del mundo comenzaba aguardar sus cosas en una mochila, aparentemente, incapaz de contenerlas todas.

Draco emitió una tos fingida, para llamar su atención, y vio como, a pesar de que no levanto la vista de los libros que estaba apilando, sus mejillas tomaban un leve sonrojo. Y esto no pudo más que acrecentar su sonrisa ladeada. Pero no pudo terminar de observar como la gryffindor ordenaba e iba guardando sus pertenecías, porque algo o alguien le toco el hombro, y rápidamente volteo encontrándose con Zabini y Nott.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Malfoy? – hablo Nott.

- Divertirme... ¿Acaso no sabes que molestar Gryffindor es mi mayor pasatiempo? – dijo con serenidad el rubio- Más si ese gryffindor es amiga de Potter y... _sangre sucia_.

Hermione escucho como Malfoy le respondía a su "amigo", y apenas escucho el termino «sangre sucia», sintió como si tuviese una piedra en el estomago y unas repentinas ganas de arrojarle algo por la cabeza. La castaña hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y continuo guardando sus cosas, sin que los slytherin notaran como repentinamente sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

- Draco, es tarde – informo Blaise-, será mejor que vallamos yendo.

- Si, será la mejor. – certifico el rubio.

Y sin más preámbulos se incorporo de su asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta seguido por Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Pero antes de salir por la puerta volteo para echarle una ultima mirada a su _capricho_. Porque ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a llevársela a la cama...

A penas salieron de la biblioteca las tres serpientes, Hermione se dejo caer en el asiento y ahogo un sollozo. No se iba a permitir llorar por Malfoy, no podía creer que ya no fuese impermeable a sus insultos. Que fuese tan débil cuando de él se trataba. Volvió a incorporarse del asiento y continuo guardando sus cosas, separando los libros que se llevaría de la biblioteca de los que dejaría.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Bathsheva Babling se encontraba dando una largo monologo sobre el nuevo trabajo de runas que tendrían que hacer y entregar después de las vacaciones de invierno. Hermione como siempre se encontraba escuchando y tomando notas, por si después se olvidaba de algo.

Podía sentir una fuerte mirada clavada en su nuca, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero por más que le costara demasiado lo estaba ignorando. Y estaba prestando atención a la clase de Runas Antiguas, no como Clara que se volteaba cada dos por tres y le lanzaba disimulada miradas a Blaise. Ella estaba ignorando a Draco Malfoy, por más que quisiese tirarse debajo del pupitre para no seguir sintiendo sus penetrantes ojos fijos en su espalda.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el aula de Runas Antiguas, además de la aguda y serena voz de la profesora Babling, el rasqueteo de una pluma contra un pergamino, unos murmullos se podían escuchar el golpeteo de unos dedos contra una mesa.

Draco no podía creerlo, después de la forma en que ayer la había afectado su mirada a la sabihonda como hoy la ignoraba. Odiaba ser ignorado, y nadie lo ignoraba, nadie menos _ella_. Ya no sabia que hacer para llamar su atención, es más estaba tan impaciente que había comenzado a tamborilear sus dedos.

El rubio volteo disimuladamente para observar a su compañero de pupitre, que se encontraba mirando a la morena que se encontraba sentada al lado de la persona que él estaba observando. Blaise parecía obtener mejores resultados que él, porque cada tanto Exupery volteaba y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Exupery, Exupery, Exupery. Dentro de tres días seria el juicio contra su padre, este viernes. Lo más seguro es que esa traidora a la sangre, al igual que él, saliesen del colegio para presenciarlo. Solo que estarían en gradas diferentes, en posiciones diferentes. Supuestamente, él estaría haciendo de apoyo para su padre, mientras que ella y su familia estaría ahí rogando porque le dieran la pena máxima a Lucius. El hermano de ella atestiguaría en contra de su padre, y talvez ella. O talvez no, porque era muy chica como para recordar.

Draco era realista, muy realista. Y él sabia perfectamente cual era el futuro que le esperaba a su padre, pasar el resto de su vida sin alma, porque estaba destinado al beso del dementor. Ya era tarde para hacer tratos con el ministerio para salvarse el pellejo, la situación de crisis que se vivía en el mundo mágico era terrible, y era tanta la presión que tenia el ministerio que sino le dieran la pena máxima a todos los detenidos durante esa noche en el ministerio se desataría un caos.

Fudge se encontraba atado de pies y manos, si quería durar hasta que se le terminara el mandato tendría que hacer por primera vez algo que no fuese para llenarse los bolsillos. Ni todo el dinero de los Malfoy podría salvar esta vez a su progenitor.

Draco levanto la vista, que en algún momento la había bajado y fijado en su mano, y la volvió a dirigir hacia Hermione. Seguramente parecía un psicópata observándola tanto, pero su vista iba hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta, pura inercia.

Si seis meses atrás le hubiesen dicho que se iba a encaprichar con ella, lo más seguro es le hubiese pegado un puñetazo por idiota al que le hubiese dicho eso. Pero ahora pasaba más de la mitad de su tiempo pensando como lograr saciarse. Porque estaba sediento de ella, quería probarla y usarla hasta el cansancio. Hasta que pudiese decir orgulloso de si mismo que ni su peor enemiga se podía resistir a sus encantos, porque a esta altura era cuestión de orgullo.

El honor quedo olvidado, porque solo había algo más fuerte en él que su honor, su orgullo. Y a esta altura era cuestión de orgullo, le importaba un bledo tener que tocar a una sangre sucia, a una amiga de Potter, él quería demostrarse así mismo que podía absolutamente con todas, y todas lo querían a él. Si Draco Malfoy era un orgulloso, y eso no era nada nuevo. Su honor de Malfoy¿dónde había quedado? Más después de toda la cátedra que se había dado a él mismo porque no podía tocar a Granger y era mejor olvidar esa estúpida obsesión.

La profesora Babling seguía hablando, pero ya no del trabajo que tenían que hacer después del receso invernal, sino sobre un tema nuevo. Hermione lo escuchan atenta, aunque un poco más distraída que antes, la tentación de voltearse a ver a Malfoy cada vez era mayor. Trago saliva pesadamente, lo que más quería era que terminara de una vez esa clase. La mirada de Malfoy la estaba torturando, como otras tantas veces pasadas.

Sin ser consciente del motivo, Hermione sintió como una enorme sensación de desolación la invadía. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar en clase. "¿Por qué rayos tuve que enamorarme justo de él?" se preguntaba una y otra vez para si misma. Ya había dejado de escuchar a la profesora, ya había dejado de tomar apuntes. Solamente apretaba fuertemente los párpados para no permitir que se comenzaran a escapar lagrimas de sus ojos color miel.

Porque la realidad era que eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Sin casi nada en común. Solo que tenían la misma edad, iban al mismo colegio y los dos eran brujos. Él la odiaba, solamente por un estúpido prejuicio y por eso siempre la había hecho sentir inferior un sin fin de veces. Aunque antes podía hacer oídos sordos a sus insultos, a sus maltratos y ahora no. Como mucho podía aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Ella nunca había sido débil, y nunca le había gustado mucho que la vieran llorar en publica, ni demostrar debilidad.

Nunca creyó que se podía enamorar de alguien así, y ella nunca había tenido el "complejo del chico malo". Nunca le habían gustado los chicos malos, ni siquiera le había gustado mucho la idea de romper las reglas y lo hacia solamente cuando había un buen motivo de fondo.

Y no entendía porque ahora sin previo aviso, se sentía así. Era algo idiota, pero tenia unas ganas increíbles de echarse a llorar. Sonaba ilógico, pero se olvidaba que cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con ella y Malfoy lo era, y más si uno de los principales motivos por los que estaba así era por sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia alguien más estúpido todavía.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El baño de Myrtle la llorona siempre estaba vacío, por eso había elegido ir hacia esos lavados para poder soltar los sollozos que había contenido durante toda la clase de runas. Apenas había tocado el timbre había guardado sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante y antes de correr hacia la salida había murmurado "nos vemos luego" a Clara y había salido una velocidad impropia de ella bajo la mirada de toda la clase.

Había abierto un grifo para que se amortiguara un poco los ruidos, y por una de esos raros motivos Myrtle no estaba. Talvez se había ido por la cañería al lago. Se mojo la cara un par de veces con agua y se recostó contra una pared. Cerro los ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas. No entendía exactamente bien porque estaba llorando, suponía que era una acumulación de cosas.

Draco entro silenciosamente al baño, y lo primero que oyó fue el ruido del agua. Sigilosamente entro al baño y se encontró con Hermione recostada sobre una pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se acerco un poco más para poder observarla mejor. Y lo que vio lo paralizo, estaba llorando.

No sabia como reaccionar, en otro momento se habría reído a su costa, pero ahora quería... ¿_reconfortarla_? Eso era imposible, el nunca reconfortaba a nadie. Pero movido por la curiosidad se fue acercando a ella discretamente, hasta quedar a una distancia considerable.

Se detuvo en silencio y la observo. Tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas y húmedas por las lagrimas, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Draco la describió como sumamente apetecible. Sin ser del todo conciente de que hacia fue acortando distancias y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Hermione, estiro una mano y la poso en la mejilla de la gryffindor.

Hermione apenas sintió el tacto cálido de una mano, o eso suponía que era, abrió bruscamente los ojos. Encontrándose con el rostro inescrutable de Draco Malfoy, uno de los motivos por el que estaba llorando. La persona con la que menos se quería encontrar. No quería quedar como una llorona delante de él.

Draco, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y muy delicadamente seco con su mano los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Hermione. Y cuando termino su labor dejo su mano posada en la mejilla de la joven, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Quería preguntarle porque lloraba, pero sabia que no debía. Quedaba muy impropio de él preguntarle a Granger porque lloraba, era tan impropio de él como el echo de que recién le había secado las lagrimas con su propia mano sin sentir asco por tocar una sangre sucia.

Hermione no cabía en su asombro, tener a Malfoy a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Le había secado las lagrimas en una caricia muy... tierna, que había conseguido paralizarla. Y ahora estaba quieto como una estatua, con la fija clavada en ella sin hacer o decir nada. La gryffindor trago saliva pesadamente. La cercanía entre ella y el slytherin era demasiada, tanto que estaba segura que si comenzaba hablar lo rozaría con sus labios.

En vista de que Draco pretendía quedarse en silencio, observándola con la mano en su mejilla, Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro. Se suponía que había corrido hasta el baño de Myrtle la llorona escapando de él. ¿Y que hacia el muy imbécil? Le sacaba las lagrimas y luego se quedaba en silencio, odiaba los silencios.

Odiaba no saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de él. Talvez estaba pensando que era una idiota, por confiar en él, y quedarse así completamente desprevenida. O talvez no estaba pensando en nada que ella pudiese imaginar, porque viniendo de Malfoy lo único que se le ocurría que podía estar pensando era cosas como lo primero, y talvez lo estaba juzgando mal. Solo talvez. Y sin ser consiente de esto, una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos.

Se moría por reconfortarla, por secarle las lagrimas a besos. Talvez estaba llorando por el insensato de Weasel o por el troglodita de Krum. Si uno de esos le habían hecho daño a Granger estaba dispuesto a ir buscarlo y darle una buena lección.

A penas fue consiente de lo que había pensado se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. ¿Él quería proteger a Granger? Draco saco su mano de la mejilla de la joven, y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Hermione al dejar de sentir el tacto de la mano del rubio, abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con que este estaba alejando de ella, silenciosa y rápidamente. No sabia porque Draco había ido a ese baño, ni porque se había comportado así con ella. Pero de tan solo pensar en que le había secado las lagrimas no pudo evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Draco sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa al ver la forma en que Hermione le sonreía. No sabia porque lo hacia, pero nunca antes le habían dedicado una sonrisa así, y por un instante estuvo tentado a devolvérsela. Al instante comprendió su error, nunca tuvo que haberle secado las lagrimas, ni buscarla después de que había salido corriendo del aula de Runas, _nunca_. Draco sé voltio, y salió del lavabo de chicas a grandes y desiguales zancadas.

* * *

Hola! Qué tall? Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo diecisiete, espero que les guste. Es un poco más largo que los capitulos anteriores, y espero que los deje conformes. En el fic ya se estan acercando las vacaciones de navidad un par de semanas solo faltan, y tambien esta cerca el juicio de Lucius. El capitulo dieciocho esta por la mitad, así que esperemos que tengo tiempo para poder terminarlo.

Bueno, cualquier cosita ya saben un review ;) Desde ya muchísimas gracias por los que me dejaron 8)  
Suerte,

GALLETAA•


	18. Demasiados cambios

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**  
_

** Capitulo XVIII: Demaciados cambios.**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de gente, a pesar de que era miércoles y que al día siguiente había clases. Hermione, Harry, Ron y Clara se encontraban sentados en unas butacas enfrente de la gran chimenea, charlando sobre diversos temas. Clara se encontraba más callada de lo normal, aunque era de suponerse porque al día siguiente por la tarde vendría a buscarla su hermano.

Hermione miro su reloj, y vio que apuntaba las diez menos veinticinco, seria mejor irse a dormir. Suavemente se incorporo del cómodo sillón escarlata en el que estaba sentada se despidió de sus amigos con un "me voy a dormir" y se encamino hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas.

Cuando ingreso a su dormitorio se dio cuenta de que estaba vació, Clara seguía abajo y lo más seguro era que Parvati y Lavender también lo estuviesen. Se dirigió a su baúl a paso tranquilo y extrajo un pijama, que constaba de un pantalón largo color violeta y una remera de manga corta blanca.

La gryffindor se cambio de ropa tranquilamente y luego se sentó a los pies de su cama sobre el baúl de madera. Hasta hace unos minutos atrás sus amigos en la sala común habían estado hablando sobre las vacaciones. Faltaban menos de dos semanas, pasaría tres semanas en Francia lejos de todo y todos, y más precisamente lejos de Malfoy.

Clara había dicho que la mansión Exupery no se encontraba en el centro de Paris, sino que se encontraba en las afueras. Enfrente del Lago Superieur y muy cerca del Lago Inferieur. También había dicho que todo el terreno en donde se hallaba la mansión tenia repelente contra muggles, cuando se acercaban demasiado se acordaban repentinamente que tenían algo mejor que hacer y se iban. Avenue de l'Hippodreme y Route de St'Clound, así habían bautizado los muggles a las calles laterales de la mansión.

Hace tan solo unas horas atrás ella se encontraba en el baño, y por raro que sonara la mera presencia de Malfoy y raro comportamiento la había echo sentir mucho mejor. La escena del baño le había dejado un poco confusa¿un poco? Demasiado confusa. Malfoy la había acariciado el rostro, le había secado las lagrimas y luego se había ido.

Todo era muy raro, todo estaba cambiado, todo estaba cambiado y no estaba segura de que le gustaran estos cambios.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se despertó sudando en su cama. Había tenido un sueño, no estaba seguro del todo en que consistió el sueño, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que algo con Granger tenia que ver¡maldita sea! Ni durmiendo lo dejaba en paz. En sima que ayer por la tarde había cometido una estupidez total por su parte al buscarla y luego secarle las lagrimas.

Es cuando la vio llorando, tan desprotegida y vulnerable le dieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y secarle las lagrimas con besos, de reconfortarla. Pero, su orgullo se lo impedía. No sabia que iba hacer de su vida, pero daba gracias a Merlín que faltara tan poco para las vacaciones de invierno. Se levanto de la cama y agarro la ropa que la noche anterior había dejado sobre el baúl y comenzó a cambiarse.

Con paso lento y elegante entro en el gran comedor y se dirigió automáticamente hacia la mesa verde y plata. Aunque durante el transcurso de su camino hasta la mesa de su casa lanzo unas cuantas miradas bien disimuladas hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el lado opuesto del comedor, y allí encontró la persona protagonista de su "pesadilla", charlando despreocupadamente con San Potter, los dos únicos miembros de los Weasley que quedaban en el colegio y Exupery.

Draco tomo asiento entre medio de Blaise y Pansy que se encontraban desayunando animadamente, pero los dos sumamente callado. Cada uno en sus cosas, Blaise tenia la vista fija en algún punto del gran comedor y Draco pudo adivinar que o mejor dicho a quien estaba mirando. Mientras que Pansy tenia la mirada fija en la persona que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella: Theodore Nott.

El rubio se sirvió de unas cuantas tostadas y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso con zumo de calabaza, al tiempo que automáticamente dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa escarlata. Hermione se estaba incorporando de su asiento bajo la mirada de sus amigos, estos le decían algo y ella le respondía. En ese momento le hubiese encantado ser un Gryffindor para estar sentado cerca de esa manga de inútiles y poder escuchar su conversación, para su disconformidad en ese momento el era un Slytherin, y no precisamente uno cualquiera.

Siguió con la mirada todo el trayecto de Hermione desde la mesa donde estaba sentada hasta que desapareció tras la gran puerta de roble del gran comedor.

Draco se apresuro a terminar su zumo de calabaza, para incorporarse él también e ir en busca de la prefecta de Gryffindor. No entendía a ciencia exacta porque la estaba yendo a buscar, como no había entendido ayer porque la había buscado por medio colegio. Después de todo el con ella no tenia ningún tipo de relación que no fuese más allá de peleas¿o acaso se estaba equivocando? Un Malfoy nunca se equivoca, pero tampoco nunca deja de odiar a _una_ sangre sucia, ni se siente atraído por ellas, ni mandaría al demonio el honor de su apellido por saciar un capricho con _una_ sangre sucia.

El Slytherin siguió el camino de Hermione y desapareció tras el portón de roble.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione caminaba tranquila por el castillo, se había olvidado un libro en la torre de Gryffindor y había decidido ir a buscarlo sola, a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos por acompañarla. Quería estar sola y disfrutar un poco de su soledad. No tenia ganas de charlar con nadie, ni de fingir falsas sonrisas. Hoy no estaba de humor para esas cosas, tenia demasiado cosas en mente como para simular que todo estaba bien.

Sencillamente se negaba a seguir pensando en la forma que estaban cambiado sus sentimientos respecto a Malfoy. Todo era tan raro, todo había cambiado de una manera tan radical, hasta llegar al punto de ser irreconocible.

Porque cuando se encontraba con Malfoy y el estaba acompañado todo era igual que años atrás. Cuando ella estaba acompañada y por una de esas cosas de la vida se cruzaba con él todo seguía siendo igual, pero el problema era cuando se encontraban solos. Cuantos malditos e innecesarios cambios. Y eso no era lo único que estaba cambiando, la situación del mundo mágico también.

Hoy en El Profeta había salido una nota donde se hablaba sobre la desaparición de Florean Fortescue, el dueño de la heladería del Callejón Diagon. Otra desaparición más, eran la quinta en lo que iba del año. Y el ministerio paso de hacer la vista gorda a dar la imagen que hacían más cosas de lo que en realidad hacia, Fudge era todo un incompetente.

Hermione iba maldición mentalmente a Fudge por su incompetencia cuando una tos fingida al estilo Dolores Umbridge la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. La joven volteo instintivamente buscando a la persona que había emitido ese molesto ruido, y al hacerlo se encontró con Malfoy que le dirigía unas de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes.

Cuando la mirada choco con la imagen de Malfoy parado en mitad de pasillo, pudo sentir como un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza. Cerro los ojos, inhaló, exhaló y volvió abrirlos esperando que Draco no estuviese más a mitad del corredor. Pero él si seguía ahí.

- ¿Una serpiente te comió la lengua, Granger?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante, sin saber muy bien como actuar. Porque la mera presencia del rubio la confundía, y no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Decidió que era mejor irse, y dejarlo. Hermione giro sobre si misma y dio un paso dispuesta a seguir con su marcha rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Dio otro paso, luego otro, uno más, otro, y al dar el sexto paso sintió como una mano la aferraba violentamente por el antebrazo derecho, volteándola.

La castaña se encontró cara a cara con el frió slytherin, que tenia la mirada clavada en sus labios. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el príncipe de las serpientes estaba presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Hermione al sentir el tacto de la cálida boca del joven no hizo más que abrir sus ojos como platos.

Draco coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, y comenzó a empujar a la joven en dirección a la pared más cercana sin parar de estrujar los labios de la chica contra los de él.

Hermione intento apartar a Draco, pero su cuerpo no le respondía de la manera que le hubiese gustado. Así que en vez de propinarle un empujón lo suficientemente potente como para apartarlo de ella, fue un simple golpe que no sirvió ni para que el joven se diese cuenta de su negativa. Sus manos se quedaron estacadas en el pecho de Draco, y su mano derecha fue aparar sobre el sector izquierdo del pecho del rubio. Hermione podía sentir a través de la túnica, camisa y toda la ropa que llevaba el slytherin los fuertes latidos del corazón de Malfoy.

Y ahí la poca conciencia que no se había desvanecido, con los suaves besos que le depositaba en el rostro el chico, se desvaneció por completo y comenzó a responderle el beso al muchacho. Deslizo sus manos desde el pecho hasta el pálido cuello del rubio, y se entretuvo enredándoos sus dedos en unos sedosos mechones de pelo platino.

Draco al sentir como Hermione comenzaba a responder al beso, propinándole delicadas y sensuales caricias con su lengua en el interior de la boca de él, se éxito de sobremanera. Había besado a muchas chicas, y tampoco era la primera vez que se besaba con la Gryffindor, pero... esta vez era diferente. Draco aumento la presión que estaba ejerciendo en torno de la cintura de la muchacha, y se pego aun mas al cuerpo de la chica.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione iba trotando rumbo a la clase de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas, al final el tiempo no le había dado para ir a buscar el libro que se había dejado en la torre. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la hora faltaban diez minutos para la clase que impartía Hagrid.

No podía creer que estuviese llegando tarde por culpa de Malfoy, y no precisamente por una pelea. Se había estado besando como veinte minutos, agradecía al cielo que los pasillos que ella tomaba para ir a la sala común no fuesen de los más transitados, porque si alguien la hubiese visto y en esa situación que era un tanto comprometida... No se quería ni imaginar lo que dirían Harry y Ron cuando se enteraran que tenia una relación rara con Malfoy, que ni ella podía definir.

En su cabeza todavía resonaba la ultimas palabras que le había dirigido Malfoy antes de marcharse rumbo a su primera clase del día, _"nos vemos luego, Granger... Cuidado", _el tinte con el que había dicho 'cuidado' no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, sonaba como advertencia. ¿A que se había querido referir con el se veían luego y con eso que tuviese cuidado?

No entendía lo que estaba pasando¿de que manera se calificaba la relación que tenia con Malfoy? Porque estaba más que claro que ya no eran solo enemigos. Pero daría cualquier cosa porque volviese hacer lo que había sido años atrás. A cada uno de los encuentros que tenia con Malfoy, las cosas se iban tornando más complicadas y difíciles de explicar.

Estaba en un punto sin retorno y no sabia como había llegado a el, pero la realidad era que entre Malfoy y ella había una "relación". Rara e inexplicable. Pero una relación al fin y al cabo. Y estaba seguro que si ella quería poner fin a esa inverosímil relación, no iba poder. No porque no quisiera, sencillamente porque estaba segura que no iba a poder, su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como para competir con la persistencia de aquella serpiente. Aparte de todo estaba segura de que Malfoy tampoco le iba poner las cosas fáciles, parecía que él disfrutaba de aquel cambio que había experimentado su trato.

* * *

Hola! Perdón la demora, esta vez tengo una excusa aparte de mi falta de tiempo y de ganas para escribir. Y es que me esguince la muñeca y no pude escribir, digamos que me caí patinando... Acá les traigo el capitulo decimoctavo, espero que sea de su agrado... Yo se que seguimos con los capítulos cortos, es que si los hago más largo podría tardar como una semana más en actualizar así que prefiero que sean un toque más cortes y traérselos.

No hay mucho que decir ni que aclarar de este capitulo, la primera parte del capitulo transcurre el mismo día que la ultima escena del capitulo anterior, y el resto es al día siguiente: Jueves. Digamos que este mismo día viene el hermano de Clara a buscarla a ella, porque el viernes por la mañana es el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, Draco no va a salir el jueves del colegio como Clara, sino que va a salir el mismo viernes solo que un poco rato antes.

Uffff... digamos que entre ayer y hoy estuve corriendo para terminar el capitulo, así que espero que hallan quedado conformes.. Mil gracias por los reviews, me alegro mucho que halla gente que le guste lo que escribo, y les pido que sigan dejando así me motivan a sentarme a escribir más seguido 8), jeje.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, suerte.

GALLETAA·


	19. El juicio

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XIX: El juicio. **

No lo podía creer.

No podía creer la estupidez que había cometido esta tarde. Sin duda era la estupidez más grande que había echo en toda su vida. ¿A que clase de idiota se le ocurre besar a una persona –que se supone que solo deberías insultar y odiar- en un pasillo del colegio? Rogaba a Merlín y a todos los santos que nadie los hubiese visto, porque sino eso seria el fin.

Ya casi podía escuchar el vociferador que le enviaría su madre si se enterase, e imaginar las caras de desprecio que le dirigirían sus compañeros de casa. Todo porque era incapaz de controlar sus hormonas, porque Granger tenia algo que lo hacia perder el control. El siempre tenia el control sobre la situación, pero cuando la vio caminar en dirección opuesta a él en el pasillo, tan despistada, tan apetecible, que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

Y más allá que la había besado en un lugar donde cualquiera los podía ver, lo peor de todo era el simple echo que le encantaría repetirlo.

No le cabía en la cabeza, que la come-libros y la persona con la que se había besado hace un rato eran la misma persona. Antes podría haber jurado que Granger no sabia besar, pero ahora sabia que esa afirmación no era más que blasfemia.

No entendía como con un simple beso se había excitado tanto, a tal punto de no ir a clases para poder tomar una ducha de agua fría. Lo peor de todo es que Granger ni siquiera se daba cuenta del estado de excitación que tenia, era tan ingenua para algunas cosas. Lo besaba con inocencia, pero a la vez sus besos eran tan apasionados y sensuales.

No podía creer que hace más de quince minutos que estaba intentando cenar, porque desde el mismo momento en que se había sentado en la mesa de su casa, y su mirada se había chocado con la cabellera de Hermione no había podido parar de pensar en el beso que se habían dado por la tarde. No había podido hacer más que servirse unas pocas cucharadas de pavo.

Hace quince minutos que tenia el tenedor en la mano. Jugueteando con la comida en el plato y obligándose a clavar la mirada en el cubierto, por no mirar otra cosa.

Podía aprovechar su tiempo en cosas más productivas que observar un tenedor y un plato con pavo. Podía disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo, haciendo cosas más interesantes que obligarse a no mirar a la sangre sucia. Y una de las ideas que se le venían en la cabeza para aprovechar su tiempo era pasarlo con alguna fémina que quisiera disfrutar con él unas horas.

Repentinamente soltó el tenedor y se incorporo de un salto del banco en el que estaba sentado y con grandes pasos se dirigió hacia la salida del gran comedor, donde se perdió de vista una vez que traspaso el portón.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Era tarde, pero Hermione no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Clara, que una hora antes de la cena había venido a buscarla Gustav, su hermano. Seguramente a Malfoy también presenciaría el juicio, lo más seguro es que lo viniesen a buscar mañana ya que hoy lo había visto durante la cena, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no asistiera o que lo hayan venido a buscar luego de la cena.

Pensara lo que pensara, siempre todos sus pensamientos terminaban en un mismo punto: Malfoy.

Le gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y evitar todo aquello que halla echo que terminara sintiendo esas cosas por él, pero lamentablemente no podía, todos los giratiempo había sido destruidos esa noche en el ministerio.

Hermione dio una vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas a la cama –vacía- de Clara.

Mañana iba hacer un día duro, tenia examen de Pociones. Sumado al hecho de que iba a estar todo el día preocupada por el juicio de Lucius Malfoy, desgraciadamente en el ministerio había demasiada corrupción para que se quedara tranquila por el veredicto.

El ministerio, la corrupción, la impunidad, la guerra, Malfoy. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y ella sabia que esa no iba a poder dormir, se incorporo tranquilamente de su cama y fue hacia su baúl por una poción para dormir sin sueños. Esa era la mejor opción.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione bajaba lentamente las escaleras acompaña por Harry, Ron y Neville. Los tres muchachos charlaban amenamente sobre cosas que Hermione no llegaba a entender, ya que su atención no estaba concentrada en la charla de sus amigos.

Los cuatro Gryffindors atravesaron la gran puerta de roble, en la misma situación en la que estaban cuando bajaron la escalinata de mármol: la castaña más callada que un muerto, y los chicos hablando como sino se dieran cuenta del mutismo de la joven.

– Hermione, –hablo Harry, repentinamente, llamando la atención de la chica– ¿te pasa algo? – la muchacha esbozo una frágil sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.– Entonces¿por qué estas tan callada?

– Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

– ¿Estas segura que es solo eso? – replicó el pelirrojo.

Hermione al ver la preocupación de sus amigos por ella, no pudo más que sentir como una especie de ternura la invadía. No quería preocuparlos con sus problemas. Si ella se preocupaba por la situación mágica actual ¿cómo estaría Harry?

– Solamente estoy preocupada por el juicio, - mintió la castaña, mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa escarlata– Clara estaba muy angustiada cuando se fue.

Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, como entendiendo el mutismo de la chica y su inquietud. Después de todo, ellos también querían saber como salía el juicio contra Malfoy, y les hubiese gustado estar ahí.

Hermione estaba sentada de cara a la mesa de las serpientes, con la vista comenzó a buscar una cabellera plateada, pero no la encontró. Seguramente ya se había partido para presenciar el juicio de su padre. Suspiro lánguidamente al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia las ventanas por donde entraban las lechuzas todas las mañanas con la correspondencia, esperando pacientemente la lechuza que portara su ejemplar de El Profeta. Quería ver si había salido algo sobre el juicio, o si el Ministerio también había silenciado eso.

En un vano intento de apartar todas los pensamientos que tenia en la cabeza comenzó a servirse el desayuno. Tomo una tostada y se llevo a la boca. Al poco tiempo escucho el revuelo típico de las aves entrando al gran comedor. Rápidamente levanto la vista buscando a la lechuza color canela que todas las mañanas le traía el diario mágico.

Una vez que la encontró entre el montón de pájaros, la siguió todo el trayecto que le quedaba hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella. Velozmente le pago y tomo el periódico.

Al leer el titular sus ojos se abrieron como platos: "¿Inocente o culpable? Juicio contra Lucius Malfoy¿Mortífago o no?" y debajo del gran titular había un texto de unas veinte o treinta líneas. Hermione lo comenzó a leer lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Harry y Ron intentaban leerlo también.

–No puede ser que después de todo estos inútiles pongan en duda si es culpable o no –expreso molesto Ron.

–Yo tampoco puedo –dijo contrariada Hermione.

Harry se limito a negar con la cabeza y a volver a concentrarse en su desayuno. Estaba cansado, de todo. Las clases con Dumbledore cada vez eran más complicadas y agotadoras. Cada vez abarcan más cosas, e iban desde el hechiza más simple y elemental hasta el mismísima infancia de Tom Riddle.

Y aparte de todas las cosas que tenia en mente, a eso se le sumaba el juicio y al estúpido de Snape regañándolo todo el tiempo. A veces le gustaría mandar todo a la mierda y vivir en paz, pero no estaba dispuesto a elegir esa opción, porque implicaría que todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho ellos serian en vano.

Desgraciadamente tenia solo dos posibilidades: seguir a delante con todo o esperar a que Voldemort lo matara. Y era más que obvio que la ultima no la podía elegir, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo vencieran, a dejar que todo aquello que valiera la pena fuese destruido por Él.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hace media hora que había llegado, y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la gran butaca verde botella en frente de la chimenea y de ahí no se había movido en ningún momento. Ni siquiera había ido a cenar o a buscar a Zabini.

Estaba cansado. Estaba arto de toda esa maldita situación, quería mandar a todos y todo a la mierda. Tenia la necesidad de descargarse de algún modo. Ya sea molestando a los de 1º, o talvez a los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, y sino revolcándose con alguna de las tantas que se morían por compartir el lecho. También podía hacer todo eso.

Si, Draco Malfoy había tenido un mal día, más que malo, pésimo. A las ocho de la mañana lo había ido a buscar su madre. Fueron al ministerio, porque por más que el juicio empezaba a las dos de la tarde su padre estaba desde muy temprano. Se encaminaron rápidamente hacia al salón donde lo tenían encerrado y permanecieron con él un par de horas.

Lucius se encontraba en un estado deprimente, su largo pelo platino estaba todo sucio y enmarañado, por debajo de cada uno de sus ojos había unas grandes ojeras, lucia más pálido de lo normal y también estaba más flaco. Por fuera se lo podía ver cambiado, pero por dentro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Orgulloso, cínico y como siempre creyendo que su señor lo ayudaría, a pesar de su haberle fallado. Lucius estaba entre el limite de la cordura y la locura, esas eran las consecuencias de estar un año y medio rodeado de dementores.

Narcissa hacia todo lo posible por contener las lagrimas por ver a su marido así, ella era más realista que su esposo y sabia muy bien que El Lord no lo ayudaría.

Había tanto presión publica por el juicio, que era más que seguro que le darían la pena máxima. Si después de todo al ministerio lo único que le interesaba era que la gente pensara que hacían de todo por detener a Voldemort cuando en realidad no movían ni un dedo.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando empezó el juicio, y choco con la azul mirada de Exupery que se encontraba sentado enfrente de él. Tenia los ojos rojos, seguramente había estado llorando. Y al lado de ella había sentado un hombre, de no más de 25, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. "Seguro que ese era el hermano" había pensado Draco cuando los vio, y confirmo sus sospechas cuando lo llamaron para atestiguar en contra de su padre a un tal Gustav Exupery y él se levanto y se sentó en la silla donde se sentaban los testigos.

Malditos Exupery, maldito ministerio, maldito Voldemort y maldito, por sobre todas las cosas ,su padre por ser tan idiota. Su madre estaba destruido, porque ella lo amaba a Lucius, a pesar de todo ella lo amaba y el estaba condenado a vivir el resto de su vida sin alma.

De repente una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones, lentamente Draco volteo y se encontró con un serio Zabini.

– No fuiste a comer.– hablo mientras sacaba su mano del hombro del rubio y se dirigía hacia una sillón al lado del de Draco. –¿Qué tal el juicio? Hay muchas especulaciones rondando.

– ¿Cómo crees que fue?

–Mmmm... – dudó Zabini.

– Por tu animo, supongo que a tu padre le dieron el beso del dementor.– Hablo una voz femenina a sus espaldas– ¿Me equivoco?

– No, no te equivocas, Pansy.– corroboro Draco.

– Lo siento mucho.– dijo la morena, Draco se limito a asentir con la cabeza. – ¿Exupery fue al juicio?

– Ajá... – respondió el rubio.

Automáticamente Draco llevo sus ojos hacia la gran chimenea, donde crepitaba el fuego en su interior. No tenia ganas de hablar del juicio, ni que Blaise empezara a preguntar por Exupery o que se valla corriendo a ver si ya había llegado. Quería que todo volviese hacer como años anteriores, donde su padre estaba libre, su madre era feliz, el no tenia tantas presiones. Ahora ya ni siquiera podía contar con Blaise, todo por esa idiota traidora a la sangre. Blaise iba tras ella como un perrito faldero y ya no salían más los dos en busca de conquistas para pasar la noche.

Y lo peor es que desde principio de año que no podía disfrutar plenamente de una buena sesión de sexo, porque sin darse cuenta siempre terminaba pensando en una misma persona, y en como seria estar haciéndolo con _ella_. ¡Maldita Granger! Hasta cuando no estaba presente lo molestaba, hasta al punto de que no pudiera disfrutar completamente de casi nada, porque siempre ella salía a flote en su mente.

– ¿Cómo estaba Clara? – pregunto finalmente Zabini.

– Que se yo, supongo que bien...- dijo mientras esboza una amarga sonrisa – Después de todo logro su cometido, que a mi padre le dieran la pena máxima. – Blaise simplemente hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. – Me voy.

Y sin mediar más palabras Draco se incorporo de su asiento y se acerco hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas de 5º reunidas en un rincón de la sala común de Slytherin.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A penas había entrado en el Gran Comedor, se había sentido observada. Y una vez que ya se había sentado en la mesa de los leones, volteo por pura inercia volteo en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encontró con la fría mirada que le dirigía Draco Malfoy.

Hermione a penas había podido pasar bocado por su garganta desde que había visto a Malfoy. Su nerviosismo se había elevado a limites insospechable, sumado al hecho de que no habían tenido noticias ni de Clara, ni del juicio.

La castaña tenia la vista fija en su plato con comida, no quería levantar la mirada, no quería ver a Malfoy. Quería saber como había ido el juicio, El profeta todavía no había llegado, y Clara tampoco. Eso ultima la tenia muy preocupada, y no solamente a ella. A Harry y Ron también se los veía preocupados, ni una lechuza les había mandado.

Un suave carraspeo sonó tras Hermione. Esta suavemente volteo para ver quien había sido el o la emisor de dicho sonido. Harry y Ron que también habían oído el ruido habían buscado la mirada la fuente de él.

– Clara... – exclamó Ron, mientras que Hermione se incorporaba y se abalanzaba para abrazar a la recién llegada, al mismo tiempo que un par de ojos azules se posaban sobre la morena.

* * *

Qué tal gente? Bueno, después de tanto tiempo acá estoy dejándoles un nuevo capitulo. Se que es un tanto corto, pero es lo que hay. Y últimamente tengo poca inspiración y tiempo, y esas dos cosas juntas son catastróficas, jeje xD. Así que espero su compresión :)  
Más allá de todos los inconvenientes por los que me retrase con la actualización de la historia, espero que les hallas gustado el capitulo y también espero que me lo hagan saber a través de un review ;) que como saben no cuesta nada..

Bueeeeno, en este como capitulo que habrán leído se dieron cuenta que Draco no pude parar de pensar en Hermione, cosa que lo tiene bastante molesto.. Después Hermione tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza - la guerra, Draco, Draco y más Draco-. Durante este capitulo se desarrollo el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, donde lo sentenciaron a la pena máxima: el beso del dementor –algo bastante... truculento-.

Mis agradecimientos para los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior.. :)

Sepan que mientras más reviews me dejan más me motivan a hacerme un tiempito y sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir ;), simplemente téngalo en cuenta.. jeje XD

otra vez, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

y hasta el próximo capitulo.

GALLETAA·


	20. Distancias

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XIX: Distancias.**

Había sido una semana agotadora. No porque hubiese tenido que hacer muchas cosas, sino que la única cosa realmente importante que había echo, lo había dejado exhausto. Desde que se entero de la fecha del juicio, había espera que llegara de una maldita vez. Y cuando llego fue todo demasiado rápido.

Su padre estaba sentado en el medio del salón encadenado de manos y pies a la silla, casi todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él. Incluso la de Clara Exupery, que se encontraba sentada del otro lado de la sala, con los ojos surcados de lagrimas y un pañuelo azul marino en su mano derecha, con el que se las secaba. Su madre, situada al lado de suyo, con el rostro completamente libre de maquillaje, más callada y pálida de lo normal, tenia la mirada clavada en Lucius, y él tenia su mirada clavada en ella. Se encontraban como en un mundo aparte, exentos del resto de las personas, en una muda despedida.

A penas entro en el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, y vio a su padre y su semblante aparentemente inexpresivo se acobardo, supo que nada volvería hacer como había sido meses atrás. Desde que Lucius había caído preso, todo había cambiado demasiado.

Se había _encaprichado_ con una sangre sucia para comenzar, y eso era inadmisible. Se había replanteado si en realidad quería ser mortífago, cosa que le inculcaron desde que nació prácticamente, el _iba_ a ser mortífago, el _quería_ ser mortífago. Pero ahora ese querer no era el mismo que años atrás, incluso no era el mismo de meses atrás.

Pensar en su padre lo hacia replantearse todo, absolutamente _todo_. Su padre había perdido el alma¡había sido besado por un dementor! Nunca volvería hablarle sobre la pureza de la sangre, sobre que tenia que ser el mejor alumno, no le volvería a hablar autoritariamente sobre ningun tema. Era simplemente un cuerpo sin capacidad de sentir o pensar. No era capaz de casi nada, excepto de respirar y alguna que otra función vital para que el cuerpo siguiera "vivo".

Por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy dudaba de una de las enseñanzas de su padre, dudaba de sus principios, dudaba de sus obligaciones como sangre pura.

Todo en lo que alguna vez había creído fervientemente, ya no lo creía tan así. Se encontraba parado sobre un terreno inestable, en donde dar un paso en falso lo podía hacer caer al más profundo de los abismos.

- Draco – lo llamó Blaise interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿No sabes como esta Clara? – el rubio se limito a negar con la cabeza- La única vez que la vi, fue cuando saludo a sus amigos en el comedor...

- Seguro que esta festejando...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Estaba cansada, de todo y de todos. Aunque se podría ser más específicos y decir que ese todo y todos era Malfoy. Porque estaba cansada de que la usara, porque si. La usaba. Venia la besaba cuando tenia ganas y después se iba. Ella no iba a permitir de que la utilizara, ella no estaba hay para satisfacerlo. Como tampoco iba a permitir de que se riera de ella, porque lo más seguro es que Malfoy se riera a su costa, la besara y luego se iba y disfrutaba sabiendo de que ella, Hermione Granger no se lo había podido resistir.

No es que no pudiese resistirse a él, sino era que talvez _no_ quería resistirse. Y eso era un problema, después de todo estaba hablando de Malfoy. De la misma persona de que la maltrato por años, a ella y a sus amigos. De la misma persona que creía en la pureza de la sangre, de que siempre que podía hacia algo para perjudicarla. Y encima de todo eso se daba el gusto de pensar que la podía besar cuando quisiera. Estaba muy equivocado.

Se había acabado su poca resistencia a las artimañas de ese estúpido. Ella no era ninguna débil. Por más que le encantaban los besos de Malfoy, si le encantaban y no lo podía negar. Besar a Malfoy era toda una experiencia nueva, porque cada beso era completamente diferente al anterior. Aparte era toda una mezcla de adrenalina, porque nadie los podía ver. Nadie se tenia que enterar. Todo era en secreto, sumado al hecho de que cada beso venia acompañado de una pelea.

Y aunque pareciera raro a Hermione Granger le gustaba la adrenalina. Le gustaban las emociones fuertes. Le gustaba romper reglas. Y todo eso se le daba un beso con Malfoy.

Las emociones que le daba besar a Malfoy se compara con salir a la noche a escondidas debajo de la capa invisible con Harry y Ron. Sonaba ilógico, y por más que siempre se quejara, dijera que estaba mal y demás, _le encantaba_.

Y no podía ser que estuviese perdiendo valiosas horas de sueños pensado en él. Debería estar durmiendo, como le había dicho a sus amigos que haría, o debería estar con Harry, Ron y Clara escuchando lo que la ultima estaba contando del juicio. Pero no, no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que estaba pensando en Malfoy.

Pero ya era una asunto terminado, estaba decidida a lo que iba hacer. Lo ignoraría, y no permitiría ningún tipo de acercamiento excepto que sea alguna de las típicas peleas de años anteriores.

Basta de preocuparse por él, de ponerse mal por sus insultos y sobre todas las cosas, basta de besos. Sin duda alguna tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, ya sea leer un libro o pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Cualquier cosa era preferible que algo relacionado con Malfoy. Ya sea simplemente pensar en él, era malgastar el tiempo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para que la próxima clase comenzara, Hermione iba rumbo a la biblioteca, con su típica mochila negra en la espalda cargada de libros, a devolver unos tomos sobre elaboraciones de pociones y a recorrer otros.

En su mente iba repitiendo una y otra vez las características de diferentes pociones.

Todo iba en orden, por primera vez desde que empezaron las clases, Hermione había seguido al pie de la letra su horario para estudiar y hacer tareas. Había ayudado a Neville. Y lo más importante no se había encontrado con Malfoy en ningún momento, ni siquiera se había detenido en toda la mañana a pensar demasiado en él, por no decir que casi ni había pensado en él.

En el único momento del día que su mente había volado hacia Malfoy, fue durante el desayuno cuando su mirada se cruzo una décima de segundo con la del slytherin.

Hermione entro a la biblioteca, y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde la señora Pince se encontraba sentada detrás.

- Buenos días, - saludo y le extendió dos grandes libros que saco de su mochila – voy a necesitar los dos volúmenes que le siguen...

La señora Pince asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y Hermione se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la sección donde se encontraban los libros de pociones. A medida que se iba internando entre las grandes estanterías sentía como la temperatura iba bajando, así que ajusto un poco la bufanda color escarlata y oro que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

De repente la castaña detuvo abruptamente su paso, había alguien un par de metros más delante de ella. Hermione trago saliva pesadamente, suponiendo de quien se trataba.

Su día perfecto se iba por el drenaje.

Lentamente comenzó a retroceder, intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero antes de que hubiese dado cinco pasos, Malfoy voltio en dirección de ella y clavo su penetrante mirada en sus ojos. Y con eso Hermione detuvo su retirada.

Draco se quedo escéptico viéndola a los ojos. Lo que menos quería era cruzarse con ella en ese momento, todo era un caos en su mente y ella lo único que hacia era poner todo patas para arriba. Entre esas cosas se encontraban su auto control.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Hermione, era desechar la idea de ir a buscar los dos libros sobre pociones y echar a correr con la mayor dignidad posible, después de todo podía ir a buscarlos más tarde. Pero al instante descarto esa idea, considerando el pequeño inconveniente de que mientras Malfoy la mirara así no iba a poder moverse, la tenia como hipnotizada.

Con toda la determinación que tenia, y volviendo a barajar la idea de salir de allí cuanto antes, dio nuevamente un paso hacia atrás. Malfoy se encontraba perplejo mirándola fijamente, casi sin pestañar. Y a ese paso le siguió otro, y a ese otro, otro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del Príncipe de las Serpientes como para voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, sin los ejemplares de pociones que había venido a buscar.

Salir de allí, talvez no fue la idea más valiente, pero sin duda fue la más inteligente. Si quería que todo volviera a su cause normal, tendría que poner distancia con el rubio por un tiempo. Era hora de ser un ser razonable, como había sido años atrás, y dejar de lado sus hormonas.

Malfoy no era buena persona, y lo único que podía salir de "algo" con alguien como él no era bueno.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Aburrido.

Aburrido, era la mejor manera de describir como se sentía en ese instante. Aburrida, también era la clase que impartía Bathsheva Babling. Sin duda alguna Runas Antiguas era una materia insufrible.

Y el hecho de que Granger también la tomara no la hacia más liviana. Sentada en primera fila, tomando apuntes sin parar. Sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo una vez, ignorándolo. Granger y su manía por ignorarlo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Le parecía increíble que su presencia fuese algo que no la perturbase, porque para hacer sinceros, a él lo alteraba. Cada vez que se daba cuenta tenia su mirada clavada en la espesa cabellera castaña de la Gryffindor.

Él alterado a más no poder, y ella como si nada. Él sin poder evitar no mirarla, y ella tomando apuntes como si él no estuviese. Odiaba que ella pudiese ignorar su presencia, cuando el no podía ignorar la suya. La... ¿odiaba? Ojala _pudiera _decir eso, porque ya ni de eso estaba seguro.

No estaba seguro si la odiaba, si realmente quería ser mortífago, si creía en la pureza de la sangre, si su padre tenia razón en todas las cosas que le había dicho. No estaba seguro de absolutamente nada.

Y que él, un Malfoy, sangre pura, Slytherin, se planteara todas esas cosas era grave. Por no decir muy grave. Digamos que esas ideas, nunca en toda su vida tendrían que haber cruzado por su mente. Pero lo habían echo...

El juicio de su padre, y ver en lo que se vio reducido actuó como detonador para que todas esas ilógicas cosas se cruzaran por su mente.

Todo era ilógico, todo era ilógico se decía una y otra vez. Pero por muy ilógico que se digiera que era no podía parar de pensarlo. No paraba de taladrarse la cabeza con todas esas ideas, que según el eran ilógicas, pero en el fondo sabia que no eran tan así, en el fondo sabia que no quería aceptarlas, porque si las aceptaba quería decir que había actuado mal en un montón de cosas, y se vería obligado a pedir perdón y eso ya era demasiado.

* * *

¡Hola¿Cómo andan? Tanto tiempo...Bueno acá esta el capitulo veinte, no será muy largo pero es lo que hay. Como verán Draco tiene un quibombo en la cabeza tremendo, y Hermione esta decidida a ignorarlo y dar por concluido lo que sea que hallan tenido. Se encontraron en la biblioteca y como vieron ninguno de los dos hizo nada, bueno Draco la miro y Hermione prefirió volver por sus libros después.. Porque ella piensa que lo mejor es intentar no cruzarse con el rubio, para poder sacárselo de la cabeza lo antes posible...

Quiero disculparme por la demora, como no quería que piensen en ningún momento que había abandonado el fic subí un anuncio a mi profile, no se si alguien lo abra leído...

La verdad no tengo mucho para decirles, y tampoco les puedo dar una fecha para la próxima actualización. Primero era el colegio, que me tenia estudiando, pero bueno, por suerte termine y basta de estudios hasta marzo. Pero sin embargo, lo que me anda faltando es ganas de escribir :s No se si voy a poder actualizar hasta marzo del año que viene, y tengo mis motivos. Primero es que estoy a full con unos temitas de un grupo en el que estoy que ayudamos en lugares pobres de por acá (Buenos Aires, Argentina) y nos estamos yendo desde el 25 a la noche hasta el 30 a un lugar a dar una mano...Y después en enero me estoy yendo de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta marzo, así... que no se cuando voy a poder sentarme a escribir :s

Así que lo único que les puedo decir, es que no lo voy a abandonar, tardare años en terminarlo, pero lo voy hacer XD.

Muchas gracias a la gente que me deja un review 8) y a los que no, pero se gastan en leer mi historia también!

**  
Mucha suerte, que pasen muuuuy buenas y felices fiestas!**

GALLETAA·


	21. Pensamientos molestos

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XXI: pensamientos molestos.**

Vacaciones de invierno, tres semanas, veintiún días, quinientas y cuatro horas, treinta mil doscientos cuarenta minutos. Para muchos tiempo para un merecido descanso después de habérselo pasado estudiando por unos tres meses maso menos, para otros un calvario. Así fueron las vacaciones invernales de Draco Malfoy. Prácticamente solo en su gran y fría mansión.

Narcissa Malfoy, apenas salía de su habitación. Y claramente no se podía considerar a los elfos domésticos como una compañía ideal.

Vio unas pocas veces a Blaise y a Pansy, pero fue porque el lo quiso así. Por un lado deseaba estar solo, y pensar en todo aquello que lo venia atormentando últimamente, pero por otro lado, no quería estar solo, no quería pensar mas.

Porque cuando estaba solo, no hacia mas que pensar en Granger, en su padre, y en una decisión que tendría que tomar pronto: convertirse en mortífago o no.

Pero cuando estaba con Blaise, este no paraba de hablar de su querida Exupery y que quería ir a visitarla a Francia, donde se encontraba con Potty, Weasel y Granger, y de vuelta la sangre sucia volvía a ser acto de presencia en su cabeza. Cuando estaba con Pansy, esta se encargaba de hablar todo el tiempo sobre su padre, y sin que lo quisiera en su cabeza se disparaban un sin fin de pensamientos sobre sus ideales, sobre todo lo que en alguna vez creyó.

Y estuviese solo o acompañado, siempre terminaba pensando en lo que no quería pensar.

Es que no había escape a todos sus problemas, estaban ahi y los muy jodidos no se iban a ir. Tenia que hacer algo, o se iba a terminar volviendo loco, más loco de lo que ya estaba.

**oOo**

Es increíble lo rápido que se van las vacaciones de invernó, llegan y cuando uno se quiere dar cuenta ya se fueron. Entre risas, caminatas, charlas y demás se paso el receso invernal Hermione Granger. Festejo el año nuevo en la torre Eiffel y navidad a orillas del río Sena.

Todo había marchado perfecto, absolutamente todo.

Mantuvo a su mente lo suficiente ocupada para no pensar en seres o temas indeseables. No hubo Malfoy arruinándole la paz en la que vivió las ultimas tres semanas, y aunque seguían leyendo el profeta su mente no estuvo tan aturdida de problemas como lo estuvo el ultimo tiempo en Hogwarts. Estaba tranquila, relajada, completamente preparada para volver al estudio, y completamente decidida a que Malfoy no se iba a entrometer en su vida. No más Malfoy. Solamente se permitía interactuar con él en los típicos pleitos, como los que mantuvieron años anteriores.

- ¿Listos para volver a Hogwarts? – preguntó Clara - ¿No se olvidan nada?

- No...- respondieron a coro los otros tres, debía ser la novena vez que la chica preguntaba eso en media hora.

- ¿Seguros? ¿Revisaron bien?

Ron bufo cansado, y se limito a volver por novena vez a su dormitorio en busca de algún objeto olvidado, las cinco ultima veces se había encontrado con unas cuantas cosas en diferentes partes del espacioso cuarto que había compartido con Harry.

Harry se acomodo los anteojos, e imito a Ron, en busca de alguna pertenencia olvidada en algún recoveco del cuarto.

Mientras que Hermione y Clara, permanecieron sentadas cada una en un butaca individual, enfrente de una chimenea que se encontraba apagada. En los últimos dos búsquedas por su cuarto, no habían encontrado nada, habían revisado sus baúles fijándose que estuviese todo dos veces, y nada faltaba.

A los pocos minutos entro Ron, a la gran sala de estar, refunfuñando por lo bajo y con un par de medias en la mano. Harry lo seguía riendo por lo bajo.

- ¡Bien, ahora si creo que tengo todo! – exclamó Ron, mientras metía el par de medias verde oliva en su gran baúl de madera.

- Perfecto, en 43 minutos se activa el traslador, así que hay tiempo para unas revisiones más.

Ron le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Clara, apenas termino de hablar. Estaba ya cansado de subir las escaleras, y empezar a revisar su cuarto en busca de algo olvidado. Por mucho que Ron se quejara por tener que revisar la habitación una y otra vez, siempre volvía con algo que había quedado escondido o debajo de la cama, o adentro del placard, detrás del sofá o quizás debajo de el, en una esquina de la habitación o en cualquier otro lugar. Ya había subido diez veces a su cuarto, prefería olvidarse algo y no verlo hasta quien sabe cuando.

**oOo**

Ya casi estaban en Hogwarts. Faltaría como mucho hora y media para llegar, Hermione estaba segura que esa iba a ser la hora y media más larga de su vida. En ese preciso instante estaba patrullando por los vagones del Expreso Hogwarts, como prefecta que era, ya casi terminaba su turno y podría ir al vagón en el que estaban sus amigos. Pero Hermione no estaba tranquila, y no lo estaba desde que había visto a Malfoy en el anden esperando a que viniera el tren.

Y ahí estaba él, parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, rodeado de Slytherins, con su típico porte de aristócrata, tan elegante como siempre. Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que talvez se encontraba más pálido de cómo lo recordaba.

Lucho internamente contra el impulso de salir corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el chico, y estaba apunto de hacerlo, en cuanto vio que el la estaba observando, a pesar de que estaba hablando sobre algo con sus amigos, ella veía como la miraba de reojo, disimuladamente, intentando que ella no lo notase.

A pesar de que no quería, reanudo su marcha yendo en la dirección en la que Malfoy se encontraba. Su idea era pasar caminando como si nada, no importaba si estos le decían algo o no. Pasara lo que pasara no quería cruzar su mirada con él. Apresuro su paso, rogando porque nada pasara. Se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de llegar junto a ellos cuando sintió una voz atrás de ella.

- ¡Por fin me escuchas, te estaba llamando!

Hermione nunca en su vida estuvo tan agradecida de ver a Clara como en ese momento. Draco no se metía con ella, valla uno a saber porque, pero sentía que talvez Clara iba a ser como un escudo.

Se sentía una gran idiota, no podía ser que tuviese tanto miedo de interactuar con el imbécil de Malfoy. Se sentía débil, y después se suponía que ella era una valerosa Gryffindor.

- Perdón, ando un poco distraída... – se disculpo la castaña - ¿a dónde vas?

- Ehmm... Pues, estaba buscando a la señorita del carrito.

- Pero no falta mucho para que lleguemos a Hogwarts – anunció Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero igual, tengo ganas de comerme una rana de chocolate. ¿Me acompañas?¿O todavía no terminaste la ronda?

Hermione miro su reloj pulsera, y con satisfacción vio que ya era libre por un buen rato de sus compromisos como prefecta.

- Por suerte, ya he terminado. ¡Vamos! Te acompaño. – dijo sonriente.

Comenzaron a caminar juntas, buscando con la vista el carrito de comida, y ahí Hermione volvió a recordar que Malfoy se encontraba a poca distancia de ella. Rogó internamente pasar desapercibida.

**oOo**

Draco estaba tirado boca arriba, en su habitación, mirando el techo. Hace unas horas que habían llegado a Hogwarts, y el no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro en el tren. Había esperado no cruzarse en ningún momento del viaje con ella, pero era imposible que le salieran las cosas como el quería, y cuando estaba por pensar que no la vería en lo que quedaba de viaje, había llegado ella cumpliendo sus obligaciones como perfecta prefecta que era.

Había luchado por hacer como que no sabia que estaba ahí, pero el la había visto llegar, y sabia que estaba parada a mitad del corredor perdida en sus pensamientos. Había luchado por no mirarla, pero por más que trataba no podía evitar mirarla disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo. Y cuando paso por su lado con Exupery había querido decirle algo hiriente, típico de él y típico un año atrás. Se le habían ocurrido mil cosas para decirle, pero cuando llego el momento no le salió ni media palabra de la boca.

No sabia que le pasaba, se estaba comportando como un verdadero estúpido. Pero que no supiera algo a esta altura del partido, no era raro, porque la verdad es que no sabia nada, y no estaba seguro de nada.

Quería desaparecer por un tiempo, hasta que se le aclararan las ideas. Lo necesitaba. Pero, no se podía.

- Draco, escúchame... - dijo Zabini mientras entraba al cuarto. – Hoy a la noche hay fiesta en la sala común, si te gusta alguna Ravenclaw la puedes invitar... Pero desgraciadamente nada de Gryffindors o Hufflepuff...

- ¿Por qué desgraciadamente?

- Porque me hubiese gustado invitar a Clara... – susurro Blaise.

- ¿Y crees que hubiese venido? – indago Draco, levantando una de sus platinas cejas.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, que se convirtió en una ¿triste? Y le luego se dejo caer cansadamente en su cama. ¿Podía ser que verdaderamente le hubiese afectado a Blaise que le recordara que las cosas con Clara no iban muy bien últimamente? ¿Podía ser que Blaise se estuviese enamorando de esa chica? ¿Cómo podían ser que las cosas cambiasen tanto? El año pasado eran dos casanovas, y ahora Blaise estaba hasta el cuello con Exupery, y Granger que no dejaba de incordiar en su cabeza.

¿Por qué cambiaba tanto todo?

**oOo**

Clase de Transformación. McGonagall explicaba un hechizo como si alguien le estuviese prestando atención. Draco se dedicaba a garabatear un pergamino, Blaise intentaba seguir el ritmo de la clase, pero cada un periodo de quince minutos decía "¿pero de que demonios esta hablando?" y obviamente sus intentos no eran demasiados... exitosos.

La clase termino y la hoja de apuntes de Blaise constaba solo de tres líneas. Y la supuesta hoja de apuntes de Draco eran simplemente un montón de dibujos.

Juntaron sus cosas en silencio, y las dos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Empezaron a caminar rumbo a su próxima clase: Herbología. Caminaban por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos del colegio, y al doblar en uno de los corredores fue cuando la vio. Caminaba junto con el santurrón de Potter y el Pobretón, encorvada por el peso de su mochila y unos cuantos libros en la mano, hablaba animadamente con los que ella llamaba amigos. Y eso fue todo para Draco, no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

- ¿Habrá pasado algo? Clara no esta con ellos... – dijo pensativo Blaise, que caminaba a su lado.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho, porque de repente todo se volvió negro.

**oOo**

Hermione había salido de Cuidado a las Criaturas mágicas, y ahora se dirigió rumbo a transformación. Estaba tranquilamente hablando y caminando con sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¡Draco!

Alguien había gritado, y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia de donde había provenido el grito, se encontró con un Draco Malfoy tirado en el piso muy pálido, aparentemente desmayado, y a Zabini arrodillado a su lado zarandeándolo.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo me digno a aparecer, sepan disculpar la graaaaaaaaaaan demora. Creo que ninguna de todos los motivos por los que no actualice me excusan al cien por cien, pero voy a resumirlo en tiempo e inspiración.

Se que no es un capitulo muy largo, y para ser sincera, si es un poco corta, pero es lo que hay, es lo que me salió y al ritmo que estoy escribiendo (que son dos o tres renglones cada vez que abro el archivo y eso pasa cada dos semanas), para sumir un capitulo un poco mas largo que este hubiesen tenido que esperar mínimo un mes mas, así que preferí subirlo tal cual esta.  
El capitulo se ubica al final de las vacaciones de invierno, y el regreso a Hogwarts, esta mas centrado en Draco y sus pensamientos que en Hermione. Espero que les guste, y no haberlos desepcionado ... Voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido ...

**Muchas gracias** a la gente que dejo un review en el capitulo anterior. Y sepan que mientras mas me dejen, mas me motiva a sentarme a escribir.

Suerte,

GALLETAA·


	22. En la biblioteca

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XXI: en la biblioteca. **

No estaba escuchando en lo mas mínimo lo que la profesora McGonagall estaba diciendo, su cabeza no paraba de reproducir la imagen de Draco tirado en el piso, demasiado pálido para su gusto. Estaba preocupada, y no lo podía evitar. Quería saber que le había pasado, si ya estaba mejor. No entendía porque le inquietaba tanto el estado de salud de Malfoy, no había razón alguna para que aquello sucediera. Se suponía que ella lo odiaba, que eran enemigos, dos polos completamente opuestos y sin nada que ver. También se suponía que no le importaba nada que tuviese que ver con él.

McGonagall continuaba con su interesante explicación sobre las trasformaciones humanas. Quería prestar atención, transformaciones era una de sus materias favoritas, pero no podía evitar que su mente volara hacia un sin fin de pensamientos sobre como estaba Malfoy.

Aunque le costase reconocerlos, a ella le _importaba_ Malfoy. Sonaba ilógico y retorcido, pero era la pura verdad. Estaba preocupada por el slytherin. Y en el preciso instante en que reconoció su preocupación hacia él, un montón de ideas retornaron a su cabeza, ideas que en le habían martillado la cabeza hace un tiempo atrás, y no la habían dejado en paz por un montón de días. Ideas que no quería aceptar, y que ninguna le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Porque ella enamorada de alguien como él era ilógico, e imposible.

**oOo**

Draco despertó bien entrada a la noche en la enfermería. Podía ver a la luna a través del gran ventanal.

Lo ultimo que podía recordar era al caminando con Blaise hacia su siguiente clase, y luego a la sangre sucia caminando en dirección contraria a la de él con sus amiguitos, y nada más. Todo negro. Por lo que podía sospechar, lo mas seguro era que se hubiese desmayado.

El rubio voltio su cabeza en dirección a la entrada de la enfermería, había escuchado algo así como el crujido de la puerta al abrirse o al cerrarse.

- Veo que ya despertaste – sonó una voz a su izquierda.

Draco volteo en dirección hacia donde había provenido la voz.

- Pansy.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto la chica, con un atisbo de sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

- Creo que nunca he estado mejor – ironizo Draco.

La joven lo observo tranquilamente, y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba acostado el príncipe de las serpientes.

- Sabes... – habló Pansy lentamente, como dudando de lo que iba a decir – mis padres... me han mandado la carta.

- La dichosa carta.

Draco contemplo de reojo a la pelinegra, se veía decaída, muy pensativa. Pero él sabia que era lo que le pasaba, tenia miedo, mucho miedo del por venir. El no lo quería admitir, pero sabia lo que la chica estaba sintiendo, porque él sentía algo muy similar o idéntico. Siempre pensó que su futura era ser mortífago, y su amiga también, pero ahora ya no sabia que iba hacer de su futuro. De un dia para el otro se le cayo el mundo en pedazos, y sus ideales estaba por el piso, ya no sabia que pensar, en que o quien creer.

Nunca tuvo excesivas dificultades, pero jamás vio todo tan difícil como ahora.

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó.

Pansy lo observo meditabunda, y luego se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – reformulo la pregunta.

Sabia que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Pansy, porque por la de él pasaba lo mismo. Los padres de Pansy siempre fueron fervientes seguidores del Lord Tenebroso, igual que sus padres, y ahora se encontraban en Azkaban esperando por el juicio. Seguramente el futuro que les esperaba era muy similar al que tuvo su padre.

El ministerio no acepto ninguno de los cuantiosos sobornos para que la condena contra Lucius no fuese tan terrible. Ya no era cuestión de plata sino de imagen. Los del ministerio eran ambiciosos, pero no tontos. Después de la batalla del ministerio no podían dejar salir así no más a los mortífagos encarcelados, sino la credibilidad del ministerio se iría al carajo, todavía más de lo que ya se había ido.

- Draco... ¿tu que vas hacer?

- No lo sé, – declaró – no quiero terminar igual que mi padre.

**oOo**

Draco estaba sentado en la segunda hilera de asientos de la clase. Justo en el banco de delante de él se encontraba sentada Hermione Granger, no podía mirar hacia otro lado que no fuese la abundante cabellera castaña de la chica, le miraba como si fuese victima de algún hechizo idiotizador, porque parecía idiota mirándola todo el tiempo.

Parecía que sus ojos tuviesen vida propia, pero por mas que quisiese no podía evitar no observarla. Estaban clavados en la nuca de la joven. Blaise a su lado cada tanto largaba una que otra risotada burlona, el que sabia que se estaba regocijando a su costa. Se sentía como hipnotizado por la sabelotodo, talvez le habían puesto a su zumo amortecía y por eso estaba como tonto. Pero a los cinco minutos descarto esa descabellado idea.

La clase paso igual, ella sentada en el banco de delante de él tomando apuntes, y él mirándolo como idiota. Blaise a su lado burlándose de él, y Exupery sentada al lado de Granger escuchando a la profesora y cada tanto tomando nota de algo.

Una vez que la clase termino, ambas Gryffindors juntaron sus cosas rápidamente, mientras que los chicos sentados atrás de ellas se tomaban todo el tiempo posible. Se dirigieron hacia la salida del aula, casi vacía.

- ¡Clara, espera! – llamó Zabini.

La chica volteo, y lo miro con un gesto que denotaba molestia.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó de mal modo.

Blaise tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro izquierdo, y velozmente se acerco a la morena.

- ¿Estas... enojada? – la chica enarco una de sus cejas – Digo... porque...

- ¿Debería? – le corto Clara.

- No sé.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón. Draco se encontraba a una distancia de la escena, dándole privacidad a su amigo, y Hermione ya se encontraba afuera del aula.

El rubio se acerco a su amigo, y salieron del recinto, dirigiéndose hacia su próxima clase.

**oOo**

Clara salió casi corriendo del salón, y se encontró con Hermione a penas salió.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó la castaña, Clara se limito a negar con la cabeza - ¿entonces?

- Talvez creas que soy una estúpida, pero hay rumores que no puede ignorar.

Hermione la miro sin comprender, era algo relacionado con Zabini, sino la chica no hubiese salido corriendo luego de apenas haber intercambiado un par de palabras, para nada amistosas, con el muchacho.

- Es que... Hace un par de días escucha a Parvati y a Lavender hablando sobre un cierto rumor que relacionaba a Blaise y no sé que chica de Ravenclaw... – la chica esbozo una sonrisa triste y continuo – y se como es él, y creo que puede ser verdad...

- Pero, ¿no seria conveniente que lo hablaras con él antes de hacer un juicio?

- ¡Clara, Hermione! – un gritó sonó detrás de las Gryffindors, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Harry y Ron, venían corriendo en dirección hacia ellas. A penas llegaron junto a ellas, Clara hablo:

- Yo me voy a clase de Estudios Muggles...

Clara se despidió de sus amigos y luego salió en dirección contraria.

- Chicos, – comenzó Harry – quiero contarles lo que Dumbledore me ensaña en sus clases, él me dijo que podía...

**oOo  
**

Hermione recorría las grandes estanterías que conformaban la biblioteca, buscaba algún libro que hablara sobre _Horrocruxes_.

Harry le había contado todo lo que hacia en las clases con Dumbledore, que esté le mostraba recuerdos relacionados con Tom Riddle. Le había pedido si podía buscar información sobre que eran exactamente los Horrocruxes y cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos. El anciano director le había dicho que eran, pero quería saber un poco más, tenia el presentimiento de que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

Sacaba un libro de un estante, leía la portada, luego el índice y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar. Alguna que otra vez hojeaba el libro ilusionada, para después volver a guardarlo desalentada. Hace una hora que se encontraba buscando algún libro donde mencionara que demonios eran, lo único que había encontrado era que eran magia negra, tan poderosa como peligrosa; pero lo peor, es que eso ya lo sabia.

Estaba cansada y, por sobre todo, desilusionada. No podía creer que la información que necesitaba no se encontrara en ninguno de los libros de su amada biblioteca. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a irse como llego, casi sin nada.

Talvez podría encontrar algo útil en la zona prohibida, pero eso iba hacer un poco más complicado. Tendría que colarse en la biblioteca de noche con la capa para hacerse invisible de Harry...

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas, sabelotodo? – indagó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione rápidamente volteo, encontrándose cara a cara con la persona que menos ganas tenia de ver.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó bruscamente la castaña.

Draco la contemplo con diversión, esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas, sabelotodo? – volvió a interrogar muy lentamente, como si la pregunta fuese ardua de entender, y se necesitase ser dicha lentamente para poder comprender.

- No te importa. – le espetó, para luego darle la espalda y continuar con su búsqueda.

El joven la observo retornar con lo que estaba haciendo, como sino tuviese nada más importante que hacer que mirarla. Draco se acerco lentamente a Hermione, que seguía buscando algo en las estanterías.

- Te pregunte algo – insistió arrastrando las palabras, algo tan propio de él.

- Yo he dicho que no te importa.

La castaña siguió con su búsqueda ignorando olímpicamente la presencia del rubio, continuaba leyendo las portadas de algunos libros y demás. Mientras que Draco la seguía a paso lento y tranquilo, observando cada movimiento de la chica. Hermione cada vez apuraba más el paso, rogando internamente que Malfoy parara de seguirla, su presencia a espaldas de ella le era inaguantable, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca y eso lo ponía los pelos de punta.

Repentinamente la castaña, cansada de la molesta presencia del muchacho, volteo tomándolo desprevenido.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó irritada - ¡Dímelo de una buena vez!

- Molestarte – declaró, como si le dijese que el día era soleado.

La chica abrió sus ojos como si fuesen dos platos, y resoplo indignada. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan petulante? No lo soportaba.

Estaba dispuesta a darse media vuelta y salir corriendo con tal de no estar más cerca de él, cuando él en un par de zancadas se encontró a unos escasos centímetros de distancia de Hermione. Ante este repentino acto, lo primero que Hermione atino a ser fue alejarse de él, pero a cada paso que daba alejándose, Draco daba otro acercándose. Sorpresivamente tomo a la joven de uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que se siguiera alejando de él.

- Dime que es lo que buscas. – habló seriamente el rubio.

- ¡Que no te importa! ¡Por Merlín, déjame en paz!

- Baja el tono Granger, que estamos en una biblioteca – dijo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona. – ¡Vamos, habla de una vez y así te libraras más rápido de mi presencia! – volvió a insistir.

- No es no. – apuntó firmemente Hermione.

Draco esbozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto. Ella podía ser terca, pero el lo seria a un más. Observo detenidamente su rustro, tenia las mejillas coloradas, el ceño fruncido, y se mordía el labio inferior. Se venia muy tentadora con ese semblante. Luego examino la mano que tenia apresada, y vio unas manchas aparentemente hechas por tinta, inspecciono mejor y pudo ver que no eran manchas sino que había escrito algo. _Horrocruxes_, eso era lo que tenia escrito en la palma de la mano, y seguramente eso era lo que estaba buscando. Información sobre _Horrocruxes_, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿por qué?

- Así con que andamos buscando sobre los Horrocruxes... - Hermione abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida. – Es raro ver gente como tu – dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- buscando ese tipo de información.

- ¿Por qué raro? – indago la castaña.

- Los Horrocruxes son magia negra, peligrosísima, el tema esta prohibido en Hogwarts. – explico Draco.

- Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema..

- Mi padre me hablo sobre ellos – le confesó el rubio. – Seria muy raro que encontraras aquí un libro que te diga exactamente que son.

- ¿Y que son exactamente? - pregunto movida por la curiosidad, olvidándose completamente del supuesto odio que sentía por Malfoy.

- No se mucho sobre el tema, pero lo que se es que: el Horrocrux es un recipiente en el cuál un mago oculta un fragmento de su alma, para lograr la inmortalidad. Para crear un Horrocrux se necesita magia muy avanzada y muy oscura. Mientras el Horrocrux se conserve a salvo, la persona continuará viviendo por más que su cuerpo sea dañado o destruido, para crear uno es necesario cometer un asesinato, ya que destroza el alma. Hay un modo de recomponer el alma, pero para eso es necesario el arrepentimiento.

Hermione se quede atónita escuchan la explicación de Draco.

- Gracias... – susurro.

Draco la miro a la cara, y encontró imposible retener el impulso de besarla. Así que antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había inclinado sobre ella, y había colocado sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

Acá el capitulo numero 22, lo he estado escribiendo en clases aburridas, y esto es lo que salió. Espero que les guste, ya se que no es muy largo, pero bueno... es lo que hay, jeje. Obviamente el capitulo se llama "en la biblioteca" porque es a mi modo de ver las cosas la escena más importantes, ya que Draco y Hermione mantienen un conversacion civilizada, y ya ven como termina P. Mil gracias a todo aquel que se molesto y me dejo un review, son lo que me motiva a tratar de traerles una actualización lo mas pronto que puedo. Bueno, que sea hasta el próximo capitulo, esperemos que sea pronto. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa no duden en dejarme un review, ya sea para sugerencia, critica o lo que sea. Aparte me encantan leerlos ;)

Un beso enorme, GRACIAS, y suerte :)

GALLETAA ·


	23. Mala utilización del tiempo

_**Los opuestos se atraen.**_

**Capitulo XXIII: mala utilización del tiempo.**

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Toda la situación era tan irreal, pero por mas que todo pareciese tan surrealista se sentía bien, completa. Le era raro, pero en ese instante lo único que quería hacer era vivir ese momento sin importarle consecuencias, sin arrepentimientos.

Malfoy la tenia tomada por la cintura, la castaña sentía como las mano de Draco se habían colado por la apertura de su túnica, y lo único que impedía momentáneamente tocar la piel de la chica era el pulóver y la camisa del uniforme del colegio. Sutilmente las manos del chico se fueron introduciendo por debajo de su pulóver. Hermione sentía las manos de Malfoy por encima de su camisa, el calor que desprendían era insólito, no sabia si era cosa suya o en serio irradiaban tanto calor. La gryffindor tomaba al joven por el cuello, acercándolo mas hacia ella y profundizando el beso. Parecía como si ambos jóvenes se habían olvidado de que se encontraban en la biblioteca besándose apasionadamente. Draco que la tomaba por la cintura la acercaba todo lo que era posible a él, no había distancia alguna entre cuerpo y cuerpo.

**oOo  
**

La castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo. No podía creer el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas en la biblioteca, de tan solo recordarlo se sonrojaba a mas no poder. Había terminado recostada sobre una estantería besándose desenfrenadamente, sin distancia alguna de por medio, con las manos de Malfoy en sus pechos y las de ellas tomándolo fuertemente por la espalda. Se habían olvidado quienes eran, donde estaban, absolutamente todo.

Quería sentirse arrepentida por lo que había pasado, pero no podía. Porque por mas que quisiese negarlo, había disfrutado sumamente el beso. No recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan libre, porque mientras besaba a Malfoy se había sentido así, libre para hacer lo quisiera. De hecho había echo lo que quería.

Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo completamente raro, no estaba segura de nada. Estaba confundida. Porque no era normal besarse con tu enemigo, y esto no era un hecho aislado, era algo que sé venia repitiendo.

La puerta se abrió sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Clara entro a la habitación, evidentemente malhumorada, y apenas vio a la castaña exclamo:

- ¡Hermione, que bueno que te encuentro!

La castaña se incorporo en su cama, quedando sentada, para ver mejor a la joven que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

- Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que te dije hoy sobre Blaise...

- ¿Lo del rumor? – pregunto Hermione.

Clara tomo asiento en la cama de la prefecta, y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Cómo te dije, escuche a Parvati y Lavender hablando... y se que esas dos dicen un montón de tonterías, - comenzó a contar la morena- pero... conozco a Blaise, y se que es un mujeriego...

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que decían?

- Decían que Sophie Denami, una pelirroja hueca que estuvo con Blaise antes que yo – comenzó a contar Clara-, les contó que estaba muy enojada con Celestine Traine porque había estado con Zabini, sabiendo que había estado con ella antes...

- Clara, ¿no pensaste que pudo haber estado antes que con vos?

- Blaise le corto a Denami cuando nosotros comenzamos a salir... – dijo amargamente la joven.

- Deberías saber que Parvati y Lavender no son una fuente muy confiable, deforman todo lo que llegan a sus oídos – expuso la castaña.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¡Pero nada! – le corto Hermione- Debes hablar con él...

Clara bajo la vista en dirección el suelo, quería creer que lo que había escuchado por boca de esas dos era mentira, necesitaba saber la verdad.

**oOo  
**

Clara corría por las antiguas y oscuras mazmorras del castillo, la clase de pociones acababa de terminar y en quince minutos debía estar en Estudios Muggles, pero se había olvidado el libro que estaban trabajando. Debía ir a la torre de Gryffindor a buscarlo y luego a clases.

Odiaba las mazmorras, le recordaban a cierta persona, ocasionalmente se perdía en ellas. Creía que esta era una de las tantas veces en las su apuro la desorientaba y no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde estaba parada. Para ella todos los corredores de ese frió lugar eran igual. Su ofuscamiento por encontrar de una maldita vez la salida no le permitió darse cuenta de que una persona caminaba tras ella, y cuando repentinamente sintió una mano posarse en un hombro grito asustada.

- ¡Tranquila! – habló una voz conocida a sus espaldas – No grites.

Se giro rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Blaise Zabini, la ultima persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – le espetó la morena.

- Te vi salir de pociones, te seguí... Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Clara recordó las palabras de Parvati y Lavender, y por mas que no eran de fiar una repentina furia la invadió de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para decirme que mientras me decías "te quiero" le decías lo mismo a Celestine Traine?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Blaise.

- Lo que escuchaste Zabini, ¿acaso ahora eres sordo?

- Te escuche bien Clara, - le dijo el chico sin comprender- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- ¿Qué importa de donde lo saque? – respondió enojada.

Clara quería que Blaise le dijera que era mas que otro rumor falso que esas dos inventaban. Había confiado en él, y al escuchas ese cuchicheo entre esas dos había sentido como si le hubiese tirado un balde con agua helada.

- Si importa, porque nunca le dije a nadie excepto a ti que la quería – respondió el muchacho, acercándose a ella.

Al escuchas esas palabras sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mas fuerza, pero eso no la hizo olvidar su enfado. Zabini era un casanova, sabia que decir y que hacer para tener a una chica a sus pies.

- Claro, ¿solamente te revolcaste con ella, no?

- ¿Ella quien?

- ¡Celestine Traine! – espetó de mal modo.

- ¡No! – negó con ímpetu el Slytherin – Nunca paso nada con ella, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- Escuche a Lavender y Parvati hablando... – confeso la ojiazul.

Blaise negó con la cabeza y esbozo una dulce sonrisa, matando las distancias que los separaban. Clara sabia que no tenia que dejarlo hacer eso, estaba logrando terminar con su enfado, y no podía resistirle mas a no creerle cuando le sonría así.

- Clara, he cambiado – declaró Zabini, rozándole los labios al hablar.

- Entonces... ¿No has estado con ella? – dudo la chica.

- Nunca, ni estando contigo, ni antes.

Y eso fue suficiente para ella, sin importarle nada, ni que llegaría muy tarde a clases, ni su orgullo, sin interesarle absolutamente nada, termino con la pequeña distancia que separaba a sus labios. Blaise coloco sus manos en la cintura de la joven, mientras esta ponía sus manos entorno a su cuello y al mismo tiempo profundizaba el beso.

Clara nunca llego a su clase de Estudio Muggles.

**oOo**

**  
**Mala suerte, apestaba a mala suerte.

Hoy durante el almuerzo, Ron había volcado accidentalmente un vaso de zumo de cabalaza sobre su mochila. El pelirrojo estaba tan preocupado en engullir la mayor cantidad de comida posible que golpeo con el codo su vaso y lo derramo, arruinando su tarea de Historia de la magia, Aritmancia, Herbologia, Pociones y Encantamientos. Se quería morir, estuvo encerrada todo el ultimo fin de semana para nada, ahora tenia que comenzarlo todo de nuevo.

Apuro su paso en dirección a la biblioteca, no había tiempo que perder. Con el asuntito Malfoy había descuidado un poco el estudio, en vez de sacarse de encima los trabajos que le mandaban hacer de diferentes asignaturas lo antes posible, comenzaba un par de días antes de la entrega, y encima ahora tenia que rehacer unas cuantas tareas por la glotonería de Ron.

- ¡Eh, Herrrmione!

Una voz sonó detrás de ella sobresaltándola, estaba tan concentrada despotricando contra Ron por haber mojado sus deberes con zumo, y contra Malfoy por distraerla con sus estúpidos besos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona caminaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Se volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con el amable rostro de Viktor. Hace mucho tiempo que no conversaban, solamente lo veía en clases.

- Hola Viktor.- saludo dulcemente Hermione.

- ¿Como andas? - preguntó el búlgaro - últimamente anda muy ocupado con esto de serrr prrrofesorrr, y no he sabido nada de ti...

- ¡Bien, bien! Yo ando bastante ocupada con el estudio... ¿Viste Ron mi amigo colorado? - Viktor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- Acaba de derramar su zumo de cabalaza sobre mis deberes...

- ¡Oh! Entonces te tendrrre contemplación.

- De eso nada, la tarea de Defensa se encuentra seca.

Viktor largo una pequeña risa, y se acerco disimuladamente a la castaña. Clavo sus ojos negros en los marrones de la chica, se quedaron un cuantos minutos observándose, el moreno se retorcía las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- Se que las rrrelaciones entrrre prrrofesorrres y alumnos extrrra colegio no se ven bien, perrro me encantarría que cuando puedas te pases a tomarrr un te o un café conmigo en mi despacho... - hablo rápidamente el chico, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado, apenas visible.

Hermione clavo la vista en suelo. No sabia que decir, no sabia como entender lo que Viktor acababa de decir, ¿relaciones entre profesores y alumnos extra colegio como amigos o como algo mas? Suspiro hondamente, ella lo único que quería en este momento del joven profesor era su amistad, estaba demasiado confundida. Malfoy como siempre arruinándole todo.

Decidió interpretar lo que dijo Viktor como una relación de amigos.

- Claro Viktor, me encantaría... Cuando me desocupe un poco, te aviso y paso. - respondió la joven. - Ahora tengo que irme, tengo que rehacer las tareas que se arruinaron.

- Si, si, si. Ve, nos vemos luego.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa a modo de saludo, Viktor repitió el gesto, y retomo con su camino rumbo la biblioteca.

**oOo  
**

Había ido a la biblioteca con el fin de rehacer sus trabajos arruinados por el tarado de Ron, y había terminado nuevamente recostada sobre una de las tantas estanterías siendo besada por Draco Malfoy. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo correcto, por no decir nada correcto... Se estaba besando con su enemigo en vez de hacer sus deberes. Pero cada vez que lo veía se moría de ganas de besarlo, y de hecho en ese instante lo ultimo que quería era que el rubio se detuviera.

Podía sentir las manos de Draco por debajo de la camisa del uniforme del colegio, acariciando delicadamente sus pechos. La primera vez que las cosas se... calentaban tanto entre un chico y ella, y ese chico era el príncipe de las serpientes. No era del todo consiente de cómo había comenzado el dichoso beso, pero de lo que si era de que no se sentía lo suficiente cerca de él, sus manos acariciaban la fuerte espalda del joven, y lo atraía todo lo posible a ella. No tenia idea de cuando había comenzado ese rozamientos de caderas, pero lo que si sabia era que la estaba matando.

Draco libero por un momento la boca de Hermione para tomar aire, pero ni sus caricias, ni esos condenados roces se detuvieron. Hasta que el rubio no rompió el beso, la castaña no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba oxigeno.

El muchacho comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, y comenzó a subir en dirección a su oído, se entretuvo demasiado rato con el lóbulo de su oreja, y cuando por fin lo soltó Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido.

**oOo**

La castaña se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago. Hace quince minutos o quizás un poco mas estaba en la biblioteca besándose con Malfoy apasionadamente; pero un maldito ruido los había alertado de que alguien andaba cerca, de que estaban haciendo y por sobre todas las cosas donde. Antes de separarse Draco le había susurrado al oído "nos vemos luego _Hermione_".

La castaña lo observo perderse entre las estanterías, tomo su mochila que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, observo los libros que habían tirado mientras se besaban, acomodo sus ropas y salió corriendo. Necesitaba tomar aire, tranquilizarse, pensar. Pero le costaba bastante pensar con claridad, todavía podía sentir el roce de las caderas del rubio con las de ella, los labios de él, las manos de Draco en su pecho, sin contar la extraña humedad entre sus piernas.

Con las frías manos se tocaba las mejillas, esperando bajar un poco el calor que sentía en ellas. Esperaba que el frió que hacia en los jardines del colegio le ayudara a bajar su alta temperatura corporal. De a poco sus hormonas se fueron tranquilizando.

Cuando no pensaba en Malfoy, se estaba besando con él. Estaba descuidando el colegio, sus amigos. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Harry y a Ron, la estaba matando tener que ocultarle lo que le estaba pasando. La escuela, su prioridad numero uno, la tenia desatendida en comparación a otros tiempos. Estaba aprovechando mal sus tiempos, y no estaba dispuesta a que eso siguiera pasando. Primero el colegio, y toda la ayuda que pudiera brindarles a Harry en lo que Dumbledore le pidiera, y luego el resto. Hasta era mas importante ayudar al pelirrojo en sus tareas.

Basta de malas utilizaciones de su tiempo, y por sobre todas las cosas basta de Draco Malfoy. Sabia que se había dicho lo mismo un centenar de veces, pero trataría de que esta fuese la ultima vez, porque no tendría que hacer mas falta repetírselo.

Por cierto... ¿Malfoy la había llamado Hermione?

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, acá tienen un capitulo. Se que no es muy largo, y que nada perdona mi demora. Es que entre cosa y cosa apenas tengo tiempo. Acabo de volver de unas muuy buenas vacaciones, y por suerte todavía me queda un mes y medio hasta que tenga que volver al colegio para cursar mi ultimo año en el secundario. Esperemos que este tiempo me sea productivo para avanzar con este fic. La verdad lamento mucho no actualizarlo seguido, pero es que se me presentan mil trabas entre ellas la falta de imaginación.

Le agradezco muchísimo a la gente que se molesta en dejarme un **review**, es lo que me da ganas de continuarlo. Así que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y seguir recibiendo sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias, y esperemos que hasta pronto.

GALLETAA·


	24. ¿sin rubios a la vista?

_**Los opuestos se atrae.**_**  
**

**Capitulo XXIV: ¿sin rubios a la vista?**

- ¡No, Ron! – grito Hermione – Por enésima vez, NO.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice mal? – protesto el pelirrojo.

- Si quieres que la poción te salga bien y de paso aprobar la materia, tienes que revolver tres veces en el sentido _con-tra_-_rió _de las agujas del reloj, no a favor.

En dos días tenían prueba de pociones, Ron le había pedido ayuda a Hermione (como siempre). Así que se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor practicando varias pociones. Harry y Clara se encontraban sentados a un costado estudiando la parte teórica del examen, aunque recientemente se habían distraído riéndose de la tercera o cuarta discusión que tenían en menos de quince minutos.

- Vamos Ron, es solo un filtro de la paz – lo alentó Harry, riéndose.

- ¿Y si es solo un filtro de la paz, porque no lo intentas tu? – respondió enojado.

- Estoy estudiando la parte teórica – se excuso el moreno.

- Claro, ahora te conviene estudiar los teórico – le dijo Clara a Harry.

- Bueno, ¡basta! – exclamo la castaña – Ron si quieres que te ayude lo haré, pero debes seguir mis instrucciones. No quiero perder mas mi tiempo, - luego dirigió su mirada hacia los pelinegros – sigan con lo suyo, y _no_ interrumpan.

Ron no le prestaba atención, los otros dos interrumpían riéndose todo el tiempo. Ella también quería estudiar, en realidad repasar, porque hace una semana que estaba estudiando para ese bendito examen.

Estaba de buen humor últimamente, y Ron estaba logrando acabar con eso. Cuando no molestaba Malfoy, molestaba Ron. La ultima semana había sido una semana completamente común, como si todo lo que paso durante el año nunca hubiese pasado. Era una típica semana común de años anteriores. Sin rubios a la vista, y con pelirrojos que discutir.

- Bueno, ¿eran tres veces en sentido contrario? – pregunto Ron, Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa.

**oOo  
**

Hermione vagaba por los pasillos del colegio, había sido la primera en entregar el examen y cansada de esperar que otra persona saliera decidió caminar libremente. Era la ultima prueba de la semana, pasado mañana seria sábado, jugaba Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni ella irían. Porque iban a ir a visitar a Hagrid. La habían invitado a Clara, pero ella quería ir a ver el partido, ya que Blaise jugaba y era algo así como la novia. A Harry no le había caído muy bien la noticia de que la joven iría al partido, esta iba a ir con Luna y Neville.

- Granger – sonó una voz tras ella.

Se voltio esperando encontrarse con una cara amiga y se topó con el rostro de Draco Malfoy, que tenia su típica sonrisa de costado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – interrogo de mal modo la castaña.

Draco la observo. No sabia que decirle, no sabia porque la había seguido y mucho menos porque le había hablando sin saber que decirle. La observo de pies a cabeza, debía admitir que no tenia feo cuerpo.

Hermione se sintió incomoda bajo el escrutinio de Malfoy, su mirada era tan penetrante. Viendo que el rubio no soltaba palabra y solo se dedicaba a mirarla decidió seguir camino, así que se volteo y continuo con su paseo por los corredores del castillo. No quería que le arruinara la perfecta semana que estaba teniendo, se sentía un poco intimidada y por sobre todo avergonzada. La ultima vez que se habían visto fue cuando se besaron en la biblioteca.

El príncipe de las serpientes observo como la castaña se marchaba. Quería detenerla, pero... ¿bajo que excusa? Evidentemente estaba perdiendo su "toque", porque no podía ser que no sepa como retener a la Gryffindor. Sin ser conciente de cómo, en su mente se disparaban un montón de pensamiento sobre su ultimo encuentro, y de tan solo evocarlo en su cabeza se sentía... acalorar.

Sin saber que decir, ni saber que hacer para retenerla la vio perderse de su vista al doblar en un pasillo.

**oOo**

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación, enojadísimo. No podía creer que la había seguido a Granger, y no halla sabido que decirle. Se sentía estúpido, sentía que había hecho el ridículo. Entro a su cuarto, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, se dejo caer en su cama. Las cosas con Granger se estaban yendo de control y para ser sincero no sabia como manejar la circunstancias. El era una persona fría, que siempre calculaba cada una de sus acciones.

- Draco, - lo llamo alguien desde la puerta de su habitación. Levanto la vista, y se topo con un sonriente Zabini- casi me olvido que teníamos entrenamiento.

¿Entrenamiento? Se había olvidado completamente, era el ultimo antes del partido. Miro de su reloj de platino con incrustaciones de esmeralda en forma de serpiente, eran las cinco y cuarto. En cuarenta y cinco minutos tenia que estar en el vestuario completamente vestido.

- Falta un rato – informo a Blaise.

- ¿No era a las cinco y media?

- No, era a la seis.- zanjo el tema Draco.

Blaise mas aliviado se sentó a los pies de la cama de su amigo. El rubio observo al chico que no paraba de sonreír.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – interrogo Draco.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, a ti Blaise. ¿Acaso hay otra persona en la habitación? – siseo el rubio.

- No, pero...

- ¿Tiene esa sonrisa atornillada a la cara o que? – le corto.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y se dejo caer de espalda en la cama, sin dejar de sonreír risueñamente. Draco se comenzaba a impacientar, o Blaise cambiaba la cara o le contaba que mierda le había pasado que traía tan buen humor.

- Nada, ¿no puedo estar feliz?

Malfoy frunció el seño, mientras lo taladraba con la mirada.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? – pregunto el moreno, Draco negó con un movimiento de cabeza – Pase una linda tarde con Clara, eso es todo... – confeso nervioso el joven.

- ¿Eso es todo? – indago el príncipe de las serpientes.

- Eso es todo – corroboro Blaise – Ya nos tenemos que ir a entrenar, ¿tenés todo listo? Yo no.

**oOo  
**

Draco y Blaise se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch, vestidos con las túnicas del equipo de Slytherin. Al pasar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid observaron las luces apagadas, aparentemente no había nadie.

- Que raro – murmuro Blaise mirando hacia la cabaña.

- ¿Qué alguien pueda vivir ahí? – se mofo el rubio.

- No, que Clara me dijo que vendría a visitarlo.

El rubio observo a su amigo, parecía preocupado.

- ¿Me... habrá mentido?- se pregunto para si mismo Zabini.

Draco clavo su mirada en el bosque prohibido, podía jurar que había visto algo moverse algo por ahí adentro. Blaise observo al rubio, que se había quedado parado observando el bosque. De pronto comenzaron a escuchar unas risas proveniente de entre los árboles, luego un perro salió corriendo de entre la espesura, que reconocieron como el perro del guardabosque del colegio. Se comenzaron a notar siluetas de personas. Ambos slytherins habían detenido su marcha y se encontraban observando sumamente interesados el bosque.

- Hay gente ahi – hablo Blaise.

Las risas que habían escuchado ahora se hacían mas fuertes, y ahora también escuchaban voces, pero no se podía entender del todo lo que decían, apenas se podía distinguir un par de palabras.

**oOo**

Hermione y Clara corrían por el bosque prohibido persiguiendo a Fang, que se había asustando y había salido corriendo. Mientras que Harry y Ron con Hagrid iban charlando tranquilamente unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ellas. Había ido a visitar al guardabosque, y este les había preguntado ni les molestaba ir al bosque con el para ver a su hermano menor, Grawp.

Los cuatro Gryffindors se encontraban completamente sucios, llenos de tierra de pies a cabeza. Clara se había enganchado la túnica del colegio con una rama y se le había desgarrado a la altura del hombro, a Ron le había sucedido lo mismo. Las dos jóvenes que corrían persiguiendo al perro, fueron las primera en salir de entre los árboles, siguiendo el camino que la mascota de su amigo había echo. Al salir de entre la arboleda lo primero que vieron fue a dos muchachos, con túnicas verdes, observándolas y a Fang tirado en el suelo descansado.

- Clara, - hablo Blaise sin poder creer lo que veía- ¿qué hacías en el bosque prohibido?

La morena se quedo estática, que no sabia que contestar porque no podía decir "fuimos a visitar al gigante hermano de Hagrid", mientras que Blaise la interrogaba con la mirada, Draco mantenía un duelo de miradas con Hermione. Para alivio de ambas muchachas Ron, Harry y su profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas salieron del bosque.

- ¿Sucede algo? – indago Hagrid.

Clara negó con la cabeza, Blaise seguía observando a la ojiazul. Draco le dedico una ultima mirada a Hermione, y retomo su camino.

- Vamos Blaise – Hablo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

**  
oOo  
**

El entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin había terminado. Draco y Blaise se encontraban nuevamente en su cuarto, y para su suerte solos. Draco estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, "Aurora" de Friedrich Nietzsche. Era un autor muggle, lo sabía.

Un dia en la biblioteca se había encontrado con Granger, ella estaba sentada rodeadas de libros y escribiendo sobre un pergamino como si de eso dependiera su vida. El rubio se la quedo observando, pero a los pocos minutos la chica comenzó a guardar sus cosas y luego abandono el recinto. Draco se quedo contemplando la mesa donde había estado sentada la castaña, lentamente se comenzó a acercar y diviso un libro sobre la mesa de madera. Hermione se había olvidado uno de sus queridos libros, el slytherin lo guardo, y ahora se encontraba leyéndolo.

El libro le resultaba... _pasable_. Un 'pasable' viniendo de el era mucho, todavía no estaba preparado para aceptar que algo escrito por un ser inferior era increíble, que lo hacia pensar y cuestionar muchas cosas que le habían sido impuestas. El libro era una jodida critica a la moral.

Draco cerro el libro, y coloco un señalador de cuero en la pagina 157, y coloco su mirada sobre Blaise, que se encontraba observando el cortinaje de su cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre Zabini? – interrogo el rubio.

- Nada, no me sucede nada.

Malfoy levanto una ceja, y lo observo. ¿Pero que carajo le pasaba? ¿Y quien se creía que era para contestarle así? El era un Malfoy, nadie le hablaba así... excepto su padre. El tarado de Zabini esta malhumorado porque su noviecita le había dicho que iba a ver al estúpido gigante, y termino yendo al bosque prohibido. Y no le quería decir porque había ido ahí.

- Escúchame Zabini, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así? – le escupió Draco.

Blaise dejo de observar el dosel de la cama, para mirar a su amigo. Que se encontraba de pie, y con una expresión amenazante. Había metido la pata, se percato.

- He tenido un mal dia – declaro el moreno, y se acostó en su cama mirando hacia la pared.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada a Blaise, luego de sentarse nuevamente en su cama, retomo su lectura.

**oOo**

Era domingo, y Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca como acostumbraba. Se encontraba muy entretenida haciendo un ensayo para Runas Antiguas, que era para dentro de una semana. Harry, Ron y Clara, habían estado un rato con ella en los jardines del colegio y ahora tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch.

La semana pasada había tenido tres exámenes de Aritmancia, Encantamientos y Pociones. Había tenido que entregar varios trabajos prácticos, y por el momento no tenia mas deberes que el de Runas y uno de Herbologia. Sin duda la semana que entraba iba hacer una semana tranquila, prometía con pocas tareas y no había ninguna prueba. Esperaba que la semana entrante sea parecida a la pasada. Había discutido varias veces con Ron mientras estudiaban, el colorado le pedía ayuda y luego no le prestaba atención varias veces, como que se perdía.

Malfoy no había aparecido mas que un par de veces, aunque no la insultaba como años anteriores. Se la quedaba mirando, y luego repentinamente se iba. Pero para su suerte había estado acompañada la mayoría de las veces que se habían cruzado. El rubio no había aparecido físicamente durante el transcurso de los días pasados, pero en su mente seguía surgiendo cotidianamente. No es que estuviera a cada momento pensando en él, pero casi siempre asomaba en sus cavilaciones luego de cada _raro_ encuentro. Eran raros sus mas recientes encontronazos, porque no había insultos, no había besos, no había miradas cargadas de odio. Eran un par de fugaces miradas, miradas que no podía descifrar.

Corpóreamente el rubio no había estado a la vista, pero lamentablemente en sus meditaciones si. Mas de lo que le gustaría.

Alguien poso su mano en su hombro, sacándola de su ensimismamientos, sorprendida volteo su rostro. Y como se tratara de un chiste, Malfoy se encontraba parado observándola con un libro en la mano. Lentamente, una eternidad de tiempo para la castaña, saco la mano de su hombro.

- Te has olvidado esto – hablo el slytherin, extendiéndole el libro que tenia en la mano.

Hermione observo el libro. La portada del libro tenia diferentes tonalidades de naranjas, y una silueta, y decía "Aurora, Friedrich Nietzsche". La joven reconoció el libro al instante, lo había buscados por días.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? – investigo.

- De aquí, - confesó Draco- de exactamente esta mesa.

La gryffindor tomo con mano temblorosa, y en seguida lo deposito en la mesa junto diversos libros.

- Lo he leído - revelo Malfoy.

Granger lo miro con los ojos abierto como platos, sabia que la había sorprendido. ¿Por qué rayos Draco-futuro mortífago-Malfoy iba a leer un libro, de un autor muggle, que ella se había olvidado en la biblioteca? Ni el lo sabia.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – titubeó Hermione.

- No es malo, – dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros- es mas... es... es... pasable.

Hermione disimuladamente se pellizco una mano, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Definitivamente había algo raro en Malfoy, era tan extraña toda la situación. Era tan... irreal.

- A mi me... gusta mucho este libro – vaciló la castaña en contarle-, porque... por lo menos a mi, me ha hecho pensar.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de abrir lo ojos como platos al oír a la muchacha.

- ¿Me... recomendarías un libro? – hablo apresuradamente Malfoy.

Le había costado mucho poder decir eso, es mas no podía creer que halla podido decirlo. El no era como ella, que se caracterizaba por su valentía. El era una serpiente, no un valeroso león.

Hermione lo observo a los ojos, tratando de percibir algo. Algo que le dijera que le estaba haciendo una broma y que en cualquier momento Zabini y Parkinson iban a salir de detrás de una estantería riéndose de ella, pero eso no paso. La joven esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa y hablo:

- El Engranaje de Sartre.

Rápidamente Hermione comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, que resulto ser un pequeño libro blanco y se lo extendió a Draco.

- Prométeme que me lo devolverás... – dijo la castaña.

Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tomo el libro y se marcho de la biblioteca.

* * *

Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo, no he tardado tanto como acostumbro por suerte. Para mi gusto ha resultado un capitulo bastante... soso. Es que ha sido como un tiempo en que los personajes (sobre todo Draco) han reflexionado, no es para nada sencillo hacer que el cambio del rubio sea lo mas realista que puede llegar hacer(ya que algo así en la saga de Harry Potter no sucede), y para mi tiene que ser algo que sea gradual.

Si no están conforme con esto, o con cualquier cosa por favor háganmelo saber.

Y ahora si, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se siguen molestando en hacerme llegar su opinión, para mi (y creo que para todos los que escriben en esta pagina) es muy importante, ya que es la única manera que tenemos de saber lo que la gente piensa sobre lo que escribimos.

Por lo menos a mi es lo que me motiva, a pesar que nos cueste cada vez mas, continuar este fic (me estoy tardando mas de lo planeado inicialmente). Y quiero que sepan que ando _**buscando un beta**_, porque hay algunas cosas del fic que me gustaría arreglar, así que si alguien esta interesado hágamelo saber por un PM.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.

GALLETAA·


End file.
